Un Camino Diferente
by AutumnFlowers17
Summary: Cuando crees que no hay salida al final del camino, cuando dudas de todo en lo que crees, cuando ya no hay esperanza. Si bien tu destino parece escrito, depende de nuestras decisiones el resultado final, una pequeña luz puede iluminar la vida de una persona y cambiarla por completo. Draco y Hermione luchan por darle sentido a sus vidas desde una perspectiva que jamás imaginaron.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, esta es la primera vez que me animo a publicar una de mis historias.**

**Si bien ningún personaje me pertenece, solo mi gran imaginación, espero que les guste!**

* * *

Cuando queda poco tiempo, la percepción de todo cambia...

Hermione no consiguió dormir bien en toda la semana, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella, simplemente no se explicaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, por primera vez no encontraba las respuestas en sus libros que tanto amaba, había pasado un par de semanas desde que le habían dado una devastadora noticia. Se había pasado estas últimas semanas encerrada en la biblioteca leyendo cientos de libros, pero ninguno tenía la respuesta que ella buscaba, nada ni nadie podía ayudarla, ni siquiera la magia.

Era una noche fría de noviembre en Hogwarts, colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Hermione ya iba en quinto año, aunque ya nada de eso importaba, había sido una de las tantas noches en que Hermione no consiguió dormir. Sin que nadie se diese cuenta, salió de la sala común de Gryffindor y se dirigió hasta la biblioteca nuevamente, tomó todas las precauciones que estaban a su alcance, aunque siendo cerca de las tres de la mañana y estar tan frío no fue difícil conseguir llegar a su objetivo, aunque salir de su dormitorio no era tan buena idea, necesitaba respuestas urgentes, cada día que pasaba, cada hora e incluso cada segundo le acortaban su tiempo. Una vez más se decepcionó al no encontrar absolutamente nada, ni un conjuro, ni un hechizo, ni una esperanza que le diera alguna oportunidad. Esta vez Hermione se sintió devastada, fue tan grande su frustración que hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría, lanzó el libro lejos para luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad sin importarle si la veían rondando en plena noche por el castillo, sin importarle absolutamente nada, ya no tenía nada que perder. Se dirigió hasta la torre de Astronomía, subió las escaleras y llegó hasta el borde de una de las ventanas y se detuvo abruptamente, no se había dado cuenta de las lágrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas hasta que el aire frío tocó su rostro.

"No es justo, realmente no es justo..." gritó al vacío, sabía que nadie podría oírla.

Cerró los ojos y sintió la brisa fría, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro, luego de dar un par de respiraciones profundas, abrió los ojos y miró hacia el horizonte, todo blanco, todo en completa calma, todo seguiría igual, nada cambiaría su destino, nadie podía ayudarla, nadie... sin pensarlo subió hasta la cornisa de la torre, aun sosteniéndose del borde de la ventana, dio un largo suspiro y sintió la brisa fría una última vez, cerró sus ojos y en susurro dijo "Adiós" y lentamente se soltó la baranda y se lanzó al vacío.

* * *

Aquella misma noche fría de noviembre en Hogwarts, otro chico de quinto año no lograba dormir, pasaban tantas cosas por su mente, por qué no podía ser un chico normal, por qué tenía que vivir una vida que no escogió, simplemente por nacer con un legado ¿tenía que seguirlo? ... cada día su tiempo se agotaba más, cada día estaba más cerca de convertirse en quien no quería, había tanta gente a su alrededor que contaba con él, el peso de sus hombros era abrazador, un camino oscuro sin luz, sin esperanza, sin salida, no era una buena vida, no era la vida que él quería, porque todo era tan injusto, por qué...

Solo quería caminar para aclarar su mente y solo había un lugar en el que podía hacerlo, un lugar que era su favorito de todo el castillo, un lugar que sabía que nadie iba de noche, por lo que era el lugar perfecto para estar sin ser atrapado fuera de su dormitorio. Pensó que sería una noche tranquila, una noche como tantas otras en las que vería el amanecer, como el sol salía para todos por igual menos para él. Estaba sentado en la cornisa de la ventana que daba al Este, mirando a la nada sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando escucho que alguien subía las escaleras a toda velocidad, fue todo tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de hacer nada, solo se quedó ahí en las penumbras de la torre, con suerte nadie lo vería o estaría en un grave problema por estar fuera de su cama a estas horas de la noche.

Solo vio una sombra dirigirse a toda velocidad hasta la ventana que estaba frente a las escaleras, para su gran alivio no era ningún prefecto, solo era una chica, no cualquier chica, se trataba de Granger. Esto no podía ser más extraño, ¿qué podría estar haciendo Granger a esta hora en la torre de Astronomía? pensó. Pero luego sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la escucho gritar "No es justo, realmente no es justo..." se dio cuenta que lloraba, ¿pero por qué lloraba?

"Al parecer no soy el único rompiendo las reglas, esto si no me lo esperaba" pensó con cierta satisfacción al ver que no era el único que podía estar en problemas.

Luego sintió rabia de que aquella sangre sucia interrumpiera lo que se suponía que sería una noche tranquila, con todo su lloriqueo. "¿Por qué las niñas tenían que ser tan sensibles?. De seguro está así donde le fue mal en su examen de Pociones y por tener puntos quitados por el profesor Snape por no prestar atención, después de todo ella misma se lo había buscado" pensó con prepotencia, de cierta manera hasta se alegraba que alguien la pusiera en su lugar por creerse una sabelotodo y quien mejor que su padrino quien no dejaba de mostrar su desprecio por los Gryffindor, en especial por el trío de oro de Dumbledore, para que la bajara de su nube.

De pronto salió de sus pensamientos al verla que subía hasta la cornisa de la ventana.

"¡Estúpida Gryffindor! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" dijo con rabia al ver lo que estaba haciendo Granger y con horror vio que no se detenía, fue cuando entró en pánico, no podía ser testigo de una locura tal, como lo explicaría, hasta podrían pensar que fue él si descubrían que los últimos segundos de vida de Granger estaba con él en la misma habitación, como podía meterse en estos problemas.

Sin más corrió hasta ella e intentó sujetarla, justo a tiempo para tomarla de su capa y evitar que cayera desde el precipicio.

Hermione pensó que caía, pero algo la detuvo bruscamente, al mirar hacia arriba vio con horror que era Draco Malfoy, de todas las personas ¿tenía que ser él?, Ella trató de forcejear, pero Draco alcanzó a tomarla del brazo mientras Hermione trataba de zafarse.

"¡Acaso te volviste loca Granger!" dijo Draco con rabia y miedo a la vez causada por la adrenalina del momento mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas subirla.

Hermione miró de nuevo hacia Malfoy y vio en su mirada algo que jamás había visto en él, "compasión". Dejó de luchar y se aferró a la mano de Draco con su vida, de pronto miró hacia abajo y un miedo aterrador se apoderó de ella.

"No me dejes caer, por lo que más quieras no me dejes caer" Hermione estaba entrando en pánico.

Draco al ver que la situación se salía de sus manos y al ver el miedo en los ojos de Granger y que estaba entrando en pánico trato de calmarse, pero vio que ella no lo estaba consiguiendo haciendo que todo esto sea aún más difícil.

"Granger deja de moverte o no podré subirte" dijo tratando de luchar contra sus propios miedos, mientras ella estaba aterrada.

"No quiero morir, por favor no me dejes morir" dijo Hermione en medio de su desesperación.

"¡Granger cálmate!" esta vez Draco estaba entrando en pánico porque no lograba mantenerla firme. "No me sueltes..." Hermione pidió con ojos suplicantes.

"No, no lo haré... ahora necesito que me mires, no mires abajo, vamos, Granger... Her... Hermione... mírame, solo mírame, por favor"

Al escuchar su nombre, Hermione lo miró e hizo otra cosa que jamás pensó que haría, confió en él con su vida.

"Eso es... vamos sé que puedes" le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ese era todo el incentivo que Hermione necesitaba, dejó de luchar y se concentró en mirar aquellos ojos grises que tenía frente a ella, Draco comenzó a subirla de a poco, cuando había avanzado más hacia la ventana Hermione pudo sostenerse con su mano libre de la baranda haciendo más fácil poder poner los pies dentro de la torre, el último esfuerzo de Draco la trajo al interior de la torre, ambos cayeron al suelo agotados, estuvieron así unos largos segundos, tratando de tranquilizarse y recuperar el aliento. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Draco se incorporó y la quedó observando.

"¿Me quieres decir que fue todo eso?" preguntó Draco aun recuperándose del shock.

"Yo... yo... no es nada" dijo con un fuerte suspiro mirando hacia otro lado.

"En realidad no me importa, pero noticia de último minuto, salve tu vida. ¡Al menos merezco alguna explicación!" Draco comenzaba a perder el control.

"Ya te dije que no fue nada" respondió Hermione de manera obstinada.

"¡Te trataste de tirar por la ventana más alta del castillo en medio de la noche, sin nadie a tu alrededor, no puedes decirme que no fue nada, te das cuenta que si yo no hubiese estado, estarías muerta!"

"De verdad agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, y estaré siempre en deuda contigo, pero este no es asunto tuyo, mientras menos gente sepa de esto mucho mejor"

Sin más Hermione se puso de pie y se fue, dejando a un Draco desconcertado, de todas las noches e incluso días raros que había vivido en Hogwarts, seguramente este estaría en número uno.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose muy confundida por todo. La noche anterior llego a su mente abruptamente, de todas las personas que pudieron salvarla de un destino tan trágico, tuvo que ser justamente él, Draco Malfoy, si no fuera por él, a esta hora ya la noticia de su suicidio se habría extendido por todo el castillo, si es que Malfoy ya no le hubiera contado a todos los Slytherin los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en la torre de Astronomía.

Se levantó sintiendo todo su cuerpo entumecido, como si no respondiera a nada, su mente estaba hecha un lío, no quería enfrentar al mundo, mucho menos a Draco Malfoy, ahora su secreto estaba en sus manos y podía usarlo como quisiera, y si… ¿Trataba de extorsionarla de alguna manera? Ya no había tiempo para preocuparse por eso, en unos meses ya nada tendría sentido, ya no había nada que perder.

Se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie en el dormitorio, se vistió y bajo hasta la sala común, la cual estaba vacía, vio la hora en el reloj que colgaba arriba de la chimenea y con espanto se dio cuenta que una vez más llegaría tarde a clases, que más daba, ya era común perderse el desayuno y no ser tan puntual como solía serlo. Por lo que un día que faltara a clases no le haría daño a nadie, para que estudiar tanto si el futuro para ella ya no existía.

La primera clase del día lunes por la mañana era historia de la magia, por lo que nadie notaria su ausencia, por lo que aprovecho su mañana para irse hasta la lechucería, era el único lugar que estaría vacío sin la presencia de ningún profesor o alumno. Al entrar pudo distinguir enseguida a Hedwig quien se posó en su hombre al reconocerla.

"Hola Hedwig, ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?" Le pregunto. La lechuza solo le mordisqueo el cabello a Hermione en respuesta. "Promete que cuidaras de Harry y Ron cuando ya no este, no dejaras que se metan en problemas y jamás lo abandonaras no importa lo que pase. ¿Me lo prometes?" Le dijo Hermione con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, la lechuza ladeo la cabeza como interrogándola. "Yo lo habría hecho, pero no puedo cumplir esa promesa, por más que quisiera no puedo y no sabes cuánto me duele no poder ser parte de sus vidas nunca más, se suponía que nos graduaríamos juntos algún día y seriamos amigos toda la vida… pero eso nunca podrá ser posible…" esto último lo dijo con un suspiro.

"¿Cómo será eso posible?" dijo una voz tras ella. Hermione reconoció ese tono de voz muy bien, se volteo para ver a Draco Malfoy tras ella.

"¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?" dijo algo enojada Hermione.

"Lo mismo podría preguntar se supone que debes estar en clases" le espeto Malfoy de vuelta.

"¿Desde cuando acostumbras a seguir a la gente?" pregunto incrédula.

"Vi que venias aquí y te seguí pensé que querrías saltar desde aquí ahora" le devolvió Malfoy mucho más engreído de lo que pretendía.

"Ahora resulta que te preocupas por alguien más que tú mismo, no deberías entrometerte en lo que no te importa"

"Deberías estar agradecida que te salve anoche"

"Nadie pidió tu ayuda, al menos si hubiera saltado no tendría que lidiar contigo ahora, pero que crees, me importa muy poco tu opinión, así que si quieres ve con tus amiguitos y cuéntale lo que paso, a estas alturas ¡Me da lo mismo lo que puedan pensar de mí!"

Malfoy pareció herido al escuchar esto. "No pensaba decírselo a nadie, ¿tan bajo crees que soy?"

"De ti me puedo esperar cualquier cosa, no porque me salvaste la vida significa que somos amigos o que te puedas entrometer en lo que no te importa" Hermione no sabía por qué de pronto su ira aumentaba.

"¿Sabes qué? haz lo que quieras, si quieres saltar y matarte hazlo, ¿A quién le importa? Que importa tus amigos, tu futuro, las personas que se preocupan por ti, da igual, es tan fácil acabar con todo, es tan fácil saltar y que acabe todo, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? a verdad, ¡soy un maldito Slytherin que tiene el futuro asegurado, debo ser lo que todos quieren que sea, por nacer con un maldito apellido, que importa los sueños o lo que uno quiera, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparme por una estúpida Gryffindor!" Sin más Draco se fue, dejando a Hermione sin palabras y sintiéndose completamente miserable. Por alguna razón sintió que detrás de las palabras de Malfoy había una gran verdad.

Al cabo de unas horas Hermione se dio cuenta que ya se había perdido Pociones, no podía llegar a clases tarde por lo que perdérsela era la mejor opción, no dejaba de darle vueltas todo lo que dijo Malfoy, ya no podía seguir escondida en la lechucería por lo que luego de un gran suspiro bajo, se fue a caminar cerca del lago, que a esa hora estaba desierto. Como podía solucionarlo todo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo cuestionándose todo, así que sin más se fue al castillo, no alcanzo ni a dar dos pasos por el vestíbulo cuando se encontró con la profesora McGonagall.

"Señorita Granger creo que usted y yo tenemos que hablar" le dijo la profesora McGonagall en un tono preocupado. Hermione en cambio permaneció en silencio mientras la seguía hasta su oficina. Una vez dentro tomo asiento frente a su escritorio, mientras la profesora tomaba su lugar frente a ella, luego de observarla con atención un buen rato, se aclaró la garganta para obtener su atención.

"¿Me quieres contar que está pasando contigo Hermione?" Al escuchar su nombre Hermione levanto la vista hacia la profesora McGonagall, era extraño que la profesora se refiriera a ella por su nombre en lugar de su apellido.

"No está pasando nada profesora" dijo con convicción Hermione, pero la profesora McGonagall solo dio un fuerte suspiro.

"Hermione has estado desconcentrada en clases, sin mencionar que llegas tarde y ahora también te estas saltando clases…"

Hermione no la dejo terminar antes de interrumpirla. "Solo he estado agotada y estresada con todo, pero prometo que me pondré al día con todo"

"¿Hermione sabes que puedes confiar en mi, o en cualquier otro maestro?"

"Lo sé, de verdad no es nada, lamento perderme las clases, no me sentía muy bien pero ahora estoy mejor"

La profesora McGonagall dio un suave suspiro de derrota que Hermione no pareció reconocer, pero no quería presionarla, si era algo grave pronto Hermione hablaría de lo que le sucedía, mientras tanto se mantendría al pendiente de ella para que no siguiera saltándose las clases.

"Hermione puedes tomarte el resto de la tarde si no te sientes bien, y te recomendaría que visitaras a Madam Pomfrey. Pero mañana tendrás que ponerte al corriente en tus clases, no voy a permitir que una joven tan brillante como tu desperdicie su futuro. Sé que a veces la presión de un nuevo año escolar puede agobiarte pero estas en una edad en que las decisiones que tomas hoy afectan tu mañana."

"Lo tendré en cuenta profesora McGonagall y haré lo posible por mantenerme al día en mis clases"

"No esperaba menos de ti señorita Granger, y de verdad espero que lo que estes pasando sea solo temporal, pero sea lo que sea puedes venir a mi para cualquier cosa y encontraremos una solución juntas, ¿Está bien?" le pregunto gentilmente mirándola, Hermione le dedico una sonrisa triste.

"Esta bien, y gracias por todo" respondió mientras se levantaba para irse.

"Y una cosa mas señorita Granger" le dijo mientras Hermione se detenía junto a la puerta.

"No te saltes las comidas, estaré vigilando que comas"

Hermione esta vez le dio una sonrisa autentica mientras asentía y se retiraba de la oficina de la profesora McGonagall.

Si tan solo pudiera contarle lo que estaba sucediendo, ya no tendría que lidiar con todo este peso ella sola, pero no podía, no podía involucrar a nadie, nadie tenía que lidiar con esto, no quería hacer sufrir a quienes más quería. Al menos cuando ya no estuviese, no tendría que ver su sufrimiento al enterarse de todo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione optó por no hacer más ese día, por lo que después de aquella charla con la profesora McGonagall decidió irse a su cuarto y tratar de dormir y recuperar el sueño perdido en las últimas semanas. Aún guardaba algo de la poción "sin sueños" que le había dado a Harry la última vez que tuvo pesadillas, por lo que se puso el pijama y una vez en su cama cerró las cortinas y se tomó la poción, no tardó en hacer efecto y pronto estuvo profundamente dormida sin saber nada del mundo.

* * *

Por otra Draco aún se sentía molesto por aquel arrebato que tuvo frente a Granger, no sabía por qué razón de pronto le preocupaba lo que pasaba con ella, quizás era por la misma razón que ella había tratado de saltar de aquella torre del castillo, ya nada parecía tener sentido en su vida, si tan solo fuera más valiente de enfrentarse a su familia, en especial a su padre y decirle lo mucho que odiaba que controlara su vida. Si tan solo fuera más valiente y tomar aquella decisión de saltar tal como lo hizo Hermione, si Hermione, por alguna razón le resultaba más fácil pronunciar su nombre que solo su apellido, de cierta manera se sentía identificado con ella, dos mundos, dos vidas completamente diferentes pero con un mismo deseo de querer escapar de todo, que todo terminara para no tener que enfrentar sus vidas.

Aquel día Draco no se había perdido que en clases de pociones el puesto de Hermione estaba vacío, se preguntaba si había empeorado las cosas al tratarla como lo hizo y de alguna manera se sentía culpable de haber sacado todas sus frustraciones con ella. No logró concentrarse en clases y cometió varios errores en su poción, mientras que el profesor Snape no dejaba de darle miradas de advertencia para que prestara atención, sabía que debía concentrarse, pero su mente estaba en lugar lejos y sin darse cuenta su mirada se dirigía hasta su puesto vacío de Hermione que ocupaba junto a los idiotas de sus amigos Potter y Weasley, quienes parecían absorbidos en su propio trabajo, pero después de una tercera vez dejó de hacerlo al encontrarse con la mirada molesta del profesor Snape.

* * *

Hermione despertó abruptamente sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, se sentó en su cama y corrió las cortinas de su cama buscando aire fresco, descubrió que ya era de noche, la habitación estaba oscura y sus compañeras de cuarto parecían profundamente dormidas, se puso sus botas que tenía junto a su cama, necesitaba salir del cuarto, tenía aquella sensación de asfixia que no podía controlar, sin más tomó su abrigo y bajó a la sala común, se disponía a salir cuando…

"¿A dónde vas Hermione?" Hermione se dio la vuelta y vio a Harry sentado en el sofá, parecía preocupado.

"Necesito tomar aire" le dijo sin mucha convicción.

"Hermione sabes que puedes confiar en mí y decirme cualquier cosa…"

Hermione no lo dejó terminar, tenía que salir pronto o colapsaría ahí mismo. "Lo sé, pero créeme no ocurre nada"

Esta vez Harry se acercó a ella. "Sé que algo muy grave está ocurriendo para que actúes así, te conozco Hermione, sé que tú no eres así, ya casi ni te veo estando en casi las mismas clases, estamos en la misma casa y ya casi no te veo, desde que volvimos de vacaciones no eres la misma, ¿Acaso tienes problemas en casa, acaso ocurrió algo este verano de lo que no me he enterado, o tal vez se trata de tus padres?"

"¡Ya basta Harry, no tengo ningún problema, ni con mis padres, ni ocurrió nada este verano de lo que tengas que preocupar, estoy bien!"

"Pero…" Harry trato de insistir, aunque sabía que Hermione estaba ya en su límite.

"¡Pero nada! ...esto no tiene nada que ver contigo Harry, el mundo no gira entorno a ti"

Sin más Hermione salió de la sala común y se fue a caminar al exterior del castillo, la nieve caía lentamente sobre su cabello, respiro lentamente mientras sus pulmones parecían relajarse con el aire frío, "¿Qué se siente morir?" se preguntó con un fuerte suspiro, cuanto extrañaría todo esto, la nieve, el castillo, sus amigos. "Mis Amigos" una fuerte punzada de culpa se posó en su pecho, no quería hablarle así a Harry, pero necesitaba salir antes de sufrir una crisis, siempre era lo mismo, aquella sensación de asfixia seguida por mareos y luego perder la noción de todo. Se pasó su mano por la cara para apartar el pelo de su rostro, al hacerlo un gran mechón de cabello se quedó enredado en sus dedos, volvió a pasar sus manos, esta vez por su cabeza y notó con espanto que estaba perdiendo cabello, estaba tan frágil como su salud, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar sin saber qué más hacer, entre sus lágrimas vio la figura de alguien que caminaba a toda prisa hasta el interior del castillo, se puso de pie y se dirigió al interior a paso lento para no ser descubierta, al dar vuelta hacia el corredor vio que se trataba de Draco, estaba dando golpes a la muralla sin sentido, parecía abrumado, luego se detuvo y siguió por el corredor, Hermione lo siguió hasta las escaleras que daban a la torre de astronomía y subió lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido.

"Después me cuestionas que yo te sigo como si fuera un psicópata" le espetó Draco en cuanto llegó hasta el piso de arriba.

"Yo… yo no…" trato de defenderse Hermione, pero las palabras no venían a ella.

"No digas nada, no hace falta, no deberías estar aquí con alguien como yo" había mucha tristeza tras sus palabras y Hermione lo noto.

"¿Estas bien?" le dijo acercándose.

"Si muy bien, mejor que tú por lo visto, tienes un aspecto horrible" había una gran cantidad de molestia en su voz.

"Siempre tienes que ser tan grosero y comportarte como un patán" cuestionó Hermione con una ceja levantada.

"Siempre tienes que ser una insoportable sabelotodo" en vez de sentirse ofendida Hermione le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

Draco parecía desconcertado ante su reacción. "Eres la chica más rara que he conocido"

"Y tu eres un idiota" le devolvió Hermione sin perder la diversión en su voz.

Draco de pronto se puso serio mientras la observaba. "¿Me dirás porque trataste de saltar la otra noche?"

Hermione borró su sonrisa y solo lo miro a los ojos, y dio un suspiro. "No lo olvidarás, ¿verdad?"

"Digamos que soy muy curioso y no acepto un no por respuesta, siempre consigo lo que quiero, después de todo soy un Slytherin" Hermione notó como su arrogancia habitual volvía a él, pero ya no le parecía tan molesta.

"Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya Malfoy…" Draco parecía decepcionado, pero volvió su vista a ella cuando continúo.

"…o quizás en un futuro no muy lejano te enteres, creo que todo el mundo lo hará, y lo mejor de todo es que no estaré para presenciarlo"

Draco parecía confundido ante las palabras de Hermione. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ya es tarde, creo que lo mejor será volver a mi cuarto. Deberías hacer lo mismo, también te vez horrible y dormir quizá ayude a tu estado deplorable"

Sin más Hermione se marchó, dejando a Draco con una sonrisa en su rostro ante su última declaración. Al darse cuenta que sonreía por algo tan estúpido dejó de hacerlo, sintiéndose muy molesto consigo mismo, después de todo solo era Granger, se suponía que deberían odiarse y no estar en mitad de la noche platicando como buenos amigos. Draco no tenía tiempo para distracciones, no cuando cada día que pasaba su libertad de decidir se iba agotando.


	4. Chapter 4

Llegó el día jueves, Hermione despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, si fuera por ella se quedaría en cama durmiendo hasta que ya no supiese de nadie, pero ya no podía seguir faltando a clases y levantar más sospechas, ya tenía suficiente con sus amigos y los profesores que ya empezaban a darle miradas de preocupación, además le había prometido a la profesora McGonagall que al menos lo intentaría. Jamás pensó que llegaría el día que los estudios pasaran a segundo plano como todo lo demás, sus fuerzas se iban agotando, pero al menos lo estaba intentando.

Se vistió a toda prisa y se fue hasta las mazmorras a su clase de pociones, por suerte llego a tiempo. Esta vez se sentó en medio de la clase y no al final junto a sus amigos, ya no podía soportar las miradas interrogantes que le daban, sería todo más fácil si ellos supieran, pero no, no quería la compasión de nadie, mucho menos de quienes estimaba con todo su corazón.

Hermione no logró concentrarse en toda la clase, el fuerte dolor de cabeza no cesaba, era como si un rayo hubiese caído sobre ella. Draco desde su lugar no dejaba de voltear a verla, desde que la vio entrar por la puerta del aula noto que algo sucedía, se veía más pálida que de costumbre y su cabello estaba más alborotado que nunca, ella ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, lo cual de cierto modo lo ofendió, no eran amigos ni nada pero sentía que al menos se toleraban entre sí, o al menos eso quería creer.

"¡Señorita Granger, quiere prestar atención a mi clase y responder a la pregunta que le hice!" Hermione parpadeó confundida cuando toda la clase se dirigió a ella, tenía en frente al profesor Snape con el ceño fruncido y como si esperase que le respondiera algo de lo cual no tenía idea, ni siquiera lo había escuchado en primer lugar.

"Disculpe profesor, no estaba prestando atención" se disculpó Hermione bajando la mirada.

Snape solo la observó con su desdén de siempre. "¡De eso ya me di cuenta, si va a seguir en este estado de rebeldía Gryffindor y sin prestar atención a lo que digo, hubiese pensado mejor antes de venir y hacerme perder el tiempo a mí y al resto de la clase que si vino a aprender!"

"Lo siento, no volverá a suceder" hermione se disculpó.

"¡Por supuesto que no volverá a suceder y solo por su falta de criterio se descontarán 20 puntos a Gryffindor!"

"¡Ya Basta!" Draco al ver que Hermione estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no pudo tolerarlo más, sintió que la ira crecía dentro de él sin poder controlarla. Se puso de pie tan molesto que la silla cayó al suelo, todos los ojos esta vez estaban puestos en él, todos estaban atónitos ante aquel espectáculo, incluso Hermione levantó la vista hacia él sin poder creerlo.

"¿Sucede algo señor Malfoy?" dijo entre dientes Snape, dándole una mirada de advertencia para que controlara su temperamento.

"Dije basta, ¡Déjala en paz!" Snape le dirigió una mirada molesta que solo le dirigida a los de Gryffindor, y parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlar su temperamento, Draco en cambio parecía no poder controlarse más, pero aun así no le quito los ojos de encima a Snape.

"¡50 puntos para Slytherin solo por tu gran falta de respeto señor Malfoy. Te recuerdo que quien está a cargo de esta clase soy yo!"

Toda la clase quedó en completo silencio, era la primera vez que su desagradable profesor de Pociones arremetía contra uno de los Slytherin, en especial contra Malfoy quien parecía estar inmune ante Snape y siempre se salía con la suya.

"Como le decía señorita Granger debe prestar atención a mi clase si es que aun quiere graduarse algún día"

"Ya te dijo que lo sentía, ¿Qué más quieres?"

Draco seguía de pie apretando sus puños, haciendo casi nada por controlarse, Snape se volteo hacia él dándole una mirada firme. "¿Tiene algo más que aportar a la clase señor Malfoy?"

"¡No estás siendo justo!"

"50 puntos más, y una semana de detención, si yo fuera usted señor Malfoy recordaría mi lugar aquí si no quiere multiplicar su castigo y ser expulsado de esta clase"

Podía escucharse la respiración agitada de Draco, podía caer un alfiler y todos la oirían tocar el suelo, nadie se atrevió ni siquiera a parpadear, Draco no le quedó otra que obedecer y volver a su puesto no sin antes darle una mirada de disculpa a Hermione, quien asintió levemente para instalarlo a obedecer, sin más Draco recogió su silla y se sentó, podía sentir todavía las miradas de todos, pero no se arrepentía de nada, por primera vez se sintió libre de expresar sus emociones sin importarle nada.

La clase transcurrió sin más incidentes, nadie podía creer lo que acababan de presenciar, de todas las personas que un Slytherin defendiera a una Gryffindor, de los días raros de Hogwarts este debía quedarse con el primer lugar, pero sin duda los más desconcertados de toda la clase era Harry y Ron, quienes se preguntaban de que se habían perdido.

"Pueden salir todos, menos el señor Malfoy. Recuerden sus ensayos los quiero para el martes"

La mayoría se apresuró a salir, Draco se quedó en su puesto esperando que se desocupara la clase, parecía resignado a su destino. Hermione salió de las últimas, no sin antes darle una mirada de agradecimiento a Draco.

Apenas estuvo fuera de la clase y camino hacia las escaleras, Harry y Ron se acercaron a ella desconcertados.

"¿Qué fue todo eso Hermione?" pregunto preocupado Harry.

"¿Desde cuándo tú y Malfoy son amigos?" Espeto con desagrado Ron.

"Estoy tan desconcertada como ustedes, así que por favor no me invadan con preguntas, necesito irme" sin más explicaciones se fue.

Hermione necesitaba saber que Draco estaba bien por lo que se devolvió hasta el salón, la puerta estaba media abierta por lo podían escucharse las voces que provenían del interior.

"¡…sabes muy bien que esta clase de espectáculo no las voy a tolerar en mi clase, tuviste que llamar la atención de todos y acabar con mi paciencia!"

"Ya dije que lo sentía, pero no tenías que ser tan cruel, casi la haces llorar"

"¡Como yo actué con mis alumnos no es asunto tuyo, sabes que no puedes descontrolarte como lo hiciste, tienes un papel muy importante que seguir, si tu padre se entera de lo que acabas de hacer!"

"¿Le informarás de mi comportamiento?" le pregunto Draco preocupado.

"Debería, pero no lo haré, conozco muy bien a tu padre para saber que no estará nada contento con tu comportamiento. Draco no debes desviarte de tu camino, sabes muy bien todo lo que está en juego, tu padre confía en ti y en que sigas sus pasos"

"Y si yo no lo hago… si yo no quiero seguir sus pasos, ¿Qué pasa con lo que yo sienta, acaso no cuenta?"

"Hemos hablado miles de veces de esto Draco, no tienes elección"

"Dime, si alguien hubiese aparecido de pronto y te hubiese dado esa opción, ¿Lo hubieses hecho?"

"Draco no tienes que desviarte por un capricho adolescente, tu seguridad está en juego, sabes que tienes mi apoyo, pero mientras no haya otra opción tendrás que seguir con esto"

"¡No es justo!"

"La vida nunca ha sido justa, por ahora no quiero que nunca más me faltes el respeto como lo acabas de hacer o no me quedará otra opción que informarles a tus padres. Y por favor aléjate de Granger, a tu padre no le agradaría nada si se enterara de esto"

"Me pregunto si hay alguna cosa que le importe más a mi padre aparte de que yo me convierta en un mortífago y me una al señor tenebroso una vez que reciba mi marca"

Hermione al oír esto, dio un paso hacia atrás espantada, sus pies al arrastrarse hicieron más ruido del que debía, por lo que en unos segundos todo quedó en silencio, Hermione se dispuso a correr y esconderse antes que notaran su presencia. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Draco estaba condenado a una vida oscura, tormentosa y vacía, en la cual no tenía elección.

Como Hermione tenía la tarde libre se fue a caminar cerca del lago, la suave brisa tocaba su rostro. No dejaba de pensar en lo que escucho, ahora entendía el arrebato de Draco del otro día y por qué siempre actuaba a la defensiva, no tenía elección, nadie le dio una opción.

* * *

Era la hora de la cena cuando Hermione se fue hasta el gran comedor, sin querer su mirada se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, pero no encontró lo que buscaba. Draco no estaba en ninguna parte, se sintió mal al pensar que ella podía ser el motivo que no viniera a cenar, después de todo por ella se había metido en problemas con Snape en su clase.

Dando un último vistazo, se fue del gran comedor. Sabía muy bien donde podría encontrarlo.

Subió hasta la torre más alta del castillo, la torre de Astronomía, ahí estaba Draco, se encontraba sentado en el suelo junto a la ventana apoyando sus manos en la cabeza, parecía angustiado.

Draco pareció notar su presencia, pero no levantó la vista. "Sé que debes estar pensando que soy de lo peor… sé que escuchaste mi conversación con el profesor Snape, también sé que nada de lo que te diga te hará creer en mis palabras…"

Hermione por un momento se sintió mortificada, pero se recuperó rápidamente, "Lo que yo diga no importa…"

"¡A mi si me importa!"

Hermione lo miró con expectación. "¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por una estúpida Gryffindor?"

"Mira lo siento. No debí decir eso el otro día, solo me sentía frustrado por todo, no se trata de ti, siempre he sido yo …" su voz estaba llena de amargura, pero esta vez Draco levantó la vista hacia ella.

"No hace falta que te disculpes, yo tampoco fui muy amable, además con lo que acabas de hacer hoy quedas completamente liberado de tus culpas" Hermione trato de sonar alegre, pero había algo que necesitaba saber, dudó un segundo y luego lo miro. "¿Puedo preguntar por qué lo hiciste?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Defenderme ante toda la clase"

"Ah eso… bueno digamos que ni yo sé porque lo hice, solo quería hacer por una vez lo correcto. Además, ahora me debes otro favor más, te tengo en mis manos Gryffindor"

"Bueno yo igual tengo información importante en mis manos, o se te olvida lo que acabo de escuchar del despacho de Snape"

"Bueno con respecto a eso, quería pedirte… No lo dirás, ¿Cierto?"

"No lo hare, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo" le aseguro Hermione mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, Draco le daba miradas ocasionales sin poder descifrarla.

"¿Qué piensas?" le pregunto cuando ya no toleraba más el silencio.

"¿Quieres ser un mortífago?" le dijo mirándolo con determinación a los ojos.

"No… pero no tengo elección" le respondió con resignación.

"¡Claro que si la tienes!"

"No me conoces…"

"Si me lo permites me encantaría poder hacerlo. Y no hablo de lo que todos ven, habló del Draco que se metió en problemas por hacer lo que creía correcto, ¿Me dejarás conocerlo?"

"No sabes en que te estas metiendo, puede que al final te decepciones al no encontrar nada bueno"

Hermione le dedicó una suave sonrisa. "Deberías darte más crédito, lo que acabas de hacer hoy en clases de Pociones me dijo más acerca de ti que estos cuatro años que hemos estado en Hogwarts, y quiero que este quinto año me hable más del Draco que demostró ser hoy, y quizás si tengo suerte en el sexto año descubra un Draco completamente diferente que no tenga que aparentar nada frente a nadie, quiero conocer al Draco que está bajo esa fachada de niño malo" dijo Hermione acercándose hacia él y apuntando su dedo al pecho de Draco. "Quiero saber que se esconde detrás de todo esto, si me lo permites me gustaría conocer al verdadero Draco"

Draco pareció sorprendido ante las palabras decididas de Hermione. Ella logró ver su interior como nadie más lo había hecho, logró ver algo bueno cuando ni siquiera él podía hacerlo. Ella vio una luz cuando él solo veía oscuridad.

"¿Estás segura de lo que haces?"

"¡Jamás había estado más segura en toda mi vida!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione se había marchado hace mucho tiempo de la torre de Astronomía, dejando a Draco solo con sus pensamientos, quien se había negado a marcharse.

Había sido una noche extraña, Draco jamás pensó que de todas las personas Hermione sería la más comprensiva de todas, habían charlado por largas horas sin importarles nada.

_"¿Entonces podemos ser amigos?" había preguntado Hermione de la nada, Draco quien parecía estar en su propio mundo, la miró sorprendido._

_"¿Quieres ser amiga de un mortífago?" preguntó Draco con su sarcasmo habitual._

_"¡Aún no lo eres! Además, déjame decirte que no me das miedo"_

_"¿Quién diría que un león confiaría en una serpiente?"_

_"Si tan solo la gente dejara de guiarse por las apariencias, el mundo sería un lugar mejor, ¿No crees?"_

Draco repaso en su mente una y otra vez su conversación con Hermione, había algo en ella que no podía descifrar, algo que le intrigaba. ´¿Por qué una chica como ella, con tanta luz, quería acabar de esa manera con su vida, teniendo un futuro prometedor?´

El mismo había tenido días realmente oscuros, pero jamás tomaría una decisión así de drástica.

* * *

El sábado llegó a toda prisa, Hermione se despertó con energías renovadas, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan llena de vida.

Luego de darse una ducha rápida, salió a toda prisa de la sala común, y se fue hasta el gran comedor, por una vez en semanas llegó a tiempo.

Se sentó frente a Harry y Ron, quienes al verla, la miraron sorprendidos.

"Hola chicos" saludó como si nada. Harry y Ron se dieron una mirada antes de volver su atención a ella.

"Hermione, es raro verte en el desayuno. ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Por supuesto que me siento bien, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

"Quizás porque pareces una especie de zombi la mayor parte del tiempo" Hermione le dio una mirada molesta a Ron por esto, mientras que Harry le pegó con el codo en sus costillas, a lo que Ron gimió en voz alta.

Al darse cuenta de su error, Ron se disculpó.

"Disculpa aceptada, además hoy es día de salida a Hogsmeade"

"¿Vas a ir?"

"Por supuesto que voy a ir Harry, además necesito despejarme por un tiempo de los estudios"

"Pero si ya te has relajado lo suficiente para repr…" Ron no pudo terminar la frase, por qué una vez más Harry lo golpeo en las costillas.

* * *

Una vez en Hogsmeade, Hermione caminó por las blancas calles del pueblo como si fuese la primera vez ahí, miraba todo como la primera vez, apreciaba todo desde un punto de vista diferente, cada tienda, cada rincón, cada detalle.

Ella se iba adelante, mientras Harry y Ron la seguían tratando de mantener su paso acelerado.

"¿Qué crees que le esté sucediendo?" preguntó Ron en voz baja, observando a Hermione.

"No lo sé, pero espero que no arruines este momento. Es la primera vez que sale desde que volvimos de vacaciones y se ve mejor de lo que se ha visto en semanas, así que déjala tranquila"

"¡No haré nada, no eres el único que se preocupa por ella!" le espetó Ron algo molesto.

Hermione se volteó hacia ellos y los espero hasta que estuvieran cerca.

"¿Por qué no vamos por una cerveza de manteca?" Preguntó con una sonrisa, los chicos asintieron y todos se fueron hasta ´Las Tres Escobas´ como en los viejos tiempos.

Pasaron un día agradable en Hogsmeade, pero Hermione no dejaba de buscar con la mirada a cierta persona que no lograba encontrar, trataba de ser discreta pero después de un tiempo se volvió tedioso y los chicos lo notaron.

"¿Sucede algo Hermione?"

"No es nada"

"¡No me digas que estás buscando al idiota de Malfoy!" le espetó Ron, ganándose una mirada molesta tanto de Hermione como de Harry.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó molesta Hermione.

"¡Ya todos lo saben, entre tú y Malfoy pasa algo!"

"Entre Malfoy y yo no sucede nada"

"¡Como si te creyera, ya no eres la misma, ya ni te vemos en clases, tus notas están peores que las mías, ya no prestas atención a nada ni a nadie, ni siquiera a nosotros que somos tus amigos, estábamos muy preocupados por ti, pero resulta que todo se trataba de Malfoy, ahora todo calza!"

"¡No sabes nada Ron!"

"Bueno si te quieres cambiar de bando allá tú, pero después no vengas a quejarte de que no te advertimos, que más se puede esperar de un imbécil como Malfoy, pero como siempre eres muy tonta para notarlo"

"¡Aquí el único tonto eres tú por no ver nada más allá de tu odio! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Gracias, gracias por arruinar mi día, te felicito, espero que estés muy orgulloso de ti mismo y que un futuro no te tengas que tragar tus propias palabras!"

Hermione se iba, pero se volvió hacia Ron una vez más.

"¡Entre Malfoy y yo no sucede nada y si así fuera ese no sería asunto tuyo!"

Hermione se marchó dejando a sus amigos atrás. Como un día que iba tan bien terminó tan mal, su tristeza llegó a tal punto en el que no dejaba de llorar, volvió a Hogwarts con el corazón roto, se suponía que los amigos estaban en las buenas y en las malas.

Se estaba oscureciendo, no quería ver a nadie, así que se fue al único lugar en el que se sentía segura en el castillo, sin darse cuenta la torre de Astronomía se había convertido en su lugar de refugio.

Por alguna razón no podía dejar de llorar. Lloraba por todo, por discutir con Ron y que Harry no hiciera nada, lloraba por su futuro incierto, pero por sobre todo lloraba por sentirse tan sola habiendo tanta gente a su alrededor.

No había notado que no estaba sola en la torre, Draco se acercó a ella a paso lento, podía escucharse el dolor de su angustia desde las escaleras.

Hermione al notar su presencia se echó a sus brazos, lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Draco en un comienzo se sorprendió por la acción de Hermione, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico, las demostraciones de aprecio no eran bien vistas en su familia, pero al ver que Hermione apoyaba su mejilla en su hombro mientras lloraba todo su dolor, no pudo evitarlo y la abrazo, era un gesto extraño pero reconfortante, el aroma del cabello de Hermione lo tranquilizaba, ya que se sentía nervioso por alguna extraña razón, y su corazón parecía latir más de prisa, pero aquel aroma a fresa dulce de su cabello tranquilizaba cada uno de sus sentidos.

"Tengo mucho miedo" aquellas palabras de Hermione sacaron a Draco de su trance.

"¿Temes de mí?" preguntó con cierta inseguridad que no era propia de él.

"No" dijo sin siquiera dudar un segundo. "Le temo a todo lo demás, el futuro me aterra"

"Somos dos, a mí también me aterra, estoy aterrado por lo que viene, pero lo superaremos…" Draco se apartó un poco de Hermione para mirar su rostro empapado de lágrimas. "…juntos, superaremos todo esto juntos, te lo prometo" Hermione le dio una pequeña sonrisa alentadora. Al fin parecían detenerse sus lágrimas.

"¿Somos amigos ahora, cierto?"

"Así es"

"¿Te has sentido solo?"

"Más de lo puedo contar…"

"Lo siento, no debí preguntar"

"No tienes que disculparte. Hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar y eso es el tiempo de mis padres, ya sabes ser hijo único, no tener hermanos con los que pelearte, no tener nadie con quien compartir"

"Te entiendo muy bien, yo tampoco tengo hermanos…" Hermione no quería seguir profundizando en este tema en particular por lo que trato de cambiarlo.

"¿Por qué no fuiste a Hogsmeade?"

"Se te olvida que tengo detención por creerme héroe"

"Si, como pude olvidar tu arrebato frente a Snape, pero hay algo que no entiendo…"

¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Por qué Snape actúa diferente contigo? Ya sé que eres de Slytherin y él es tu jefe de casa, pero hay algo más, es como si hubiese más confianza entre ustedes."

"Él es mi padrino"

"¿Tu padrino?"

"Si, por eso no puedo actuar así de nuevo en su clase o lo sabrán mis padres, y no queremos eso, él básicamente se ocupa de que no meta la pata muy a fondo y de que siga los estatutos impuestos por mis padres"

"Eso explica mucho"

"No es como todos creen, cuando actuó en clases me regaña en privado, no como lo hace con los Gryffindor ante toda la clase, a veces eso apesta más que tener toda una audiencia, además se ocupa que siga los anhelos de mi padre, aunque eso signifique dejar de lado los míos"

"Eso suena terrible"

"A pesar de todo, se preocupa mucho por mí, solo se asegura de mi seguridad, no quiere que termine arruinando mi vida"

"¡Pero termina arruinando tus sueños, eso no me parece justo! Además, que un padre viva a través de su hijo, que no ve que hay detrás de todo eso, ¿Qué hay con lo que tú deseas?"

"Lo que yo quiera no es importante"

"Por supuesto que importa"

"¿Qué no entiendes Hermione?, Si no sigo los planes del señor oscuro ¡Me matarán!"

Apenas salieron las palabras de su boca se arrepintió, Hermione parecía horrorizada, quedó atónita ante la confesión de Draco, una vez más las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, y una vez más lo abrazó, esta vez puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco.

"¿Me quieres decir que tus opciones es ser un mortífago o la muerte?"

"Así es, supongo que al final todos moriremos, pero me aterra pensar que será a una edad tan temprana si no cumplo con los mandatos del señor oscuro."

Una vez que comenzó a hablar, Draco no podía detenerse. Se había guardado por tanto tiempo toda su angustia, todo su dolor.

"Al cumplir dieciséis tendré que hacerme la marca y seguirlo. He escuchado que todos los que obtienen la marca deben hacer una especie de iniciación, deben asesinar a una persona para demostrar su lealtad a Voldemort, por eso me es tan difícil seguir adelante pero tampoco veo una salida"

Hermione se apartó de él horrorizada.

"¿Matarías a una persona inocente solo por un mandato estúpido?"

"¡No tengo elección!"

Hermione comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro sin saber cómo lidiar con todas las emociones que sentía, su angustia se transformó en miedo, sabía bien a qué se refería Draco, conocía bien aquella sensación de no tener el control de tu vida, después de un rato se acercó a un Draco muy abatido, después de todo no lo podía culpar.

"Aunque me cueste decirlo, te entiendo"

"¿Realmente lo haces?"

"Lo hago, sé lo que es no tener el control de tu vida, pero por favor no pidas que crea que es lo correcto, pero si yo tuviera la opción entre vivir o morir, créeme que elegiría vivir sin importar el costo, no habría nada que anhelara más que seguir viviendo"

Draco dio un suspiro de alivio, no había notado el peso tras sus palabras, sin dudarlo la abrazo.

"¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo?" preguntó Draco en un susurro.

"Desde ahora, siempre estaré aquí"

Hermione lo abrazó de vuelta percibiendo su aroma que era suave y sutil. La primera vez que lo había abrazado había notado mucha tensión por parte de Draco, pero ahora parecía ser un abrazo reconfortante, algo que la llenaba de esperanzas, el futuro no parecía tan malo después de todo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Muchas Gracias a quienes siguen esta historia y le dieron una oportunidad!**

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste :)**

* * *

Hermione desde que discutió con sus amigos, no había vuelto a hablar con ellos, por lo que trato de evitarlos. Por supuesto que Harry había tratado de arreglar las cosas, pero Hermione no había querido escuchar, ya tenía mucho con lo que lidiar, sin mencionar todas las clases atrasadas con las que tenía que ponerse al día. Ron por su parte era muy obstinado para ver su error, por lo que al igual que Hermione hacían de cuentas que no se conocían.

Era una tarde fría de Diciembre, Hermione iba saliendo de sus clases de Herbología, se disponía ir al castillo cuando casi choco con Draco que iba a toda prisa.

"Lo siento" Draco no pareció notarla.

"¿Draco estás bien?" Hermione trató de mantenerse al día con sus pasos acelerados.

Eso pareció hacer el truco, Draco desaceleró sus pasos y la miro. "Hermione lo siento, tengo prisa"

"¿Dónde vas tan apurado?"

"Snape quiere verme, debo irme"

Hermione quería preguntar algo más, pero Draco aceleró nuevamente el paso y se fue, dejándola desconcertada, había algo en la forma de actuar de Draco que la preocupaba, algo dentro de ella le advertía que algo no andaba bien.

Hermione presentía que algo no estaba bien, luego de pasearse por largo rato, no lo tolero más, no se conformó con estar tranquila y esperar, así que bajó a toda prisa hasta las mazmorras, pero detuvo su paso al doblar la esquina y ver al padre de Draco, Lucius Malfoy discutiendo con él.

"¡Sabes muy bien cuál es tu lugar y no dejaré que lo arruines!"

"¡Solo te preocupa el qué dirán!"

"¡No dejaré que un hijo mío ensucie mi apellido, por involucrarse con una sangre sucia!"

"¡No la llames así! ¡Tú la conoces!"

"¡No te atrevas a hablarme así Draco!" Lucius cada vez alzaba más la voz, cada vez se enfadaba más. "¡Estas arruinando tu futuro por una sangre sucia! ¡No dejaré que mi único hijo arruine su vida!"

"¡Tu arruinas mi vida!"

"¡Soy tu padre y me debes respeto!"

"¡Ojalá no lo fueras!" le espetó Draco lleno de odio hacia su padre, Lucius no aguanto tal falta de respeto y le dio una bofetada.

"¡No te atrevas Draco a faltarme el respeto de esta manera nunca más! Soy tu padre y me debes respetar"

"¡El respeto se gana!" le dijo Draco tocándose la mejilla lastimada, Lucius parecía listo para golpearlo de nuevo, pero Severus acababa de salir de su despacho, se puso en medio de ambos.

"Lucius tranquilízate, no armes un espectáculo en medio del pasillo"

"¡Solo le estoy enseñando algo de respeto a este mocoso malcriado!"

Draco apartó la vista de su padre, al hacerlo vio a Hermione que estaba en la esquina del pasillo, sus miradas se cruzaron, Hermione lo miró con ojos llenos de dolor, mientras Draco miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado de lo que ella había presenciado, cuando Draco dirigió su mirada hacia ella una vez más, ya se había marchado.

"¡No quiero que nunca más te acerques a la chica Granger!" le dijo Lucius a su hijo, quien aún seguía mirando el espacio vacío que dejó Hermione. "¡Te estoy hablando Draco y espero una respuesta!" Draco volvió la vista hacia su padre y luego de darle una mirada molesta, se fue. Lucius lo iba seguir, pero Snape lo detuvo.

"Será mejor que lo dejes solo, hasta que enfríe su temperamento"

"¡Asegúrate Severus que no arruine mis planes y que se aleje de esa chica que no le conviene!"

Draco parecía tan fuera de sí, jamás se había enfrentado de esa manera a su padre, aunque muchas veces lo había imaginado, pero aún no había encontrado el valor de hacerlo hasta ahora. Sentía la ira fluir a través de sus venas y no sabía cómo manejarlo.

Se fue hasta la torre y comenzó a golpear sin sentido la muralla, una y otra vez, hasta que sus nudillos sangraron, aun así, toda la rabia, todo el dolor no se iba, Hermione al llegar y verlo se acercó a él y sin más lo abrazo por la espalda.

"¡Por favor Draco, detente!"

Draco no pareció oírla y continúo golpeando la pared. "Por favor Draco detente, por favor…"

Draco esta vez se volteó y vio la mirada triste de Hermione, lo que pareció tranquilizarlo. "Déjame solo…" la voz de Draco no era más que una súplica.

"¡No lo haré!" Hermione lo abrazó más fuerte, podía sentir los latidos acelerados del corazón de Draco.

"¡Deberías alejarte de alguien como yo!" Hermione se apartó y le acarició la mejilla enrojecida con mucho cuidado. Draco a cambio apartó la mano de Hermione con fuerza. "¡No necesito tu lástima!"

"No es lástima"

"¡Deberías irte!"

"¡Ya te dije que no me iré! ¡Tú no me dejaste sola en mi noche más oscura y yo tampoco lo haré!"

Las barreras de Draco parecieron romperse y comenzó a sollozar, trato de apartarse de Hermione, pero ella no lo dejó y continúo abrazándolo. "No tienes que ocultarlo de mí, no hace falta, saca todo fuera, es lo mejor"

"¡Lo odio, no sabes cuánto lo odio!"

"¿Cuántas veces ha hecho esto?"

Draco pareció tensarse ante la pregunta y Hermione lo noto. "Lo siento, no debí preguntar…"

"¡No debiste presenciar eso!"

"Lo siento, pero estaba muy preocupada por ti, no pude evitarlo"

Draco pareció relajarse antes sus palabras, ya que él hubiese hecho lo mismo si la situación fuera al revés.

* * *

Draco una vez más estuvo en el despacho de Snape, esta vez Severus estaba tratando de hacer que entrara en razón, sin muchos resultados.

"¡Draco estoy hablando en serio, tienes que alejarte de ella!"

"¡Eso no depende de ti!"

"Sabes muy bien que tu padre no descansará hasta que te alejes de ella. Debes alejarte si no quieres que esto termine mal"

"Mi padre no sería capaz de lastimarla"

"¿Estás seguro de eso?"

"¡Vamos padrino, deberías apoyarme! Hermione es lo único bueno que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, no puedo simplemente alejarme como si nada hubiese pasado"

"¿Draco sientes algo por ella?" Snape parecía muy serio ante la incomodidad de Draco.

"¿Y eso en qué cambiaría las cosas?"

"Si ella es tan importante para ti, debes alejarte de ella y mantenerla a salvo"

"¿Por qué siempre tengo que sacrificar mi felicidad por culpa de mi padre?"

"¡Esto no se trata solo de ti Draco y lo sabes, todo esto es mucho más grande de lo que puedes manejar!"

Draco sabía muy bien a qué se refería Snape, desde pequeño escucho historias aterradoras de lo que el Señor Oscuro hacía a sus seguidores que no cumplían con su voluntad. Una vez en el lado oscuro ya no había escapatoria.

* * *

Una semana después las cosas parecían haberse tranquilizado, como era de esperar Draco no siguió las órdenes de su padre, ya no podía permitir que interfiriera con su vida, él estaba dispuesto a asumir el costo de sus acciones con tal de no apartarse de Hermione, que parecía ser lo único sólido en su vida. No se imaginaba un día sin sus encuentros y sin ver su sonrisa que parecía iluminar sus días más oscuros.

Ahora estaban ambos riendo a carcajadas en la torre de Astronomía por un chiste malo de Draco. Ambos rieron hasta quedar sin aliento, Hermione de pronto se puso de pie, Draco la siguió y ambos estaban apoyados en la baranda contemplando el cielo.

"¿Ves aquella estrella brillante?" preguntó Hermione apuntando una estrella del cielo.

"Te refieres a Sirius?"

Hermione lo miró incrédula. "¿Desde cuándo conoces como se llama una estrella?"

Draco parecía avergonzado ante la mirada divertida de Hermione. "Cuando era pequeño mi madre me enseñó acerca de constelaciones, mientras que mi padre solo pasaba trabajando"

"Me parece increíble que alguien más que yo aprecie el cielo. Y sí, me sorprende que esa persona seas precisamente tú Draco. ¿Quién lo diría?" Draco no parecía salir de su incomodidad, pero Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada observando el cielo estrellado para notarlo.

"¿Crees que hay algo más allá?" pregunto de la nada Hermione.

"¿Te refieres a otros mundos?"

"No exactamente…" Hermione trato de evadir el tema. "¡Olvídalo, no es nada!"

"¿Por qué me es tan difícil descifrarte?"

"No todo en la vida tiene una respuesta, ¿No crees?"

"¡Lo que tú digas!" dijo derrotado, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea. "¿Quieres que te enseñe algo?" Hermione asintió con entusiasmo, mientras Draco sonreía.

Draco la guío a un lugar diferente de la torre, la llevó hasta el gran telescopio que estaba a mitad de la torre. Luego de buscar un rato en él, le pasó el telescopio a Hermione, sosteniendo su brazo sobre sus hombros para guiarla hasta lo que quería mostrar. Hermione observó con asombro aquella constelación de estrellas a través del telescopio. "¡Wow esto es increíble! ¿Cómo nunca me había dado cuenta que esto existía?"

"Esa constelación se llama ´Scorpius´"

"Scorpius, que lindo nombre, me gusta"

"Para una estrella está bien, pero para una persona lo dudo"

"¿Por qué no? Quizás deberías llamar así a tu futuro hijo" Hermione parecía divertida ante la idea, mientras Draco parecía horrorizado.

"¡Ahora sí que te volviste loca! ¿Quién dijo que quiero hijos? Dime qué hay de ti, ¿Acaso piensas ponerle a tu hija ´Adhara´ al igual que una estrella?"

"¿Adhara? Me gusta ese nombre, por qué no, pero lo dudo, no tendré hijos así que no soñaría con eso"

"Así que la insoportable Gryffindor sueña con ser independiente y no formar una familia"

"Me encantaría formar una familia algún día, pero eso no será posible…"

"Tú y tu misterio, no me digas que estás pensando nuevamente en …"

Hermione pareció horrorizada ante la mención de Draco, por lo que no lo dejó terminar. "¡Claro que no! Además ¿Quién te cuidaría de no meterte en problemas?"

"¡Lo dice la chica que está por reprobar todo el año!" las palabras salieron de Draco antes de poderlas contener, pero Hermione no le dio importancia, en cambio lo miro a los ojos con determinación.

"¡No! Lo dice la chica que no dejará que su mejor amigo se convierta en un mortífago" Draco pareció conmovido por estas palabras. "¡Mientras viva no lo permitiré!"

"Eso no depende de ti, ni de mi…" respondió con resignación Draco.

"¡No dejaré que arruines tu vida!"

"¿Qué harás al respecto, enfrentarte a mi padre?"

"¡Si lo tengo que hacer, lo haré!"

"Ojalá fuera así de sencillo"

"No eres el único obstinado aquí, cuando quiero algo lo consigo"

"¿Obstinada? Yo más bien diría loca"

"Bueno está loca no permitirá que te pases al lado oscuro"

Draco resopló incrédulo, ojalá las cosas fueran tan fáciles, ojalá todo se solucionara con un hechizo simple de su varita.

Ya era muy tarde por noche, o muy temprano por la mañana, dependiendo del punto de vista de cada quien. Hermione y Draco decidieron que ya era hora de volver a sus respectivos dormitorios, iban cruzando por un pasillo cuando se encontraron de frente con Severus Snape, no estaba solo, estaba acompañado por Lucius Malfoy. Ambos chicos los miraron con cierto temor.

"Padre yo…" Draco se acercó a su padre tratando de explicar, pero Lucius no lo dejó terminar, se acercó a Draco y le dio una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla. Draco perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, Hermione vio esto conmocionada, no podía quedarse quieta sin hacer nada, se acercó a Draco y lo ayudó a levantarse.

Una vez que Draco se levantó, Hermione se puso delante de él y enfrentó a Lucius Malfoy. "¡Como se atreve a lastimar a su propio hijo!"

"¡No te entrometas en lo que no te importa!" cada palabra la pronunció con absoluto desprecio.

"¡Usted es un maldito desgraciado!" Hermione le espetó con ira.

"¡Señorita Granger cuide su lenguaje!" Snape le dirigió una mirada molesta, mientras que Lucius se enfadó más ante las palabras de Hermione, y se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

"¡Aprenderás a respetar a tus mayores!"

Esta vez Draco se interpuso entre ellos. "¡No te atrevas a tocarla!"

Lucius parecía listo para arremeter contra su hijo, pero Snape que noto la tensión entre todos y para evitar un desastre aún mayor, interfirió con total autoridad.

"¡Ya basta! A este paso no solucionaremos nada. ¿Chicos que hacían fuera de sus dormitorios a estas horas de la noche?"

Draco y Hermione se miraron sin querer responder. Lucius parecía perder cada vez más la paciencia. "¡Será mejor que respondas Draco!"

Al no obtener respuestas, Severus intervino una vez más, para salvar la situación para su ahijado. "¡Acaban de romper muchas reglas! Ambos están castigados por el resto del mes y 50 puntos menos para cada casa. Señorita Granger le aconsejaría que volviera a su sala común y no se desvié del camino o tendrá más problemas"

"¡No dejaré a Draco con este ´señor´!" Hermione pronunció con mucho odio la última palabra.

"¡No sabes en lo que estás metiendo niñita! ¡Si yo fuera tú aceptaría la salida más fácil y dejaría de entrometerme en lo que no me importa!"

Draco conocía bien a su padre y se estremeció ante sus palabras, en cambio Hermione se plantó frente a él obstinadamente de brazos cruzados.

"¡Señorita Granger!" Snape trató de hacerla obedecer, pero no fue hasta que Draco puso una mano en su hombro que dejó su postura tensa y se relajó, volteándose hacia él.

"Hermione haz lo que te dicen" Hermione observo con tristeza que el labio de Draco sangraba justo donde lo habían golpeado.

"¡No puedo dejarte solo con ellos!"

"Estaré bien" le aseguró Draco con convicción.

"No puedo..." Hermione lo miró con tristeza.

"Por favor. ¡Estaré bien!"

"¿Lo prometes?"

"¡Lo prometo!"

Hermione acarició su mejilla con ternura. Sin importarle que no estuvieran solos, beso su mejilla lastimada. Draco pareció sorprendido ante esto, pero aun así le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora ante la cual Hermione solo asintió sin devolvérsela, más bien parecía triste de tener que dejarlo, y se fue con mucho pesar y con el corazón roto, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio absoluto a Lucius Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione estaba en la torre más alta del castillo, caminaba por el borde sintiendo la suave brisa en su piel pálida y cansada, la luz de la luna era su única compañía. Estaba tratando de mantener el equilibrio en su inestable situación, dio un paso más y su pie resbaló, esta vez no había nadie junto a ella para detener su caída, no había héroe en esta historia, nadie podría venir en su ayuda, nadie jamás oiría sus gritos de agonía mientras caía al vacío. Su vida, su corta vida pasó ante ella, pensó en lo mucho que extrañaría este lugar y a todos quienes dejaba atrás, quizás esto era lo mejor, quizás esto le evitaría un sufrimiento mayor a quienes quería, quizás…

Hermione despertó con un sobresalto en su cama, el sudor frío corría por su piel, todo había sido un sueño, todo solo había sido un cruel sueño.

Aún no amanecía, Hermione se sentó en su cama, podía escuchar su corazón latir aceleradamente, y una fuerte punzada en el pecho, sabía que algo andaba mal, su malestar no podía deberse sólo a la pesadilla que acababa de tener, sabía que era algo más. Fue tanta su desesperación que no le quedó otra que visitar la enfermería, mientras sus demás compañeras de cuarto seguían profundamente dormidas.

Madam Pomfrey al verla entrar frunció el ceño con desaprobación.

"¡Señorita Granger debió venir a verme hace semanas, entiendo que todo esto debe ser muy abrumador, por lo mismo no la he querido presionar!"

"Lo sé, pero últimamente me he sentido mucho mejor" dijo con poco entusiasmo Hermione.

"¡Déjeme decidir eso!"

Sin más Madam Pomfrey le dijo que se recostara en la camilla mientras lanzaba un hechizo de diagnóstico. Hermione se sentía muy nerviosa, desde que todo esto había comenzado trataba de evitar la enfermería, ya no quería escuchar cuanto se apagaban sus posibilidades de vivir.

"Señorita Granger tu núcleo mágico parece mucho más fuerte de la última vez que te examine, estas mucho más estable, ¿Has seguido mis indicaciones?"

Hermione no quería admitir la verdad, por lo que solo negó con la cabeza. A lo que Madam Pomfrey solo dio un suspiro de derrota.

"Hermione es necesario que sigas las indicaciones, no puedes dejarle todo el trabajo a tu magia, si bien está ayudando, a la larga terminarás más agotada en tu vida diaria y no queremos eso, ¿Verdad?"

Una vez más Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"Debo decir que estás mucho mejor que la última vez que me visitaste Hermione, aún no está comprobado pero muchas veces la magia se renueva cuando hay una nueva motivación, me alegro mucho que hayas encontrado la tuya. La magia hace cosas increíbles cuando existe algo que la incentive. Pero aún no comprendo, ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí tan temprano?"

"Desperté sintiendo una punzada horrible en mi pecho, como que me faltaba el aire, no era como mis otras crisis, esta vez fue diferente, creo que jamás me había sentido así"

"Como te acabo de decir Hermione, estás estable, nada fuera de lo normal, solo debió ser que estás bajo mucha presión y estrés, pero en cuanto a salud estas mejorando"

"Pensé que mi con… condición era irreversible…" la voz de Hermione era apenas un susurro y se quebró al final, pero Madam Pomfrey no se perdió el rastro de esperanza que se cruzó por su rostro. Se sentó junto a ella en la camilla y palmeo su rodilla con afecto.

"Hermione que estés estable no quiere decir que te estés recuperando, tu enfermedad está tan avanzada que es irreversible, lo que hace tu magia es simplemente dormir los síntomas y de cierta manera renovar tus energías, pero eso no significa que no estén ahí. También me di cuenta que alteraste un poco tu apariencia con un hechizo tan sutil que es casi imperceptible para que magos comunes lo detecten"

"Estaba perdiendo mi cabello y simplemente no podía dejarlo así, además de que no he dormido bien"

"Sabes, solo una gran bruja puede hacer esa clase de hechizos tan perfectamente"

"¿De qué me sirve ser una buena bruja?"

"Todos queremos dejar un legado cuando ya no estemos"

"¡Mi legado está maldito!"

"No digas eso, si tu núcleo mágico está cuidando de tu salud se debe a una buena razón, algo te está motivando a seguir luchando. Hermione mientras exista la más mínima luz en toda tu existencia aférrate a ella con todas tus fuerzas, no dejes que esa luz se apague junto con tus sueños"

Por el rostro de Hermione caían lágrimas de tristeza que parecían inundar todo su ser, su angustia era evidente, Madam Pomfrey acaricio su mano con cariño.

"Mi niña, si tu magia te sigue protegiendo, puedes tener una esperanza de vida mucho más alta que antes, no pierdas la fe"

"¿Sabe cuánto tiempo…?" Hermione no pudo terminar la frase, dolía demasiado.

"¿Quieres saber cuánto tiempo te…?"

Hermione no la dejo terminar. "No, por favor no lo diga, no quiero saber cuánto tiempo me queda, no podría manejarlo"

"Está bien. Ya sabes que estoy aquí a cualquier hora, para lo que necesites"

Hermione asintió, secándose las lágrimas con la mano, luego se puso de pie y salió de la enfermería a paso lento sin mirar atrás. Madam Pomfrey la vio marchar sintiendo una punzada de tristeza al no poder hacer nada por ella.

Hermione se fue a caminar junto al lago, por su cabeza pasaban mil cosas, ¿Cómo podría enfrentar la vida sabiendo que cualquier momento podría ser el último?

Era día martes, el día con más clases a las cuales asistir y su ánimo estaba por el suelo. Iba cruzando el vestíbulo principal a la clase de Encantamientos, cuando escucho la risa inconfundible de Draco, al mirar donde se encontraba junto a sus compañeros de Slytherin, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos breves segundos hasta que él desvió la vista e hizo como si no la hubiese visto.

Hermione se sintió herida por las acciones de Draco, pero lo dejo pasar, después de todo, tenía que aparentar delante de los demás, sus mundos eran completamente diferentes.

Draco era un chico que buscaba luz en su mundo de oscuridad, mientras que Hermione era una chica que solo veía oscuridad en su mundo de luz.

Llegó la hora de almuerzo y Hermione se dirigió con todo su pesar hacia el Gran Comedor, había sido una mañana difícil, le costó concentrarse y cometió varios errores en clase de Transformación, aun así, no se perdería el almuerzo, ya que necesitaba recuperar fuerzas para seguir con su día.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor, sin querer su mirada se dirigió hacia la mesa de Slytherin, se encontró con la mirada de Draco, este al verla desvió la mirada hacia su almuerzo, Hermione trato de no darle importancia, pero en el fondo sabía que algo malo estaba pasando, Draco por lo general le daba una sonrisa sin importarle con quien estuviera.

Hermione se sentó en los últimos puestos de la mesa de Gryffindor alejada de todos, trato de comer algo de su plato, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba tragar, luego de varios intentos se dio por vencida y salió del Gran Comedor antes que todos.

Por alguna razón se sentía más sola que nunca, por primera vez desde que se había peleado con sus amigos, los extrañaba, algo en su cabeza le repetía las palabras de Ron.

"_Bueno si te quieres cambiar de bando allá tú, pero después no vengas a quejarte de que no te advertimos, que más se puede esperar de un imbécil como Malfoy, pero como siempre eres muy tonta para notarlo" _

Hermione sacudió su cabeza, eso no era posible, Draco simplemente está actuando, era lógico que después del encuentro que tuvo con su padre tendría que andar con cuidado, solo eran ideas suyas, nadie cambia tanto de la noche a la mañana.

Con ese pensamiento Hermione sonrió, conocía a Draco lo suficiente como para saber que él era mucho mejor persona de lo que la mayoría creía. Volvería al Gran Comedor y trataría de continuar su día de la mejor manera posible sin que esto le afectara, y en cuanto tuvieran tiempo a solas todo se aclararía y seguirán tan amigos como siempre.

Toda sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando al cruzar por el corredor se encontró de frente con Draco, pero no estaba solo, se encontraba con Pansy Parkinson y sostenía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"Como te estaba diciendo Pansy, chicas como tú son las que valen la pena, no sangres sucias como Granger, ¿Quién podría ser amigo de una estúpida sabelotodo?" dijo Draco cada palabra con absoluto desprecio hacia Hermione. "Ni siquiera sus amigos la soportan"

Hermione podía sentir sus ojos humedecer ante las declaraciones despiadadas de Draco, se aguantó las ganas de abofetear ahí mismo a Draco por ser un imbécil, reunió toda la dignidad que pudo en una situación así y se marchó sin decir una palabra, dejando a ambos riéndose de ella.

Hermione no logro dormir en toda la noche, pero se abstuvo de subir hasta la torre de Astronomía, que caso tenía seguir con esto, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y estas eran las consecuencias.

Aquel día se había saltado todas las clases, lo mismo al día siguiente. Fue en la noche del viernes que subió hasta la torre de Astronomía con la esperanza de que todo fuera una pesadilla, espero a que Draco subiera por las escaleras y le dijera que todo fue un montaje, pero no, pasaron las horas y Draco nunca llegó.

Hermione lloró su corazón esa noche, sentía que le faltaba el aire, algo dentro de ella se había roto aquella noche, su vista parecía borrosa, sentía que sus fuerzas la abandonaron por completo. Podía sentir cómo su mundo se hundía en lo más profundo de toda oscuridad, se desplomó en el suelo frío sin energías para levantarse, se quedó en el suelo, observando el cielo estrellado en medio de sus lágrimas, parecía todo tan inalcanzable.

Con el paso de las horas Hermione se dio por vencida, se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras de la torre, se dirigía hacia la torre de Gryffindor, su angustia nublando todo su juicio, por lo que no vio a Snape al otro lado del pasillo, el cual al notar su presencia se acercó a ella.

"¿Señorita Granger me quiere explicar que hace merodeando a estas horas de la noche por el castillo?"

Hermione no mostró su sorpresa al verlo, simplemente le dirigió una mirada resignada sin responder, a lo que Snape mostró su molestia.

"¡Le acabo de hacer una pregunta señorita Granger!"

"Solo estaba dando una vuelta"

"¿A estas horas de la noche?"

Hermione solo asintió desanimada. Snape al no obtener respuesta, le pidió que lo acompañara hasta el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, quien no tardó en atender la llamada, por su aspecto se notaba que la habían despertado de un sueño profundo.

"¿Severus me quieres decir lo que está sucediendo, que no puede esperar hasta mañana?"

Snape se apartó y la profesora McGonagall vio a Hermione, quien miraba el suelo.

"¿Señorita Granger me quiere explicar que hace fuera de su dormitorio a esta hora?" le preguntó con severidad.

Hermione ante esto levantó la vista del suelo para mirarla. "Necesitaba tomar aire fresco"

"¡Lo que yo creo que está pasando aquí Minerva es que la señorita Granger solo quiere llamar la atención, no asistió a mi clase ayer, menos a la detención que tenía!"

"¡Señorita Granger estoy esperando una respuesta!"

"¿Qué quiere que diga? Sí al parecer el profesor Snape siempre tiene la razón y de todos modos lo que tenga que decir no servirá de nada, solo quiere descontar puntos a Gryffindor, así que adelante"

"¡No voy a dejar que una alumna me falte de esta manera el respeto!" Snape parecía tener problemas controlando su temperamento.

"¿Y qué hará al respecto?" preguntó con evidente molestia Hermione.

"¡Señorita Granger!" la profesora McGonagall parecía horrorizada ante el comportamiento de Hermione, pero esta no cedió.

"Debería estar feliz porque al fin salí de su clase, no era que estaba harto de que una sabelotodo como yo estuviera en su clase, puede irse al infierno junto a sus malditas serpientes"

Antes de que Snape tuviera la oportunidad de decir cualquier cosa, McGonagall intervino, podía sentir la ira que irradiaba de ambos.

"Ya es suficiente señorita Granger, no sé qué está pasando contigo, pero esto debe terminar, será mejor que te vayas a dormir, ya es muy tarde y mañana te quiero a primera hora en mi despacho para terminar esta conversación, espero que calmes tu temperamento y puedas hablar como la persona civilizada que sé que eres"

Hermione le dio una última mirada enojada a Snape antes de darse la vuelta e irse a su sala común. No sabía de dónde venía toda su ira y no había manera de sacarla fuera sin meterse en problemas, se recostó encima de su cama y gritó en su almohada hasta quedarse dormida.

A primera hora de la mañana Hermione tocó la puerta del despacho de McGonagall, las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos demostraban que no había conciliado el sueño, pero era buena ocultandolo.

"Señorita Granger toma asiento" la voz de McGonagall era severa.

Hermione cerró la puerta de entrada tras ella y se sentó frente al escritorio de la profesora McGonagall.

"¿Sabes el motivo de esta pequeña reunión?"

"Lo sé, por mi escapada de anoche y mi completa falta de respeto" dijo avergonzada Hermione.

"¡Señorita Granger esto no puede seguir así, te has saltado días de clases, estas fuera del dormitorio a altas horas de la madrugada, sin mencionar tus calificaciones y trabajos atrasados, sabes que si no te pones al día ahora perderás el año!"

Hermione no respondió, solo miro su regazo, no quería enfrentar la realidad en este momento y mucho menos la decepción de una persona a quien admiraba.

"Hermione sé que hoy tienes solo clases de Pociones y tendrás que asistir, hable con el profesor Snape y está dispuesto a admitirte en su clase siempre y cuando te comprometas a esforzarte y ponerte al día en todo, aunque no lo creas son muchas las personas que se preocupan por ti"

Hermione podía escuchar la preocupación que había tras las palabras de la profesora McGonagall.

"¡Por supuesto también creo que merece una disculpa, esa no es la manera de dirigirte a un maestro, sé que puede ser una persona difícil de tratar, pero merece tu respeto como cualquier profesor o alumno de Hogwarts!"

Hermione era capaz de acceder a cualquier petición de la profesora McGonagall con tal de no seguirla decepcionando, por lo que solo asintió con la cabeza, luego levantó la vista y la miró, McGonagall podía ver la desesperación que había tras su mirada.

"Hermione sé que este año tienes mucha más presión que años anteriores y sé que algo te molesta, esta actitud no es propia de ti, por lo mismo no habrá más castigos, aparte de cumplir con la detención que ya tenías con el profesor Snape, ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

"Eso creo. ¿Puedo retirarme?"

"No tan rápido señorita Granger, creo que ya hemos repasado lo que paso anoche y lo que se espera de ti, pero aún no hemos hablado de lo más importante. Si fui tan indulgente contigo después del arrebato de anoche, es porque puedo ver que ocultas algo, sé que algo está pasando contigo Hermione y no te irás de aquí hasta que me digas la verdad, solo quiero ayudar"

"No puedo seguir con esto, realmente no puedo…" dijo en medio de lágrimas, con el corazón roto.

La Profesora McGonagall dejó de lado su mirada seria y dio paso a una preocupada, salió de detrás de su escritorio y sacó la silla y se sentó junto a Hermione.

"Hermione eres la alumna más brillante en mucho tiempo, ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido para que te pierdas así? ¿Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa?"

"Ha sido todo tan difícil… a veces solo quiero rendirme"

* * *

Después de clases Hermione se dirigió hasta el despacho de Snape, era hora de enfrentarlo, una vez que golpeo la puerta de su oficina no tardó en abrir.

"Señorita Granger, me da gusto que haya recapacitado" dijo Snape con su habitual sarcasmo.

"Quería disculparme por cómo le hable anoche, no volverá a suceder"

Snape pareció estudiarla por unos segundos y luego le dio una mirada extraña, Hermione se sintió incómoda por lo que desvió la vista.

"Eso espero señorita Granger, no seré tan indulgente la próxima vez, retomara su detención a la cual nunca asistió, por eso y por los problemas causados tendrá una semana extra"

Snape se hizo a un lado para que Hermione entrara, al entrar se dio cuenta que Draco también estaba ahí, estaba ayudando a limpiar unos calderos sucios, él levantó la vista y al verla volvió a lo suyo, Hermione por dentro sintió ganas de huir solo por su indiferencia.

Snape se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. "Señorita Granger ayude al señor Malfoy a limpiar los calderos y organizar los ingredientes de la repisa del fondo, no quiero que pierda el tiempo y que cause más problemas"

Hermione se fue hasta el final del despacho y comenzó a ordenar los frascos con ingredientes, pasó junto a Draco sin mirarlo, haciendo lo posible para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran y se diera cuenta de lo débil que era.

Había pasado una semana en la que Hermione y Draco no se hablaban, cada uno siguió en lo suyo, si bien compartían las clases de Pociones y detenciones por las tardes, cada quien hizo de cuentas que jamás sus caminos se habían cruzado.

Hermione de a poco se iba cerrando más en su mundo, Harry había tratado de acercarse a ella, pero no podía soportar la idea de que le dijeran que se lo habían advertido, quería seguir creyendo que en el fondo de Draco aún había algo de esperanzas, necesitaba creer en algo o enloquecería.

Era día jueves y ambos tenían clases de Pociones. Hermione al entrar al salón, Draco ya se encontraba en su asiento habitual, ambos cruzaron sus miradas y Hermione siguió su camino hasta el final de la clase, se sentó en un rincón sola, no quería lidiar con nadie y mientras menos la notaran mucho mejor.

Todo iba transcurriendo relativamente normal, Hermione tomaba apuntes ocasionales a lo que el profesor explicaba, en eso tocan a la puerta y Snape deja la clase para atender a quien se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, no tardó en volver, al hacerlo traía una mirada sombría, como cuando alguien se está preparando para dar malas noticias, se dirigió a la clase, en especial a cierta chica que quería pasar desapercibida.

"Señorita Granger, el director la espera en su oficina"

Toda la clase se volteo a verla, Hermione que estaba escribiendo sin sentido en su pergamino, levantó la vista sorprendida al escuchar su nombre y todas las miradas puestas en ella.

Hermione sin más se levantó y caminó hasta el frente de la clase, pasó junto a Draco quien le dirigió una mirada preocupada y salió por la puerta, dejando a todos desconcertados.

Hermione al salir de la sala de clases se encontró con la profesora McGonagall, quien tenía una expresión aún más preocupada que Snape.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?"

"Hermione…"

"¿Me expulsaran?" preguntó con preocupación Hermione. A lo que la profesora McGonagall negó con la cabeza, dándole una sonrisa triste.

"Acompáñame"

Hermione la siguió hasta la oficina de Dumbledore, subieron por la escalera de caracol. Una vez en la entrada la profesora McGonagall le dio un suave apretón a su hombro y la incitó a entrar.

Hermione sabía que algo malo estaba pasando al entrar a la oficina de Dumbledore y darse cuenta que incluso él tenía esa mirada mortificada, la misma que le habían dado Snape y McGonagall.

"Señorita Granger por favor toma asiento" le dijo Dumbledore con un gesto amable indicando la silla frente a su escritorio.

"¿Me quiere decir que está pasando?" Hermione no pudo ocultar su preocupación, era evidente que algo estaba sucediendo, todos actuaban muy extraños.

"Veo que aun sigues siendo muy perceptiva"

"¿Me van a suspender o peor aún a expulsar?" el pánico se apoderó de su voz.

Al ver que Hermione no cedería a tranquilizarse, Dumbledore decidió decirle lo que estaba pasando.

"Hermione hubo un ataque de mortífagos"

Hermione se detuvo abruptamente y miró al Director horrorizada.

"¿Y yo que tengo que ver? ¿Harry lo sabe?"

"El ataque esta vez fue en casa de tus padres Hermione"

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo, todo se volvió borroso como si una niebla oscura se apoderara de todo el lugar y todos sus sentidos se apagarán abruptamente.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco no logró concentrarse el resto de la clase, conocía muy bien a Snape como para saber que algo estaba pasando, algo realmente malo que involucraba a Hermione directamente, tenía sus sospechas, pero se negaba a creerlas.

Apenas salió de la clase, se fue a buscarla, ella era la única que podía sacarlo de su agonía, necesitaba comprobar que todo estuviera bien, así ella lo despreciara para siempre.

La buscó por largo rato por todo el castillo sin obtener resultados, Hermione no estaba por ningún lado, era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado, como última opción subió hasta lo alto de la torre de Astronomía con la convicción de encontrarla ahí, pero grande fue su decepción al no encontrarla.

Ya era la hora de almuerzo, no tenía hambre, pero de igual manera se dirigió hasta el Gran Comedor, si había un lugar donde siempre volaban las noticias era en la hora de comida.

No había alcanzado ni a dar tres pasos dentro del comedor cuando Harry al verlo se puso de pie desde su mesa de Gryffindor y se acercó hasta él a paso acelerado, por su cara era evidente que estaba muy molesto.

Cuando estuvo frente a Draco, sin decir ni una palabra, lo golpeó con su puño en plena cara, a Draco quien lo tomó desprevenido, se tocó su nariz ensangrentada y lo miró con absoluto odio, sin saber a qué se debía su arrebato.

"¡Todo esto es tu culpa imbécil!" le espetó Harry de manera despectiva y con gran enojo.

"¿Acaso te volviste loco?" le devolvió Draco, tratando de mantener su temperamento para tratar de entender lo qué estaba pasando.

"¡Todos los de tu clase son así, todo es tu culpa! ¡Debiste alejarte de ella!" Harry cada vez se iba alterando más.

"No sé qué estás hablando Potter"

"Los padres de Hermione fueron atacados por unos malditos mortífagos, no me vengas con que no lo sabias, debiste dejarla en paz, todo esto es tu culpa, ¡Desde que apareciste en su vida que ella ya no es la misma!"

"¿Ellos están bien?" preguntó Draco tratando de salir de su desconcierto.

"¡No gracias a ti!" la voz de Harry estaba llena de odio.

Era tan grande la ira de Harry que una vez más le lanzo un golpe, esta vez Draco no se dejó, y le devolvió el golpe a Harry, en cosa de segundos los dos se estaban golpeando en el suelo. No tardó en aparecer la profesora McGonagall y los separó con ayuda de otros profesores.

"¿Me quieren decir por qué se están peleando como un par de animales?"

"¡Pregúntele a este imbécil!"

"¡El fue el que empezó, yo solo me defendí de este idiota!"

"¡Ya basta, por favor calmense! En este colegio no se permite la violencia de ningún tipo, ambos a la oficina del director"

Draco se zafo de quien lo sujetaba y salió del Gran Comedor a toda prisa, sin siquiera atender a la llamada de la profesora McGonagall, tenía asuntos más urgentes que atender, necesitaba respuestas y sabía muy bien dónde obtenerlas.

Bajo a toda prisa hasta las mazmorras, entro sin siquiera tocar la puerta en la oficina de Snape. El profesor Snape al verlo entrar levantó la vista del pergamino que estaba corrigiendo, al ver el rostro magullado de Draco se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a él.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Draco?"

"Eso no importa. ¿Dime si es verdad que los padres de Hermione fueron atacados por mortífagos?"

"¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?"

"¡Por favor respóndeme!"

"Tienes que tranquilizarte"

"¡No me digas que me tranquilice, estoy seguro que mi padre está tras esto!"

"Draco…"

"Por favor no me mientas, hice lo que él me pidió, la aleje de mí, yo sabía que hacerlo no sería fácil, pero lo hice, aleje a la persona que más me ha importado en mi vida, hice que ella me odiara y ¿de qué sirvió todo?, no sirvió de nada, ¡Yo cumplí la parte de mi trato, pero él no lo hizo!"

Draco comenzó a descontrolarse, la magia fluía a través de sus venas, podía sentirla, pero no le importo, el cuarto comenzó a temblar y algunos frascos de pociones se rompieron, Snape al ver que Draco no se calmaba se acercó a él y tomó con cuidado sus hombros.

"¡Draco tienes que tranquilizarte!"

Draco no supo si fue por impulso o simplemente ira, pero ya sentía que no tenía nada que perder. Sacó su varita y apuntó a Snape, fue tan rápido todo que Snape no alcanzó a reaccionar y hacer algo a cambio.

"¿Draco qué estás haciendo?"

"Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo, enfrentar a mi padre, ni tú, ni nadie podrá evitarlo" su varita aún estaba apuntando a Snape.

"Sabes muy bien que es una locura, no quiero que salgas lastimado por culpa de tus impulsos"

"Pero si ya me lastimaron, mi propio padre cruzó una línea que jamás debió cruzar y nunca lo perdonaré por eso"

"Draco no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo…"

"¡Claro que lo sé! Desde que tengo memoria he oído como torturan a las personas que no piensan igual a ellos, llenaron mi cabeza de odio por las personas que son diferentes a nosotros, y que crees, me termine enamorando de una de ellos, alguien a quien debería odiar por el simple hecho de que no nació de magos, ni en cuna de oro, pero es la persona que me ayudó a calmar toda esta ira que siento, ella vio algo bueno en mi cuando ni siquiera yo lo había visto, ¡Cuando todo lo que veía era odio por ser quien soy!"

"Draco si la quieres tanto, lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están"

"¡Ya no me esconderé como un maldito cobarde!"

"Por favor Draco recapacita y baja tu varita"

Draco vio que Snape iba a sacar su varita y reaccionó justo a tiempo.

"Expelliarmus" Draco lo desarmo, Snape al verse sin alternativas trato de acercarse a él una vez más.

"¡No des un paso más o lo lamentarás!"

Draco aun con varita en mano, se acercó hasta la chimenea de Snape y la desbloqueo, tomó un puñado de polvos Flu y se metió en ella, nombrando su destino fuerte y claro. "Mansión Malfoy" y desapareciendo de la oficina de Snape.

En cuanto estuvo en la mansión, Draco salió de la sala de estar y se fue directamente al despacho de su padre, no espero a ver si podía entrar, simplemente lo hizo, su padre no se encontraba solo, estaba con otras dos personas a quienes sólo conocía de vista, pero sabía muy bien que eran seguidores del Señor Oscuro.

Lucius al verlo se sorprendió y luego lo miro con enojo por haber interrumpido así en su oficina.

"¿Me quieres decir por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó Draco con su voz llena de amargura.

"¿Draco qué haces aquí?, deberías estar en el colegio. ¿Y qué te pasó en la cara?"

"¡Respóndeme!"

"Pueden dejarnos solos, necesito enseñarle algunos modales a mi hijo" dijo con molestia Lucius, dirigiéndose a los dos hombres que miraban la situación con desconcierto.

Una vez solos, Lucius se acercó a su hijo.

"Draco te hice una pregunta y espero una respuesta"

"¡Dime que no fuiste tú quien atacó a los padres de Granger!"

"¿Así que todo este espectáculo se debe a eso? ¡Te advertí que te alejaras de ella!"

"Eso fue lo que hice"

"Demasiado tarde, esa niñita necesitaba que alguien la pusiera en su lugar, con esto estoy seguro de que jamás se volverá a acercar a ti y si lo hace lo lamentará toda su vida"

"¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño!"

"Hasta donde yo sé, el adulto aquí soy yo y tú jovencito no vendrás a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, así que por tu propio bien espero que sigas tu parte del trato o ella pagará por ti"

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que la dejes en paz?" Draco dijo en completa angustia.

"Tomarás la Marca como parte de ti, sin quejas cuando llegue el momento o ella lo pagara el precio"

"Tienes mi palabra, siempre y cuando cumplas la tuya y no te vuelvas a acercar a ella y a su familia"

"¡Eso dependerá solo de ti y como manejes las cosas!"

"¿Por qué me haces esto?"

"¡Tu solo te lo estás haciendo, Draco eres un Malfoy, no sé en qué estabas pensando cuando te fijaste en esa chica!"

"Yo no…"

"¡No me mientas Draco, te conozco muy bien para saber lo que está pasando entre tú y esa chica y no lo permitiré!"

"Entre nosotros no ha pasado nada"

"¡Ni pasará, mientras viva no dejaré que mi único hijo desperdicie su vida con una sangre sucia!"

"¿No dejarás que tu único hijo sea feliz, independientemente de lo que elija?"

"¡Soy tu padre y sé muy bien lo que te conviene y harás lo que yo ordene!"

Con cada palabra que salía de la boca de su padre, Draco sentía que perdía más la batalla.

"¡Ya es hora que empieces a comportarte como el Malfoy que eres y no sigas desprestigiando nuestro apellido!"

Lucius era muy duro en sus palabras, mientras Draco hacía lo posible por esconder todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento.

"¿Ahora me quieres decir qué manera son estas de interrumpir en mi oficina? ¡Te he enseñado mejor que esto Draco Malfoy!"

"Lo siento padre, no debí hacerlo"

"Ahora será mejor que vuelvas al colegio y te enfrentes a las consecuencias de tu arrebato, si no quieres enfrentar las mías"

Draco solo asintió y salió del despacho de su padre. Al volver a la sala de estar para regresar a Hogwarts, vio que su madre estaba sentada en el sofá, quien al ver a Draco se acercó hasta él y lo abrazo como lo haría cualquier madre cariñosa que no veía a su hijo en meses.

"Mi niño, sabía que eras tú, sentí activarse el Flu, ¿Está todo bien?" le pregunto acariciando la mejilla con afecto.

"Acabó de sentenciar mi felicidad, pero a pesar de todo, supongo que estoy bien"

"Draco sabes que no me gusta oírte hablar así, ¿Tu padre te hizo esto?" le pregunto mientras le inspeccionaba el rostro magullado.

"No, antes de venir tuve una pequeña pelea con el idiota de Potter"

"Draco sé el motivo por el que estás aquí, Severus me alerto"

"Me lo suponía, mamá sé que tú eres la única que puede responder a mis preguntas, ¿Dime cómo están sus padres?, me refiero a los padres de Hermione Granger"

"¡Draco por favor!"

"¡Por favor mamá, si no lo haces te juro que no podré dormir en toda mi vida!"

"Siempre tan dramático mi niño"

"¡Mamá!"

"Draco sabes muy bien que yo no me intervengo en lo que hace tu padre, él tiene sus motivos, tú también deberías mantenerte al margen hijo"

"¡Mamá por favor, solo necesito saber si ellos están bien!"

"Está bien, sólo diré que tuvieron mucha suerte, ellos no se encontraban en casa en ese momento, pero el hogar de esa muchacha quedó en cenizas, perdieron todo"

Draco sintió como si le hubiesen volteado un cubo de agua fría sobre su cabeza, sus piernas no parecían responder, pero su madre alcanzó a sujetarlo antes de estrellarse en el suelo.

Mientras Narcissa acomodaba a Draco en el sofá, entró Lucius a la sala de estar.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?"

Draco al escuchar la voz de su padre, sacó fuerzas de su enojo y se puso de pie decidido a enfrentarse a él.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto?"

"¡Draco será mejor que mantengas tu tono conmigo!"

"¡Le arruinaste la vida, me la acabas de arruinar a mí!"

"¡Draco!"

"¡Nunca te voy a perdonar lo que hiciste! ¡Nunca!"

Sin más activo una vez más la chimenea con polvos Flu y se marchó.

Snape al verlo iba a regañarlo por lo que había hecho, pero Draco apenas puso un pie dentro de su oficina, tropezó cayendo al suelo, se sentó en el suelo con la cabeza en sus rodillas, sus sollozos eran tan fuertes que era imposible no notar que estaba llorando.

Snape se acercó con cautela a él, puso una mano en su hombro, pero al no ver ninguna reacción por parte de Draco se sentó junto a él en el suelo, ante esto Draco se acercó a él y lo abrazo, llorando todo su dolor. No era una reacción propia de ninguno de los dos, pero era lo único que necesitaban en ese momento.

"Shhh Draco, nada puede ser tan malo"

"¡Hermione perdió su hogar, perdió todo y todo es mi culpa!"

"No lo es"

"Si yo no la hubiese buscado, nada de esto habría pasado"

"Hay veces en que las cosas que tienen que pasar, simplemente pasan y no podemos hacer nada al respecto"

Draco se levantó del suelo mirando con enojo a Snape, quien también se ponía de pie.

"¡Tú no sabes nada, nosotros nunca debimos haber mezclado nuestros mundos, ella es una Gryffindor y yo un Slytherin y siempre lo seré, estoy destinado a un mundo oscuro y no debí arrastrarla conmigo, jamás podrías entender lo que siento!" le espetó Draco a Snape.

"Te entiendo más de lo que crees. Hace años atrás aquí mismo nació una amistad que ante los ojos de todos estaba prohibida, pero aun así ellos siguieron adelante a pesar de todo, no hicieron caso a lo que los demás decían, eso al final les pasó la cuenta"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Draco a pesar de tus buenas intenciones hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas como están, no quería verte así, por lo mismo te pedí que te alejaras de ella"

"Tu historia no tiene un final feliz, ¿Cierto?"

Snape negó con la cabeza. "No lo tiene. Como te decía hay cosas que tienen que pasar, pero eso no significa que sea lo mejor"

"Hermione siempre me hablaba de sus veranos en casa, como solía tener buenos momentos junto a sus padres, como cada rincón contaba una historia diferente, a pesar de que su casa era pequeña tenía lo que llaman un hogar, llena de amor. Yo siempre lo tuve todo, mi casa es mil veces más grande pero jamás podré llamar a lo que tengo 'hogar' y ahora ella se quedó sin uno por mi culpa"

Las lágrimas caían libremente por el rostro de Draco, ya no le importaba hacerse el fuerte ante nadie, ya no importaba lo que los demás pensaban de él, ya que el mismo ya no creía en él.

Draco no consiguió dormir nada aquella noche, seguía en su autocompasión, ya no existía un solo motivo para continuar con su vida, sabía que ya nada volvería a ser como antes, habían cosas que simplemente no tenían solución y esta era una de ellas.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que no había vuelto a ver a Hermione, al parecer le habían dado unos días libres para pasar con sus padres, lo cual no era extraño ante las circunstancias que se habían presentado.

No había Gryffindor que no lo mirara con absoluto odio por lo que supuestamente había hecho, tiempo atrás eso no le hubiese importado en lo más mínimo, pero hoy las cosas eran diferentes, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por los rumores en su contra, nada de lo que decían era real, pero de cierta forma sentía que se lo merecía, se merecía el desprecio de todos, por haber lastimado tanto a alguien como Hermione.

Draco salía de la biblioteca, iba abatido por la vida mirando el suelo, cuando antes de llegar a la entrada choco con alguien. Hermione cayó al suelo, Draco luego de salir de su transe, intento darle la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero ella lo rechazó, levantándose por sí misma, al hacerlo sus miradas se cruzaron por unos breves segundos, hasta Hermione bajó la mirada, no soportaba ver aquella mirada que tanto daño le causaba.

Al verla Draco le dio una mirada preocupada, habían sido días sin verse y semanas sin hablar, aun así, jamás la había visto en aquel estado, ni siquiera aquella noche en la que había intentado saltar de la torre más alta del castillo. Hermione intentó seguir su camino, pero Draco la detuvo tomándola del brazo, no pudo detener su impulso.

"¿Hermione cómo te sientes?"

"¿Cómo crees que me siento?" le espeto con la voz llena de ira, soltando su brazo del agarre de Draco.

Draco se estremeció ante su tono, jamás había escuchado tal veneno en su voz.

"Pregunta estúpida, lo sé, mira lo siento, jamás quise que esto sucediera" la voz de Draco se cortó al final, habían sido días terribles y sus emociones parecían dominar su vida, pero a Hermione no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo.

"¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por una sangre sucia estúpida como yo?"

"Hermione yo…"

"No quiero oírlo, no quiero oír tu voz en mi vida Malfoy, querías verme destruida, felicitaciones lo conseguiste, eres lo peor que me pudo haber pasado en toda mi vida, lamento cada segundo de mi vida que desperdicie contigo"

"Sé que estás molesta y te entiendo"

"¡Más que molesta, diría que estoy lastimada, si y mucho. Creí que eras diferente, creí que eras mejor persona de lo que todos decían que eras, creí en ti y me dañaste más que nadie, debí creer en mis amigos cuando ellos me advertían de ti, pero no quise escucharlos, te preferí a ti por sobre ellos, y no sabes cómo me arrepiento!"

Hermione se iba, pero Draco la detuvo llamándola, aunque Hermione no se volteó a verlo, solo se quedó de pie escuchándolo.

"Sinceramente espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por todo el daño que te hice, y que puedas encontrar la luz que le arrebate a tu vida, eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida, y yo soy lo peor que te ha pasado en la tuya, lo entiendo, entiendo que me odies, ya no voy a buscarte, solo quería que supieras que espero que seas muy feliz, no hay día en que no me arrepienta de haberte lastimado, adiós Hermione y de verdad lamento mucho lo que le paso a tu familia, yo se que nada de lo que diga reparara el daño causado, ya no me interpondré en tu camino"

Sin más Draco se fue. Hermione se volteó y lo vio marcharse por el pasillo, sintió como si una parte de ella se iba con él. Quería odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas, quería que él sufriera como ella lo estaba haciendo, pero no pudo. Simplemente lo dejó marchar sin hacer nada por retenerlo, aunque moría de ganas de seguirlo y detenerlo, aun así, no lo hizo, solo se quedó mirando como él se iba de su vida, sabía que era lo mejor para ambos por mucho que costara aceptarlo en este momento.


	9. Chapter 9

**Estoy de vuelta por fin! **

**Me encantaría que me dijeran que piensan de mi historia, espero con ansias sus comentarios y sugerencias. ****Siempre son bienvenidos.**

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo :) **

* * *

La noche había caído sobre Hogwarts, todo parecía en completa calma, mientras la nieve caía suavemente sobre los terrenos del castillo, dándole una sensación de absoluta paz.

Todo estaba en calma, todo menos cierta chica Gryffindor. Hermione Granger se encontraba acostada en su cama, no conseguía quedarse dormida, todo su mundo parecía hundirse en un abismo, sus fuerzas cada vez la abandonaron más, no sabía cuánto tiempo quedaba y eso la hacía perder el poco control que tenía en su vida. Sabía que el tiempo se agotaba, sabía que si dormía quizás jamás despertaría, eso la hacía mantenerse despierta cada noche hasta altas horas en la madrugada.

Cuando por fin logró quedarse dormida, despertó abruptamente por una pesadilla, se levantó y salió del dormitorio, conciliar el sueño por esta noche sería una tarea casi imposible. Bajo hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, y se sentó en el sofá junto a la chimenea, apoyando sus manos en su cabeza tratando de mantener sus emociones bajo control, podía escuchar su corazón agitado y su respiración jadeante, sin poder controlar la angustia que invadía todo su ser.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no vio que cierto chico pelirrojo se sentó junto a ella, colocando una mano en su hombro, aquel repentino contacto la hizo saltar, al levantar la vista se encontró con los ojos azules de Ron, jamás había visto tanto cansancio en ellos, era como si Ron tampoco hubiese dormido en mucho tiempo. Hermione se dio cuenta que su vista estaba empañada por las lágrimas, bajó la mirada apartando el resto de ellas con su mano, odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable. Ron por su parte, nunca apartó la mano de su hombro, el que ahora acariciaba con ternura.

"¿Hermione estas bien?" le pregunto Ron con preocupación.

Hermione no confiando en sus emociones para hablar, solo asintió mirando su regazo. Ante esto Ron tomó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo, cuando sus miradas se encontraron Ron con su pulgar apartó el resto de lágrimas de la mejilla de Hermione.

"Necesito que me mires cuando diga esto" le dijo Ron con calma, sin apartar sus manos de los hombros de Hermione. "Realmente lo siento, lamento mucho todo lo que te hice, no sabes cómo me arrepiento, espero que algún día me perdones, lamento muchísimo lo que le paso a tu casa y a tus padres, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo…" Ron pudo sentir como sus propias palabras se apagaban ante la expresión de tristeza que le dio Hermione.

Esta vez las lágrimas de Hermione caían libremente, inundando sus ojos una vez más, Ron se acercó más a ella y la abrazo. Hermione sin más le devolvió el abrazo, aquel abrazo reconfortante que había anhelado hace mucho tiempo por uno de sus amigos, se sentía segura y por una vez en mucho tiempo se sintió feliz de que ese amigo fuera Ron, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaría, y deseo detener el tiempo justo aquí y atesorar este momento por siempre.

"No sabes cómo lo lamento" La suave voz de Ron la sacó de sus pensamientos. Hermione dejó escapar fuerte sollozo que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, mientras nuevas lágrimas aparecían. Ron se apartó de sus brazos y la miró con profunda tristeza, en todos sus años que había conocido a Hermione, esta era la primera vez que la veía en aquel estado de angustia, dejando fluir sus emociones, el propio corazón de Ron se apretó de solo escucharla sollozar.

"Lo sé, yo también lo lamento" la voz de Hermione era apenas un susurro.

"No tienes nada que lamentar, yo fui un idiota y no estuve contigo cuando más me necesitabas" le dijo Ron apretando sus manos sobre sus hombros, una vez más apartó las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, Hermione parecía estar más tranquila, a pesar de sus lágrimas.

Ron no se pudo contener y sin pensarlo se acercó a ella y la beso en los labios con ternura, Hermione parecía sorprendida cuando Ron se apartó de ella y la miro a los ojos expectante a su reacción, cuando Hermione no dijo nada Ron bajó la vista hacia la alfombra que cubría el suelo, sintiéndose un idiota por completo.

"Lo siento no debí hacerlo" le dijo completamente avergonzado por sus acciones, levantó la vista para mirarla y Hermione solo miraba su regazo.

Ron se puso de pie, completamente frustrado. Se iba a retirar a su dormitorio cuando pensó que Hermione no diría nada, cuando su voz salió casi inaudible. "Lo siento…"

Ron se detuvo en seco y la miró, "¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Ron cuando no entendió lo que le dijo.

Hermione levantó la vista hacia él. "Dije que lo siento" esta vez su voz era alta y clara. "Lo siento mucho pero no puedo…"

Hermione incapaz de continuar apartó una vez más la vista de Ron, quien no necesitaba una segunda aclaración para saber de qué estaba hablando Hermione, lo que hizo que de pronto su frustración creciera.

"¿Te enamoraste del idiota de Malfoy?" Ron no quería escuchar la respuesta, en el fondo de su mente lo sabía, lo supo desde el momento en que Hermione lo había defendido cuando discutieron, pero aun así necesitaba escucharlo de ella.

Hermione sin querer reconocerlo desvió su mirada hacia la chimenea, pero Ron quien necesitaba una respuesta, no se quedó tranquilo y se puso frente a ella, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Hermione.

"¿Vamos no lo niegues, amas a Malfoy?" esta vez la voz de Ron salió más brusca de lo que había pretendido, pero de solo mencionar a Malfoy le hacía hervir la sangre.

Hermione no le quedó de otra que aceptarlo, cuando sus ojos atraparon los de Ron, asintió con la cabeza, dándole la respuesta tan temida para Ron, quien sin poder soportarlo apartó las manos de Hermione como si se hubiese quemado, y se dirigió hasta las escaleras que conducían hasta el dormitorio de los chicos.

"¡Ron espera!" le gritó Hermione mientras lo seguía.

Ron se detuvo junto a las escaleras y se volteó para mirar la cara angustiada de Hermione.

"Dime Hermione, ¿Él te hace feliz?" le pregunto Ron con calma. "¿Por qué desde que estás de su lado he visto más lágrimas tuyas que los cuatro años anteriores que te he conocido?"

Hermione bajó la mirada sin responder, Ron dio un suave suspiro sin apartar la vista de ella. "Entiendes por qué no puedo aceptarlo, jamás permitiría que alguien te lastime, no se trata de que sea un Slytherin o Ravenclaw, se trata de que nadie se merece tus lágrimas, no aceptaría ni siquiera que un Gryffindor lastimara a mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, entiendo lo escogiste a él, y no debí sobrepasar nuestra amistad, lo lamento, pero no puedo ver como tu vida se apaga y no poder hacer nada por detenerlo"

Sin decir más Ron dio media vuelta, desapareciendo por las escaleras. Hermione a estas alturas pensaba que su corazón no podría romperse más, pero una vez más estaba equivocada, ya que sintió como este dolía de una manera que no había experimentado nunca.

No podía soportarlo más, se dirigió hasta salida de la sala común y se fue, sin nadie en su camino que pudiera detenerla, necesitaba despejar su mente, sabía que solo había un lugar en el que eso pasaría.

Subió hasta lo alto de la torre de Astronomía, tratando de mantener su respiración nivelada, mientras cientos de imágenes pasaban por su mente, sabía que ya nada volvería a ser como antes, se acercó hasta la baranda de la torre, como aquella noche, se subió hasta ella y se sentó en el borde, sujetándose de los costados. La nieve caía suavemente por los terrenos del castillo, la vista era majestuosa, Hermione la contempló por largos momentos, no pudo evitar llorar.

Estaba a punto de confesarle la verdad a Ron, pero no pudo, no cuando él pensaba en ella de una manera diferente, más allá de la amistad, jamás podría corresponder sus sentimientos, además él tenía razón, como podría dejar a su mejor amiga morir sin poder hacer nada por ayudarla, aunque los motivos fueran diferentes a los que él pensaba, lo mejor era que mantuviera la distancia, así al menos dolería menos cuando pasara, su vida se apagaba lentamente sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

'_Leucemia_' pensó con tristeza, ningún libro la había preparado para esto, su enfermedad había consumido todas sus posibilidades de tener una vida plena y feliz, día a día apagaba sus fuerzas de seguir adelante.

Hermione cerró sus ojos, no permitiría que más lágrimas se filtraran, además, ¿cuántas más podría tener? Una vez más pensó en Ron, había llorado más en los últimos meses que en toda su vida, y no había ningún hechizo que ocultara su corazón roto.

"Te odio, te odio, te odio… me arrebataste todo, me quitaste lo que más amaba, me quitaste mis ganas de vivir, por eso nunca te perdonare, te odio con todo mi corazón, te odio, no sabes cuánto te odio" Hermione gritó desahogando su corazón herido.

Cerró sus ojos aun con más fuerza, mientras nuevas lágrimas se filtraban por sus ojos sin su consentimiento, quería tanto saltar al vacío, quería tanto dejar de sentirse tan miserable, quería dejar todo el dolor atrás, no se sentía capaz de vivir un día más mientras todo el mundo a su alrededor se derrumbaba.

Sus deseos de morir se intensificaron más que nunca, casi sin pensar soltó la baranda de la ventana de la torre y se inclinó hacia delante, pronto ya no sentiría nada, ya no habría más dolor en su vida.

Mientras de balanceaba hacia delante, unos brazos fuertes la sujetaron, sin dejarla caer.

"¿Por qué haces esto Hermione?" cuestiono una voz desesperada tras ella, una que Hermione conocía muy bien.

Hermione comenzó a forcejear con él para que la soltara. "¡Suéltame Draco en este mismo instante!" le reprocho con enojo Hermione.

"No lo haré, si saltas, juro por Salazar Slytherin que saltaré contigo" Draco era muy firme en sus palabras.

"¡Dijiste que ya no te interpondrás en mi camino, eres un maldito mentiroso!" el dolor era evidente en la voz de Hermione, quien seguía forcejeando con Draco, pero esta vez con menos fuerza.

"Está bien, me merezco tu odio, sé que arruine tu vida, pero no dejaré que tú misma arruines la tuya, no si puedo evitarlo"

Draco con mucho esfuerzo, ya que Hermione se resistía y trataba de alejarse de Draco, la ayudó a estar dentro de la torre, en un lugar seguro.

"¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí!" le espetó Hermione apuntándole con un dedo y en completo enojo.

Draco dio un paso hacia a ella y se cruzó de brazos. "Bueno en ese caso, veremos que tiene que decir Dumbledore al respecto" le dijo con determinación, dando su mirada Slytherin.

"¡No te atreverías!"

"Pruébame" incito Draco con su confianza habitual.

Esto hizo estallar la furia Hermione, quien ahora se paseaba de un lado a otro en la torre, sin saber qué hacer, y dándole miradas asesinas a Draco, quien no se movió de su lugar.

"Entonces todos sabrán tu maldito secreto, que te vendiste al lado oscuro todo por complacer al idiota de tu padre. ¿Dime el acaso alguna vez ha preguntado cómo estuvo tu día, o de niño te leía un cuento antes de dormir o sabe tu admiración por las constelaciones? ¡Eres un maldito fraude!"

Escuchar esto de Hermione, pareció tocar una fibra sensible de Draco, quien se había mantenido calmado hasta el momento, y ahora parecía ponerse a la defensiva frente a ella.

"¡Al menos trato de enfrentar las cosas y no trato de saltar de una maldita torre para acabar con todo, eres una cobarde, y no te das cuenta de todo lo bueno que tienes a tu alrededor, tienes unos padres cariñosos que te aman por lo que eres, no por lo que tienes que ser, puedes ser quien quieras ser sin la presión de un estúpido apellido, eres la chica más inteligente que he conocido, además de la más leal, maldición, jamás pensé decir esto, pero también tienes unos amigos que son capaz de dar la vida por ti, ojalá yo tuviera las elección de decidir cómo tú la tienes y no lo valoras, no ves que tienes toda tu vida por delante, si tan solo yo tuviera la mitad de lo que tú tienes!"

"No sabes lo que dices…" esta vez Hermione se detuvo frente a él mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender que eres muy valiosa? Tienes muchos sueños por cumplir, puedo ver como llegaras muy lejos!" le dijo Draco con sinceridad sin apartar la mirada de ella, podía ver que tras esos ojos llenos de furia, había mucho dolor.

Hermione sin poder seguir mirando a Draco, bajó la mirada. "No sigas… por favor no sigas… ¡Yo no tengo un futuro, ni sueños, ni nada" su voz se quebró al final, mientras nuevas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

"No digas eso Hermione…" Draco podía sentir su propia voz quebrarse, al ver el sufrimiento de ella.

Esta vez Hermione volvió su mirada a él. "Es la verdad, me estoy muriendo, mientras hablo aquí contigo mi vida de esta apagando de a poco…"

Esto pareció alertar a Draco, quien se mostró confundido. "¿Hermione de qué estás hablando?" le pregunto con evidente preocupación.

"Tengo leucemia, en mi caso está tan avanzada que lo único que me mantiene con vida es mi núcleo mágico, moriré de todos modos, solo estaba adelantando el proceso y tú nuevamente lo detuviste, que irónico es todo, me salvaste para morir más tarde, prolongaste aún más mi sufrimiento"

Draco no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta información, paso del shock inicial, al enojo, se acercó a Hermione y la tomó por los hombros bruscamente.

"¡Esto no es gracioso Hermione!" le espetó Draco con furia.

"¿Quién podría jugar con algo así?" Hermione le dijo mirándolo. "¡Jamás te haría algo así, no soy como tú, que juega con los sentimientos de los demás!"

Draco la soltó sintiéndose herido por sus palabras. Hermione notó como sus palabras dolieron, pero no pudo evitarlo, quería que él se sintiera como ella lo estaba haciendo.

"¿Estás segura de esto?" Draco preguntó con cautela, tratando de mantener el control.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y entre lágrimas asintió. "Me estoy muriendo... antes de volver a Hogwarts comencé a sentir que mis energías se agotaban rápidamente sin motivo, pensé que era el estrés por un nuevo comienzo en la escuela y todos los desafíos que eso conlleva, no solo eso, sufrí de constantes mareos y fatiga, la verdad es que pensé que me estaba volviendo paranoica así que lo deje pasar... cuando las clases comenzaron esto se hizo cada vez peor, no lograba dormir bien y mi concentración en clases era un desastre, un día visite a Madame Pomfrey y me examinó con un hechizo, diagnóstico leucemia, deje pasar tanto tiempo que ya no hay mucho que hacer…"

"Dices leucemia... ¿Qué es?" era la primera vez que oía hablar del término.

"Es una enfermedad muggle, llamada también cáncer en la sangre, en mi caso no tiene cura, está muy avanzada y ya no hay nada que hacer..." Hermione le confesó entre lágrimas, mientras que Draco sintió que su corazón se paralizaba al oír todo esto, sin decir más se abalanzó hasta Hermione y la abrazo, ya no podía seguir ocultando sus emociones en una situación así.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" había cierto reproche en la voz de Draco.

Hermione suspiro en su hombro. "Como si fuese fácil…"

Ahora todo parecía tener sentido, las constantes ausencias de Hermione en clases, su falta de motivación, por qué quería saltar de la torre aquella noche y porque trato de saltar ahora, quería ponerle fin a todo, no podía culparla, no podía imaginarse todo su dolor al ocultar su enfermedad a todos y cargar con todo esto ella sola. Sentía que ya no podía seguir negando sus sentimientos por ella.

"¡Tú no morirás, yo no lo permitiré!" susurro en su oído con mucha confianza, aunque sentía que sus fuerzas se esfumarían en cualquier momento.

"¿Qué más quisiera yo...? Pero Pomfrey dijo..."

"¡Me importa un demonio lo que Pomfrey dijo! Tú vivirás... mi padrino sabe mucho de pociones y quizás..."

Esta vez Hermione se apartó de él. "¡Quizás nada Draco! Cada día que pasa, cada segundo que respiro es el último, tengo un reloj de arena sobre mí que en cualquier momento dejará caer su último grano y será mi fin, lo tengo asumido y tú también deberías hacerlo, después de todo ya elegiste tu camino"

Draco apartó la mirada de ella, sintiéndose herido por sus palabras, queriendo cambiar de tema Draco dijo distraídamente. "¿Potter lo sabe?"

"¡No, por supuesto que no, quería acabar con esto antes de que ellos me vieran en mal estado, no podría soportar su lástima!"

"¿Lástima? Hermione son tus amigos, tienen todo el derecho a saberlo..."

"¿Tú diciéndome esto? Cuando ni siquiera tus amigos conocen este lado de ti..."

"¡Ellos no son mis amigos! Solo me siguen porque piensan que soy un gran aliado del Señor Tenebroso, pero en cambio tus amigos… ¡Rayos no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero ellos, se ve que se preocupan por ti!"

Hermione le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a Draco y luego puso una mano sobre su hombro y con la otra acaricio su mejilla. "No te preocupes, todo estará bien"

"Pensé que me odiabas…" dijo Draco mirándola con cierta aprensión.

"Como si eso fuera posible niño tonto, me lastimaste y mucho, pero por alguna razón no puedo hacerlo"

Draco tomó la mano de Hermione de su mejilla y la beso.

"No puedes morir, tu eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado en toda la vida, lamento mucho lo que pasó entre nosotros, jamás quise que las cosas terminaran así…" Draco no pudo terminar sus palabras, dolía demasiado, podía sentir las lágrimas nublando su vista, pero no trato de ocultarlas.

"Lo sé, sabía que todo esto lo hacías por tu padre, pero aun así no sabes cuánto me duele..." le dijo Hermione con el corazón lleno de dolor.

Draco nuevamente la abrazó, la abrazó tan fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ello. "Lo siento, lo siento mucho, es todo tan injusto" la voz de Draco estaba cargada de angustia.

"La vida no suele ser justa" le respondió suavemente Hermione.

Nuevamente Draco se apartó de ella bruscamente y comenzó a caminar agitado. "Estoy harto que todos me digan eso, hasta hace poco creía que mi vida era un infierno y luego… luego te conocí" Draco se acercó a Hermione y tomo sus manos. "Y vi un poco de luz en mi vida y creo que jamás había sido tan feliz… estando contigo olvido todo, no tengo que aparentar quien soy, puedo ser yo mismo, pensé que por fin tenía un motivo para seguir luchando…"

"Prométeme que seguirás luchando cuando ya no este…" Hermione lo interrumpió, manteniendo sus emociones bajo control, mientras Draco parecía perderlas completamente.

"¡No hables así, buscaré la manera de salvarte, tú no morirás, no mientras yo viva!"

"Por eso no quería que lo supieras, mientras menos gente sepa mucho mejor. Por favor Draco tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie"

"Hermione…" suplico Draco.

"Por favor prométemelo" Hermione estaba determinada a que Draco cooperará.

"Está bien, te lo prometo" le dijo Draco sin mucha convicción.

"Draco esto es muy importante para mí" Hermione prácticamente le suplicó.

"Está bien, te doy mi palabra de Slytherin que no diré nada"

"Ahora prométeme que seguirás con tu vida cuando ya no este, y harás de tu vida lo que tu decidas, nadie tomara ese derecho, no lo permitirás"

"¿Cuánto tiempo queda?" preguntó Draco en su lugar, sin querer responder la pregunta de Hermione.

"No lo sé…" respondió con sinceridad Hermione.

Draco una vez más abrazo a Hermione, esta vez Hermione lo abrazó de vuelta, sintiendo su perfume, que de cierta manera parecía tranquilizarla.

"Ya no estarás sola en esto" le dijo Draco al oído.

Hermione solo asintió, apartándose de él. "Me tienes que prometer que cuando ya no este, tu continuarás con tu vida, independientemente de lo que escojas, espero que sea lo que de verdad anhelas desde el fondo de tu corazón"

Draco en este momento no pudo negarle nada a Hermione, así que luego de asentir con la cabeza, le dijo con mucha convicción. "Lo prometo"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos :)**

**Ya descubrí una manera de arreglar ciertos detalles de la historia sin reescribirla.**

**Así que aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

_"La vida muchas veces no suele ser como la planeamos, luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas por alcanzar nuestros sueños, pero a veces no parece ser suficiente. La vida simplemente te lleva por un camino diferente, en el cual jamás pensamos estar"_

Eso pensaba cierta chica a la cual su mundo dio un giro inesperado…

Hermione Granger, una chica de quince años, estudiante de quinto año en Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, perteneciente a la Casa de Gryffindor, una alumna con un futuro prometedor, la mejor bruja de su generación… ahora todo eso parecía un sueño lejano, ahora no quedaba nada de esa chica, absolutamente nada.

Su vida se había detenido hace dos meses, cuando le habían comunicado la devastadora noticia que tenía una terrible enfermedad. Leucemia, la cual no tenía cura, la enfermedad estaba tan avanzada que incluso levantarse por las mañanas parecía ser un suplicio cruel del destino.

A pesar de todo eso, Hermione trataba de seguir su vida con la mayor normalidad posible, ya que casi nadie conocía su pequeño gran secreto, aunque cada día que pasaba se hacía más difícil de sobrellevar, no sabía cuánto tiempo más duraría antes de que alguien lo descubriera.

Mientras tanto, iba a clases regularmente, aunque lo menos que hacía era prestar atención a lo que los profesores enseñaban, sus calificaciones ya no eran ni la sombra de lo que fueron, ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que entregó una tarea a tiempo.

Hace un año si alguien le hubiese dicho que su vida pasaría de un futuro brillante, a una triste realidad sumergida en las penumbras, jamás lo hubiese creído. En cambio, ahora estaba en clases de la Profesora McGonagall mientras su mente viajaba a kilómetros de ahí.

Hermione no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, perdió completamente la noción del tiempo. Antes de comenzar el año escolar, había estado tan emocionada por este nuevo año y ahora no quería nada más que huir lejos de todo, donde no tuviera que ocultar su dolor.

"Señorita Granger, ¿te encuentras bien?" la voz inconfundible de la profesora McGonagall pareció sacarla completamente de sus pensamientos.

Hermione tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para volver a la realidad, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de la profesora McGonagall.

"Señorita Granger, ya todos tus compañeros salieron"

Hermione miró a su alrededor y ya todos se habían ido de la clase, Hermione se apresuró a ponerse de pie. "Lo siento, estaba distraída profesora, no volverá a pasar"

Hermione se apresuró a salir, pero la profesora McGonagall tomó su brazo y la detuvo. A Hermione no le quedó más opción que voltearse y enfrentar a la profesora de Transformaciones, quien seguía con esa mirada de preocupación.

"¿Te encuentras bien Granger?" volvió a preguntar McGonagall, esta vez su preocupación se intensificó al ver la cara pálida de Hermione. "Hermione sé que la última vez que hablamos me dijiste que te sientes estresada por todo, pero te conozco hace cinco años, sé que algo más está pasando, ya no eres la misma y se ve reflejado en todo tu entorno"

"Estoy bien" se apresuró a decir Hermione sin mirar a la profesora.

"Hermione esto no puede seguir así, estoy segura que no prestaste atención a nada de lo que dije en toda la clase, ¿necesito saber si al menos la Hermione Granger que yo conozco hace cinco años sigue ahí?"

"Las personas pueden cambiar" respondió Hermione con amargura.

"Eso puedo entenderlo, pero no cuando esos cambios afectan todo lo demás de forma negativa, tus calificaciones eran perfectas Granger, ahora estás a punto de reprobar y perder todo el año si no haces algo ahora cuando aún hay tiempo. Sé que eres muy inteligente, una buena alumna a pesar de que tu cabeza está en cualquier parte últimamente"

"¡Quizás me canse de ser la chica perfecta! Ahora quiero ser solo yo, solo una chica…" contestó Hermione a la defensiva, aunque la tristeza en ella se vio reflejada en cada una de sus palabras.

"¿Qué pasó contigo Hermione? Te has alejado de tus amigos, de todos, no dejas que nadie te ayude" Hermione abrió la boca para interrumpirla, pero McGonagall no la dejó. "He sido profesora por muchos años y jamás había visto un cambio tan drástico, entiendo que estás preocupada por tu familia, pero quiero que sepas que ellos están bien, la Orden los está protegiendo, sé que te han explicado bien en qué consistía todo esto"

"Lo sé, y realmente se los agradezco, sé que ellos están a salvo, pero…" la voz de Hermione se fue apagando de a poco, quería tanto poder desahogarse de todo su dolor, pero no pudo, habían sido meses realmente difíciles.

La profesora McGonagall podía ver su conflicto y lucha interna. "¿Pero...?" le preguntó McGonagall cuando vio que Hermione no diría nada más.

Hermione simplemente miró el suelo, sin querer encontrarse con los ojos de su jefa de casa, sabía que si lo hacía vería en ella decepción, y era uno de los pocos sentimientos con los que no podía lidiar.

"Hermione, sé que a veces todo parece en nuestra contra, pero siempre hay una salida" le dijo la profesora McGonagall con amabilidad, viendo como Hermione luchaba contra sus propias emociones.

Hermione levanto la vista hacia su profesora, quien parecía preocupada más que cualquier otra cosa." A veces simplemente no las hay" dijo Hermione con su voz libre de toda emoción.

Hermione dio media vuelta para irse, era más fácil huir que enfrentar todos sus miedos, quería tanto rendirse, realmente lo quería, pero una pregunta vino a su mente y se volteó hasta donde estaba la profesora McGonagall, quien parecía resignada. "Profesora, ¿usted cree que aún hay esperanza conmigo?"

La profesora McGonagall le dio una sonrisa triste, entendiendo bien lo que Hermione necesitaba en este momento, no estaba todo perdido después de todo.

"Siempre la habrá" le dijo la profesora McGonagall manteniendo su sonrisa. "Te veo después de que tus clases terminen en mi despacho"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza antes de salir del salón, entendiendo que la profesora McGonagall aún no se rendía con ella, como muchos ya lo habían hecho, sintió como si un peso se hubiese levantado de sus hombros.

Hermione se fue a su siguiente clase sintiéndose mucho más tranquila de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, trató de prestar atención lo más que podía, sin embargo, a veces sentía como la tristeza se apoderaba de sus pensamientos, pero los alejó, no dejaría que ese sentimiento negativo gobernara el resto de su vida, no cuando aún había una posibilidad, mientras la hubiera se aferraría a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, no tardó en llegar el fin de las clases, el estómago de Hermione se apretó con anticipación, había llegado la hora de enfrentar a su jefa de casa, no sabía que esperar. Si bien la profesora McGonagall había sido muy comprensiva con ella, eso no lo hacía más fácil.

Con completa resignación, Hermione se fue hasta el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Una vez frente a la puerta, dio un profundo suspiro antes de atreverse a tocar.

Tocó dos veces antes de que la profesora McGonagall le abriera la puerta y la dejara pasar. La profesora le indicó el asiento frente a su escritorio, Hermione se sentó con aprensión, mientras la profesora McGonagall tomaba asiento tras su escritorio.

"Señorita Granger antes que todo quiero que te sientas libre de contarme que te está molestando en primer lugar, y desde ahí tratar de darle una solución al problema, te conozco lo bastante bien como para creer que todo esto viene por simple rebeldía de tu parte"

Hermione quien hasta ese entonces mantenía la mirada en su profesora, bajó la vista hacia el suelo, sin querer responder, no podía contar su secreto, aún dolía demasiado, nadie tenía que saberlo. McGonagall pareció entender su silencio.

"Entiendo que no quieras hablar de eso Hermione, pero si tan solo hay algo que pueda hacer. No puedo dejar que una de mis mejores alumnas desperdicie su futuro, no cuando aún tiene mucho que entregar"

"Los demás profesores no piensan lo mismo, ya se dieron por vencidos conmigo, quizás de cierta manera yo también lo hice…" la voz de Hermione se fue apagando de a poco, ni siquiera sabía porque había dicho todo eso en primer lugar.

"Hermione Granger no dejare que hables así de ti misma, como te dije antes, siempre hay una posibilidad, perteneces a Gryffindor quienes aparte de su lealtad y valentía, siempre han destacado por su perseverancia y tú no serás la excepción, no te rendirás sin dar antes la pelea, no te dejaré hacerlo"

"¿No entiendo que quiere decir con todo eso profesora?" preguntó Hermione mirándola.

"He hablado con todos tus profesores, algunos accedieron más fácilmente y con otros me costó un poco más, pero al final todos accedieron a ayudarte con las tareas atrasadas y exámenes que no rendiste, aunque tienes mucha tarea que completar, sé que podrás hacerlo"

"¿Hizo todo esto por mí?" Hermione estaba conmocionada con el gesto de la profesora McGonagall.

"¿Por qué no lo haría? Sé que debajo de toda esa desmotivación, está Hermione Granger, esa niña que el primer día llegó aquí con su enorme curiosidad, asombrada por todo lo que podía aprender, aún veo a esa joven y talentosa bruja, aunque tú no quieras verlo"

Hermione dejó caer varias lágrimas mientras escuchaba las palabras de la profesora McGonagall., a quien siempre la había visto como una mujer inteligente y fuerte a quien admirar. Sus palabras llegaron al fondo de su corazón, ella veía algo que pensó extinto, pero que aún seguía ahí.

"Profesora creo que usted está depositando mucha confianza en mí, pero si no lo consigo… si tanto esfuerzo no es suficiente"

Hermione pensó que solo un milagro la salvaría de perder el semestre, aún no sabía si esto valdría la pena o si había tiempo siquiera de terminar el resto del año escolar. No eran solo los estudios, era todo lo demás, no sabía cuánto quedaba y eso la asustaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

"Al menos no lo harás sin haberlo intentado antes. Harás tu mejor esfuerzo antes de rendirte ¿está claro?" la profesora McGonagall le dio esa mirada severa que solo ella podía hacer que se sintiera tanto atemorizante como reconfortante.

Hermione asintió con su cabeza, sabía que no había mucho tiempo y que la profesora McGonagall lo hacía con la mejor de las intenciones, aun así, no quería darse por vencida, aún no.

"¿Crees que puedes hacerlo señorita Granger?" preguntó McGonagall con esperanza.

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo" respondió Hermione con una suave sonrisa.

La profesora McGonagall asintió satisfecha de haber conseguido su propósito, mientras observaba a una pensativa Hermione.

"Me pregunto si todo esto vale la pena…" Hermione pensó con amargura.

"Siempre que exista una posibilidad valdrá la pena"

Hermione levantó la vista hacia la profesora McGonagall, no se había dado cuenta que lo que estaba pensando lo había dicho en voz alta, podía ver a través de sus ojos que aún confiaba en ella, y aunque fuese lo último que hiciera, no la decepcionaría.

"Hermione siempre hay una luz de esperanza, ¿Dime qué haríamos sin ella?"

Hermione miró su regazo sin saber qué decir, pensó en todas las veces que sintió que su vida se acababa sin poder hacer nada por detenerla, en todas esas noches de insomnio, en todos aquellos días que aún con el sol más brillante sobre el cielo, no veía nada más que oscuridad.

"Supongo que perdernos…" dijo Hermione con resignación, dejando caer varias lágrimas más, McGonagall se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

"Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que encuentres el camino de regreso, prometo que te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda" le dijo la profesora McGonagall con sinceridad, mientras Hermione la abrazaba.

"Muchas gracias profesora, gracias por creer en mí, trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda para recuperar mis clases"

"Esa es la actitud. Sé que no será fácil, pero estaré aquí para ayudarte en lo que pueda, cada profesor te dará una lista de tareas que completar, ellos te darán el trabajo, pero tú eres quien tiene que poner de todas tus energías para que esto resulte, ahora Hermione será mejor que te apresures y vayas a cenar, necesitas comer, no es bueno saltarte las comidas"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a ir. Cuando la voz de la profesora la llamó una vez más, Hermione se volteó al oír su nombre.

"No te rindas Hermione" le dijo la profesora McGonagall con cariño, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Hermione.

* * *

Hermione tenía un montón de tarea, con la cual ponerse al día, se acercó al despacho de cada profesor, lo cual no fue nada fácil, ya que tuvo que escuchar muchas conferencias y lo mucho que tenía que trabajar para recuperar las clases perdidas, pero al final del día esperaba que todo esto valiera la pena.

Ahora estaba sentada en la biblioteca, sintiéndose completamente exhausta, aun así, tratando de terminar la tarea de Herbología, cuando Harry entró en la biblioteca y al verla se acercó, aun dudando de lo que haría, se sentó junto a ella.

"Hola Hermione, ¿cómo has estado?" le preguntó Harry, sin apartar la vista de ella, quien parecía no notar su presencia, esto parecía acabar con la poca paciencia que tenía Harry.

"Hermione no podemos seguir así, somos amigos, o lo éramos, ya no sé ni que pensar" Harry le dijo desesperado. Hermione cerró el libro que estaba leyendo abruptamente y lo miró a los ojos.

"Harry tengo mucha tarea, necesito recuperar mis notas y eso es casi imposible si tú estás aquí"

"Jamás volveremos a ser amigos, ¿verdad?" le dijo Harry desanimado.

"Harry, siempre hemos sido amigos, pero necesito este tiempo a solas, y reencontrarme conmigo misma y saber lo que quiero para mi vida, ¿puedes entenderlo?"

"Claro que sí, solo espero que no tardes mucho" le dijo Harry decepcionado, antes de ponerse de pie e irse.

Hermione no quería nada más que ir tras él y decirle la verdad, pero no pudo, no podía involucrar a nadie más. Prefería alejar a sus amigos antes que arrastrarlos con ella en su dolor.

Antes de terminar el día a Hermione solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer, así que se armó de valor y bajó hasta las mazmorras, Severus Snape era el único profesor con el cual le faltaba hablar, y el más temido a la vez, ya que sabía que era precisamente él quien no había estado del todo de acuerdo en darle una oportunidad, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

Al tocar la puerta de su despacho, no tardó en abrir. "Profesor Snape" saludó tímidamente Hermione.

"Señorita Granger sé por el motivo que viniste, así que dejemos las formalidades, adelante"

El profesor Snape sonaba tan malhumorado como siempre, Hermione dio un suspiro resignado antes de entrar en el despacho del profesor, odiando cada minuto de esto.

"Toma asiento" le dijo Snape indicándole el asiento que estaba frente a su escritorio.

Hermione se sentó en silencio, mientras que Snape se quedó de pie, apoyado en el escritorio.

"Señorita Granger, no sé cuáles sean tus intenciones, y por qué de pronto quieres recuperar meses perdidos por tu falta de interés, debes agradecerle a la profesora McGonagall por interferir por ti, porque de otra manera no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación"

"Más tarde le agradeceré, téngalo por seguro" Hermione no pudo evitar el sarcasmo en su voz.

"Para ser una alumna a punto de reprobar el año a mitad del ciclo escolar, no es muy inteligente de su parte mostrar esa actitud con quien trata de ayudarla", le dijo con desdén el profesor Snape.

Hermione se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida, ya no podía soportar al profesor ante ella, que todos sus años anteriores la había tratado como si fuese lo peor, su límite estaba llegando a su fin.

"¡Detente ahí Granger!" le dijo Snape sonando tan severo como siempre.

Hermione se detuvo en seco y se volteó a verlo con los brazos cruzados, podía sentir toda la ira que crecía a través de ella y recorría sus venas.

"Si su intención era humillarme…" Hermione le dijo con enojo, pero Snape no la dejó continuar.

"No pretendo humillarte, o si no, no habría aceptado esto en primer lugar, pero si quiero algo a cambio" le dijo sin rodeos el profesor.

"Muy Slytherin de su parte, y que podría ser lo que necesite de una Gryffindor como yo" preguntó Hermione tratando de mantener bajo control su temperamento.

"Necesito que te alejes del señor Malfoy"

"¿Desde cuándo un maestro interfiere en la vida personal de un alumno?"

"Esto no es un juego señorita Granger, sabe muy bien de lo que hablo, esto no terminará bien"

Hermione le iba a responder, pero sintió una fuerte punzada en su cabeza, la cual le hizo perder el equilibrio. El profesor Snape al ver que Hermione se desvanecía se apresuró a tomarla del brazo para que no cayera, y la ayudó a sentarse en la silla en la que estaba antes.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Snape con preocupación, mientras le pasaba un vaso con agua que había hecho aparecer con magia.

Hermione no era capaz de hablar, así que asintió con la cabeza, aunque en el acto pareció dolerle más la cabeza, así que se la sujetó con ambas manos, tratando de no perder el control, por qué justo ahora tenía que pasarle esto...

Snape desapareció por la puerta trasera, llegando segundos después con un frasco que contenía una poción grisácea.

"Bébelo" le dijo entregándole el frasco, Hermione no dudó ni un segundo en aceptarlo, ya que sentía que su cabeza explotaría, bebiéndose todo su contenido.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó Snape mucho más suave de lo que había pretendido.

"Si" respondió Hermione agradecida de la poción.

¿Qué fue todo eso? Llamare a Pomfrey para que te examine"

"No es necesario, le agradezco profesor por la poción, pero esto no cambia en nada las cosas, no puedo aceptar lo que me pide, no puedo hacerle esto a Draco, ni a mí misma" Hermione se puso de pie con sumo cuidado y se dirigió a la salida, al abrir la puerta casi choca con Draco, quien parecía a punto de tocar la puerta, cuando esta se abrió, ambos se quedaron viendo por unos instantes.

"¿Hermione que haces aquí?" le preguntó Draco, sin ver que tras ellos estaba Snape viéndolos. Draco vio la cara pálida de Hermione y supo que algo no andaba bien. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Si no te preocupes, debo irme, hasta luego profesor Snape" le dijo Hermione volteándose una última vez hacia su profesor antes de salir.

Draco la vio perderse por el corredor, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el profesor Snape.

"¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste para que actué tan raro?" le dijo Draco molesto.

"Draco será mejor que pierdas la actitud, lo que diga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo. ¡Aquí el profesor soy yo! ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos?"

"Solo vine a preguntarte algo que no entendí en tu clase" le dijo Draco distraídamente,

Draco se sentó junto al escritorio de Snape, mientras este trataba de explicarle la materia, pero la mente de Draco estaba lejos de ahí, no dejaba de pensar en la mirada angustiada de Hermione.

"Draco prestarás atención, o lo dejamos para cuando estés dispuesto a escuchar lo que digo" Draco seguía sin escuchar, sabía que algo había pasado. "¡Draco te estoy hablando!" Snape pareció perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

"Necesito saber si está bien" dijo Draco levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada.

¿Quién?" preguntó Snape sin saber de qué hablaba Draco.

"Hermione, la conozco, sé que algo le sucede" respondió Draco con preocupación.

"¿Draco cuántas veces vamos a tener que hablar de lo mismo? ¡Aléjate de ella!"

"Padrino sabes bien cuál es mi respuesta"

"Esto no está bien Draco y lo sabes, si tu padre se entera de esto"

"No lo hará, a menos que tú se lo digas"

"No me hables así Draco, sabes que siempre te he protegido de tu padre, e incluso de ti mismo, y tus decisiones estúpidas" Snape alzó la voz, pero Draco no se quedó atrás.

"Esta no es ninguna decisión estúpida, yo amo a Hermione" le respondió a Snape con determinación.

"No sabes lo que es el amor, solo crees saberlo, pero aún eres muy joven"

"Y tú, ¿qué sabes de esto?, ni siquiera te has casado a tu edad" le dijo Draco con sarcasmo y enojo a la vez.

"Detente ahí jovencito y no digas ninguna palabra más que pueda meterte en problemas. Draco por tu bien y el de esa muchacha tienes que alejarte de ella, o dime ¿qué harás cuando tomes la marca?"

"Quizás ya no quiera tomarla, quizás ya no quiera seguir los pasos de mi padre y ser un mortífago"

"¿Cuántas veces traté de persuadirte de que no tomarás la marca, que eres muy joven para eso, y ahora resulta que llega esa chica y cambias de parecer?"

"¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? Porque me entenderías si lo hicieras" preguntó Draco esperanzado.

"No es un tema que tocare contigo Draco, debes entender tu lugar, sabes muy bien lo que sucederá cuando tu padre se entere de esto, y no terminará bien para ninguno de los dos, no quiero que sufras"

"No lo haré, solo quiero que mi padrino me dé su apoyo" Draco dijo con resignación.

"Draco siempre te he apoyado, pero en esto no puedo, hay mucho en juego, será mejor que la mantengas alejada de todo esto"

Draco no quería seguir escuchando a su padrino, así que dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de llegar a la salida, la voz de Snape lo detuvo, pero no se volteó a verlo.

"Draco sé que te es difícil escuchar en este momento, pero esa chica está a punto de fallar en mi clase y no solo la mía, no presta atención y nada parece importarle, y sé que mucho de eso es debido a ti, tu promedio igual está bajando y lo sabes, esto no puede continuar"

"¡Tú no sabes nada!" le replicó Draco volteándose hacia él.

"Ah, no, entonces ilumíname"

"Eso es entre ella y yo, será mejor que me vaya a descansar"

Sin otra palabra, Draco se fue del despacho de Snape, dejando al profesor de Pociones con muchas interrogantes que le era difícil descifrar.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione no dejaba de pensar en todo lo sucedido en el despacho de Snape esta tarde, estaba casi segura que el profesor de Pociones había descubierto su secreto. Aquella mirada que le había dado antes de salir de su despacho había quedado grabada en su mente, también había sentido la mirada disimulada que le dirigía hoy en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena, como queriendo descifrar el misterio que la rodeaba. De todas las personas que pudieran descubrir su verdad, ¿por qué tuvo que ser precisamente él? Cuando lo único que quería era alejarla de Draco, su único apoyo.

Desde que le había confiado su secreto a Draco, todo parecía ir mejorando, podía ver algo de luz en su triste realidad. Si bien tenían clases juntos en Pociones por obvias razones, cada uno seguía su camino, pero seguían encontrándose por las noches en la solitaria torre de Astronomía. Él le daba las fuerzas de seguir adelante cuando todo parecía hundirse, y esta noche no fue diferente, ambos habían subido a la torre después de la medianoche.

"Hermione estás muy callada esta noche, ¿sucedió algo con Snape esta tarde?" preguntó Draco cuando sentía que ya no podía soportar el silencio.

"No sucedió nada" dijo Hermione mirando a través de la ventana a la nada, no quería mentirle a Draco, pero tampoco podía decirle lo que sucedió, no quería preocuparlo.

"Hermione si no te conociera quizás podría creerte, pero ya puedo ver a través de ti, y sé que algo pasó hoy en el despacho de Snape, ¿acaso te trato mal?"

"Ya te lo dije Draco, solo le fui a pedir la tarea y se comportó como lo hace habitualmente"

"Eso quiere decir que fue horrible contigo" le dijo Draco enojado.

Hermione esta vez se volteó a mirar a Draco. "Puedo manejarlo Draco, supongo que tanta tarea me tiene agotada"

"Sabes que te puedo ayudar en lo que quieras, jamás pensé que la señorita sabelotodo Hermione Granger necesitara ayuda de una serpiente mucho más inteligente que ella" dijo sarcásticamente Draco con una sonrisa descarada.

Hermione le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, pero luego desvió la mirada de Draco, quien notó como la tristeza se apoderaba de ella.

"Hermione, ¿sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa?"

"Es solo que siento que jamás me pondré al día con todo, la profesora McGonagall sigue creyendo en mí y no quiero decepcionarla, pero no sé si pueda…"

"Por supuesto que lo harás, yo también confío en ti" Hermione le dio una sonrisa triste.

"Pasa algo más, ¿cierto?" preguntó Draco con preocupación.

"Draco acaso todo esto tiene sentido, digo... no sé cuánto tiempo me queda, y si no es suficiente…"

Draco podía ver perfectamente la preocupación de Hermione, incluso él mismo pudo sentir su angustia.

"Lo será, vas a terminar quinto año y sexto, luego en séptimo nos graduaremos, luego lo que te propongas en la vida lo lograrás, y yo estaré ahí para verlo" Draco trató de sonar animado, aunque no se sentía de esta manera.

Hermione quería decirle a Draco que no se hiciera ilusiones con un futuro que no existía, pero al ver el optimismo de Draco, no pudo, no podía negarle esa esperanza, prefirió quedarse callada, el silencio reino por varios minutos mientras contemplaban como caía la nieve en los terrenos del castillo.

"¿Sabes qué Hermione? ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea!" le dijo Draco a Hermione dándole una mirada traviesa, una que Hermione había aprendido a conocer muy bien.

"¿Qué cosa?" dijo Hermione sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de Draco.

Sin decir más, Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y la condujo hasta las escaleras, ambos bajaron corriendo, una vez en el corredor Draco la condujo por un largo pasillo hacia el vestíbulo principal aun sosteniendo la mano de Hermione, quien lo miraba intrigada.

"¿Me dirás de qué se trata esto Draco Malfoy?"

Draco se volteó hasta quedar de frente a Hermione. "Shhh no queremos ser atrapados, y por favor no me llames Malfoy, lo odio" le dijo Draco haciendo una mueca.

"Ok señor misterioso, ¿pero qué locura se te ocurrió ahora?"

"Ya lo sabrás"

Nuevamente Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y la llevó hasta un retrato al final del pasillo, sacó su varita y apuntó hacia el retrato, luego dijo: "Otwarty Sezam".

Hermione observaba con completa fascinación cuando el retrato se abrió y dejó ver un pasadizo secreto. "Vamos Hermione, date prisa" le dijo Draco guiándola por el retrato.

"Tú sí que estás lleno de sorpresas, ¿dime hasta dónde conduce este túnel?"

"Ya lo verás" le dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa.

No tardaron en llegar hasta el final del pasillo, salieron a lo que parecía un pequeño bosque que estaba junto al castillo a la orilla del lago.

"¡Realmente tienes la escuela a tus pies!"

"Es solo una de mis tantas habilidades" Draco dijo orgulloso de sí mismo, ante la mirada incrédula de Hermione.

"Ahora entiendo cómo te escapas del castillo sin ser visto, y yo que lo hago por la puerta principal arriesgándome a ser atrapada, ¿me pregunto cuántos secretos más guardas?"

"Ya los descubrirás. ¡Ahora ven, hay que divertirse!"

Draco se acercó al lago congelado y empezó a caminar, invitando a Hermione a hacer lo mismo, quien no dudó en seguirlo. Estuvieron patinando con sus botas de invierno sobre el resbaladizo hielo, Hermione casi tropezó en el intento, pero Draco estaba ahí para sostenerla.

"¿No sería mejor hacer esto con patines?" preguntó Hermione tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

"¿Qué tendría de divertido eso? Además, te ves graciosa tratando de mantenerte en pie"

Hermione le iba a responder, pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor, y se abalanzó sobre Draco tratando de tirarlo al suelo, no teniendo mucho éxito, ya que Draco fue más rápido y la esquivó, Hermione cayó al suelo en sus rodillas, Draco al verla en el suelo se acercó a ayudarla ofreciéndole su mano. Acto seguido Hermione, lo atrajo hacia ella, Draco perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre Hermione, ambos estaban de frente, sus narices casi tocándose, Draco miró los ojos frente a él, le parecieron los más bonitos que había visto jamás, Draco no se pudo resistir y le robó un beso, Hermione cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento, podía sentir su propio corazón latir a toda prisa, la nieve suave caía sobre ellos, pero eso no importó, era el momento perfecto.

Draco se apartó lentamente de ella y se sentó en el frío hielo, mirándola. "Eres hermosa" le dijo casi sin pensar.

Hermione se sentó junto a él y se encontró con su mirada, aquellos ojos grises que había aprendido a conocer. "Creo que te quiero" Hermione dijo sin apartar la mirada de él, Draco parecía sorprendido ante esta declaración, pero no dudó ni un segundo en responder.

"Yo también lo creo"

Hermione sonrió, y esta vez fue ella quien se acercó a Draco y lo besó. El mundo pareció detenerse ante ellos, llevándose las últimas semanas, llevándose todo lo malo, nada de eso parecía importante ahora.

Estuvieron varios minutos más hasta que comenzó a nevar de manera más intensa.

"Creo que es hora de volver, se está haciendo más frío" dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie, Draco tomó la mano ofrecida de Hermione y la siguió hasta el castillo con una enorme sonrisa.

Algo había cambiado esta noche, dos caminos distintos, dos mundos completamente diferentes, ahora parecían uno solo, sus vidas se conectaron sin poder evitarlo.

Hermione de hace tiempo no se sentía tan viva, Draco era capaz de transformar un mal día en uno mejor, una simple sonrisa parecía devolverla a la vida. Sus fuerzas mejoraban cuando estaba cerca de él, olvidando todo lo demás, podía ver un rayo de sol al final del día que la impulsaba a seguir adelante.

En cambio, Draco nunca pensó experimentar esta clase de sentimientos que era mucho más fuerte que todo lo demás, sentía que era capaz de enfrentar a todos si era necesario para luchar por sus ideales que comenzaban a cambiar. Mientras más conocía a Hermione más se debilitaban las creencias que le habían inculcado desde niño, el mundo no parecía tan oscuro después de todo.

* * *

Había pasado casi una semana desde aquella noche en que Hermione y Draco habían compartido sus sentimientos, desde entonces se habían visto muy poco, ya que estaban en los exámenes finales antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, con suerte compartían clases de Pociones, aun así, el corazón de uno latía por el otro con una intensidad difícil de explicar, cada vez que se veían o se cruzaban por los pasillos, sintiendo una conexión inexplicable.

Desde aquella noche el ánimo de Hermione pareció mejorar mucho, pero no todo era bueno, sus síntomas cada vez se hacían más presentes, esto la hacía perder el poco control que tenía sobre su vida. Trataba de mantener el equilibrio, pero cada vez se hacía más difícil.

Hermione trató de hacer su mejor esfuerzo por no pensar en eso y concentrarse en sus estudios, pero parecía cada vez una tarea mucho más difícil de realizar. Su cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse y sus fuerzas decaían, no había tiempo para esto, no cuando tenía a alguien por quien luchar.

La nieve se había acumulado sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, dándole una apariencia de tranquilidad. Ahora Hermione contemplaba los blancos terrenos del castillo desde la ventana de la torre de Gryffindor, todos estaban durmiendo, todos menos ella. Estaba sentada junto a la ventana viendo las pocas estrellas que se asomaban a través del espeso cielo de la noche, tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar, tanto que decidir, pero lo único que venía a su mente era aquel momento en el lago junto a Draco, aquel beso que parecía bloquear todo lo demás, tocando sus labios sonrió con ternura, ella había visto algo en él que todos parecían pasar por alto, había visto a la persona más dulce que jamás había conocido, le regalaba una sonrisa cuando la vida solo le daba lágrimas.

Hermione sintió ruidos provenientes de las escaleras, su mirada se dirigió hasta donde provenían los pasos, vio a Harry quien pasaba a toda prisa y salía de la sala común sin siquiera notar su presencia, Hermione esperó un par de minutos antes de salir de la sala común y seguirlo, solo quería comprobar que estuviera bien y regresaría. Miró por el pasillo en busca de Harry sin rastros de él, eso solo podía significar una cosa y era que se había puesto la capa de invisibilidad.

Hermione bajó a toda prisa las escaleras y se fue hasta el largo pasillo donde se encontraba la pintura que le había enseñado Draco hace unas noches atrás. Una vez que dijo el hechizo correspondiente, el retrato se abrió y Hermione pasó y caminó el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la salida.

Hermione caminó con dificultad por la nieve, mirando por todos lados en busca de Harry sin encontrarlo. Si lo conocía bien, sabía que este había salido del castillo, el problema era ¿dónde estaba?

Siguió caminando por la orilla del lago, imágenes de la otra noche venían a ella como un dulce recuerdo, su corazón latía con fuerza como nunca antes lo había hecho al recordar aquel momento. De pronto comenzó a sentirse mareada, su vista se nubló y tropezó cayendo al suelo, la nieve hizo su aterrizaje mucho más suave, pero eso no lo hizo mejor. Todo daba vueltas, sentía que perdía la noción de todo, su respiración agitada y sus manos temblorosas no la dejaban ponerse de pie.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se concentró en su respiración, permitiendo que su magia trabajara en ella. Podía sentir que fluía a través de su cuerpo y restauraba sus fuerzas, de a poco comenzó a sentirse mejor, su vista volvió a ser clara, era como si nada hubiese sucedido, sus sentidos volvían, pero en el fondo Hermione sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que su magia se extinguiera por hacerla trabajar manteniéndola estable sin darle un descanso apropiado.

Hermione se sentó en la nieve aun temblando, pero esta vez se debía a que sus miedos más temidos cada vez se hacían más presentes. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer descontroladamente, un miedo abrumador se apoderó de ella, sabía que este era solo el principio de todo lo que venía, era la punta del iceberg, su magia se agotaría y pasaría lo inevitable. No podía confiarle a Draco sus miedos y preocuparlo, no cuando lo había visto más feliz que nunca, ella no era quién para arruinarle su tranquilidad, una que tanto le habían arrebatado, una que merecía tener más que nadie.

Hermione levantó la vista y contempló el castillo que se imponía tan majestuoso ante los ojos de quien lo viera, aún podía recordar la primera vez que entró en él, era más increíble de lo que se imaginaba, aquí fue donde por primera vez hizo amigos, donde descubrió la magia que había en ella y pudo aprender a controlarla, había tanto por descubrir… ni siquiera sabía cuanto quedaba, eso la angustiaba de gran manera. Ahora suaves lágrimas caían por su rostro, imaginando todo lo que se perdería, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que su tiempo se agotaba, que no era mucho lo que le quedaba y aun tenía tanto que entregar y un mundo por descubrir... puso su rostro entre sus rodillas y lloró amargamente, desahogando todo su dolor.

En medio de la oscuridad de la noche, Hermione pudo sentir que se hacía más claro, por lo que levantó la vista hacia el lago, donde provenía una luz y vio como aquella luz se materializaba y tomaba la forma de un ciervo plateado, uno que conocía muy bien, era el Patronus de Harry. El ciervo se acercó hasta ella casi tocando su nariz, de cierta manera pareció absorber toda su tristeza y reemplazarla por tranquilidad, sintió una calidez difícil de explicar, una que anhelaba hace ya tanto tiempo.

Hermione se puso de pie, mientras el ciervo le indicaba con la cabeza que lo siguiera y se alejaba en medio del lago, Hermione casi tuvo que correr para mantenerse al día, una tarea difícil con tanta nieve, bordeó el lago y llegó hasta el Bosque Prohibido. Ahí se encontraba Harry practicando con su varita, Hermione se detuvo abruptamente al verlo, escondiéndose tras un árbol, lo observó mientras Harry interactuaba con su Patronus con una sonrisa. Hermione al ver que Harry se encontraba fuera de peligro y sin querer interferir en su práctica retrocedió para marcharse, en el acto hizo más ruido del que pretendía, al hundir su pie en la nieve blanda haciendo que se escuchara más fuerte al estar todo en silencio. Harry al sentir ruido tras unos árboles con varita en mano se acercó hasta donde estaba Hermione apuntándola con su varita, al verla se quedó perplejo.

"¿Hermione?" cuestionó Harry, aún sorprendido de verla.

"¿Harry qué haces a esta hora en medio del bosque?" preguntó Hermione algo nerviosa de verlo, ya que desde ese encuentro en la biblioteca no hablaban.

"Veo que encontraste mi Patronus"

Hermione solo asintió, aun observando con fascinación el Patronus de Harry, lo había visto un par de veces, pero nunca se cansaba de hacerlo.

"¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo crear tu Patronus?" preguntó Harry mientras observaba como Hermione miraba con curiosidad su Patronus mientras se le formaba una sonrisa, una que desde hace tiempo no veía en ella.

Hermione levantó su mirada hacia Harry, dudando de sus capacidades por su reciente recaída, no sabía si era capaz de aprender un hechizo nuevo cuando se sentía tan débil física y emocionalmente.

Harry observaba como Hermione parecía dudar de sí misma, su rostro pálido reflejaba tantas dudas, Harry quería tanto saber que pasaba por su mente, pero se conformó con darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

"Yo confío en ti Hermione" le dijo Harry con amabilidad.

Hermione pareció sorprendida por un instante, pero de todos modos asintió con la cabeza. La confianza que depositaba Harry en ella parecía ser el incentivo que necesitaba, Harry parecía complacido por esto.

"Lo primero es lo primero, necesitas tu varita" dijo Harry con entusiasmo.

"No la traigo conmigo" contestó Hermione decepcionada por no haberla traído con ella.

"Tengo una idea. ¿Dobby?" dijo Harry llamando al Elfo que ahora era libre, pero seguía ayudándolo dentro del castillo.

"¿Qué puede hacer Dobby por el señor Harry Potter?" preguntó el elfo alegremente.

"Dobby ya te he dicho miles de veces que es solo Harry" le dijo Harry amablemente. "Necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿puedes traer la varita de Hermione?"

"Dobby puede hacerlo" Dobby desapareció con un chasquido.

Hermione iba a decir que ni siquiera le había dicho donde había dejado su varita, cuando Dobby hizo su aparición nuevamente, trayendo con él la varita de Hermione y entregándosela.

"Muchas gracias Dobby" dijo Hermione de manera amable, antes que el Elfo desapareciera nuevamente.

"Problema solucionado" dijo Harry acercándose a Hermione. "Ahora Hermione tienes que buscar un recuerdo feliz, el más feliz de todos"

Hermione nuevamente dudó ante esto, había sido un año desastroso en todos los sentidos posibles, ni siquiera podía recordar algo que la hiciera realmente feliz, era mucho más complicado pensar en el recuerdo más feliz de todos, cuando todo lo que podía recordar era los difíciles que habían sido estos últimos meses, era como si su mente hubiese bloqueado todo lo bueno. Harry pudo ver su lucha, comprendiendo bien sus miedos, él mismo había dudado de sus habilidades cuando en todo su pasado no había un solo momento de felicidad, no fue hasta que llegó a Hogwarts que empezó a crear momentos felices.

"Debe haber algo Hermione, a mí el recuerdo de mis padres me ayudó, aunque ni siquiera sabía si era real, pero era muy intenso"

Hermione pensando en lo que acababa de decir Harry, pensó en algo que pudiera funcionar. "Podría intentarlo" dijo Hermione determinada a hacerlo.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de pensar en un recuerdo feliz, recordó a sus padres, su infancia, su antigua casa, no eso no, ya no era un recuerdo feliz. Veamos que puede ser… la última semana apareció ante ella como un fuerte recordatorio que la impulsaba a seguir luchando cuando todo lo demás se hundía, era la luz que iluminaba su vida en sus días más oscuros.

"¿Hermione ya lo tienes?" Harry preguntó mientras Hermione abría los ojos y le daba una mirada determinada.

"Bien, ahora debes mover tu varita de esta forma" le dijo Harry, enseñándole el movimiento de varita mientras Hermione lo miraba atentamente. "Ahora tienes que decir Expecto Patronum"

Hermione siguió las indicaciones de Harry al pie de la letra, hizo el movimiento de varita mientras gritaba "Expecto Patronum" recordando aquel momento que parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer cualquier clase de hechizo, era el más feliz que había tenido en mucho tiempo, y era lo bastante intenso como para al menos intentarlo.

Hermione no se había equivocado porque al instante en que conjuró el hechizo con su varita, salió una luz plateada que de a poco parecía tomar forma, solo duró unos segundos, pero se podía ver perfectamente la forma de una Nutria, Hermione sonrió satisfecha antes de caerse en el suelo cuando sus fuerzas la abandonaron.

Harry se apresuró hacia ella, sacando una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo y se la entregó.

"Bastante impresionante Hermione" le dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa, en cambio Hermione parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

"¿Tú crees? Siento como si una Bludger me hubiese golpeado, además solo duró unos pocos segundos" Hermione le dijo mientras aceptaba el chocolate que le ofrecía Harry.

"Fue perfecto para ser el primer intento, veo que aún sigues siendo la persona más inteligente que conozco, lo del cansancio es normal, yo no recuerdo cuantas veces me desvanecí antes de conseguirlo"

Hermione podía escuchar en Harry lo orgulloso que estaba de su logro, como en los viejos tiempos, compartiendo como si nada más importara, esto le trajo recuerdos muy lindos de todos esos momentos que habían pasado juntos, Hermione no se contuvo y lo abrazó.

En un principio Harry parecía sorprendido por la acción de Hermione, pero lo superó y la abrazó de vuelta, extrañaba tanto a su amiga, extrañaba pasar tiempo con ella.

"Te he extrañado tanto" le dijo Harry en su oído.

"No sabes cuánto" le respondió Hermione con un suspiro aliviado. "Prométeme que cuidaras de Ron"

Al escuchar esto Harry se apartó de Hermione y la miró con preocupación.

"¿De qué estás hablando Hermione?"

"De nada, solo cuida de que no se meta en problemas, me refiero en Navidad, ya no falta nada, ya sé que pasarán las vacaciones juntos, a eso me refería" dijo Hermione, esperando que Harry le creyera, últimamente hablaba sin pensar, tendría que ser más cuidadosa en el futuro.

"Hermione…"

"Por favor Harry, ya sabes con todo esto que está pasando, con el Señor Oscuro que regresó, y el ataque de los mortífagos hay que cuidarse"

"¿Y qué hay de ti Hermione?" le dijo Harry dándole una mirada triste. "¿Quién te cuida a ti?"

"No tienes que preocuparte por mi" respondió Hermione con firmeza.

"¿Por qué me cuesta tanto creerte?" Harry le reprochó.

"Harry estoy bien, todo a su tiempo"

"Hermione…"

"Lo prometo" le dijo Hermione, antes de levantarse, darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Harry la vio perderse entre los árboles, podía intuir que algo malo sucedía con ella, estaba seguro de que Hermione le ocultaba información importante, pero ya no sabía que más hacer para acercarse a Hermione, esto era lo más cerca que habían estado en meses y estaba agradecido por este momento juntos, realmente la extrañaba, extrañaba mucho a su mejor amiga.


	12. Chapter 12

Los días pasaban y Hermione había encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo, en el que podía canalizar sus energías de manera positiva, algo que la motivaba a seguir adelante, eso era su ´Patronus´, siempre que podía buscaba la manera de perfeccionar el hechizo. Cada noche esperaba a que todas sus compañeras de cuarto se durmieran para salir de la torre Gryffindor a hurtadillas para no ser detectada, esto se había convertido en una rutina, un escape a su realidad, subió hasta lo alto de la torre de Astronomía, la cual se encontraba vacía. Draco ya no subía allí desde que estaban en los exámenes finales, así que ahora dedicaba sus momentos a solas para practicar su Patronus.

Desde que Harry le había enseñado a Hermione a conjurar el Patronus se había transformado en su pequeña obsesión, necesitaba poder hacer el hechizo a la perfección, de hace tiempo no se sentía con estas nuevas energías de aprender algo nuevo, por lo que puso todo su corazón para que funcionara.

Aprovechando la soledad de la noche con varita en mano Hermione gritó "Expecto Patronum", habían sido muchos los intentos hasta conseguirlo, pero su perseverancia no flaqueó, esta vez se podía ver claramente la forma del Patronus de Hermione, la luz brillante y plateada se intensificó y tomó la forma de una Nutria, se veía tan claramente, Hermione sonrió sintiéndose orgullosa de su hazaña, después de largas horas de entrenamiento por fin pudo conjurarlo sin desvanecerse en el intento.

Hermione estaba tan sumergida en sus logros que no había notado la presencia de alguien más que se encontraba en la torre, quien miraba con profunda admiración el hechizo de Hermione y como esta sonreía genuinamente.

Unos aplausos alertaron a Hermione que no se encontraba sola, quien se volteó para mirar a Draco quien le sonreía y aplaudía emocionado mientras miraba con mucha curiosidad el Patronus que caminaba libremente por la torre.

"¿Draco qué haces aquí?" preguntó Hermione sorprendida al verlo.

"Te preguntaría lo mismo, pero ya se la respuesta. ¡Wow! Jamás había visto uno en persona, es realmente impresionante" Draco estaba fascinado con lo que veían sus ojos.

"¿Quieres intentarlo?" preguntó Hermione, recordó cuando Harry había preguntado lo mismo y ahora podía ver en Draco su reacción de desconcierto.

"No creo que eso sea posible…" se apresuró a contestar Draco, Hermione notó como su voz se apagaba de a poco.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Hermione confundida.

"Los mortífagos no son capaces de crear un Patronus" respondió Draco desanimado.

"Tú no eres uno de ellos"

"Pero pronto lo seré…"

"Eso está por verse, Draco no dejaré que te conviertas en un mortífago mientras tenga vida"

"Eso no depende de ti"

"Por lo visto ni de ti, además aún no tienes la marca, eso no te hace un mortífago, ¿así que puedes al menos intentarlo?" preguntó Hermione con esperanza, Draco pareció dudar. "¿Al menos puedes hacerlo por mí? ¡Por favor!" Hermione prácticamente suplicó, ante esto Draco negó con la cabeza divertido por la situación, sabía que no podía negarle nada a Hermione, y esta sabía como utilizar ese As bajo la manga.

"Sabes que no puedo negarme cuando me das esa mirada"

"Me parece perfecto" respondió Hermione con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Eres terrible, deberías estar en Slytherin" murmuró Draco más para sí mismo, pero Hermione alcanzó a escucharlo y solo sonrió en respuesta.

"Bien saca tu varita"

Draco sacó su varita de la túnica siguiendo las indicaciones de Hermione, quien le explicaba todo lo aprendido por Harry y le enseñaba los movimientos de varita y en lo que tenía que pensar antes de conjurar el hechizo.

Estuvieron por largo rato tratando de que Draco pensara en algo feliz, luego estuvieron un buen rato tratando de que este canalizara ese recuerdo en su Patronus, sin mucho éxito, por alguna razón Draco parecía más desconcentrado que nunca, sin poder realizar el hechizo, con suerte salieron un par de chispas plateadas antes de esfumarse por completo, se extinguieron como las esperanzas de Draco, quien comenzaba a frustrarse con esta situación.

"No te darás por vencida, ¿cierto?" preguntó Draco derrotado por tanto esfuerzo sin sentido.

"No, yo sé que podrás hacer tu Patronus, ¿me pregunto si será una serpiente?" preguntó Hermione sin prestar atención al estado agotado de Draco.

"¿Solo por qué soy un Slytherin?" preguntó Draco arqueando una ceja hacia Hermione.

"No, es por tu astucia, misterio, solitario, pero por sobre todo tu inteligencia, es el animal perfecto para representarte"

"¿De verdad crees todo eso de mí?"

"Es todo lo que me gusta de ti y no lo cambiaría por nada" le dijo Hermione sinceramente.

Draco sonrió ante esto, tenía frente a él, una chica que era capaz de ver a través de sus muchos defectos, sus virtudes y aun así sentir admiración por ello.

"Sabes, creo que es hora de descansar, me siento agotada" dijo Hermione sentándose en el suelo.

Draco no tardó en seguirla, poniendo su mano en la frente de Hermione.

"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó con cautela.

"Draco estoy bien, créeme que todo ha estado bien"

"¿Me dirás si comienzas a sentirte mal?"

"Lo prometo" dijo Hermione acariciando su rostro, aunque sabía que era una mentira, no quería hacerlo, pero tampoco quería acabar con la poca tranquilidad que tenía Draco en su vida.

Últimamente se había sentido más agotada que nunca, sus mareos y náuseas parecían intensificarse con el correr de los días, pero no era algo para compartir con Draco, él merecía más que nadie tener algo de armonía en su vida, y ella no era nadie para arrebatársela, aunque le dolía mucho ocultárselo a Draco.

Ambos se recostaron en el frío piso de la torre de Astronomía, mientras observaban el cielo estrellado ante ellos, el cielo despejado hacia ver las múltiples constelaciones que se imponían ante ellos. Hermione al ver la estrella más brillante del cielo nocturno, la apuntó con su mano, para que Draco la siguiera con su vista.

"Ves aquella estrella brillante Draco, cuando ya no este quiero que al verla me recuerdes, no quiero que me olvides"

Draco ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Hermione, un nudo formándose en su garganta.

"No digas eso Hermione, no me gusta cuando hablas así"

"Prométeme que no te olvidarás de mi"

"Como si eso fuera posible… quiero que me prometas Hermione que mientras exista una posibilidad no te darás por vencida" le dijo Draco sentándose y dándole una mirada triste a Hermione.

"Mientras exista una posibilidad prometo no darme por vencida" le dijo Hermione dándole una sonrisa a Draco.

"Lucharemos juntos en esto, encontraremos una manera, lo prometo"

Hermione se sentó junto a Draco y le dio un cálido abrazo, tener su apoyo y comprensión era lo único que importaba, que más podría pedir.

* * *

Hermione había estado tratando de concentrarse en su clase de Pociones, pero eran tantos los ingredientes que tenía que mezclar que perdió el hilo total de la clase, cuando ya se daba por vencida y se resignaba a reprobar, apoyó su cabeza en la mesa, ya nada tenía sentido, su poción estaba arruinada, en eso levantó su vista cuando alguien más había llegado hasta su puesto de trabajo y la ayudaba con algunos ingredientes. Hermione se encontró con la mirada de Draco, quien la ayudaba en silencio, nadie parecía notar este intercambio sin palabras, Hermione se incorporó y aceptó la ayuda de Draco sin decir nada, mientras lo veía trabajar en su poción, tratando de arreglar el desastre que había causado. El maestro de Pociones al ver esto se acercó hasta ellos con su mirada de molestia habitual.

"¿Señor Malfoy se puede saber que está haciendo?" preguntó Snape con evidente enojo.

"Ayudando a Hermione, ya terminé mi poción y ahora solo estoy ayudando a Hermione con la suya"

"Este es un trabajo individual señor Malfoy, si la señorita Granger no prestó atención a las órdenes debe lidiar con las consecuencias de su falta de criterio"

"No veo por qué es malo ayudar cuando alguien lo necesita, ¿no es eso lo que nos tratan de inculcar en este colegio?" dijo Draco a la defensiva, llamando la atención de la clase.

"Así es señor Malfoy, pero no en medio de un examen, será mejor que vuelva a su lugar mientras el resto de la clase termina su trabajo, y usted señorita Granger espero que ponga más atención la próxima vez" dijo Snape molesto.

Draco volvió a su lugar resignado dándole una mirada de disculpa a Hermione, quien solo asintió para que hiciera lo que le pedían. Hermione volvió a su poción y trató de terminarla, Draco había sido de gran ayuda, estaba agradecida por su noble gesto, últimamente parecía ser su superhéroe que siempre aparecía cuando se encontraba en apuros y la rescataba. Hermione sonrió para sí misma mientras pensaba en Draco de esta manera, se preguntaba si en el mundo de los magos existían los superhéroes quienes iban al rescate de personas desvalidas, y si no los había, al menos ella había encontrado al suyo, aunque este no lo supiera, quien iluminaba cada uno de sus días con sus pequeños gestos.

La clase llegó a su fin, Hermione etiquetó su poción pensando en que al menos tendría un "Aceptable", solo esperaba no tener una "D" después de todo había logrado arreglar en algo su poción, con ayuda claro, pero al menos lo había logrado.

Hermione se disponía a salir cuando el profesor de Pociones la detuvo.

"Señorita Granger necesito hablar con usted, el resto de la clase puede retirarse"

Hermione se quedó atrás, mientras esperaba que sus demás compañeros salieran de la clase, dio un exhausto suspiro resignado, ¿por qué no podía tener un día normal, sin meterse en problemas? Lo único que quería era pasar quinto año lo más desapercibida posible, mientras menos gente la notara mucho mejor, pero parecía ser últimamente el centro de atención de todos, notaba cuando las chicas de su cuarto murmuraban a sus espaldas, o las miradas que le daban sus compañeros a la hora de la cena, esto le traía muchos recuerdos de su niñez, como sus compañeros de clase murmuraban de ella por ser diferente, como la aislaban sin siquiera darse el trabajo de conocerla, después descubrió que su manera de ser se debía a la magia que había en ella, desde que llegó a Hogwarts tenía un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

"Señorita Granger" Hermione alzó la vista hacia su profesor que la llamaba, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Al llegar al frente del escritorio de Snape, este le tendió unos pergaminos, Hermione le dio una mirada interrogativa.

"Ahí está todo el trabajo atrasado, si quieres pasar mi clase tienes que ponerte al día antes de Navidad, esta es la única oportunidad que tendrás de mí, así que aprovéchala"

Hermione al escuchar a su profesor le dio una mirada incrédula, esto era todo lo contrario a la última vez que habían hablado de esto.

"No me pedirá nada a cambio… ¿Cómo que me aleje de Draco?" Hermione no pudo evitar preguntar.

En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a Draco quien parecía herido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Se había quedado afuera esperando a Hermione, no quería que se metiera en problemas por su culpa, no había tenido intención de escuchar, sin embargo, lo hizo.

"¿Le pediste a Hermione que se alejara de mí?" preguntó Draco incrédulo ante lo que había oído.

"¿Qué maneras son estas de interrumpir señor Malfoy?"

"¡Te hice una pregunta!" Draco alzó su voz enojado.

"¿Desde cuándo escuchas conversaciones ajenas?" Snape preguntó molesto, sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Draco, se dirigió a Hermione. "Le voy a pedir señorita Granger que se retire, mientras tengo una conversación muy seria con el señor Malfoy"

Hermione miraba horrorizada la situación ante ella, jamás había visto a Draco tan herido, su mirada desafiante no se apartaba de Snape. Hermione tomó los pergaminos para salir de la clase, pero Draco la tomó del brazo.

"¿Es cierto Hermione?" le preguntó Draco mirándola a los ojos, Hermione le dio una mirada triste antes de mirar al suelo.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba Draco, le quedó más que claro todo, Draco soltó el brazo de Hermione y volvió su mirada de odio hacia Snape.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?" Draco no pudo evitar las lágrimas de rabia que se escaparon de sus ojos. "Ahora entiendo todo, por eso te fuiste así Hermione el otro día que llegué a su despacho, ahora entiendo todo"

"Draco no saques conclusiones apresuradas" le dijo Snape, sin importarle usar su nombre frente a Hermione.

"¡Pensé que eras distinto, eres igual a mi padre, te odio, nunca te voy a perdonar por esto!" le dijo Draco con rabia a Snape antes de salir del salón e irse.

Hermione lo miró mientras se iba, por un momento sin saber qué hacer, su mirada se volvió hacia Snape, quien parecía perplejo por la situación que acababa de ocurrir.

"Lo siento" dijo Hermione, antes de salir por la puerta e irse tras Draco, dejando olvidado sus pergaminos, solo queriendo encontrar a Draco y consolarlo por lo que acababa de oír.

Hermione subió las escaleras de las mazmorras, pero Draco no se veía por ningún lado, subió hasta la torre de Astronomía pensando que era el lugar más obvio para refugiarse, pero al llegar no había rastros de él, por lo que siguió y se fue hasta fuera del castillo, sin saber dónde buscarlo. Hermione recordó el pasadizo secreto que le había enseñado Draco, esperó un rato hasta asegurarse de que nadie más estaba en el pasillo y entró por el retrato, saliendo del castillo sin ser vista por nadie.

Hermione caminó por el pequeño bosque, ahí estaba Draco, junto al lago, tirando piedras al lago congelado, tratando de sacar de alguna manera toda su ira y frustración. Hermione se acercó en silencio y comenzó a hacer lo mismo, lanzó piedras hacia el lago, Draco al notar su presencia solo le dio una mirada antes de seguir en lo suyo.

"No tenías que venir hasta aquí" le dijo Draco sin mirarla.

"No tenías que escuchar eso"

Draco se detuvo un momento y su mirada se dirigió a Hermione.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" preguntó Draco herido.

"Eso no habría cambiado en nada las cosas, sé que no quieres escucharlo ahora, menos de mí, pero Snape se preocupa por ti" Draco le dio una mirada incrédula, iba a burlarse de eso, pero Hermione no lo dejó.

"Draco, estoy segura de que Snape solo quiere lo mejor para ti, y aunque me duela admitirlo yo jamás estaré a tu altura, mis padres son muggles, tú prácticamente naciste en cuna de oro, tus padres son sangre pura, y jamás dejarán que su único hijo este con una sangre sucia como yo, Snape solo te está protegiendo de tu padre Draco, y lo sabes, sé que en el fondo de todo tu dolor, tú también lo sabes"

"Hermione no dejaré que te refieras a ti misma de esa manera, es cierto, yo mismo me referí a ti así por mucho tiempo, pero eso era antes, antes de conocerte y cuando no sabía cuán equivocado estaba de que no hay estatus sociales, la sangre que corre por tus venas es igual a la mía, tu corazón late igual al mío, tú no eres diferente a mí, ambos tenemos magia, no importa tus raíces, tus padres se ven que te han criado con todo el amor que yo mismo nunca recibí de mis padres, me encantaría conocerlos algún día y decirles la maravillosa hija que tienen"

"¡Quizás algún día los conozcas!" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triste ante las palabras de Draco, sin duda este era el Draco que muchos dudaban que existía, pero que ella había tenido la suerte de conocer.

Hermione y Draco no sabían lo que el destino le tenía preparado, cuando estaban juntos parecían olvidarse de todo lo demás, ya nada importaba, estos pequeños momentos juntos les traía luz en sus vidas, sin ver la oscuridad que pronto los envolvería.

* * *

Hermione despertó abruptamente en medio de la noche, una pesadilla la había despertado, su corazón latía con fuerza, una idea vino a su mente, una que había estado ahí en las últimas semanas y que ni siquiera había querido pensar en ella por mucho tiempo, pero seguía estando ahí.

Aquella semana Hermione comenzó a tener muchas más recaídas de las que había tenido desde que se había enterado de su situación. Esto comenzaba a preocuparla de manera alarmante, sabía que su magia se estaba agotando, ya que no le había dado descanso alguno.

Desde aquella recaída frente a Snape y los demás síntomas que comenzaban a aparecer, se estaba preguntando algo… este pensamiento no la dejaba en paz, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo este se intensificaba, sabía que si no obtenía la respuesta que tanto buscaba jamás podría volver a dormir, aunque también sabía que si obtenía lo que tanto deseaba tampoco podría volver a hacerlo, de cualquier manera, no había forma de seguir en la oscuridad absoluta.

Por más que su instinto de supervivencia le decía que lo mejor era no saber, su parte más racional le decía que tenía que hacerlo, al menos podría tener una idea más clara de lo que haría, al menos eso le daría tiempo para dejar todo listo antes de que lo inevitable sucediera.

Hermione no podía seguir esperando, a esta hora probablemente Madame Pomfrey estaba dormida, pero tenía que saber, no podía seguir un día más en la oscuridad, necesitaba saber la verdad para poder enfrentar lo que venía.

Aun no amanecía, dormir por esta noche sería una tarea imposible, sin un segundo pensamiento, salió de la sala común y se fue hasta la enfermería, la cual se encontraba vacía. Se fue hasta el despacho de Madam Pomfrey y se sentó junto a su escritorio, jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa, un frío aterrador recorría todo su cuerpo, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, ni qué hora era, solo salió de sus pensamientos, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y una Pomfrey muy confundida y preocupada la observó con atención desde la puerta.

"Señorita Granger, que haces aquí tan temprano, ¿sucedió algo?" le preguntó con inquietud.

Hermione al verla se puso de pie acercándose a ella, el miedo irradiaba de sus ojos, temía la respuesta, pero más temía la pregunta que había estado en ella los últimos días.

"¿Cuánto tiempo de vida me queda?" le preguntó Hermione sin rodeos y con el corazón en la mano ante la temida respuesta.

Madam Pomfrey parecía perturbada ante aquella pregunta, no tuvo tiempo de procesar bien sus opciones, mientras Hermione parecía expectante por una respuesta. Madam Pomfrey no sabía si era el camino a seguir, de cualquier manera, optó por ser lo más sincera posible con ella, así fuera una cosa difícil de hacer, las malas noticias era lo que más odiaba de su profesión, sobre todo cuando se trataba de jóvenes magos que tenían todavía mucho que entregar.

"¿Mi niña está segura de esto?" preguntó con cautela a Hermione, de la manera más neutra posible.

Hermione solo pudo asentir con aprensión con la cabeza, en la acción se había filtrado una lágrima a través de su ojo derecho, que ahora caía libremente por su mejilla.

"Ven acompáñame" le dijo Madam Pomfrey saliendo de su despacho e indicándole una camilla para que se recostara.

Luego de que Hermione siguió las indicaciones y se recostó en la camilla, Madam Pomfrey lanzó un hechizo sobre ella, Hermione en el proceso mantuvo los ojos cerrados, podía escuchar su corazón latir aceleradamente y un pánico parecía apoderarse de todo su ser. La última vez que había estado en esta posición pudo sentir como su mundo se acababa, al recibir la peor noticia de toda su vida.

"Ya está, puedes acomodarte" la voz de Madam Pomfrey la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos, y se sentó en la cama, sus manos aún temblaban. Pomfrey se sentó junto a ella, y le tomó la mano derecha, calmando de alguna manera sus miedos.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres saber Hermione?" le preguntó con calma.

"¡Necesito saberlo, o no podré seguir con todo esto!" Hermione contestó con miedo evidente en su voz.

"Está bien Hermione te lo diré, pero tienes que prometerme que tomarás esto de la manera más madura posible y seguirás luchando sin importar el resultado, sin hacer ninguna locura"

"Lo prometo" Hermione no lo dudó ni por un segundo, necesitaba saber cuánto tiempo quedaba. "¡Ahora por favor dígame! ¿cuánto me queda?"

"Ya sabes que tu núcleo mágico está haciendo un trabajo extraordinario para mantenerte lo más estable posible, pero esto no durará mucho, ya que está trabajando el doble de lo que debería sin descansar…"

"Solo quiero saber cuánto me queda… por favor, quiero escucharlo antes de hacer lo que mi instinto me dice y salga corriendo de aquí sin escuchar absolutamente nada"

"Alrededor de un año, todo depende de tu magia, pero tu cuerpo no resistirá más que eso"

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo en ese mismo instante "un año" solo le quedaba un año, esto era mucho peor a lo que pensaba, ¿qué haría ahora? Un año, antes parecía mucho tiempo… ahora solo era una estrella fugaz que pronto se apagaría para siempre. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder hacer nada por detenerlas, un miedo aterrador se apoderó de ella, sus fuerzas parecían abandonarla.

"Hermione tienes que ser fuerte" le dijo Madam Pomfrey haciendo lo posible por mantenerse fuerte frente a Hermione.

"Como me dice eso, solo un año… me queda solo un año…"

Hermione se puso de pie y salió de la enfermería corriendo, solo quería salir de ahí, necesitaba aire, necesitaba estar sola, nada ni nadie podía hacerla sentir mejor. Solo le quedaba un año de vida, solo un año.


	13. Chapter 13

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, trataré de subir uno por semana.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes siguen mi historia! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Hermione no recordaba haberse sentido peor, pensaba que cuando se enteró de su enfermedad, ese había sido catalogado como el peor día de su vida, pero ahora tenía uno nuevo que había ganado el derecho de ser catalogado como el número uno, superó con creces todo lo demás. Luego de enterarse de que solo le quedaba un año de vida, camino por largas horas sin sentido por los terrenos del castillo, se perdió las clases de la mañana, pero eso no importaba, ¿qué sentido tenía estudiar tanto?, de que valía esforzarse si de todos modos en un año ya no estaría aquí, en un año todos se enterarían de su oscuro secreto, entenderían el motivo de tantos cambios, entenderían el porqué de todo, lo mejor de todo es que no estaría ahí para escuchar sus reproches por habérselo ocultado y vivir sola su dolor, eso de cierta forma la reconfortaba, no quería ver a sus amigos sufrir junto con ella, no quería que sus planes y sus vidas se vieran interrumpidas por ella, que sus esperanzas en el futuro se opacaran con su estado de salud, no quería que nadie la viera en su estado real y demacrado, quería que la recordaran como la chica que alguna vez fue, una chica alegre y estudiosa que estaba siempre ahí para sus amigos, aunque con todo lo sucedido últimamente, ya no estaba tan segura que idea tenían de ella sus amigos, ni si lo seguían siendo, cuanto duraría esta bomba de tiempo antes de explotar.

Hermione sabía que todos sus compañeros estaban en clases, así que subió hasta su cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor, se recostó sobre su cama cerrando las cortinas, tomó una almohada y la abrazó con fuerza, no podía evitar las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos, era todo tan injusto, una cosa era lidiar con su enfermedad y otra muy distinta era tener solo doce meses para despedirse de todos, ¿cómo podría decir adiós, cuando no quería despedirse? Este había sido su hogar los últimos cinco años de su vida, aquí descubrió lo que era la amistad, cada rincón del castillo guardaba tantos recuerdos, cada lugar contaba una historia diferente, ya no podría graduarse con sus compañeros, o asistir a otro baile, ya no podría casarse y formar su propia familia, no había hechizo que fuera capaz de retroceder el tiempo y hacerlo que durara un poco más. No estaba lista para decir adiós, no quería decir adiós, no quería tener que hacerlo.

Madam Pomfrey la había excusado por unos días de clases y manteniendo confidencialidad absoluta de su estado, pero ya no podía seguir ausentándose de clases y levantar sospechas, ya habían sido dos días en los que no había hecho nada más que estar acostada sin querer seguir con su vida, echándose a morir por todo, pero esto no podía durar para siempre.

Había sido la semana más difícil de Hermione en Hogwarts, desde aquel día no había logrado dormir bien, lo poco que lograba dormir se veía interrumpido por pesadillas que venían a ella apenas cerraba los ojos, siempre era el mismo sueño, se veía cayendo desde lo alto de la torre de Astronomía y no había nadie ahí para rescatarla, la sensación de caer al vacío y acercarse al suelo para estrellarse en él, la hacían despertar con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo a toda prisa, no logrando volver a dormir nuevamente. Si no fuera por el hechizo que traía sobre ella, todos podrían ver lo demacrado que estaba su rostro, ni ella misma había querido verlo en meses, aunque luciera bien por fuera, sus fuerzas la delataban, cada día costaba más levantarse por las mañanas, era todo un suplicio hacerlo, pero tenía que tratar de continuar como fuera posible.

La Navidad había llegado a Hogwarts, con ello la increíble decoración navideña adornaba cada rincón del castillo, parecía ser la época más alegre para muchos estudiantes y profesores.

Aunque había cierta chica que no parecía importarle, todo lo contrario, jamás se había sentido más triste en toda su vida. Antes de este año, también era su época favorita del año, ahora no parecía ser más que un nostálgico recuerdo, todo parecía tan lejano, tan distante.

En su última semana de clases con todos los exámenes finales, Hermione no había tenido tiempo de hacer nada más que tratar de al menos aprobar la mayoría de sus clases sin mucho éxito. Su mente no le permitía concentrarse en nada más que en la frase "un año", que resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza bloqueando todo lo demás.

Hermione podía ver como su mundo perdía el sentido total, hace unos días se había enterado que solo le quedaba un año, como si eso fuese tiempo suficiente para dejar todo en orden, ni siquiera sabía cómo comunicárselo a Draco, después de todo era el único en quien confiaba con su secreto. No estaba segura de poder soportarlo más, necesitaba desahogar su dolor, pero tampoco quería que Draco cargara con todo esto, era más fácil cuando nadie sabía nada, así al menos no veía como hacía sufrir a los demás con su pesar.

Hermione subió hasta la lechucería, necesitaba un tiempo a solas antes de tomar el Expreso que la llevaría a casa para Navidad. No estaba segura de cómo sentirse al respecto, por una parte, extrañaba a sus padres, los necesitaba tanto en estos momentos, pero por otro lado no sabía cómo enfrentarlos, mirarlos a la cara sin romper a llorar, después de todo posiblemente esta sería su última Navidad juntos, quizás después de esto ya no los volvería a ver o quizás querría quedarse en casa a pasar su último tiempo junto a ellos. Había un mundo de posibilidades y cada una de ellas era igual de difícil de enfrentar, sabía que tendría que tomar decisiones importantes, pero no se sentía capaz de seguir adelante con todo esto.

Una lechuza gris entró y se posó en su hombro, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Traía un trozo de pergamino amarrado en su pata derecha, Hermione al percatarse de esto, la desató con mucho cuidado, y acariciando la lechuza cuando esta mordisqueó su cabello de manera afectuosa.

Hermione desató la cinta que envolvía el pergamino, al leerlo una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, unas palabras simples parecían devolverla a la vida.

´_Te veo en la Torre de Astronomía_´

La letra perfecta de Draco era inconfundible, dando un fuerte suspiro, se fue hasta la torre de Astronomía, trató de arreglar su cabello en el camino sin obtener muchos resultados, la brisa fresca no ayudaba con su cometido, ´Sé fuerte´ se dijo a sí misma antes de subir las escaleras que la llevaban a la torre. ´_Draco tiene todo el derecho a saber de esto´. _Con este nuevo pensamiento subió hasta lo alto de la torre, estaba dispuesta a contarle todo a Draco, después de todo cuando ella le había confiado su secreto, se había prometido ser lo más transparente posible con él, no quería que hubiera secretos entre ellos, ya habían superado muchas cosas juntos como para empezar de cero una vez más. Además, Hermione ya no tenía mente y corazón para lidiar con todo eso de nuevo.

Hermione vio a Draco junto a la ventana, se acercó a él a paso lento, él al notar su presencia le dedicó una suave sonrisa, Hermione le sonrió de vuelta, pero no con el mismo entusiasmo, Draco se dio cuenta de esto y su sonrisa se fue apagando de a poco.

"Por un momento pensé que no vendrías y no te vería antes de ir a casa" le dijo con sinceridad Draco.

Hermione trató de sonar lo más tranquila posible, aunque no se sentía de esa manera. "Aquí me tienes, era imposible decir no, no cuando enviaste una lechuza tan maravillosa"

"Te refieres a Pólux" le dijo Draco, Hermione alzó una ceja ante el nombre de la lechuza, Draco parecía algo avergonzado ante esto.

"Me parece un nombre perfecto" le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Te quiero mostrar algo" Draco le comentó con entusiasmo, mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione y la guiaba hacia las escaleras, las cuales bajaron a toda prisa.

"¿A qué se debe tanto misterio?" preguntó Hermione con enorme curiosidad.

"¡Ya verás!" le respondió Draco sin quitar el entusiasmo en su voz, Hermione adoraba este lado de Draco, en el cual podía ver su verdadero yo.

Draco llevó a Hermione hasta un pasillo que se encontraba vacío.

"Ahora me dirás, ¿qué es?" Hermione no pudo ocultar su curiosidad.

"Tienes que cerrar los ojos primero" Draco se fue tras Hermione, colocando sus manos en sus ojos y guiándola por el pasillo.

"¿Dónde me llevas?" preguntó Hermione inquieta.

"Descuida no te haré daño, ¿confías en mí?"

"Por supuesto que confío en ti, o no habría venido a la torre en primer lugar"

Hermione se dejó guiar por Draco, caminaron unos pocos metros cuando se detuvieron, Draco quitó lentamente sus manos de los ojos de Hermione, quien abrió los ojos y quedó impresionada ante lo que veía, cada rincón de lo que parecía ser una sala de estar estaba decorada con motivos navideños, las luces de colores tintineaban gratamente, había un enorme árbol navideño junto a una chimenea, todo parecía maravilloso ante los ojos sorprendidos de Hermione.

"¿Qué es todo esto Draco? ¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó aún impresionada Hermione, admirando cada detalle del lugar.

"Te presento la sala de los Menesteres" le dijo Draco con gran entusiasmo.

"¿La qué?" preguntó Hermione confundida, jamás había escuchado de este lugar.

"La sala de los Menesteres, o también conocida como la sala que viene y va"

"No había escuchado hablar de esto, y créeme que me leí como 200 veces la Historia de Hogwarts"

"Hay cosas que no aparecen en los libros, tienes que descubrirlas por ti mismo" le dijo Draco con desdén, quien parecía satisfecho ante la mirada incrédula de Hermione, disfrutaba mucho saber algo que ella no, y poder presumir al respecto, su lado Slytherin se hacía presente.

"¿Cómo lo descubriste?" Hermione no pudo evitar preguntar con enorme curiosidad, una que no aparecía hace bastante tiempo.

"Ese es mi secreto" le respondió Draco con una sonrisa arrogante.

"No seas malo, vamos cuéntame" insistió Hermione sin mucho éxito.

"Mejor ven, te tengo una sorpresa" dijo Draco avanzando por la habitación.

Hermione siguió a Draco, quien la llevó junto a la chimenea, había una especie de picnic en el suelo, Draco tomó la mano de Hermione mientras se sentaba en el suelo, lo que obligó a Hermione a hacer lo mismo.

Había todo tipo de bocadillos junto a una cesta de mimbre, desde pastelillos y galletas de jengibre, hasta jugo de calabaza y cerveza de mantequilla.

"Quiero remediar mis errores y recuperar el tiempo perdido" le dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos.

"Draco yo…" Hermione trató de hablar, pero Draco no la dejó.

"Prefiero arrepentirme de lo que he hecho, en vez de lo que nunca haré"

El corazón de Hermione se apretó con amargura, cuando un frío recorrió todo su cuerpo, ´_solo un año´, pensó con tristeza. _Por un momento había olvidado todo lo que sucedía, Draco la hacía olvidar aquellos momentos tristes, él podía mejorar su día sin siquiera darse cuenta, pero ahora la realidad era otra, no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo. Tenía que ser sincera con él, era ahora o nunca.

"¿Sucede algo Hermione?" la voz de Draco la trajo de vuelta.

Hermione levantó la vista hacia Draco y vio la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos, se preguntó si este sería un buen momento para contarle lo que le había dicho Madam Pomfrey y acabar con todo de una vez. Solo dos palabras ´un año´, sonaba tan sencillo, pero difícil de hacer. No pudo, no cuando Draco parecía tan feliz, ella no sería quien acabara con este pequeño momento feliz, no quería transformar este recuerdo feliz en uno triste, Draco merecía crear buenos recuerdos que lo ayudaran a seguir cuando ella no estuviera, cuando todo lo demás se oscureciera en su vida y tuviera que aferrarse a la vida, sabía que venían tiempos difíciles para ambos, y lo que más necesitaban ahora era un momento de paz, donde no importaba nada más, solo ellos.

"Y bien, ¿me dirás lo que pasa por esa cabecita distraída?" preguntó Draco cuando Hermione no respondió a su primera pregunta, podía ver como Hermione parecía más pensativa de lo normal.

"Solo pensaba en que todo esto es demasiado lindo de tu parte, no sabía que te gustaba este tipo de cosas, realmente me sorprendiste Draco"

"Sé que he estado algo distante, pero todos los exámenes me han tenido muy ocupado, ya sabes que mis padres esperan buenas notas, a veces pienso que sus expectativas son más de lo que puedo alcanzar… solo quería enmendar eso"

"Con todo esto créeme que vas por un buen camino. Si tan solo ellos pudieran ver lo que yo veo… tienes que mostrar quién eres, no puedes seguir ocultándote Draco, los demás tienen que ver quién eres, cuando ya no este… quiero…"

"No hables así…" la interrumpió Draco abruptamente.

"Un día ya no estaré, tienes que saber eso…" continuó Hermione a pesar de la negativa de Draco.

"¡No quiero escucharlo, encontraré una forma!"

"¡Draco no hay una forma! Mi magia se extinguirá en algún momento" Hermione le dijo con mucha angustia.

Draco tomó sus manos con suavidad. "Hermione estoy contigo en esto, ¿lo sabes?"

Hermione asintió abrazándolo.

"Lo sé, pero no quiero que tú también tengas que cargar con un peso que no te corresponde, ya tienes bastante con tus padres y yo no quiero darte más problemas"

"Tú no eres un problema Hermione, me importas, sé que he estado ocupado, también sé que has estado preocupada por algo, hoy te saltaste el desayuno, sé por lo que estás pasando, pero también sé que hay algo más, por eso te cité aquí, no quiero irme sabiendo que me necesitas, solo dime que me quede y lo haré"

Hermione le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y acarició su mejilla con sus dedos. "No tienes que quedarte, yo igual iré a ver a mis padres, solo quisiera que estos días duraran un poco más…"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Draco parecía alarmado ante la voz desalentada de Hermione.

"Solo me siento algo melancólica por estas fechas, pero estaré bien. Ahora iremos a casa con nuestras familias y pasaremos un buen momento, olvidaremos por unos días todo lo demás"

"¿Estarás bien?" Draco sabía que había algo más en Hermione que no podía descifrar, pero tampoco quería presionarla.

"Lo haré, y tu niño tonto deja de preocuparte por mí, sé cuidarme" Hermione le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

Draco podía sentir que algo en Hermione no estaba bien, pero lo dejó ir cambiando de tema. "Será mejor que comamos, solo tenemos un par de horas antes de partir, y no quiero desaprovechar todo lo que nos trajo Dobby"

"¿Dijiste Dobby?" una vez más los ojos de Hermione parecían sorprendidos.

"Olvidaba que lo conocías, gracias a tu amiguito Potter me quedé sin elfo y sin ninguna compañía cuando iba a casa" el desdén de Draco era evidente.

"Lo siento por eso, pero era necesario" Hermione sonaba triste.

"Bueno de todas formas ahora que es libre dejo de ser tan melodramático" Draco le dijo de manera despreocupada.

"En eso se parece bastante a ti" Hermione soltó casi sin pensarlo.

Ante esto Draco se atragantó con su jugo de calabaza. "¿Qué acabas de decir?" le dijo con un toque de enojo.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír, ante la cara enfadada que le dio Draco, no ayudó en nada que ahora Draco tenía el mentón y parte de su capa mojada con jugo. Esto provocó aún más las carcajadas en Hermione, ante lo cual Draco también comenzó a reír sin control.

Cuando ambos pudieron controlarse, Hermione quedó observando a Draco por un largo momento mientras seguían comiendo. "Hay tantas cosas que no sé de ti y siento que no hay tiempo para poder conocerte a fondo" dijo Hermione con tristeza.

"Me conoces más que la mayoría de la gente, incluyendo a mis padres, tienes que darte crédito" Draco le dijo de manera despreocupada, sin ver el fondo de lo que quería decir Hermione.

Pero en cuanto vio que Hermione apartaba su mirada de él, pudo ver a qué se debía su tristeza.

"Hermione si tan solo pudiera hacer algo…" la angustia en Draco era evidente ante el dolor de Hermione.

"Si tú eres feliz, yo también lo seré, no dejes que la oscuridad se apodere de ti" Hermione trató de sonar más alegre y entusiasmada, aunque por dentro le preocupaba mucho lo que podría pasar.

La situación de Draco no parecía ser diferente. "Cada día se acerca más el momento en el que tengo que decidir y no sé qué haré cuando llegue ese día, no te puedo arrastrar conmigo" le dijo Draco con preocupación, una que no era propia de él.

Hermione se acercó a él tomando sus manos entre las suyas. "Ya es demasiado tarde, estamos juntos en esto, ¿lo recuerdas?" esta vez Hermione habló con firmeza y con una genuina sonrisa.

"¡Estamos juntos en esto!" le respondió Draco sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, devolviéndole la sonrisa. "¡Que tengas una Feliz Navidad Hermione Granger!"

"Tú también Draco, espero que tengas una linda Navidad"

"Yo también lo espero…" dijo Draco con una mueca desagradable.

"Draco son tus padres, no puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?" preguntó Hermione esperanzada.

"Supongo que no" respondió Draco tratando de sonar más animado, aunque dudando de sus propias palabras. "Sabes hay algo que he querido hacer desde hace bastante tiempo" esta vez su voz era realmente animada.

Hermione lo miró con evidente curiosidad ante la sonrisa que le estaba dando Draco, pero antes de preguntar, Draco lanzó un hechizo hacia el techo, luego de salir unas chispas doradas de la varita de Draco, se formó un muérdago sobre ellos. Antes de que a Hermione le diera tiempo de preguntar, Draco se acercó a ella y la besó.

"Siempre quise besar a la chica que amo bajo un muérdago" le dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

Hermione parecía conmocionada ante las palabras de Draco, era la primera vez que lo decía, la primera vez que oía esas palabras de sus labios. Si bien la conexión entre ambos era fuerte, Hermione jamás pensó escuchar aquellas palabras del chico que hasta hace poco no era más que un compañero patán y prepotente, que solo pensaba en sí mismo.

Hermione lo miró perpleja, aun conmocionada por lo que acababa de oír. "Draco no puedes ser serio, ¿acaso te volviste loco?"

"Loco sí, estoy loco por ti Hermione Granger, jamás había sido más sincero contigo Hermione, no quería reconocerlo, no quería darme cuenta que lo que sentía por ti era real, no me importa el qué dirán o el prejuicio de los demás, no dejaré que nadie te lastime, haré lo posible por que seas feliz por el resto de tu vida"

De pronto Draco sacó una cajita de terciopelo del bolsillo de su capa, estiró la mano y se la entregó a Hermione.

Hermione quien aún seguía conmocionada por todo, aceptó el obsequio y lo abrió con cuidado, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que en su interior había un anillo plateado con una esmeralda resplandeciente en forma de serpiente en su centro. Hermione no sabía nada de joyas, pero se notaba que aquella pieza era muy fina y valiosa.

"No puedo aceptarlo Draco, esto es mucho" dijo Hermione devolviéndole el anillo.

"Quiero que lo conserves Hermione, esta es la prueba que nada vale más que tú"

"Es precioso, pero…"

"Mi padre le regaló uno parecido a mi madre cuando se comprometieron, y si bien no son los mejores padres del mundo, ellos se aman mucho y han tenido un matrimonio feliz después de todo, es una tradición de mis ancestros que quiero seguir, eres la chica que quiero, quiero pasar una vida contigo"

Las lágrimas caían libremente por el rostro de Hermione. "Draco sabes bien que yo no tengo una vida…"

"Yo tampoco la tengo, nadie tiene la vida comprada. Aunque sean días, semanas, meses, quien sabe, incluso años en el mejor de los casos, yo quiero estar contigo, me gustaría estar contigo cuando sientas que ya no puedes lidiar con todo, quiero estar contigo cuando te abandonen las fuerzas, quiero ser tu apoyo incondicional, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no te dejaré ir" Draco podía sentir sus propias lágrimas caer.

Hermione lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, Draco se relajó en sus brazos, había estado nervioso porque Hermione no correspondiera sus sentimientos.

"Quiero que seas mi novia y que todos lo sepan, no me importa el qué dirán"

"Y tus padres…"

"Déjame encargarme de ellos, tu eres lo único que me importa"

"Gracias Draco, gracias por no dejarme lidiar sola con todo este infierno, gracias por no dejarme caer aquella noche, tú me salvaste"

"No fue así Hermione, fuiste tú quien me salvó a mí"

Hermione subió al expreso de Hogwarts con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, se sentó en el último compartimiento que estaba vacío, mientras el tren emprendía su marcha y los campos blancos cubiertos por la nieve se reflejaban en la ventana. Había querido tanto decirle la verdad a Draco, estuvo a punto de decirle cuanto tiempo quedaba, pero todo se salió de control cuando Draco expresó sus sentimientos, no podía hacerle eso, no cuando uno de los dos era tan feliz, no podía negarle esa pequeña felicidad, no cuando duraría tan poco. Hermione observó con gran admiración el anillo que sostenía su dedo mientras revivía todo lo que sucedió esta mañana aún sin poder creerlo. Aquel anillo era mucho más que una joya valiosa, era la prueba de que Draco Malfoy tenía un corazón, y ella era la afortunada de conocerlo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos, estoy de vuelta al fin :)**

**Que este 2020 les traiga solo cosas buenas a sus vidas, lo mejor del mundo para ustedes mis queridos lectores!**

* * *

Noche Buena había llegado con todo su esplendor a la ciudad, era una noche fría de diciembre, todos parecían muy felices por compartir esta instancia en familia antes de la Navidad.

Todos menos cierto chico rubio de mirada triste. Draco caminaba por las solitarias calles de Londres sin rumbo fijo, no sabía dónde ir o a quién recurrir, todo lo que hacía era recordar una y otra vez la discusión que se había llevado a cabo hace unas horas atrás en el despacho de su padre en la Mansión Malfoy.

"_Draco debes entender cuál es tu lugar, tienes que hacerte la marca y tomar tu lugar, no tienes alternativa"_

"_No puedes obligarme a aceptar la marca tenebrosa, por favor no me pidas hacerlo, soy tu hijo"_

"_Por qué eres mi hijo es que debes hacerlo, no te das cuenta de todas las consecuencias que habrá si no lo haces"_

"_¿Qué hay de mi felicidad, o de lo que yo quiera? ¿Acaso eso no cuenta?"_

"_Draco deja de ser tan terco, si aún aprecias a tu familia, haz lo que te digo"_

"_¿Y tú aún sientes aprecio por tu único hijo o complacer al Señor Tenebroso es más importante para ti?"_

Draco no sabía muy bien en qué momento las que suponían serían unas vacaciones tranquilas, se habían transformado en un verdadero infierno, tenía toda esta presión bajo sus hombros y no parecía tener opción. Jamás pensó que las cosas terminarían así, mucho menos que dejaría la casa de sus padres en este estado, sintiéndose tan miserable por todo. Se suponía que el hogar era un lugar de refugio, en donde los jóvenes se sentían seguros y podían compartir en familia después de largos meses de estudios y lejos de casa. En cambio, ahora que estaba de vuelta se sentía tan ajeno a todo, ya nada era igual, el mismo había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses, había descubierto una parte de él que no sabía que estaba ahí, una sonrisa cálida se formó en sus labios al recordar la causa de tanto cambio, aquella chica de cabello alborotado había sacado lo mejor de él.

Siempre Hermione decía que Draco la había salvado, pero a los ojos de Draco la realidad era otra, Hermione fue quien lo salvó aquella noche de noviembre, ella fue quien lo liberó de la oscuridad absoluta en la que parecía estar sumergido.

Ahora Draco caminaba por las frías calles de Londres muggle sin rumbo, el frío cada vez se hacía más intenso, pero al menos no estaba nevando, aunque nada de eso importaba ahora, lo único que Draco quería era alejarse de lo que una vez fue su hogar, sin mencionar a su familia, que lo único que había hecho desde que volvió a casa no era otra cosa más que presionarlo para que hiciera algo a lo que él se negaba, no podía vender su alma y pasarse al lado oscuro, no después de descubrir que aún quedaba algo bueno en él.

Mientras iba caminando por un barrio tranquilo, Draco iba observando a través de las ventanas como las personas parecían felices mientras compartían en familia la víspera de Navidad, Draco se preguntaba cómo sería tener una Navidad así de tranquila, sin muchos lujos, pero con una familia cariñosa, donde pudiera decidir sobre su vida, donde tuviera el apoyo de sus padres sin importar lo que él decidiera.

Era tan estúpido por pensar así, sabía que eso jamás pasaría, el estatus para su familia era mucho más importante que cualquier sueño adolescente que él pudiera tener, enamorarse no era una opción. Si tan solo fuese más fácil, había tratado de que esto no pasara, pero ya era demasiado tarde, mientras más se alejaba de Hermione, esta parecía clavarse más en lo profundo de su ser, ahora mismo no dejaba de pensar donde estaría Hermione, si estaba teniendo una mejor velada de lo que él tenía, al menos si ella era feliz, él también podría serlo.

Mientras observaba los muggles, estos cada vez le parecían más simples, tan sencillos a sus ojos. Si tan solo el pudiera tener una vida así, añoraba tanto tener una vida así de despreocupada, jamás imagino que pensaría en ellos de esta manera, pero ahora que los veía de cerca lo anhelaba tanto, quería una vida así de sencilla lejos del poder que su padre tenía sobre él.

Draco seguía caminando mientras seguía observando todo a su alrededor, las personas normales estaban tan ajenos a su mundo, sin saber que por un solo error toda su tranquilidad podría acabar con eso, cualquiera de ellos podría ser a quien eligiera Voldemort para asesinar, cualquier inocente podría morir en sus manos si aceptaba la marca, no podía aceptar eso, aunque eso significara alejarse de todo y todos.

Las lágrimas caían silenciosas por el rostro cansado de Draco mientras veía como todos a su alrededor parecían felices, todos menos él, ¿por qué no podía ser feliz como todos? Si tan solo hubiese alguna salida, un escape a su realidad, si tan solo hubiese algún lugar en el cual refugiarse, en estos momentos deseaba tanto tener amigos, pero no había nadie ahí para él. Si tan solo supiera donde vivía Hermione iría por ella, la necesitaba tanto, extrañaba sus palabras de aliento, algo que nadie había hecho por él, necesitaba tanto sentir que aún había algo bueno por lo que luchar, cuando todo a su alrededor parecía desmoronarse sin poder hacer nada por detenerlo.

"_¡Debes alejarte de esa chica estúpida que solo entorpece tus planes!"_

Le había dicho su padre con total desprecio en cuanto le había reprochado su amistad con Hermione, parecía estar al tanto de cada uno de sus pasos en Hogwarts. El escuchar eso acabó con la poca paciencia de Draco, quien la defendió y en su enfado hacia su padre había confesado los sentimientos que tenía hacia aquella chica Gryffindor que tanto amaba, lo cual pareció enfurecerlo más.

"_¡Jamás permitiré que mi hijo arruine su futuro al lado de esa chica sangre sucia!" _

Draco aún seguía escuchando las duras palabras de su padre. No entendía como él mismo había usado esas mismas palabras en contra de ella, ahora se sentían tan amargas escucharlas, aunque no estuvieran dirigidas a él, nadie tenía el derecho de decirlas a nadie, menos a una chica tan dulce como Hermione, si tan solo ella estuviera aquí…

En otro lado de la ciudad, no muy lejos de donde estaba Draco, se encontraba Hermione. Estar en casa había sido todo un desafío, todo parecía tan surrealista, la casa no era la misma, sus recuerdos ya no estaban, si bien sus padres seguían siendo las mismas personas cariñosas y amables de siempre, ya nada era lo mismo, todo su entorno había cambiado y no precisamente para bien.

Hermione había tenido una cena tranquila de Noche Buena junto a sus padres, disfrutando la compañía en familia como lo hacían cada vez que Hermione los visitaba, hablaron de la escuela, de lo mucho que había aprendido este año escolar y de lo bien que lo pasaba con sus amigos… por supuesto que todo no era más que una absurda mentira, algo que jamás pensó que haría con sus padres, pero que ahora era necesario, cualquier cosa antes de arrastrarlos a ellos con su enfermedad.

A pesar de la grata velada, los pensamientos de Hermione estaban a kilómetros de ahí, no dejaba de pensar en Draco, a cada instante su mirada se iba al anillo que sostenía su dedo, jamás había tenido una joya tan valiosa, pero más que eso jamás nadie le había obsequiado algo así, tenía un valor difícil de comprar con dinero, aquel anillo guardaba los sentimientos más puros que un ser humano pudiera sentir.

Ahora eran pasadas las 2 de la madrugada, Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo junto al sofá de la sala de estar observando las luces parpadeantes del pequeño árbol de Navidad, sus pensamientos estaban tan lejos de ahí, si bien estaba en casa con sus padres, esto estaba lejos de sentirse su hogar, cada rincón era extraño a ella, extrañaba su antigua casa, en especial su habitación, todo parecía ser otra realidad donde nada se sentía igual. Ella misma había cambiado tanto en los últimos meses, ya nada era igual y jamás volvería a serlo.

Ahora sus padres vivían en una pequeña casa a las afueras de Londres que le había facilitado la Orden en cuanto lo perdieron todo, si bien era muy acogedora no se sentía parte de ella.

A pesar de todo Hermione aún tenía un motivo que la impulsaba a seguir adelante sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar, miró el anillo que sostenía su dedo, desde que se lo dio Draco no se lo había quitado, de cierta manera la hacía sentir cerca de él. A pesar de la distancia, se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo, se preguntaba si estaría bien con sus padres. Su corazón parecía latir más de prisa cuando pensaba en él, en ese chico terco que la había rescatado de tantas maneras diferentes que jamás podría imaginar.

Hermione trajo a su mente la noche anterior, así mismo la había encontrado su madre, en plena madrugada mientras observaba el tintinear de las luces navideñas que adornaban el pequeño árbol navideño.

Hermione no había notado que su madre había entrado en la sala de estar y la quedó observando por un tiempo antes de acercarse y sentarse en el suelo junto a ella.

"_¿Me pregunto en qué piensa tanto mi niña?"_ le había dicho su madre con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Hermione al escuchar su voz se volteó hacia ella sorprendida de verla, sin saber en qué momento se había sentado junto a ella, Hermione tenía tantos pensamientos en su mente que no supo que decir.

"_Debe ser algo muy importante para que estés a esta hora de la madrugada sin dormir, me pregunto si esto se debe a un chico"_

Hermione se había sonrojado ante las palabras de su madre bajando la mirada avergonzada, mientras sus dedos seguían acariciando la pequeña serpiente de su anillo. Esto parecía hacerlo mucho, pero no parecía darse cuenta de ello.

"_Hermione te conozco mejor que nadie, puedo ver en esos ojos tuyos que extrañas a alguien, y a diferencia de otras veces, no parece que sean tus amigos, desde que llegaste tu cabecita parece estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí, dime ¿qué chico se atrevió a robar el corazón de mi niña?"_

"_Se llama Draco"_ le respondió Hermione con timidez.

"_Draco, que nombre tan extraño"_ dijo su madre con curiosidad. _"Así que Draco tiene la culpa de robarse toda tu atención, será mejor que ese chico no haga sufrir a mi niña o tendrá que vérselas conmigo"_

"_Draco jamás haría algo así mamá, es la persona más dulce que he conocido" _dijo Hermione con cariño, encontrándose con los ojos de su madre, quien pareció estudiarla por un momento.

"_Entonces, ¿por qué pareces tan triste desde que volviste?"_ había preguntado su madre con preocupación.

"_Él es de Slytherin, se supone que deberíamos odiarnos, todos los demás lo hacen, pero yo no puedo, no cuando ha sido tan lindo conmigo, aunque nadie pueda verlo"_

"_¿Lo amas?"_

Hermione no había dudado un segundo en responderle a su madre. _"Con todo mi corazón, pero tengo tanto miedo de quererlo y de todo lo que esto puede significar para nosotros, el viene de una familia muy rica y yo solo soy Hermione, una chica normal, nada especial" _la voz de Hermione se fue apagando de a poco.

"_No digas eso Hermione, eres una chica dulce, inteligente, además de bonita, tienes un corazón enorme, muchas veces interpones tu bienestar con tal de estar ahí para los demás, dime si todo eso no te hace una persona especial"_

"_A veces no parece ser suficiente…"_ Hermione le respondió con lágrimas en sus ojos, que se negaba a dejar caer.

"_Si existe amor todo es posible" _le había dicho su madre con sinceridad.

"_Su padre jamás permitiría que su único hijo este con una sangre sucia como yo"_

"_No sé lo que signifique eso, pero no dejaré que te refieras a ti misma de esa manera, tampoco puedo permitir que mi única hija sea tan infeliz"_ Hermione desvió la vista de su madre, no había manera que alguien pudiese hacer algo por ella en ese momento, ni siquiera su madre.

"_Hay algo más, ¿cierto?"_ preguntó su madre, cuando Hermione no respondió.

"_Su padre fue el responsable de que perdiéramos todo"_ dijo Hermione entre sollozos, sin poderse controlar.

Hermione esperaba que tras esta confesión su madre sintiera rechazo hacia Draco y su familia y le pidiera que se alejara de él. Nunca espero que ella solo le diera una mirada comprensiva mientras se acercaba a ella y colocaba un brazo en sus hombros y la acercara a ella en un reconfortante abrazo. Estuvieron así por largos momentos mientras Hermione desahogaba su corazón roto, no podía evitar llorar, todo parecía tan injusto.

"_No entiendo por qué no pareces molesta"_ le reprochó Hermione cuando se tranquilizó.

"_¿Y tú lo estás?"_ preguntó su madre mirándola a los ojos, mientras Hermione bajó la mirada una vez más.

"_No con él, pero si con su familia, me duele tanto no tener una casa a la cual llamar hogar, ¡estas no son nuestras cosas, todo esto parece tan ajeno a nosotros, odio a su padre, odio tener que vivir aquí, odio tanto sentirme de esta manera, odio todo, a veces me odio a mí misma!"_

"_Hermione, es normal sentirse de esa manera después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero dime si la vida te diera una nueva oportunidad ¿cambiarías todo esto a cambio de no haberlo conocido?, que todo siguiera a cómo eran las cosas antes de haber perdido nuestra casa"_

Hermione se quedó en silencio, procesando la pregunta de su madre, ¿Qué haría si la vida le diese una nueva oportunidad a cambio de nunca haber conocido a Draco? ¿Lo cambiaría todo?

Hermione levantó la vista hacia su madre y no pudo ocultar la tristeza que sentía, le aterraba tanto enfrentar sus sentimientos. _"Mamá, ¿acaso tú no cambiarías nada?"_

"_Absolutamente nada, si bien extraño nuestra antigua casa, era solo eso, una casa, algo material, en cambio nuestro hogar siempre será donde nosotros estemos, mientras nosotros estemos bien y unidos como familia, para mí eso es suficiente para ser feliz. Cada paso que damos en nuestras vidas nos lleva a nuestro destino"_

Hermione se acercó a su madre y la abrazó con fuerza. _"Te quiero muchísimo mamá, eres la mejor mamá que podría desear, nunca lo olvides, te amo" _

"_Yo también te amo, y recuerda que la vida es muy corta para preocuparse tanto, ese chico es muy afortunado de tenerte, si nadie más puede ver lo bueno que hay en él, ellos se lo pierden, así que no estés triste, quiero a mi pequeña alegre de vuelta" _

La madre de Hermione la apartó lentamente de sus brazos, al sentir que Hermione sollozaba. Al apartarse de ella, observo sus ojos tristes, sin comprender el porqué de sus lágrimas.

"_¿Qué sucede Hermione? ¿Por qué lloras?"_ preguntó con preocupación su madre.

"_¿Mamá me extrañarás cuando ya no este?"_

"_¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Hermione? Por supuesto que te extrañaré cuando vuelvas a clases, como siempre lo hago cuando estás lejos de casa, cada vez que te vas hay un vacío enorme, pero sé que es solo cosa de tiempo para tener a mi niña de vuelta en casa"_

Hermione recordaba con el corazón apretado las palabras de su madre la noche anterior, como podría decir adiós ahora que sabía que quizás sería la última vez…

Estuvo a punto de confesarle todo a su madre esa noche, había repasado tantas veces en su mente cómo contarle todo, pero viendo la mirada preocupada de su madre, no pudo hacerlo. Al final el tiempo hablaría por si solo y tendrían que resignarse con eso, al menos ella ya no estaría para verlo.

Hermione se perdía en sus pensamientos más profundos mientras acariciaba con nostalgia la serpiente verde esmeralda de su anillo, fue por una fracción de segundos que pudo ver como los ojos de la pequeña serpiente brillaban de un rojo intenso, Hermione tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para comprobar lo que veía, o si era parte de lo cansada que estaba, observó el anillo con mucho cuidado, pero este no tenía nada fuera de lo normal, aun así su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, era como si algo muy malo estuviera por pasar, no pudo evitar pensar en Draco, era como si todos sus sentidos le estuvieran advirtiendo que algo muy malo estaba por suceder.

Hermione aún no salía de su transe cuando un fuerte golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó, sacándola de sus pensamientos abruptamente. Hermione se puso de pie a toda prisa y se acercó algo temerosa a la puerta principal de donde provenían los sonidos. Su corazón seguía latiendo acelerado, sin duda esta no sería una noche tranquila, se preguntó si debía alertar a sus padres mientras se acercaba a la entrada principal, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su curiosidad era mucho más grande que su sensatez, dando una respiración profunda Hermione abrió la puerta.

Tras la puerta se encontraba Nymphadora Tonks, al verla Hermione soltó un suspiro aliviado que estaba conteniendo y su corazón comenzó a calmarse de la ansiedad, aunque aún seguía latiendo con fuerza. Hermione había conocido a Tonks a principios del año escolar cuando Harry se había metido en problemas por usar magia fuera del colegio, si bien se habían saludado y cruzado un par de palabras, no la conocía más allá. Solo sabía que pertenecía a la nueva Orden y que trabajaba para el Ministerio de la Magia, por lo que tenía su total confianza.

Tonks al ver a Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque Hermione parecía cualquier cosa menos tranquila, le dio una mirada preocupada en cuanto abrió la puerta.

"Hermione es bueno verte de nuevo" le dijo Tonks con despreocupación, entrando a la casa sin ser invitada.

Hermione cerró la puerta tras ella y se dirigió hasta la sala donde Tonks se sentó en el brazo del sofá.

"Tonks disculpa, pero ¿qué hace aquí y a esta hora?" preguntó Hermione, aun confundida por su presencia.

"Solo venía a verificar que todo estuviese en orden" dijo Tonks despreocupada como si hablara del clima, pero Hermione no estaba teniendo nada de eso, su visita no era casualidad, de eso estaba segura.

"Sigo sin entender, ¿sucedió algo de lo que debería preocuparme?"

"Nada de eso Hermione, relájate. ¿No ha sucedido nada fuera de lo común?"

Hermione cada vez parecía perder más la paciencia, estaba segura que Tonks algo le estaba ocultando. "Todo ha estado tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. ¿Ahora me dirá de que se trata todo esto?" preguntó con impaciencia Hermione.

"Está bien, solo quería verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Se han reportado algunas apariciones de mortífagos en la ciudad, pero nada de qué preocuparse, estás segura en esta casa, los aurores se encargan de eso"

"Mortífagos dices… ¿acaso sabes cómo está D…?" Hermione no pudo terminar la frase, un nudo se formó en su garganta, bajo la mirada sin querer mostrar sus sentimientos a alguien que no conocía bien, además Tonks ni siquiera sabía de esta parte de su vida y no tenía por qué saberlo.

Tonks como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, le dio una mirada comprensiva a Hermione.

"Todo estará bien" le dijo Tonks poniéndose de pie y colocando una mano en su hombro, antes de acercarse a la puerta principal y salir.

Hermione la vio marcharse con lágrimas en sus ojos, sabía que había algo más, su angustia parecía intensificarse una vez más, su corazón una vez más parecía acelerarse sin control. Hermione se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana que daba a la calle, se sentó junto a ella mientras contemplaba el cielo, deseaba con todo su corazón que Draco estuviera bien, fuera de peligro, que su corazón se equivocara por esta vez y que él estuviera a salvo. Hermione una vez más contempló la pequeña serpiente de su anillo, mirándola con nostalgia, extrañaba tanto a Draco.

Al igual que antes de la llegada de Tonks, Hermione pudo ver una vez más que los ojos de la serpiente brillaron por una fracción de segundos de un rojo intenso, se puso de pie a toda prisa y su vista se dirigió a través de la ventana, parecía que alguien la observaba desde afuera, Hermione se congeló por un instante, podía distinguir perfectamente aquel cabello rubio. Hermione se acercó con cuidado hasta la ventana y limpió el vidrio empañado con su mano, pero ya no había nadie.

Hermione sin importarle que los mortífagos estuvieran cerca, salió sin pensarlo dos veces, se fue hasta la acera del frente, pero no había nadie, corrió un par de calles sin encontrar nada, Draco no estaba por ningún lado. Se preguntaba si ya estaba alucinando, pero todo parecía tan real, él parecía tan real. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro sin poder detenerse, sintiéndose frustrada al no poder saber nada de él.

Hermione no le quedó más remedio que volver a casa con su corazón resignado, haciéndose a la idea que su gran imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada y que pronto volvería a ver a Draco cuando las clases comenzaran, era solo cuestión de tiempo.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Draco, completamente sumergido en su dolor, sintiéndose más solo que nunca, no sabía cuánto había caminado, ni lo tarde que era. Había llegado hasta un pequeño parque solitario y se sentó en una banca fría, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con angustia llevándose parte de su sufrimiento que no parecía tener fin. Su mente seguía cuestionándose todo, no se suponía que las cosas debían terminar así.

Estaba tan cerca de ella y a la vez tan lejos, quería tanto abrazarla y nunca más dejarla ir, quería tanto huir con ella lejos del odio de su familia, donde nadie pudiera lastimarla, donde fueran solo ellos dos.

Quería tanto a Hermione Granger que no podía condenarla a una vida así llena de penumbras, la amaba tanto que era mejor que él se alejara de su vida para siempre.


	15. Chapter 15

Las vacaciones de invierno habían llegado a su fin. Los estudiantes regresarían a Hogwarts en el Expreso de las 11:00 a.m.

Los padres de Hermione estaban de camino a la estación de King´s Cross, todo el camino estuvo en completo silencio, las cartas ya se habían lanzado, no había nada más que agregar.

Hermione había tomado una decisión y esa era guardar el secreto de sus padres, ellos no tenían por qué saber acerca de su enfermedad, ya se enterarían a su debido tiempo. Ahora no se sentía capaz de decir adiós para siempre, le costaba tanto despedirse de ellos, sabía que si decía una sola palabra rompería en llanto y no sería capaz de dejarlos, no cuando quedaba tan poco.

No tardaron en llegar a King's Cross, habían llegado con diez minutos de anticipación, cuando estuvieron frente a la plataforma 9¾, sabían que había llegado el momento de despedirse. Hermione se volvió hacia sus padres con un nudo en la garganta, y les dio un fuerte abrazo a ambos.

"Los voy a extrañar" dijo Hermione entre lágrimas.

"Mi niña no tienes que estar triste, estaremos aquí cuando termine el año escolar"

"Nos veremos pronto mi niña hermosa, te amamos" le dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

Hermione una vez más les dio un fuerte abrazo antes de perderse entre la multitud y desaparecer.

Hermione había hecho esto mil veces, pero esta vez despedirse de sus padres fue una tarea mucho más difícil, trató con todas sus fuerzas que lo que sentía por dentro no se traspasara a su exterior arruinando así todo lo que había disfrutado estos últimos días en compañía de sus padres.

En completa resignación con su decisión caminó por la plataforma 9¾ buscando entre los estudiantes que se encontraban en el andén a cierto chico rubio de rasgos petulantes, pero no lo encontró. En su búsqueda, su mirada se encontró con Harry, que se encontraba a unos pocos metros con todo el clan Weasley, pero desvió la mirada sin querer encontrarse con aquellos ojos llenos de preguntas que Hermione sabía que jamás podría contestar.

Subió al vagón del tren y se fue hasta el último compartimiento y lo cerró, no quería ser molestada por nadie, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Visitar a sus padres no fue la mejor decisión de todas, a pesar de lo agradable que era volver a verlos, no había momento en que no quisiera confesarles todo acerca de su enfermedad y el poco tiempo que quedaba, pero cada vez que iba a intentarlo un fuerte remordimiento se lo impedía, no podía hacerlos sufrir con su dolor. En cambio, ahora tenía que vivir con el peso de sus decisiones, a pesar de saber que era lo correcto, era muy difícil de llevar.

Hermione había planeado en su mente reencontrarse con Draco en el tren, pero grande fue su desilusión al no verlo. Quería creer que él se encontraba bien, que todo lo que pasó en Londres no fue más que su gran cansancio e imaginación. Además, estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy, él jamás iría a una ciudad a las afueras de Londres muggle, definitivamente eso no era lo suyo.

Aunque si hablamos del verdadero Draco él era diferente a lo que todos creían de él, su apellido no lo definía, él era mucho más que eso, eso era algo que Hermione había aprendido hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Mientras el tren seguía su curso, Hermione miró con nostalgia una fotografía que había traído consigo, era de la mañana de Navidad, estaba ella junto a sus padres. Se preguntaba si con el tiempo ellos la olvidarían…

Ahora en Hogwarts sería el comienzo de un nuevo periodo escolar, los últimos meses que tendría para compartir con las personas más importantes de su vida, aparte de sus padres.

Hermione entró al Gran Comedor con todo el valor que pudo reunir, nunca le habían gustado las despedidas, pero sabía que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo, al menos por ahora no era una opción.

Una vez en el Gran Comedor su mirada se fue hasta la mesa de Slytherin, buscando a Draco. Grande fue su decepción al no verlo, si bien no lo había visto en el tren, aún mantenía las esperanzas de que lo vería a la hora de la cena. _¿Dónde estaría? _Se preguntó con amargura. Todo esto le estaba resultando muy extraño. Hermione optó por darse la media vuelta y salir del Gran Comedor, no tenía ánimo de escuchar a sus compañeros de clases mientras presumían lo maravillosas que habían sido sus vacaciones, mientras que ella en lo único que pensaba era que serían las últimas.

Subió hasta la torre de Astronomía pensando encontrarlo ahí, pero Draco tampoco estaba. Era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado, ni siquiera podía preguntarle a nadie por él, no tenía a quien recurrir, le hacía tanta falta ese chico rubio, habían sido dos semanas lejos de él y ya comenzaba a extrañarlo.

Ya no tenía caso de seguir esperándolo por lo que se fue hasta su sala común y se recostó en su cama, no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida, al parecer estaba más cansada de lo que creía.

Su tranquilidad duró hasta que a mitad de la noche se despertó sobresaltada por una pesadilla, su respiración agitada no la dejó volver a dormir, por lo que se fue hasta la sala común y trató de mantener sus sentidos bajo control. Ya todos se habían ido a la cama, al parecer era muy tarde para que alguien más siguiera despierto, por lo que se quedó junto a la chimenea hasta que el fuego se extinguió.

Cada segundo que pasaba la hacía enloquecer aún más, si no tenía noticias de Draco pronto terminaría por acabar con la poca cordura que le quedaba. Sabía que no podía seguir así, mientras no hubiera noticias de Draco no volvería a dormir.

Sin más salió de la sala común y bajó hasta las mazmorras, no le importaba estar a mitad de la noche, no podía seguir sin saber nada de Draco, algo dentro de ella le advertía que algo muy malo estaba pasando con él. Golpeó la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo, mientras su respiración se entrecortaba por falta de aire, no tardó en abrir la puerta un Snape muy sorprendido de verla.

"¿Señorita Granger que hace aquí? ¿Sucedió algo importante para que este merodeando por los pasillos a estas horas de la noche?"

Hermione levantó la vista hacia su profesor, Snape pudo ver la desesperación en sus ojos, lo que lo hizo preocupar.

"¿Se siente bien?" volvió a preguntar Snape, al no recibir respuesta de Hermione, quien parecía estar luchando con sus emociones.

"Necesito saber si Draco está bien, ¿Por qué no llego en el tren como todos los demás?" la voz de Hermione estaba cargada de preocupación.

"Señorita Granger no pudo esperar hasta mañana para preguntar que decide saltarse un montón de reglas"

"Por favor, necesito saber si él está bien"

"Y ¿Qué la hace pensar que yo manejo ese tipo de información?"

"Usted es su padrino, él me lo dijo, conoce a su familia, solo quiero saber si él está bien"

"Será mejor señorita Granger que vuelva a la cama y se evite futuros problemas, lo mejor es que se mantenga al margen de todo esto"

"¿Cómo me puede decir eso? Ya es demasiado tarde para que me diga eso" una lágrima se perdía por el rostro de Hermione.

"Como ya le dije, será mejor que vuelva a su dormitorio, antes de restarle puntos por su falta de juicio"

"Está bien, no me diga absolutamente nada, ya lo averiguaré, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde y que pueda vivir con eso en su conciencia" le respondió Hermione molesta, al parecer sin darse cuenta de con quien hablaba.

Snape solo observó en silencio el arrebato de Hermione, tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa Hermione dio media vuelta y se fue.

Hermione no logró dormir esa noche, el no tener noticias de Draco la estaba consumiendo por completo, ya no sabía qué hacer, su cabeza comenzaba a divagar acerca de lo que podría haber sucedido y cada idea era mucho peor a la anterior, y si Draco había recibido la marca por qué no tuvo más alternativa…

Eso no podía pasar, Draco no podía vender su alma al lado oscuro, no mientras aún hubiese luz dentro de él, Hermione no dejaría que las sombras se apoderaran de su vida, mientras tuviera vida no lo permitiría.

Cuando la mañana llegó, Hermione con todo su pesar y cansancio se fue a clases, aunque no prestó atención a nada ni a nadie, su mente estaba en Draco, nadie puede desaparecer así de la nada y nadie parecía preocuparse por su ausencia, ¿Acaso nadie se preocupaba por lo que pasara con él?

Llegando la hora de la cena, Hermione se dirigió hasta el Gran Comedor, no tenía hambre, pero quería asegurarse que Draco estuviese ahí, esperaba con ansias que sus miedos fueran solo eso, producto de su gran imaginación. Al acercarse al comedor Hermione, vio que al otro lado del pasillo se encontraban hablando Crabbe con Blaise, se veían preocupados por algo, la intuición de Hermione la llevó hasta ellos, se acercó por el otro lado del pasillo y se escondió tras un pilar alto que se encontraba tras ellos, apenas escuchó el nombre de "Draco" salir de la boca de uno de ellos, se quedó atentamente escuchando lo que decían.

"…como te decía nadie sabe nada de él, es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado"

"Desapareció la noche de Navidad, desde entonces nadie lo ha visto"

El corazón de Hermione pareció detenerse un segundo, manteniendo todo su autocontrol para no acercarse a ellos y preguntarles directamente, sabía que eso era una pésima idea, aunque lo hiciese de todos modos no le dirían nada. Aquellas palabras hicieron click en su cabeza, _´Draco había desaparecido la noche de Navidad´_ Hermione podía sentir su cuerpo temblar, retrocedió de donde estaba sin prestar atención a quien la viera espiando, salió corriendo del lugar, un nudo en su estómago no la dejaba llorar, le faltaba el aire, Hermione no pudo seguir caminando, podía sentir como todo a su alrededor se desvanecía, se sujetó apoyando las manos en la pared, pero sus piernas no respondían por lo que se sentó en el suelo con su corazón latiendo a toda prisa, un fuerte dolor de cabeza nubló todos sus sentidos, y no había nadie con ella para socorrerla.

Recordó aquel sueño que la había despertado la noche anterior, en el que caía del precipicio sin Draco ahí para salvarla, toda aquella angustia la estaba sintiendo ahora, pero esto era tan real como el hecho de que Draco no estaba aquí para ayudarla.

Hermione aún estaba sentada en el suelo con ambas manos sujetando su cabeza, quería que todo esto fuera un sueño, quería despertar de todo esto, todo daba vueltas. De pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro, pero no era capaz de reaccionar, su cabeza dolía mucho, sintió que esta misma persona la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, Hermione se levantó tambaleándose, su cuerpo no parecía responder.

"Ven acompáñame" Hermione solo escuchó una voz suave que le hablaba mientras la conducía por un largo pasillo.

Bajaron unas escaleras y entraron a una especie de salón que no podía distinguir. Hermione fue conducida hasta un sofá, en el cual se sentó con cuidado, todo seguía dando vueltas.

Hermione bebió una poción que le ofrecieron, sin siquiera preguntar lo que era, cualquier cosa era mejor que este terrible dolor de cabeza, en cuanto hizo efecto, comenzó a ver con mayor claridad, vio a su alrededor, reconociendo el lugar, ya había estado aquí antes, ¿por qué de todos los lugares tenía que estar nuevamente aquí?

Hermione parecía horrorizada cuando descubrió que estaba en el despacho de Snape. Él había sido quien la ayudó, todos sus sentidos volvían de a poco a ella, lo cual hacía que todo fuese mil veces peor. El profesor solo la observaba en silencio, absorto en sus pensamientos, lo que hacía que Hermione se sintiera aún más incómoda.

"Agradezco su ayuda profesor, pero debo irme" dijo Hermione sin poder ocultar la molestia en su voz, se puso de pie aun tambaleándose y se dirigió hasta la salida.

"Señorita Granger, esta es la segunda vez en menos de un mes que la veo casi desmayarse, esto no es normal, creo que lo mejor será que llame a Pomfrey"

"¡Estoy bien! ¡Además este no es asunto suyo!" dijo con enojo Hermione.

"Para ser alguien a quien acabo de ayudar, debería al menos mostrar algo de agradecimiento"

"Yo no pedí su ayuda, y jamás le agradecería a alguien como usted" el desprecio que sentía Hermione por Snape se hacía evidente en cada una de sus palabras. "Usted sabía que Draco estaba desaparecido y no dijo nada, ¿Cómo puede hacer como si no importara? ¿Acaso no se preocupa por él, si quiera un poco?"

"Señorita Granger, ya no sé cómo decirle que lo mejor es que no se involucre en asuntos que no entiende"

"Es demasiado tarde para eso" dijo Hermione sin darse cuenta que su mirada se dirigió al anillo que sostenía su dedo, Snape no se perdió esto, mientras la observaba con una mirada indescifrable.

"¿Draco se comprometió contigo?" preguntó Snape escéptico.

Hermione levantó la mirada hasta su profesor, sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír.

"¿Comprometer?" preguntó incrédula, para ella solo era un regalo de Draco.

"Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, le advertí a Draco que esto no puede ser posible"

"Usted es su padrino y no muestra ni siquiera un poco de empatía por su ahijado"

"Creo que lo mejor será llamar a Madam Pomfrey, no quiero que se desmaye aquí, además de que necesita tomar algo para tranquilizarse"

"¡No necesito tomar nada! Acaso no se da cuenta que Draco no quiere ser un mortífago, ¿acaso alguien le preguntó lo que él quería? ¿O los de su clase solo imponen?, ahora él está quizás donde y nadie mueve un dedo por buscarlo… él solo buscaba a alguien que viera más allá de todos los prejuicios y me encontró a mí, así que no me pida que me aleje, porque no lo haré"

Hermione estaba aún más enojada y preocupada, una vez más sentía que perdía el equilibrio, Snape iba a ayudarla, pero Hermione se alejó.

"No quiero su ayuda. Lo quiero a él, quiero que él este bien" Hermione no pudo contener sus lágrimas mientras la angustia la invadía.

"Creo que lo mejor será que la lleve a la enfermería, Madam Pomfrey sabrá qué hacer"

"Estaré bien, además Madam Pomfrey ya no puede hacer nada por mí, nadie puede hacer nada por mí" Hermione se iba, pero el maestro de Pociones no la dejó, se interpuso en su camino.

"¿Estás usando un glamour, cierto? Un hechizo muy antiguo que modifica tu apariencia"

"No sé de qué está hablando profesor" dijo Hermione a la defensiva.

"De hace un tiempo tenía mis sospechas, pero ahora dejaste caer tus barreras y pude ver tu verdadera apariencia"

"¡Usted no tiene ningún derecho!" Hermione le dijo llena de ira.

"Señorita Granger por una vez en la vida, deja de ser obstinada, deja que llame a Madam Pomfrey"

"Nadie me puede ayudar, absolutamente nadie, es cierto que tengo un hechizo sobre mí, estoy enferma y moriré… ¿eso quería escuchar? Por eso me importa bien poco lo que tenga que decir sobre mí, nunca dejaré de ser una estúpida Gryffindor ante sus ojos y los de su clase, jamás me aceptarán por venir de padres muggles… pronto saldré del camino de todos ustedes, así que solo pido que me tenga un poco de compasión y me diga que paso con él…" Hermione cada vez sentía más como sus fuerzas la abandonaban.

"¡Granger, tienes que tranquilizarte! Déjame ayudarte"

"No necesito su ayuda, ni siquiera sé lo que hago aquí, por más que me esfuerce jamás estaré a la altura de ustedes, sangre pura, siempre seré una sangre sucia, ¿no es así?"

Hermione ya divagaba en sus palabras, no quería entrar en razón, había callado por tanto tiempo que ya no parecía retener nada, no cuando se trataba de Draco. Mientras que Snape trataba de digerir todo lo que decía Hermione, sin saber cómo manejar la situación, si bien era maestro de Hogwarts hace ya bastantes años, nunca había sido bueno manejando las emociones, mucho menos las de sus estudiantes. Solo se quedó observando a Hermione, quien parecía que cada vez se descontrolaba más, por una vez sin saber qué decir. Hermione tomó esto como desinterés por parte de su maestro, por lo que trató de controlarse lo más que pudo antes de dar media vuelta y salir del despacho de Snape, antes que este pudiera decir nada.

Hermione no sabía por qué le había dicho todo eso a Snape, pero de alguna manera se sintió bien, aunque todavía sentía un vacío enorme al no saber nada de Draco. Volver a la sala común no sería una opción, por lo que se fue a su lugar secreto, al menos ahí se sentía cerca de Draco, aunque no estuviese presente, desde lo alto de la torre de Astronomía estuvo observando por varios minutos el cielo que estaba despejado mientras la noche caía lentamente sobre Hogwarts.

Pasó alrededor de una hora, Hermione ahora sentía que no podía soportar estar ahí sin él, por lo que bajó las escaleras de la torre a toda prisa, salió del castillo corriendo, las lágrimas de sus ojos no se detenían, era todo tan injusto, Draco no merecía pasar por todo esto, ahora quizás estaba solo sin saber qué hacer, sin ningún amigo a quien acudir, si ella hubiese sabido que esto sucedería, cuando él le pidió quedarse lo hubiese hecho, solo por verlo una vez más.

Hermione no tardó en llegar al bosque y se sentó en un tronco, comenzó a llorar descontroladamente sin poder sacar todas sus frustraciones, toda la ira que sentía, hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, Hermione levantó la vista solo para ver la cara preocupada de Harry, Hermione no pudo ocultar su decepción, por un momento pensó que vería a Draco y le diría que todo estaría bien, pero él no estaba aquí para ella.

"¿Hermione que está pasando contigo?" Hermione bajó la vista sin querer responder, pero Harry insistió. "Por favor no me digas que nada, te conozco, eres mi mejor amiga"

Hermione podía ver el dolor de Harry, por lo que se puso de pie para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Draco desapareció, nadie sabe de él" dijo Hermione con angustia.

"¿Te refieres a Malfoy?" preguntó Harry incrédulo.

"Por supuesto que hablo de Malfoy, ¿por qué nadie puede llamarlo Draco?, solo Draco, no como su maldito apellido, él es una persona, no un apellido, que solo trae desprecio a quien lo nombra, ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué nadie puede entenderlo? Es solo un chico, como tú o yo, él no tuvo la culpa de nacer en una cuna de oro" Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro sin poder controlarse, comenzaba a divagar en lo que decía, pero no podía seguir ocultando lo que sentía.

"Hermione tranquilízate"

"¡No me pidas que me tranquilice, él está perdido y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada!"

"Él debe estar bien, sabe cuidarse"

Al escuchar esto, Hermione se detuvo dándole una mirada a Harry.

"Tú no sabes nada…"

"Hermione no puedo creer que te importe lo que pase con él después de todo lo que ha pasado, después de todo su desprecio hacia ti, las personas no cambian, no quiero verte sufrir, quizás él se pasó al otro lado y tú aquí sufriendo por él"

"¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así? Se supone que eres mi amigo, tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo, no se escoge el lugar donde nacimos, dime ¿cuántas veces pensaste en huir de casa?"

Hermione no dejó que Harry respondiera, solo le dio una última mirada que estaba llena de dolor antes de darse media vuelta e irse, dejando a Harry sintiéndose mal por lo que acababa de decir.

De regreso al castillo Hermione se encontró con Ron, quien hacía su patrullaje de prefecto. Hermione pasó por el lado de él ignorándolo por completo, pero Ron no la dejó pasar.

"Hermione…"

"Si vas a quitarme puntos o lo que sea por estar fuera de la cama por favor que sea rápido, no estoy de humor para tonterías" dijo de manera cortante Hermione mientras le dirigía una mirada de enojo a Ron, quien no se perdió el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

"No es eso"

"¿Entonces qué?" Hermione preguntó con impaciencia.

Ron solo le dio una mirada triste ante el estado deplorable que tenía su amiga frente a él.

"La profesora McGonagall quiere verte, ya sabe que estás fuera de tu cama. Me pidió que en cuanto te viera te informara que te está esperando en su despacho"

"Genial, ¿ahora qué hice?" se preguntó con resignación Hermione, mientras Ron solo se encogía de hombros.

Mientras se iba Hermione pudo escuchar a Ron decirle: _"Suerte". _Hermione no se volteó, pero estaba agradecida por aquel pequeño gesto de Ron.

Hermione sin saber de qué se trataba todo el asunto, y el ¿por qué? McGonagall quería verla, se fue con toda la resignación del mundo hacia el despacho de la profesora, una vez allí golpeó la puerta dos veces antes de que la voz de McGonagall la invitara a pasar.

Hermione dio un fuerte suspiro antes de armarse de valor y abrir la puerta.

Había esperado cualquier cosa, menos esto. Hermione podía sentir como se le helaba la sangre mientras se congelaba en la entrada del despacho de McGonagall. La profesora no se encontraba sola, también estaba el director Dumbledore, junto a Lucius Malfoy.

"Entra Hermione y cierra la puerta" le dijo la profesora McGonagall con tranquilidad.

Hermione se armó de valor una vez más antes de entrar al despacho y cerrar la puerta tras ella, luego se acercó hasta el escritorio de la profesora McGonagall, manteniendo cierta distancia de Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione miró las caras preocupadas que la rodeaban, excepto la de Lucius, quien parecía mirarla con absoluto desprecio. Sin poder controlarse más, Hermione preguntó lo primero que vino a su mente en cuanto los vio a todos reunidos ahí.

"¿Encontraron a Draco?" preguntó Hermione conteniendo la respiración.

Hermione temía la respuesta, aún así se mantuvo firme. Tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no desmoronarse en el intento, pero sin poder ocultar las lágrimas de tristeza que caían suavemente por su rostro.


	16. Chapter 16

"¿Encontraron a Draco?" preguntó Hermione conteniendo la respiración.

Mientras Hermione se quedó mirando a los ocupantes de la habitación, su mirada se dirigía de uno a otro, ninguno parecía querer responder a su angustiante pregunta. Todo esto estaba muy mal y Hermione sabía muy bien que Draco era la causa.

"Hermione toma asiento por favor" le dijo la profesora McGonagall con calma.

"No, hasta que me digan que está pasando" dijo Hermione mirando a su jefa de casa, luego su mirada se dirigió a Lucius. "Y ¿qué hace el aquí?" dijo lo último con desagrado, definitivamente no quería estar en la misma habitación que este señor.

"No sé en qué momento este colegio perdió tanto prestigio y comenzó a admitir a jóvenes que no tienen ni un respeto por la autoridad" dijo Lucius mirando a Hermione con desprecio.

"Y yo no sé en qué momento se le permitió la entrada a mortífagos sin escrúpulos" soltó Hermione con desdén, ante la mirada horrorizada de McGonagall.

"Mira niñita no voy a permitir…" comenzó a decir Lucius acercándose a Hermione de manera amenazadora, pero el director se interpuso entre ellos.

"Por favor mantengamos la calma" dijo Dumbledore alzando las manos para mantener la tranquilidad en la habitación, luego volvió su atención a Hermione.

El director Dumbledore le indicó a Hermione que se sentara frente al escritorio de McGonagall, lo cual aceptó de mala gana, quería que todo esto terminara lo más rápido posible y averiguar cómo estaba Draco. Dumbledore tomó otra silla y se sentó junto a ella mientras la observaba con profunda preocupación, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

"Hermione te he citado aquí para hablarte de un asunto muy delicado, quiero que seas muy sincera en esto" dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente, Hermione solo pudo asentir, mientras el miedo se apoderaba de a poco de ella. "Como sabrás nadie sabe del paradero de Draco, quería preguntarte si acaso manejas algún tipo de información, ¿dónde podría estar?"

"¿Eso quiere decir que aún no saben dónde está?" preguntó Hermione con la voz entrecortada, Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

"¡Tú tienes que saber algo niñita! ¡Sé que no nos estás diciendo la verdad!" espetó Lucius con rabia.

"¡Si no fuera por usted, él jamás se habría ido!" le gritó de vuelta Hermione aún más enojada.

"Vamos a mantener la calma" McGonagall intervino cuando vio que Lucius perdía rápidamente los estribos.

"¿Si eso es todo, me puedo retirar?" preguntó Hermione con impaciencia, no quería nada más que estar sola.

"Señorita Granger hay otro asunto del que hay que hablar. El motivo de esta pequeña reunión Hermione también es para llegar a una clase de acuerdo" dijo Dumbledore con una mirada seria.

Hermione al oír esto lo miró expectante, algo le decía que nada de esto le gustaría. "¿Un acuerdo, dice? ¿A qué clase de acuerdo se refiere?"

"A que te mantengas alejada de mi hijo o cuando aparezca no regresará nunca más a Hogwarts"

"¿Quiere que me aleje de Draco?" preguntó incrédula Hermione.

"Lucius déjame manejar esto a mí, por favor" pidió el director amablemente, mientras Lucius asentía a regañadientes.

El director Dumbledore se dirigió a Hermione una vez más. "Hermione el señor Malfoy aquí presente nos pidió de condición para que Draco vuelva a estudiar aquí que ustedes dos se mantengan alejados"

"No puedo hacer eso" respondió Hermione sin dudarlo.

"¡Claro que puede, porque si no lo haces…!" su amenaza quedó en el aire, ya que esta vez fue McGonagall quien intervino. "Señor Malfoy por favor" luego se puso de pie acercándose a Hermione.

"Señorita Granger por favor, esto es lo mejor para ambos" Hermione pudo ver el tono de advertencia en la voz de su jefa de casa, pero aun así no pudo estar de acuerdo.

Solo negó con la cabeza sin atreverse a hablar o rompería en llanto. No podía creer que la persona a quien admiraba desde que llego a Hogwarts le estuviese pidiendo esto, era una locura.

"La condición para que vuelva el señor Malfoy es que se mantengan alejados, ya no queremos ningún problema por parte de ustedes, ambos desde que comenzaron su amistad todo se salió de control" le dijo la profesora McGonagall al ver la negativa de Hermione.

Hermione no podía soportarlo más, al oír todo esto, se puso de pie enojada y miró a todos con sus ojos llenos de dolor, se sintió traicionada por ellos, que estuvieran del lado de Lucius y no de ella.

"¡Ustedes no entienden nada! ¡Yo no me alejaré de él! No, cuando más me necesita, si huyo de casa es por algo"

"Señorita Granger, solo queremos lo mejor para ti y el señor Malfoy"

"Esto no es lo mejor, solo se están guiando por los prejuicios de este señor"

"Si esta niña no acepta alejarse de Draco en cuanto aparezca, no dejare que Draco vuelva a poner un pie en este colegio, no dejaré que mi único hijo arruine su futuro por un simple capricho, es mi última palabra" al decir esto, Lucius Malfoy dio la media dirigiéndose a la chimenea, desapareciendo unos segundos después.

"¡Se nota que no lo conoce ni un poco!" le gritó Hermione mientras Lucius desaparecía por la chimenea.

"Granger por favor tranquilízate" trato de razonar McGonagall con ella.

"¡No me pida que me tranquilice cuando están siendo tan injustos!"

"Señorita Granger, desde que comenzó el año ha actuado muy extraño, ahora veo el motivo y no puedo permitir que sacrifiques todo tu futuro. Tú y el señor Malfoy tienen todo un futuro por delante y lo están opacando por su conducta irresponsable"

"Draco no me está mal influenciando, ni yo a él, que no ve más allá de todo" Hermione perdía cada vez más el control de sus emociones.

"Hermione por favor entiende, es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora, el señor Draco merece tanto estar aquí como cualquier otro estudiante, no puedo permitir que Lucius lo aleje de su entorno, un lugar donde está seguro" esta vez fue Dumbledore el que trató de tranquilizarla, pero Hermione no estaba teniendo nada de eso.

"No puedo alejarme de él, no ahora…" dijo Hermione entre lágrimas.

"Piensa que por ahora es lo mejor que puedes hacer por él" le dijo la profesora McGonagall.

"De todas maneras nada de lo que diga importa. Siempre los ricos ganan, esto no es muy diferente al mundo muggle, pensé que al menos aquí mis sentimientos importaban" dijo Hermione a nadie en particular, al mirar a sus profesores solo recibió miradas resignadas, ante esto Hermione dio media vuelta y salió del despacho de McGonagall sintiéndose aún peor de lo que ya estaba.

Una vez afuera Hermione corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a un baño cerrando la puerta tras ella antes de llorar amargamente por todo lo que acababa de suceder, su corazón dolía de una manera inexplicable.

Hermione lloró hasta que sus lágrimas parecían extinguirse, no entendía por qué todos se empeñaban en hacerla sentir miserable, por qué nadie podía ver más allá de ellos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo tirada en el suelo llorando, solo que ya a estas alturas dolía todo, por lo que se puso de pie con absoluta resignación y se dirigió hasta su sala común, sus ojos se sentían tan cansados que por ahora solo quería dormir, ya habría tiempo para preocuparse por lo demás.

Al entrar a su sala común vio a la profesora McGonagall, parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo esperándola por su aspecto cansado.

"¿Señorita Granger te sientes bien?" preguntó McGonagall con preocupación al ver el rostro demacrado de Hermione.

"Sabe bien como me siento, todos parecen en mi contra, ¿Por qué nadie se pone en el lugar mío siquiera un segundo?" le espetó Hermione con enojo.

"Eso no es así Hermione, y lo sabes"

"Lo único que sé es que todos se ponen en el lado de ese señor y nadie piensa en mí o lo que está pasando Draco, solo imponen sus estúpidas reglas" a estas alturas a Hermione ya no le importaba seguir manteniendo la compostura, aún se sentía muy herida por todos.

"Señorita Granger… mejor dicho Hermione, te diré esto no como profesora, si no como alguien que a través de los años te ha tomado mucho cariño, toma este consejo de una persona que ha vivido mucho más de lo que lo has hecho. Lucius Malfoy es una persona con mucho poder y tiene mucha influencia, si dejamos que aleje a Draco de esta institución será mucho más difícil para nosotros mantenerlo a salvo, se vienen tiempos difíciles y queremos lo mejor para él tanto como para ti, para que puedan tomar mejores decisiones en el futuro"

"¡Yo no tengo un futuro! Draco es lo único que me importa" susurró Hermione entre lágrimas.

"Claro que tienes un futuro y no quiero que sufras, sé que has estado muy preocupada por él estos días por lo mismo, no prefieres que él esté aquí en vez de que su familia lo aleje"

"¿Y tengo que sacrificar mi felicidad por un bien mayor?"

"Es lo mejor por ahora, ya habrá tiempo para lo demás"

"¿Y si no lo hay?"

"Ya lo habrá. Y Hermione por favor no te saltes las clases, no te hace bien"

"Odio no tener el control de mi vida"

"Hermione eres una joven brillante, llena de vida, con todo un futuro por delante, sé que podrás encontrar el camino de regreso"

"¿Cree que Draco está bien?" preguntó Hermione queriendo cambiar de tema.

"Esperemos que sí, estoy segura que pronto volverá, pero procura mantener controlada tus emociones, al menos deja que las cosas se tranquilicen un poco, prometo que pronto todo esto pasará"

Hermione solo pudo asentir ante las palabras de la profesora que tanto admiraba, no se sentía capaz de hablar en ese momento.

"¿Estarás bien?" preguntó McGonagall con cautela.

Hermione una vez más asintió, no confiando en su propia voz.

"Bueno creo que es hora de ir a la cama, y te espero mañana en clases con un mejor optimismo" le dijo McGonagall poniéndose de pie y saliendo, no sin darle antes una mirada triste a Hermione, esperando que ella pudiera entender la gravedad del asunto.

Hermione se puso de pie en cuanto se fue McGonagall y se acercó hasta la ventana, sentándose en el alféizar. Sin saber qué hacer, ya que al parecer el sueño que tenía antes se había esfumado por completo, trató de convocar su Patronus sin mayores resultados, era como si sus momentos felices se hubiesen vaporizado por completo o tal vez su magia se iba apagando.

Hermione lanzó su varita al no obtener lo que quería, ya nada tenía sentido.

"Eres un estúpido Draco Malfoy, debiste confiar en mí, siempre estoy aquí para ti y tú solo huyes…" dijo Hermione a la nada, con mucho dolor.

Una vez más se dirigió hasta la puerta de entrada de la sala y se escabulló por ella.

Hermione corrió por los largos pasillos del corredor, luego bajó las escaleras a toda prisa sin tener idea de qué hacer, aún no había noticias de Draco y eso cada vez la enloquecía más, cada segundo que pasaba acababa con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Hermione salió por la entrada principal del castillo sin importarle quien la viera. Si nadie era capaz de decirle donde estaba Draco, ella misma sería quien lo averiguaría. Sin más camino hasta donde estaba el Sauce Boxeador, estaba dispuesta a todo, no tenía nada que perder.

Cuando estaba cerca del sauce, Hermione se detuvo a contemplar lo que hacía antes de continuar con lo que sabía era una locura, en eso escuchó una voz que la llamaba a lo lejos. Hermione se volteó para verificar si había oído bien, al hacerlo pudo distinguir a Ron que se asomaba entre las penumbras de la noche.

Ron parecía agotado, se notaba que había corrido mucho para alcanzarla, cuando por fin llegó hasta Hermione puso una mano en su pecho para controlar su respiración agitada.

"¿Ron qué haces aquí?" preguntó Hermione inquisitivamente, no esperaba verlo, no precisamente aquí, aunque trató de evitar su mirada, no quería que Ron la viera así.

"Lo mismo debería preguntar… ¿Piensas escapar?" dijo Ron mirando hacia el sauce que parecía más imponente que nunca frente a ellos.

Hermione esta vez levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los muy preocupados de Ron.

"¿Me seguiste hasta aquí solo para esto?" la voz de Hermione salió más desesperada de lo que pretendía, Ron pudo notarlo.

"Solo quería saber cómo te fue con McGonagall. Perdón si te seguí, es solo que te vi por el pasillo y pensé que…"

"Pensaste mal Ron, no necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie. Necesito respuestas y quedándome de brazos cruzados no las conseguiré"

"¿Todo esto se trata de él? ¿Verdad?"

Hermione no quería responder por lo que desvió su mirada de la de Ron. No quería comenzar una discusión con el que alguna vez fue uno de sus mejores amigos.

"Hermione no estás pensando con claridad" la voz fría de Ron pareció sacarla de sus pensamientos.

"¡Solo déjame en paz!" exploto Hermione mientras avanzaba hacia el sauce.

Ron tomó del brazo de Hermione para que no siguiera avanzando.

"¡Ron suéltame en este mismo instante!"

"No lo haré, no dejaré que hagas una locura y que te expulsen"

"¿Tú hablándome de reglas?" le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa irónica, la que luego se transformó en una mueca de irritación. "Sabes una cosa Ron me da igual si me expulsan o me suspenden o lo que sea que hagan si saben que salí de los terrenos de Hogwarts, me da igual"

"¿Qué pasó contigo Hermione?"

"Paso que me canse de esto, me canse de todos. Creen que pueden venir aquí y decirme que hacer, esta es mi vida, de nadie más y nadie parece notarlo, solo imponen sin importarles cuanto me hacen sufrir sus decisiones, no lo soporto más"

"Hermione todos quieren lo mejor para ti, solo tú no puedes verlo, estás tan cegada con Malfoy que no logras ver más allá de ti, él no te hace bien, ya ni siquiera te reconozco"

"Draco no tiene la culpa"

"Deja de defenderlo, ese idiota está destruyendo todo lo bueno que hay en ti y tú estás tan ciega para notarlo, mírate ya no eres ni la sombra de lo que eras, ese imbécil…"

"¡No sigas! ¡Aquí el único idiota estás siendo tú!"

"Si Hermione soy un idiota, un idiota por pensar en hacerte entrar en razón cuando lo único que haces es seguir a Malfoy sin cuestionar nada"

"Si Ron, todo lo hago por Malfoy como tú lo llamas, todo esto es a causa del gran Draco Malfoy, ¿eso es lo que querías escuchar?" dijo sarcásticamente Hermione ante la mirada triste de Ron, pero Hermione no se quedó tranquila con eso.

"No solo eso, que te quede una cosa clara Ron Weasley, yo Hermione Granger estoy perdidamente enamorada de él, amo a Draco Malfoy con todo mi corazón, y este amor me está matando, nadie parece querer entender que esta es mi vida no la de ellos, pero tú jamás lo podrías entender…" Hermione no se dio cuenta de la mirada de dolor que le dio Ron, estaba tan sumergida en sus palabras que tampoco vio a Ron dar un paso atrás.

"Ya basta…" comenzó a decir Ron, herido por las palabras de Hermione.

"No lo haré, Draco no tiene la culpa de nada, sé que no soportas la idea de que lo haya escogido a él, todo por tus prejuicios estúpidos, el corazón no se elige, no sabes lo que es dar todo por esa persona sin importar lo que eso signifique, eres tan egoísta Ron Weasley…"

"¡Te equivocas!" gritó Ron lleno de rabia, las palabras de Hermione lo habían dañado más de lo que quería admitir. "Tú no sabes nada, vives tan preocupada en ti misma que olvidaste todo lo demás, lo que realmente importa, ni siquiera eres capaz de ver lo que tienes frente a tus ojos"

"¿Y qué se supone que tengo frente a mis ojos?" preguntó Hermione sarcásticamente, Ron solo desvió la mirada, lo que provocó aún más el enojo de Hermione. "¡Vamos Ron! ¡dime!"

Ron pareció dudar solo por un segundo. "Tienes a alguien que estaría dispuesto a todo por ti, alguien que no te pediría nada a cambio, mucho menos ser alguien quien no eres, si tan solo me dejaras…"

Hermione miró a Ron con tristeza mientras trataba de procesar sus palabras, jamás pensó que Ron pudiera pensar en ella de esa manera. Luego recordó aquel beso que le había dado en la sala común, en ese entonces había pensado que solo fue un desliz del momento, pero esto estaba más allá de todo.

"Ron yo…"

"Lo sé, lo amas a él" interrumpió Ron decepcionado.

"Ron… lo siento"

"No necesito tu lástima Hermione, sabes qué… ni siquiera sé que hago aquí, tienes razón, soy un idiota. Ve con él y conviértete en una mortífaga si eso es lo que quieres. Yo saldré de tu camino para siempre, no soporto la idea que cambies de bando solo por un maldito mortífago"

"Draco no es ningún mortífago" dijo Hermione con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Pero lo será y tú lo sabes muy bien, no me sorprendería que él apareciera con la marca oscura, si es que se digna a volver. Quizás solo te utilizo como todos los de su clase, tú no eres más que su juguete"

Hermione al escuchar esto le pegó una fuerte bofetada.

"No te atrevas a decir algo como eso nunca más, nadie te da el derecho a ser un imbécil conmigo, solo por tus estúpidos celos en contra de Draco, tú no sabes nada de él"

"Sé que jamás podrás ser feliz a su lado, estarás condenada a servir a Voldemort de por vida"

"¡Ya basta!"

"La verdad duele ¿cierto?, cuando te veas hundida en tu propio infierno no estaré ahí para verlo"

Hermione apenas escuchaba las palabras crueles de Ron, ya que de pronto comenzó todo a darle vueltas, su respiración agitada y el sudor frío comenzaron a bloquear sus sentidos. Ron al ver esto se detuvo en seco, su cara llena de ira dio paso a una de preocupación en un segundo al ver como Hermione se desvanecía, se acercó a ella justo a tiempo antes de que Hermione callera al suelo.

Ron recostó a Hermione en la hierba fría, al ver que no reaccionaba comenzó a entrar en pánico, como explicaría esto, dio algunos golpecitos en su rostro para ver si reaccionaba, lo cual no ocurrió. El miedo se apoderó de Ron, rogando que Hermione estuviera bien.

"Hermione por favor reacciona, vamos despierta" dijo Ron tratando de que Hermione despertara, al no tener resultados, la tomó en brazos y con cuidado la levantó. Sin tener más opciones se fue hasta el castillo con Hermione en sus brazos, aceleró sus pasos lo más que pudo, jamás le había parecido tan largo el camino al castillo. Una vez dentro se apresuró hasta la enfermería, aliviado de no haberse topado con nadie en su camino, lo cual facilitó las cosas, no tenía como explicar lo sucedido, esto se veía mal en todas las formas posibles.

Una Madam Pomfrey muy preocupada los recibió en la enfermería, quien al ver el estado en que se encontraba Hermione le indicó que la recostara en la camilla más cercana.

"¿Me quiere explicar que fue lo que sucedió, señor Weasley?"

"Estábamos conversando y de pronto colapso, yo no le hice nada, lo juro"

"Con que estaban conversando" dijo Pomfrey levantando una ceja, sin quitar su mirada desaprobatoria de Ron.

"Bueno, quizás las cosas se salieron un poco de control y comenzamos a discutir, pero eso fue todo"

"Entiendo, sabe le voy a pedir que por favor mantenga su temperamento para usted y se abstenga de alterar a la señorita Granger"

"¿Ella se pondrá bien?" preguntó un muy preocupado Ron.

"Lo hará. Por ahora será mejor que vuelva a su dormitorio"

"No la dejaré sola" dijo obstinadamente Ron.

"Señor Weasley…" comenzó a decir Pomfrey, pero Ron la interrumpió.

"Por favor, no molestaré, solo me quedaré aquí en completo silencio, lo prometo"

"Está bien" respondió Madam Pomfrey luego de dar un fuerte suspiro resignado.

Las horas parecían avanzar lentamente ante los ojos de Ron, Madam Pomfrey parecía saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Ron se abstuvo de hacer preguntas, no queriendo que esta perdiera la poca paciencia que sabía que le quedaba y lo sacara fuera de la enfermería.

El sol se filtraba suavemente por las grandes ventanas de la enfermería. Había sido una noche larga, en la que Ron no se apartó ni por un segundo del lado de Hermione.

Ron ya casi estaba cediendo al sueño en contra de su voluntad cuando la mano de Hermione que sostenía junto a la suya comenzó a moverse. Esto acabó con todo rastro de sueño que se encontraba en Ron y se levantó a toda prisa, pero sin soltar la mano de Hermione y puso su otra mano en la frente de Hermione mientras ella abría lentamente los ojos.

"¿Ron? ¿Dónde estoy?" Hermione dijo en un susurro mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. Ron gentilmente la volvió a recostar sobre su almohada.

"Estás en la enfermería" respondió Ron y antes de que Hermione formulara la pregunta, Ron se le adelantó. "Te desmayaste, no sabes el susto que me diste"

"¿Me desmayé? ¿Madam Pomfrey dijo lo que tenía?" preguntó Hermione preocupada.

"No me quiso decir nada, solo que no te debía alterar"

"¿Estuviste aquí toda la noche?" le preguntó Hermione, cuando la noche anterior volvía a ella y recordaba su discusión con Ron.

Ron solo asintió con la cabeza, había algo en Hermione que lo hizo preocupar aún más.

"¿Desde cuándo está sucediendo esto?" preguntó Ron cuando no se pudo aguantar más.

"No sé de qué estás hablando Ron"

"Por favor no me mientas, sé que algo no está bien contigo hace algún tiempo, pensé que era por Malfoy, pero ahora sé que no es del todo así"

Hermione acarició la mejilla de Ron con cariño, olvidando la discusión de antes.

"No tienes que preocuparte, estoy bien"

"No sé por qué me cuesta tanto creerte, sabes que puedes contar conmigo pase lo que pase, sin importar que haya sido un idiota antes…"

"Lo sé, yo también lo fui"

"Qué cosa?"

"¡Ron!"

"Vamos solo dilo" le dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

"También fui una idiota. Espero que estés contento contigo mismo"

"Mucho" dijo Ron con orgullo.

Ambos se rieron de lo hilarante de la situación, pero pronto la mirada de Ron se profundizó hacia Hermione.

"Sé que no debí decir todo eso anoche, estaba tan enojado, lo siento"

"Deja de decirlo, lo sé. Ron con respecto a lo de anoche… de verdad no sabía…"

"Olvida que alguna vez lo dije. Solo espero que ese tonto no te haga sufrir…"

"Ron yo…"

"Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti"

"Lo sé Ron y de verdad te lo agradezco"

"Me perdonas por lo que dije antes"

"Te perdono, solo espero que tú también lo hagas algún día…"

"No hay nada que perdonar" dijo Ron, Hermione solo asintió dándole una sonrisa triste, sin poder hacer nada para mitigar todo lo que venía hacia ellos, era más fácil hacer de cuentas que nada sucedía.

Estuvieron así durante mucho tiempo en un cómodo silencio, mientras Ron acariciaba con ternura la mano de Hermione. Había visto el anillo en su dedo, sabía bien lo que significaba, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Lo único importante por ahora era que Hermione estuviera bien.

"¿Seguiremos siendo amigos después de todo esto?" preguntó Hermione mirando a Ron, expectante a su respuesta.

Ron al escuchar esto levantó la vista hacia Hermione, mientras sus miradas se encontraban, respondió:

"Siempre"


	17. Chapter 17

**Por fin puedo actualizar un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten!**

**Sé que han sido días difíciles en el mundo entero, por lo mismo mis mejores deseos a cada uno de ustedes. Cuídense y aprovechen estos momentos para disfrutar la compañía en familia y seres queridos. **

* * *

Hermione se quedó todo el día en la enfermería bajo la mirada atenta de Pomfrey, quien se negaba a dejarla ir sin antes asegurarse de que se recuperara bien de su reciente recaída, para consternación de Hermione.

Fue el día más aburrido en la vida de Hermione, definitivamente odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con hospitales, aquellos muros blancos la hacían sentir cada vez más exhausta. Ron se había marchado hace varias horas, quería quedarse a hacerle compañía, pero Madam Pomfrey lo había obligado a salir con el pretexto de que Hermione necesitaba descansar y que él solo la distraía.

Ahora el cuarto de enfermería estaba en penumbras, era cerca de la medianoche y una muy aburrida Hermione no lograba dormir, ya que lo había hecho en gran parte del día.

Ahora su mente viajaba a kilómetros de ahí, la noche anterior había sido realmente caótica, ahora tenía que lidiar con el hecho de que Ron sospechaba que algo no estaba del todo bien con ella, antes de irse de la enfermería le había dado aquella mirada que le decía que confiara en él, que él siempre estaría ahí para ella. Como si eso fuese fácil, Hermione quería tanto contarle todo, pero no pudo, no era fácil admitir que solo le quedaban algunos meses de vida, como podría Ron seguir con su vida sabiendo que la suya llegaba a su fin.

Hermione no podía tolerar un segundo más estar en la enfermería, por lo que se levantó de la camilla en la que había estado un día completo y salió con cautela de la habitación. Era una suerte que Madam Pomfrey se hubiera retirado al verificar que Hermione supuestamente dormía y que a esa hora ya no se encontraba nadie por los pasillos del corredor.

Llegó hasta la torre de Gryffindor exhausta, pero feliz de no haberse encontrado a nadie en su camino, lo había logrado, por fin se había librado del odioso cuarto de hospital que no hacía otra cosa que recordarle su difícil condición. Una vez en el retrato de entrada dijo la contraseña y entró sintiéndose aliviada de haber logrado su cometido.

Hermione se sentó junto a la chimenea, aún sin sueño como para irse a la cama. Había tantas cosas en su mente como para dejarla descansar, había tantas cosas por hacer y aún no sabía por dónde empezar, el tiempo pasaba a pasos rápidos sin detenerse, si tan solo hubiera una manera de que este año durase un poco más…

El retrato de la entrada se abrió abruptamente haciendo que Hermione saltara ante el ruido inesperado, por lo que se puso de pie rápidamente para ver que sucedía. Al voltearse se encontró de frente con Harry, quien acababa de entrar tambaleándose y con la cara lastimada y la nariz sangrando, al verla pareció sorprendido mientras Hermione parecía horrorizada de verlo en aquel estado.

"Hermione… ¿Estás bien?" dijo Harry sorprendido de verla.

"Por supuesto que estoy bien Harry, solo fue un desmayo. Además, creo que yo debería hacerte esa pregunta ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?" preguntó una muy preocupada Hermione, tocando con cuidado su mejilla lastimada.

"¿Segura qué estás bien?"

"Lo estoy, ahora entiendo por qué huías de enfermería, es un lugar insoportablemente aburrido, no podía estar una noche más en ese lugar tan horrendo. Ahora dime ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?"

Harry parecía aún conmocionado y solo miraba a Hermione sin decir una sola palabra.

"Vamos Harry, ¿Acaso te peleaste con un trol?" preguntó Hermione con la esperanza de sacarle una sonrisa a su amigo, pero sin mucho éxito. Harry parecía más serio que nunca.

"Algo parecido" respondió Harry justo cuando Hermione creyó que no diría nada. "Por un momento creí que estabas…" Harry pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y se detuvo.

"¿Qué estaba dónde?"

"Olvídalo"

"¡Quiero que me digas ahora mismo Harry lo que está sucediendo!"

"Hermione yo solo fui a la enfermería a verte y… y tú ya no estabas… y luego lo vi a él y entonces creí que… Hermione todo esto es tan confuso, pensé que me mentía y yo solo…"

Harry parecía incómodo paseándose de un lado a otro y divagando en cada una de sus palabras, sin poder controlarse, Hermione no entendía nada de lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

"Harry puedes calmarte, estoy bien ok. ¿A quién viste?"

"Hermione primero quiero que me respondas con la verdad" cuando Hermione asintió con la cabeza, entonces Harry precedió. "¿Lo amas? ¿Amas a Malf… quiero decir a Draco?"

"Con todo mi corazón" respondió Hermione con sinceridad, mientras su vista se nublaba por la formación de lágrimas, no había sabido de él en días y el solo hecho de escuchar su nombre parecía recordarle que él no estaba. "Ahora me dirás lo que está pasando. ¿Qué tiene que ver Draco en todo esto?"

"Draco fue a quien vi en la enfermería, tu cama estaba vacía y él solo estaba ahí y pensé…"

El corazón de Hermione pareció detenerse al oír que Draco había aparecido.

"¿Draco está aquí?" preguntó Hermione muy conmocionada, dejando caer varias lágrimas. "¿Está bien?"

"Bueno, aparte de la pequeña pelea creo que sí"

"Eres tan tonto Harry, siempre sacando conclusiones apresuradas"

"Lo siento"

Hermione lo abrazó, lo que pareció sorprender aún más a Harry.

"¿Y esto?"

"Gracias por decirme la verdad, por decirme de él"

"Espero no arrepentirme por esto. Si ese idiota te hace daño, juro que lo pagará caro"

Hermione solo le sonrió a Harry, sabía que estaba siendo sobreprotector con ella, como en los viejos tiempos. Hermione besó su mejilla y luego le dio un cálido abrazo antes de dirigirse hasta la puerta, antes de que Harry la llamara de nuevo.

"Hermione prométeme que tendrás cuidado"

Hermione se volteó hacia Harry manteniendo aun aquella sonrisa cálida que rara dejaba ver, y Harry muy a su pesar tenía que aceptar el hecho que era debido a Draco.

"No será necesario" dijo sin más Hermione, antes de salir de la vista de Harry.

Hermione corrió a toda prisa hasta la enfermería, la cual estaba completamente vacía. Draco no estaba por ninguna parte para gran decepción de Hermione.

Antes de darse por vencida Hermione subió hasta la torre de Astronomía, como última opción en su búsqueda después de haber recorrido el castillo completo.

Precisamente ahí se encontraba Draco, Hermione se sintió aliviada de verlo, lo que duró solo unos segundos antes de que Draco comenzara a golpear la muralla sin sentido con su puño.

Hermione se acercó a paso lento hasta él, quien aún no había notado su presencia. Draco estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que cuando Hermione lo abrazó por la espalda saltó ante el repentino contacto, pero pronto se relajó al escuchar la voz de Hermione.

"Por favor no lo hagas…" suplicó la suave voz de Hermione.

Draco se volteó y sus ojos perturbados se encontraron con los tristes de Hermione. El rostro de Draco dejaba ver rastros de lágrimas reprimidas. Hermione al verlo en aquel estado se le rompió el corazón, él en cambio pareció aliviado de verla, pero pronto su rostro se apagó con amargura, eso no pareció importarle a Hermione quien ahora se aferró a su cuello.

"No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti… ¿Dónde has estado?"

"Hermione no deberías estar aquí, esto ya llegó demasiado lejos…" le dijo Draco en un susurro, provocando que Hermione diera un paso atrás y le diera una mirada de dolor.

"No me pidas que me aleje, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado"

"Lo nuestro no tiene futuro ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡No sabes de lo que es capaz mi padre!"

"Por supuesto que lo sé, perdí mi casa por su culpa"

Al salir aquellas palabras de la boca de Hermione pareció entristecer aún más a Draco.

"Te das cuenta que a mi lado nada bueno pasará, y si la próxima vez tus padres no tienen tanta suerte…"

"No habrá próxima vez"

"No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo Hermione, es mejor que te alejes ahora que aún hay tiempo"

"¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron para que actúes así?" preguntó Hermione tocando su mejilla, lo que provocó que Draco diera un gemido de dolor ante el toque de Hermione.

Lo que hizo que Hermione lo mirara con preocupación al darse cuenta que el rostro de Draco parecía intacto a simple vista en comparación con el rostro de Harry, lo que pareció activar las alarmas en Hermione, conocía muy bien su significado.

"¿Estás usando un 'Glamour'?" preguntó Hermione sin rodeos.

Ante la repentina pregunta de Hermione, Draco la miró sorprendido, luego desvió la mirada de los ojos acusadores de Hermione.

"¿Estás usando un hechizo que oculta tu verdadera apariencia?" preguntó una vez más Hermione al no recibir respuesta por parte de Draco.

"No lo ocultes. Harry me contó de su encuentro"

"El idiota de Potter no tenía derecho a hablar de nada contigo"

"Solo menciono su pelea… ¿Vamos Draco, sé que estás ocultando algo?"

Draco parecía estar luchando con sus emociones por lo que Hermione se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza, al parecer mucho más de lo que pretendía, ya que Draco esta vez soltó un grito de dolor.

"¿Quién te lastimó tanto? ¿Fue Harry?"

"Como si ese tonto pudiera contra mi" dijo sarcásticamente Draco. Hermione solo le dirigió una mirada suplicante. "¿No te darás por vencida?"

"Ya sabes cuál es mi respuesta" dijo Hermione con determinación.

Draco pareció pensarlo por mucho tiempo ante la mirada expectante de Hermione, luego de dar un suspiro resignado apuntó su varita a sí mismo, dejando ver su rostro lastimado. Hermione al verlo en aquel estado se tapó la boca horrorizada. El rostro de Draco estaba con moretones y las bolsas bajo sus ojos le daban una apariencia demacrada.

"¡Voy a matar a Harry, como pudo hacerte esto!" dijo Hermione entre lágrimas y enojo, paseándose de un lado al otro.

"No fue Potter"

"¿Qué dices? ¿Quién más podría?" Hermione se detuvo para mirar expectante a Draco.

"Mi padre" dijo Draco con los dientes apretados.

Esto pareció detener en seco a Hermione, quien ahora lo miraba congelada.

"¿Tu padre?" preguntó Hermione incrédula con lágrimas en sus ojos, jamás pensó que alguien pudiera tratar así a su propio hijo.

"Hui de casa y se molestó mucho cuando se enteró dónde estaba, me fue a buscar y cómo puedes ver, no estaba nada feliz"

"Eres su hijo… ¿Cómo pudo hacerte algo así?"

"Por eso no quería que nadie supiera"

"¡No sabes cómo odio a tu padre!"

"Yo lo odio aún más… "

El silencio en la torre de Astronomía se hizo presente, Hermione le daba miradas ocasionales a Draco, quien parecía estar en su propio mundo.

"Será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería" Hermione rompió el tenso silencio.

Draco se volvió hasta ella suplicante sin decir nada.

"Vamos Draco, por favor, hazlo por mi" suplicó Hermione, en silencio rogando porque Draco dejara de ser tan terco por una vez.

"No quiero enfrentarme a Pomfrey y sus preguntas"

"Está bien, solo espera aquí, vuelvo enseguida" dijo Hermione antes de desaparecer en las penumbras de la torre antes de que Draco pudiera objetar.

Draco resignado a su suerte esperó pacientemente a que volviera Hermione, lo cual no tardó en suceder. Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos antes de que Hermione cruzara la habitación hasta llegar a Draco con un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" preguntó Draco.

"Lo pedí prestado de la enfermería"

"No tenías que hacerlo, te meterás en problemas"

"Tú lo vales Draco, ¿Puedes entenderlo?"

Draco solo asintió con la cabeza, sin poder decir nada, no encontraba las palabras para expresarle a Hermione lo mucho que estaba agradecido de ella.

Hermione también había traído una manta, la cual puso en el suelo, sentándose ambos en ella.

Hermione abrió el botiquín y con sumo cuidado procedió a limpiar las heridas en el rostro de Draco. Mientras él la miraba con una mezcla entre admiración y tristeza.

"No tienes que hacer esto…"

"Pero quiero hacerlo"

Sin poder resistirse Draco la abrazó, rodeando los brazos en su cuello.

"No sabes cuánto te extrañe" le dijo Draco al oído.

Hermione se apartó lentamente de él y sonriendo le dijo: "Yo aún más"

Luego le devolvió el abrazo, lo que hizo que Draco dejara escapar una mueca de dolor.

Hermione una vez más se apartó de él, pero esta vez una mirada temerosa se apoderó de sus facciones.

"Tu rostro no es lo único lastimado, ¿cierto?" preguntó Hermione con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

Draco bajo la mirada avergonzado sin querer admitir la triste realidad de su situación. Hermione entendió perfectamente la incomodidad de Draco, pero decidió no decir nada, solo acarició la mejilla de Draco hasta que este levantó la mirada hacia ella. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Hermione tomó su rostro con ambas manos y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios.

"Todo estará bien, te lo prometo" le dijo con dulzura Hermione.

Draco aún no confiando en sus propias palabras una vez más asintió con la cabeza. Hermione tomó esto como visto bueno, comenzó a sacarle la capa a Draco, luego procedió a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, uno a uno, cuando la desabrochó por completo se la quitó con sumo cuidado, tomándose su tiempo. Cuando Hermione le sacó la camisa a Draco, las huellas en su piel lastimada comenzaron a aparecer, ante la mirada horrorizada de Hermione, quien hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse fuerte y tratar de no mostrar emoción alguna.

Luego con mucha delicadeza sacó un frasco con una loción curativa y procedió a pasarla por el torso desnudo de Draco, quien pareció relajarse en las suaves caricias que le daba Hermione. Luego continuó con su espalda, Draco estaba agradecido por aquello, ya que la loción fría relajó cada uno de sus músculos.

Mientras Hermione continuaba en completo silencio muy concentrada en lo que hacía, Draco no se pudo controlar más y se volteó hacia ella, sin previo aviso puso una mano en su cuello atrayéndola hacia él y comenzó a besarla, este no era nada parecido a lo que habían tenido antes, Hermione pudo sentir su corazón latir a toda prisa mientras Draco la besaba apasionadamente, ella tampoco pudo resistir sus impulsos y correspondió con la misma intensidad aquel beso apasionado.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por sus emociones juveniles, mientras el mundo se detenía a su alrededor. Draco quería esto más que nada, si tan solo su realidad fuera otra, tal vez si su mundo fuera otro sería más fácil, si tan solo…

Draco se apartó apresuradamente de Hermione antes de que todo fuera más lejos, apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas tratando de tranquilizar su respiración mientras tiraba su cabello en frustración. Hermione lo miró con preocupación mientras se sentaba junto a él y acarició su hombro con ternura.

"Esto no está bien Hermione, no está nada bien. No quiero hacerte daño"

"No lo harás, confío en ti"

"No deberías, esto ha llegado muy lejos y ya no puedo arrastrarte conmigo"

"No te dejaré ir, no ahora…"

"Hermione yo no puedo hacerte esto… tomare la marca, es mi destino"

"Draco cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que estamos juntos en esto, no dejaré que te conviertas en un mortífago"

"No depende de ti, ni siquiera de mi"

"Estás seguro aquí en Hogwarts, nadie podrá dañarte aquí, ni siquiera tu padre"

"No quiero que me odies"

"Jamás lo haría, ¿todavía lo dudas?"

"Lo harás… lo harás, te arrepentirás de haberte cruzado en mi camino" dijo Draco angustiado.

"Draco te amo, ¿hasta cuándo dudarás de eso?"

"No sabes lo que dices Hermione, hoy piensas que me amas, pero luego que… que pasará cuando el odio de mi padre llegue hasta ti…"

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso, lo solucionaremos… juntos"

"No lo estás entendiendo Hermione, tú no estás segura, lo mejor es acabar con esto de una vez por todas"

"Aquí en Hogwarts nadie podrá lastimarme Draco, ni a mí, ni a ti"

"Y ¿qué hay de tu familia? Hermione por favor, nadie está a salvo, vete ahora que aún hay tiempo"

"No lo haré, por favor no me pidas eso" dijo Hermione abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Hay algo que tienes que saber… he tratado de decírtelo desde que subiste a la torre" le dijo Draco apartándose de Hermione y colocándose la camisa.

"¿Draco qué sucede? Me estás asustando"

"No sé cómo decirte esto… de todas formas te enterarás es cosa de tiempo… recuerda que te amo, siempre lo haré, pase lo que pase…"

"¿Recibiste la… la marca?" preguntó Hermione con la voz entrecortada.

"No, creo que la habrías notado con que es así, no hay hechizo que la oculte... Hermione todo esto sucedió tan rápido, hui de casa luego de una fuerte discusión con mi padre, en esa discusión le expresé mis sentimientos hacia a ti y fue como si algo se rompió en él, jamás lo había visto así, hui de casa sin saber que más hacer… quería tanto encontrarte… lo deseaba más que a nada…"

"Fuiste tú, tú apareciste después de Navidad, creí verte y luego simplemente te esfumaste…"

"Te encontré, pero no te pude alcanzar, estaba cansado y molesto por todo"

"Por qué no esperaste por mi Draco, tú simplemente te fuiste, ni siquiera sabía si estabas bien, solo desapareciste"

"Fue lo mejor, no quería que tu familia pague mis errores, ya viste de lo que es capaz mi familia y yo no quería poner en riesgo la tuya"

"Draco estabas solo en Navidad, si tan solo hubieses esperado… por mí"

"Lo siento, traté de ocultarme de las garras de mi padre, pero él me encontró y no estaba nada feliz como podrás ver… si antes pensaba que estaba molesto, ahora descubrí una parte de él que no conocía… siempre fue un padre estricto conmigo, a pesar de las apariencias de ser un chico mimado, una parte de mí siempre creció con miedo a defraudarlo, siempre traté que él se sintiera orgulloso de mí, traté de siempre enorgullecerlo, pero nunca fue suficiente…"

"Draco…"

"Nunca fue suficiente Hermione, crecí creyendo que el dinero te daba el derecho de pisotear a otros, llegué a Hogwarts pensando que si era el mejor en todo podría ganar su afecto y reconocimiento, insulté a todos pensando que así era como debía actuar al igual que mi padre, pero en el fondo solo quería desquitarme de todos porque ellos tenían algo que yo nunca tuve y que no se puede comprar con un apellido mucho menos con dinero y eso era que mi papá me tratara como su hijo, no como un trofeo al cual presumir con sus amigos Sangre Pura, amor de padre, algo que jamás podré tener… sin importar cuanto me esfuerce"

Hermione se acercó a Draco y le dio un abrazo reconfortante, Draco se relajó en sus brazos mientras lloraba todo su dolor, Hermione también podía sentir sus propios ojos humedecer ante el llanto desgarrador de Draco.

"Todo estará bien Draco" le susurró Hermione en su oído, mientras las lágrimas caían suavemente por sus mejillas.

"Nunca nada estará bien Hermione, tengo que hacer esto… no tengo opción… te amo demasiado como para desistir…"

Hermione al oír estas palabras, se apartó de Draco confundida.

"¿De qué estás hablando Draco?"

"Ves este anillo Hermione" dijo Draco mostrándole el dedo anular y dejando ver un anillo plateado,

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, sin saber que quería decir Draco. Luego miró su propio anillo, aquel que le había regalado Draco antes de las vacaciones de Navidad y un pensamiento vino a su mente.

"Es un anillo de compromiso, al igual que el que me diste, ¿cierto? " dijo Hermione a la ligera sin dejar de mirar la serpiente del anillo.

Esto pareció sorprender a Draco por completo, quien levantó la vista hacia ella sin saber qué decir.

"No pongas esa cara Draco, sé que somos jóvenes e inmaduros para eso, ni siquiera lo creí solo pensé que sería bueno ver tu reacción y tal y como lo esperaba es casi mejor a lo que pensaba" le dijo con una sonrisa Hermione, en cambio la expresión de Draco seguía siendo sombría.

"Hermione tengo que decirte algo muy importante y es mejor que lo sepas de mi antes que te enteres por otro lado… Hermione yo…"

Draco trató de terminar aquella frase que tanto le costaba decir, pero un sonido que provenía de las escaleras los dejó en silencio mientras sus miradas se dirigían al pasillo de la torre.

No tardó en aparecer Severus Snape con la misma cara de desagrado en su rostro, ambos chicos quedaron perplejos en sus lugares sin mover un solo músculo ante la mirada implacable del maestro de Pociones.

"¿Me quieren decir que hacen aquí a estas horas de la noche?" preguntó Snape con la molestia habitual en su voz.

"Bueno yo… quiero decir nosotros…"

"No trate de darme escusas pobres señor Malfoy, debería estar en su dormitorio y usted señorita Granger debería estar en la enfermería, hasta donde sé Madam Pomfrey aún no le da el alta"

Esto pareció llamar la atención de Draco, quien se volteó a mirar con preocupación a Hermione, quien parecía avergonzada por una razón que Draco desconocía.

"Estabas en la enfermería, Hermione por qué no me lo dijiste, ¿estás bien? ¿qué sucedió?"

"Draco estoy bien, solo me descompensé, eso es todo" dijo Hermione sin querer mirarlo a los ojos.

"Señorita Granger será mejor que vuelva a la enfermería antes que empiece a restar puntos y notifique a Pomfrey de sus escapadas nocturnas y usted señor Malfoy acompáñeme"

Hermione dirigió su mirada a Draco quien solo asintió para que Hermione obedeciera. Sin querer complicar más las cosas, Hermione se dirigió al pasillo y desapareció por las escaleras.

Hermione con enorme resignación volvió a la enfermería, esta vez una Madam Pomfrey molesta estaba a su espera, quien luego de darle un severo discurso acerca de seguir las normas establecidas para cuidar su salud, la dejó al fin descansar. Al menos trató de hacerlo, pero todo su encuentro con Draco no la dejaba poder conciliar el sueño, las horas pasaban lentamente hasta que el sueño al fin la venció.

A la mañana siguiente Madam Pomfrey por fin la liberó de enfermería, no sin antes darle una seria advertencia de cuidar su salud, a lo que Hermione estuvo de acuerdo, todo con tal de librarse de esas cuatro paredes blancas que la enloquecían más que cualquier otra cosa.

Hermione se fue hasta el Gran Comedor con la idea de confesarle todo a Draco, tenía que decirle lo que le quedaba de vida, era ahora o nunca. Al llegar al comedor se encontró con un gran revuelo que no logró entender hasta que Luna se acercó a ella.

"Felicidades Hermione, no tenía idea que era cierto lo de tú y Draco, me alegro mucho por ustedes, el amor siempre triunfa al final" le dijo Luna con su alegría habitual, lo que pareció desconcertar aún más a Hermione.

"¿De qué estás hablando Luna? No comprendo…"

"Draco se comprometió, supuse que ya lo sabías, ya sabes entre tú y él…"

Hermione retrocedió sintiendo que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, aquello no se lo había esperado ni en un millón de años.

"¿Te sientes bien Hermione?"

Hermione salió del comedor corriendo muy confundida, necesitaba respuestas y solo Draco podría dárselas. Si su intuición era buena, sabía dónde encontrarlo.

Subió la torre de Astronomía corriendo, pero se detuvo en seco al llegar a la cima. Ahí estaba Draco quien a pesar de su apariencia formidable, lucía bastante abatido. Habían emociones que ningún hechizo podía ocultar y Hermione sabía muy bien eso.

"Draco… ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?"

Draco al oír la voz conmocionada de Hermione se volteó hacia ella, luciendo aún más miserable que antes.

"¿Te enteraste?"

Hermione solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Draco miró al suelo sintiéndose abrumado, no quería encontrarse con aquellos ojos que tanto había anhelado en las últimas semanas, ya no tenía caso seguir ocultándolo.

"Hermione lo siento… lo siento mucho… no tuve opción"

"¿Por qué lo sientes? No hay nada más que quisiera en este momento, ¿así que eso tratabas de decirme anoche?" preguntó Hermione emocionada.

"No estas entendiendo Hermione… antes de volver a Hogwarts me comprometí con Astoria Greengrass, me casaré con ella en vacaciones, lo siento mucho"

Hermione retrocedió conmocionada al oír aquellas palabras salir de la boca del chico que más amaba, el único que había estado con ella en sus noches más oscuras, ahora ese mismo chico le estaba confesando que se casaría con otra dentro de pocos meses.

Las lágrimas de Hermione caían libremente por sus mejillas mientras dio media vuelta y se marchó. Pudo escuchar la voz desgarradora de Draco llamando, pero aun asi siguió su camino, lejos de Draco, lejos de todos.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren bien y seguros en sus casas!**_

_**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste :)**_

_**Por favor pueden decirme que piensan de esta historia? Me encantaría leer sus comentarios y muchas gracias a quienes siguen esta historia, un saludo a la distancia.**_

* * *

"_Aún no puedo decidir cómo me siento con respecto a todo esto, todo se repite en mi mente una y otra vez como un antiguo flashback… o quizás como un viejo sueño que jamás ocurrió en realidad, pero sé que en verdad pasó, lo sé porque aún no logro borrar de mi mente aquellos ojos grises que me miraron con tristeza absoluta mientras me confesaba la verdad, aquella verdad que yo no quiero asumir, pero la vida debe continuar, aunque no quisiéramos" _

"¡Hermione estas aquí, te estaba buscando por todos lados!"

Aquella voz sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos, se volteó desde el alféizar de la ventana donde se encontraba sentada para encontrarse con la mirada de Harry, quien trataba de recuperar el aliento, como si hubiese subido toda la torre de la lechucería corriendo solo para encontrar a Hermione.

"¿Solo quería saber si estás lista?" le preguntó con gran entusiasmo Harry.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa, antes de seguirlo por las escaleras. Hoy era día de Hogsmeade y Hermione iría junto a sus amigos, después de todo lo ocurrido necesitaba aire fresco y esta era una gran alternativa.

Había pasado alrededor de una semana desde que Draco le había confesado la triste realidad de sus planes de boda, desde entonces no habían vuelto a hablar. Claro que lo veía en clases de Pociones y en el Gran Comedor, pero sus miradas jamás se cruzaron otra vez y ambos pensaban que era lo mejor, o al menos eso era lo que Hermione quería creer.

Ese había sido uno de los días más difíciles en la vida de Hermione, luego de su encuentro con Draco todo su mundo se sumergió en un abismo, uno que todavía no quería asumir.

Aquel día Hermione se había saltado las clases, había vagado por los pasillos desiertos del castillo la mayor parte del día, mientras las palabras de Draco hacían eco en su cabeza una y otra vez. Era después del toque de queda que había regresado a la torre de Gryffindor aún desconcertada por todo, no había derramado ni una sola lágrima, no quería aceptar que Draco saldría de su vida para siempre.

Entró a la sala común, con el corazón agitado, apenas conteniendo el aliento, su rostro pálido y manos temblorosas alertaron a Harry, quien se encontraba en la sala común, quien al verla en aquel estado supuso lo que había pasado, sin decir nada abrazó a Hermione, la abrazó tanto que parecía que sus brazos se acalambraban, Hermione aceptó aquel abrazo reconfortante sin decir una sola palabra. Harry no preguntó nada, solo la contuvo, no hacía falta las palabras, su amiga lo necesitaba y él estaba ahí para ella.

Desde aquel día Hermione no volvió a tocar el tema y sus amigos no presionaron, desde aquel día Hermione no mostró sus sentimientos a los demás, borró esa parte de su vida que tanto daño le hacía.

"Hermione ¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó Harry preocupado al verla tan sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Hermione a lo lejos escuchó su nombre y miró en dirección al sonido, ahí estaba Harry observándola preocupado, tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para recordar donde estaba. Entonces se dio cuenta que se encontraba en "Las Tres Escobas" bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla junto a Harry y Ron que ahora también la miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza.

"¿Te sientes bien?" esta vez fue Ron quien habló dándole la misma mirada expectante que le había dado Harry antes.

"Estoy bien. Extrañaba mucho nuestras salidas, eso es todo" dijo Hermione tratando de sonreírle a sus amigos, pero la sonrisa murió en sus labios tan pronto como llegó.

"¿Hermione no quieres hablar de lo que sucedió?" preguntó Ron con calma sin quererla alterar.

"No sucedió nada Ron, estoy bien"

"Hermione…"

"Chicos estoy bien, aquí no ha pasado nada, ok"

Ron le dio una mirada a Harry, pero dejaron el tema de lado, después de todo era bueno tener a Hermione de vuelta como en los viejos tiempos, aunque sabían que nada volvería a ser como antes.

Después de aquel día en la torre de Gryffindor las cosas parecían tranquilizarse. Harry y Ron aceptaron a Hermione con los brazos abiertos sin hacer preguntas. Después de todo, el colegio entero sabía lo que había sucedido, la boda de Draco y Astoria había llegado a oídos de todos. Por lo mismo no era necesario las palabras, todo lo contrario, Harry y Ron parecían más animados que nunca a hacerla feliz, o al menos a que sonriera más seguido. La acompañaban a cada momento y no le permitían tener tiempo para lamentaciones, acompañándola a clases y en los tiempos libres, y por las noches se quedaban hasta tarde junto a la chimenea en la sala común, contando historias de terror que siempre terminaban por asustar a Ron hasta el punto de que no quería ir a la cama después. Todo con tal de quitarle un poco de angustia a su vida y alegrar sus días que se habían tornado tan gris últimamente.

A pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos, nada parecía ser suficiente. Hermione nunca volvió a ser la misma desde aquel día, su luz se había extinguido junto con todo lo demás.

"Chicos no necesito que se sigan preocupando por mí, de verdad se los agradezco, estaré bien" dijo Hermione después de varios minutos de silencio, pero no se había perdido las miradas preocupadas que le daban sus amigos.

"Hermione…"

"Han sido los mejores amigos que pueda tener y yo he sido horrible con ustedes… la verdad es que ya no puedo seguir fingiendo como si nada de esto hubiese pasado, Draco se casara y es hora de aceptarlo"

"Hermione no estás sola en esto"

"Lo sé, es solo que… a veces pienso que hubiese sido mejor que él no me hubiese... salvado" lo último lo susurró tan bajo que era casi inaudible, pero Ron y Harry lo escucharon perfectamente para su gran consternación.

"Hermione… ¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Harry preocupado.

"No es nada. Estaré bien, lo prometo" dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

"Hermione ¿A dónde vas?" esta vez fue Ron quien la cuestionó sin entender que había sucedido.

"Necesito tomar aire fresco, pensar, estar sola"

"Pero…"

"Chicos estaré bien, no es como si fuera a saltar de la torre del castillo, no tienen de qué preocuparse"

Sin más Hermione salió de Las Tres Escobas y caminó por las calles de Hogsmeade a paso lento. A pesar de la suave lluvia que comenzaba a caer, necesita despejar su mente, un momento a solas.

Hermione iba a doblar una esquina cuando una risa muy familiar llamó su atención, se detuvo y se volteó a ver de dónde provenía, ahí al otro lado de la calle estaba Draco con Astoria, ambos sonreían. Hermione quedó paralizada al verlos, se veían tan felices los dos, era todo tan surrealista, Hermione dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino hacia el castillo, sin saber que Draco dirigió su mirada a ella antes de que esta se volteara y se fuera.

Ahora comenzaba a llover con mayor fuerza, pero esto no importaba, si tan solo la lluvia se llevara algo del dolor que estaba sintiendo Hermione en este momento.

Hermione caminó por los terrenos de Hogwarts con la ropa toda mojada por la lluvia, pero eso no importó, a cada paso podía sentir como sus fuerzas se iban debilitando, al intentar dar otro paso sus piernas cedieron y cayó de rodillas al suelo apoyando sus manos en el suelo húmedo, no tenía las fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Podía escuchar a lo lejos una cálida voz que la llamaba, una que conocía muy bien, si tan solo su mente dejara de jugar con sus sentimientos, si tan fuese real…

Una mano se posó en su hombro, al levantar la vista pudo ver aquellos ojos grises que tanto había anhelado ver en los últimos días, pero aún así bajo la vista al suelo y suaves lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, no podía soportar su mirada sin que todo su mundo se rompiera en pedazos.

Al ver esto, Draco se arrodilló junto a ella sin importarle que estuviera en el suelo mojado. Lo único que quería en este momento era consolar a Hermione, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo, así que se conformó con poner una mano sobre su hombro mientras ella lloraba amargamente.

"Hermione lo siento tanto…" trató de disculparse Draco cuando los sollozos de Hermione se hicieron desgarradores. "Vamos Hermione di algo, enójate, grítame, cualquier cosa…"

"…Traté de ser fuerte… quise seguir con mi vida como si nada hubiese pasado… fui a clases cada día… hice la tarea… se suponía que así era como todos esperaban que siguiera… pero me bastó ver tu tonta sonrisa para que arruinaras todo lo que he logrado hasta ahora…" dijo Hermione en medio de sus sollozos, esta vez levantó la vista hacia Draco y sus miradas se encontraron. "¿Dime como sigo después de eso?"

Aquellas palabras de Hermione calaron en lo profundo de su ser, Draco ya no pudo soportarlo más y la abrazó.

"No quise hacerte daño Hermione, te juro que yo no quería… pero me importas demasiado. Te amo tanto Hermione"

Hermione se apartó de Draco. "¡No sigas diciendo eso! ¡No lo soporto!"

"Es la verdad, tenía que hacerlo… no tuve opción"

"Deberías estar con tu prometida en vez de aquí conmigo"

"Ella no me importa, tú eres la única en mi vida y lo sabes"

"Eso no fue lo que vi allá afuera, para fingir lo haces bastante bien. Así es como actúan los Slytherin, te hace sentir bien, dime ¿puedes dormir bien por las noches?"

"Hermione si tan solo me escucharas…" le dijo Draco acercándose a ella, pero Hermione lo apartó con su mano.

"¡No te atrevas a tocarme! No quiero saber nada de ti… yo te quería más que a nadie…"

Hermione trató de ponerse de pie, pero se sentía muy débil para hacerlo, por lo que tropezó. Sin embargo, Draco estaba ahí para sostenerla.

"Hermione, ¿estás bien? Tu ropa está mojada, deberías ir a cambiarte antes de que enfermes"

"Como si eso te importara…"

"Por supuesto que me importa" le dijo Draco aun sosteniéndola mientras sus ojos se encontraban.

Hermione no pudo resistir sus impulsos, acercó sus labios a los de Draco y lo besó.

"Este es el fin de nosotros Draco" dijo Hermione apartándose de él. "Te casarás y formarás una familia feliz, digna del apellido Malfoy"

"Hermione no empieces por favor…"

"A pesar de todo espero que seas muy feliz, de seguro Astoria te dará lo que yo nunca podré, después de todo ella está sana y llena de vida, tiene un futuro que yo no tengo"

"No me gusta que hables así Hermione"

"Pero es la verdad. Te amo demasiado para ser tan egoísta contigo, no te arrastraré conmigo y mi enfermedad, después de todo no me queda mucho tiempo" sin decir más Hermione dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Draco devastado.

Draco vio como Hermione se iba, quería tanto ir tras ella, lo anhelaba tanto, pero no pudo, la seguridad de Hermione era más importante. Se quedó mirando el suelo con el corazón devastado, cuando algo brillante llamó su atención, se agrachó y lo recogió. Era el anillo que le había dado a Hermione hace algún tiempo atrás, lo miró con tristeza, ya no había nada que los uniera.

Hermione lloró todo el camino a la torre de Gryffindor, una parte de ella se había quedado con Draco, se sentía más sola que nunca, quería tanto olvidar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Entró a la sala común de Gryffindor la cual estaba vacía, acababa de sacar de su vida a la persona que más amaba, lo cual la dejó con un enorme vacío.

Hermione sentía que su vida no tenía ningún propósito, esto le provocaba un gran coraje, uno difícil de controlar, sus pensamientos la invadían, no la dejaban pensar con claridad, en su desesperación tomó un florero que estaba sobre una mesa y lo lanzó hacia la pared, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Esto pareció darle algo de satisfacción por lo que comenzó a lanzar más cosas, todo lo que encontraba lo lanzaba lejos, necesitaba apagar la agonía que opacaba todo lo bueno de su vida.

No contenta con todo el desastre que había hecho, comenzó a golpear la pared sin sentido, esto pareció calmar en algo la angustia. Hermione levantó la mano derecha una vez más para seguir golpeando la pared, pero antes de llegar más lejos alguien sujetó su brazo por la espalda.

"Hermione no sigas, por favor detente"

"¡Suéltame Harry, necesito esto!"

"No dejaré que te sigas lastimando. Hermione mírate, esta no eres tú"

Hermione al oír las palabras de Harry se volteó hacia él viendo la consternación en el rostro de su amigo, eso pareció traerla de vuelta. Hermione miró sus dedos lastimados sin creer lo que había hecho.

"Hermione ¿Qué está sucediendo contigo?" preguntó Harry angustiado, Hermione solo negó con la cabeza sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

Harry entendiendo el silencio de Hermione, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Esto pareció romper las barreras de Hermione, quien ante el abrazo de Harry se aferró a su cuello y lloró desconsoladamente en su hombro.

Hermione trató de hablar, pero simplemente las palabras no salían.

"No digas nada, no hace falta. Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti"

"Draco se casará… lo perdí Harry, lo perdí… perdí a Draco para siempre"

"Calma Hermione, todo estará bien"

"Nada estará bien… nunca nada estará bien conmigo…"

"Hermione sé que parece el fin del mundo en este momento, pero no lo es, tienes toda una vida por delante"

"Deja de decir eso... no quiero oírlo, yo no tengo un futuro, no tengo nada"

"Hermione…"

"Ni siquiera lo intentes Harry, no vale la pena. Mejor me iré a la cama y haré de cuenta que nada de esto pasó"

Harry quería decirle a Hermione que el mundo no se acabaría como ella creía, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa, Hermione había subido las escaleras que conducían hacia su dormitorio.

Hermione corrió las cortinas de su cama y se recostó sobre ella, sin importarle que su ropa aún seguía húmeda, sin importarle absolutamente nada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Ron se apresuraron a su clase de Transformaciones para no llegar tarde. Estuvieron largo rato buscando a Hermione para ver como estaba, pero sin resultados. Hermione no estaba por ningún lado.

La profesora McGonagall solo les dio una mirada de reproche en cuanto los vio apresurarse antes de que ella cerrara la puerta para dar el comienzo de su clase. Ron junto a Harry tomaron sus asientos habituales aliviados de haber llegado antes de meterse en problemas, pero al buscar en el salón y no ver a Hermione por ningún lado su preocupación creció, preguntándose dónde estaría.

Al terminar la clase Harry junto con Ron se apresuraron a la salida, mientras antes supieran del paradero de Hermione mucho mejor.

"Señor Potter y Señor Weasley, ¿Dónde van con tanta prisa? Necesito hablar con ambos, así que lo que sea que tengan que hacer puede esperar" le dijo McGonagall a Ron y Harry antes de llegar a la puerta.

Ron le dio una mirada resignada a Harry, mientras ambos se acercaban al escritorio de McGonagall y esperaban a que sus demás compañeros salieran del salón. Uno que otro le daba una sonrisa alentadora pensando que estaban en problemas.

"Señor Potter y Señor Weasley les he dicho desde el primer año de clases aquí en Hogwarts que deben llegar a tiempo, bueno lo cumplen la mayoría de las veces, así que esta vez lo dejaré pasar solo con una advertencia para que esto no se vuelva a repetir"

"Lo sentimos profesora McGonagall" ambos chicos se disculparon a la vez.

"Muy bien. Ahora, ¿Me quieren decir lo que está sucediendo? Ambos parecían muy distraídos de mi clase y eso no es aceptable, así que será mejor que tengan un buen motivo"

Ambos chicos se miraron sin saber que decir, pero viendo la mirada imperturbable de su jefa de casa, eran pocas sus alternativas, sabían que McGonagall no los dejaría ir tan fácilmente sin una buena razón. Quizás si un adulto supiera de la situación de Hermione, encontrarla sería mucho más fácil.

"¿Bien?" preguntó McGonagall con una ceja levantada.

Luego de un fuerte suspiro resignado Harry fue el primero en responder. "Se trata de Hermione, no la hemos visto desde ayer, la estuvimos buscando toda la mañana, pero ni rastros de ella, al parecer no se presentó a su primera clase, por eso la tardanza y la distracción, estamos muy preocupados"

"Si profesora, ni rastros de ella, Harry fue el último en verla ayer y estaba muy… angustiada" a Ron le costó terminar la frase, le costaba mucho pensar en Hermione sin preocuparse por su bienestar.

"Debieron informar enseguida de esta situación. Señor Potter, ¿Dónde la viste por última vez?"

"Dijo que se iba a la cama, era temprano aún y no apareció en la cena, desde entonces no la he visto"

"Iré a ver si aún se encuentra en su dormitorio, ustedes mientras tanto vayan a su próxima clase y traten de llegar a tiempo esta vez" la profesora McGonagall se fue a su oficina, dejando a ambos chicos solos.

Harry y Ron no tuvieron que pensarlo dos veces para ir tras la profesora McGonagall, claro que lo hicieron por un medio más convencional, de seguro la profesora llegaría más rápido a través de la red flu de su oficina.

En cuanto llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor supieron que algo andaba mal, ya que vieron algo que nunca pensaron ver ni en un millón de años, el profesor Snape subía a toda prisa por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

Una vez más, ambos chicos no lo pensaron dos veces antes de subir las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de chicas. Era la primera vez que subían ahí, estaba contra las reglas, pero su amiga estaba primero.

Al llegar al dormitorio de donde provenían voces, entraron. Era la vista más desoladora que habían visto jamás. Hermione estaba tendida en su cama más pálida que nunca, como si la vida se le hubiese escapado. Estaba inconsciente mientras el profesor Snape apuntaba su varita hacia ella con lo que parecía ser un hechizo de diagnóstico. Su rostro dejaba ver sus rasgos demacrados y su gran delgadez, incluso su cabello lucía distinto, ya no tenía tanto como antes. Ambos chicos miraron perplejos la escena delante de ellos.

Harry se estremeció en cuanto vio la verdadera apariencia de Hermione, nunca lo hubiese pensado, nunca lo hubiese creído si no lo viera por el mismo. ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes? Como Hermione había llegado a este estado…

Ron jadeó en voz alta al ver el estado de Hermione, dando a conocer su presencia, ambos profesores se voltearon a verlos, parecían perplejos.

"Señor Potter y Señor Weasley no les había dicho que fueran a su clase, ¿Qué hacen aquí?" reprendió con enojo a los chicos la profesora McGonagall.

"¿Está viva?" preguntó Ron con temor, sin hacer caso a las palabras de McGonagall.

"No diga idioteces señor Weasley, por supuesto que está viva. Será mejor que vuelvan a su clase antes de que les de detención por estar aquí en vez de clases" espetó Snape con impaciencia, pero ambos chicos permanecieron en su lugar sin querer obedecer.

La profesora McGonagall sacó a ambos chicos de la habitación, una vez fuera les dio una mirada preocupada a ambos.

"¿Ustedes sabían de esto?" cuestionó la profesora McGonagall.

Ron y Harry permanecieron en silencio sin entender bien la pregunta de la profesora, quien pareció entender sus miradas desconcertadas.

"¿Ustedes sabían que la señorita Granger estaba usando un hechizo Glamour sobre ella?"

"¿Un hechizo Glamour dice? ¿Qué es?" preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

"Es un hechizo que altera tu apariencia real" respondió Ron, pero luego vino una duda a él. "¿Pero por qué estaba usando uno?" preguntó a nadie en particular, sin entender los motivos de Hermione.

"Estamos tratando de averiguar eso señor Weasley, por lo mismo espero que ambos se mantengan civilizados mientras con el profesor Snape tratamos de estabilizar a la señorita Granger, mientras llega Madam Pomfrey"

"¿Profesora ella se pondrá bien?" preguntó Harry expectante.

"Esperemos que así sea. Por ahora chicos vayan a clases, les pasaré una nota para que los dejen entrar y por favor obedezcan"

"No podemos dejarla sola profesora…"

"Entiendo señor Weasley, pero solo queda esperar, por ahora ella necesita tranquilidad. Prometo mantenerlos informados, pero no pueden saltarse las clases, ¿está claro?" dijo la profesora McGonagall sin dar lugar a discusión.

A ambos no les quedó de otra que asentir, aunque Ron lo hizo de mala gana y de brazos cruzados dando a entender que solo aceptaba por obligación.

"Ahora será mejor que vayan a su clase de Herbología sin desviaciones esta vez" ordenó la profesora McGonagall dándoles una última mirada antes de entrar al dormitorio y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Ron se quedó mirando con enojo la puerta, decidiendo si era buena idea desafiar la autoridad por un bien mayor, pero Harry viendo las intenciones de su amigo lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó hasta el pasillo que daba a las escaleras para volver a la sala común.

"No es justo Harry, ¿Qué demonios está pasando con ella? Además… ¿Qué hace el idiota de Snape aquí en la torre de Gryffindor?"

"Ron ya escuchaste a McGonagall, al parecer Madam Pomfrey no está y aunque odio decirlo la mejor opción es Snape, después de todo él sabe de pociones y esas cosas"

"¡No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando!"

"Yo tampoco Ron. Viste su rostro… jamás había visto nada igual, era como si un Dementor se hubiese llevado todo lo bueno que hay en ella…"

"¡Ese idiota tiene la culpa! ¡En cuanto vea a Malfoy lo mataré por hacerle algo así a ella!"

"Ron todavía no sabemos que llevo a Hermione a este estado"

"¡No lo defiendas! Sabes perfectamente que desde que ellos comenzaron a juntarse ella cambió por completo… y si se pasó al lado oscuro…"

"¡No digas tonterías Ron! Lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora es estar aquí para ella sin hacer preguntas, ni cuestionarla, para que ella se dé cuenta que nos tiene sin importar qué, ella nos contará si quiere a su debido tiempo y sin presiones"

Luego de dar un fuerte suspiro, Ron asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con Harry de ser paciente y esperar a que Hermione se recuperara y decidiera compartir su secreto con ellos.

Con una última mirada a la puerta que se veía al final del pasillo que los separaba de Hermione, bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala común y con gran resignación se dirigieron a los invernaderos para su clase de Herbología.


	19. Chapter 19

_Todo era blanco… absolutamente blanco, tan blanco como la nieve. Una paz absoluta invadió todo su ser, jamás creyó que tanta tranquilidad fuese posible, era como si su mente y alma estuvieran en completa armonía, donde ya no sentía dolor o angustia, lo único que podía sentir era una paz absoluta que llenaba cada uno de sus sentidos._

_¿Qué era todo este lugar? Apenas podía recordar quién era o cómo llegó aquí, pero mientras más caminaba por estos senderos blancos y resplandecientes más le gustaba este lugar, no importaba de dónde venía, pero si sabía dónde quería estar. Necesitaba tanto la tranquilidad que este lugar le ofrecía, que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos..._

"Hermione despierta, por favor no te vayas, te necesito"

¿Hermione? ¿Acaso ese era su nombre? Y esa voz… esa voz tan cálida ¿De dónde provenía? Estaba segura que había escuchado esa voz antes… pero ¿Dónde? Esa voz tan familiar… y ¿Por qué sonaba tan triste? Y por qué de pronto ella misma se sintió triste… quería tanto alcanzar aquella voz, ver de quien era, pero por más que buscaba no era capaz de localizarla. De pronto este mundo ya no le parecía tan atractivo, necesitaba volver, necesitaba encontrarse con aquella voz, aunque fuese la última vez… Así no volviera a tener esta tranquilidad jamás. Estaba dispuesta a tomar el riesgo con tal de alcanzar aquella voz que llenaba su ser con un sentimiento puro difícil de explicar.

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con aquellos ojos grises que conocía muy bien, aquellos ojos que ahora la miraban con una mezcla de tristeza y alegría, pero por sobre todo parecían aliviados de verla, como si no la hubiese visto en mucho tiempo.

El cuerpo de Draco se aferró al de Hermione abrazándola fuertemente sin querer dejarla ir, ya no la dejaría ir nunca más. La abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, Draco no se pudo contener y comenzó a sollozar sobre su hombro.

Hermione aún no lograba descifrar qué estaba pasando, de lo único que estaba segura era que la persona que tenía junto a ella era quien la había traído de regreso de donde fuese que estuviese, de aquel sueño del que no hubiese querido despertar si no fuese por él, siempre fue él.

"¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto Hermione con la garganta seca, mirando alrededor de la habitación que se encontraba, no lograba distinguir nada en la oscuridad, al parecer era de noche. Todo era tan distinto al lugar en el que había estado antes, ¿Dónde se había ido toda la luz?

Draco al escuchar la voz rasposa de Hermione se alejó lentamente de ella para mirarla a la cara, aún sin poder creer que estuviera de vuelta, jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida.

"Tengo mucha sed" dijo Hermione en un susurro.

Draco se apresuró a tomar el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesita de noche junto a la cama y se lo dio. Hermione se lo bebió a toda prisa, estaba más sedienta que nunca, mientras Draco la observaba aún conmocionado de lo que veían sus ojos.

"Hermione… Hermione no sabes lo preocupado que estaba… pensé que…" Draco no pudo terminar la frase, dolía tan solo en pensarlo.

Draco bajó la mirada para que Hermione no pudiera ver los rastros de lágrimas que habían caído sin su consentimiento, cuando todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo lo abrumaron por completo.

"Draco... ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Hermione preocupada, sin entender porque Draco parecía tan abatido.

Cuando no respondió, Hermione tomó la barbilla de Draco con su mano derecha y aquellos ojos tristes se encontraron con su mirada confundida, mientras ella acariciaba su mejilla con sus dedos.

"¿No me dirás lo que está sucediendo?" insistió Hermione.

"Creo que lo mejor es que llame a alguien" dijo Draco levantándose de su lugar, pero Hermione no lo dejó ir, tomó su mano con fuerza.

"No me dejes… necesito saber qué está pasando, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?"

"Todo estará bien Hermione, lo prometo. Solo iré por ayuda"

"Espera… lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en Hogsmeade y luego… ¡Oh por Dios!" Hermione soltó la mano de Draco y se llevó ambas manos a su cara, sintió sus ojos humedecer, miró su dedo anular y el anillo ya no estaba, entonces todo vino a ella como una vieja película, como si acabara de recordar algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo y que había tratado de borrar de su memoria.

Draco al ver la reacción de Hermione, se sentó junto a ella, acariciando su hombro con suavidad. "Hermione yo no quería que lo nuestro terminara así…"

Hermione de pronto se sintió completamente infeliz, la tristeza se apoderó de cada parte de su ser, tratando de entender lo que había sucedido.

"Recuerdo que fui a la cama temprano, por lo visto me perdí la cena" dijo irónicamente como si eso le importara.

"Te traeré algo de comer e iré a informar que despertaste" dijo Draco levantándose.

"No tengo hambre Draco, déjalo así" dijo Hermione de mala gana.

"No seas terca Hermione, no has comido en días"

Eso pareció llamar la atención de Hermione, en cuanto salieron aquellas palabras de la boca de Draco levantó la vista hacia él y le dio una mirada confundida.

"Acabas de decir… ¿días?" preguntó Hermione sin ocultar el pánico en su voz, mientras Draco desviaba la mirada de ella, sintiéndose como un completo idiota por haberle revelado esa clase de información sin haberla preparado antes.

"Draco… ¿Dime qué sucedió conmigo?" Hermione miró a Draco con ojos suplicantes. "Por favor…"

Draco esta vez la miró a los ojos y supo que no tenía alternativa, más que decir la verdad. "Enfermaste y estuviste inconsciente por algún tiempo"

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Hermione necesitaba saber la verdad.

"Tres días… tres largos días. Pensé que jamás despertarías" Draco decidió ser sincero con Hermione.

Esto pareció entristecer a Hermione en gran manera, Draco al notar esto volvió a sentarse a su lado y tomó su mano. Hermione observó la mano que sostenía la suya, su mirada se fue al dedo anular de Draco que sostenía su anillo de compromiso.

Hermione soltó la mano de Draco y se puso de pie, necesitaba salir de ahí, mientras antes lo hiciera mucho mejor. La sensación de falta de aire parecía hacerse cada vez más común en su vida, pero esta vez cuando trató de dar unos pasos perdió el equilibrio y tropezó, pero los reflejos de Draco fueron mucho más rápidos y la sostuvo antes de que Hermione cayera.

"Hermione tu cuerpo aún está debilitado, necesitas descansar"

"¡Nooo! ¡Lo que yo necesito es salir de aquí!"

"Hermione estas agotada"

"¿Qué no entiendes Draco? ¡Acabo de perder días de mi vida que no regresarán! Días valiosos en los que ni siquiera estaba consiente, me estoy muriendo cada día… ¡No quiero pasar lo que me queda de vida en una cama de hospital!" Le dijo Hermione encontrándose con los ojos de Draco, los cuales lucían tan tormentosos como lo suyos. "¡Es todo tan injusto!"

Draco aparto la mirada de Hermione y la llevó de vuelta a la cama, sentándose junto a ella, rodeando con su brazo la espalda de Hermione, mientras ella se aferraba a su pecho llorando todo el dolor que sentía.

Estuvieron así por largo rato sin decir nada, Draco no tenía palabras de consuelo para Hermione, se sentía tan impotente de no poder hacer nada por ella, quería tanto decirle que todo estaría bien, pero sabía que era una gran mentira.

Esta última semana había sido la más difícil en la corta vida de Draco y eso era decir mucho. Hermione había permanecido inmóvil en la cama de hospital sin tener reacción alguna, mientras la vida se le iba y él no podía hacer nada al respecto, más que esperar. La paciencia nunca había sido el fuerte de Draco, mucho menos en una situación al límite como esta.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, los sollozos de Hermione por fin cesaron, Draco aún la tenía fuertemente abrazada, de alguna manera esto lo tranquilizaba.

"Deberías dormir un poco, necesitas descansar" le dijo Draco cuando escuchó un leve bostezo de Hermione.

"Ya he descansado lo suficiente, además que pasa si esta vez no logro despertar…" susurró Hermione, dejando en evidencia su mayor miedo.

Draco bajó la mirada hacia ella, quien aún seguía con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, era un alivio que Hermione no pudiera ver su rostro, ya que el mismo temía lo mismo, que ella no despertara.

"Me quedare contigo y cuidare de ti, no dejare que eso pase" le respondió Draco con mucha más convicción de la que realmente sentía.

"¿Me lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo, no iré a ningún lado, estaré aquí cuando despiertes"

Después de aquello el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, Hermione pareció tranquilizarse en los brazos de Draco, mientras él solo pensaba en lo injusto que era todo.

Draco bajó la vista hacia Hermione y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida. Estaba aliviado en parte de que por fin descansara, pero por otro lado le aterraba la idea de que no despertara más, que volviera al estado inconsciente del cual acababa de despertar, no quería perderla.

Los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron las blancas paredes de la enfermería. Draco no había logrado dormir en toda la noche, la sola idea de alejarse de Hermione lo aterraba.

Draco se encontraba apoyado en el respaldo de la cama en posición sentada, mientras la cabeza de Hermione estaba en su regazo, parecía dormir plácidamente mientras Draco acariciaba su cabello.

Así fue como los encontró el profesor Snape en cuanto entró a la enfermería. Se quedó varios segundos observándolos, tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba. Draco parecía sumergido en su propio mundo mientras miraba con ternura el rostro de Hermione quien parecía profundamente dormida.

Snape se aclaró la garganta para darse a conocer, Draco levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los del profesor, quien le dio una mirada interrogativa.

Draco con sumo cuidado acomodó la cabeza de Hermione en la almohada y se acercó a su jefe de casa, quien le indicó que lo siguiera afuera en el pasillo.

"Draco, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a verla anoche, pensé que podía oírme, aunque estuviera inconsciente y ella… ella abrió los ojos y me miró… ¿Sabes lo es eso padrino? ¡Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo!"

"¡Draco no te puedes arriesgar así! No puedes exponerla a ella al peligro, su estado de salud es muy delicado"

"Necesitaba verla padrino… necesitaba saber que estaba bien, por favor no me arrebates este momento con tus sermones, no los necesito"

"Debes entender Draco que estar aquí los expone a ambos, ¿Qué pasa si esto llega a oídos de tu padre?"

Draco podía sentir la sangre hervir en sus venas, apretó los puños con fuerza sin poder ocultar su enojo.

"Draco tranquilízate"

"¡No pidas que me tranquilice!" dijo Draco con la voz llena de ira, mientras golpeaba la pared con enojo, iba a hacerlo una vez más, pero Snape lo detuvo.

"¿Qué no entiendes padrino? ¡Mi padre está arruinando mi vida y la de Hermione! Sabes que si no fuera por sus amenazas, jamás habría aceptado casarme con esa tonta"

"Draco será mejor que te prepares para ir a clases, no permitiré que te la saltes"

"Hermione acaba de despertar después de estar días inconsciente y a ti lo único que te interesa es que yo cumpla con ir a clases"

"Debiste dar aviso en cuanto se despertó. Sé que quieres estar con ella, pero sabes muy bien que debes mantener el perfil bajo en esto, no pueden verte aquí"

"Solo fue una noche…"

"Draco, ¿crees que no sé de tus escapadas? Sé que has estado cada noche aquí contra tu buen juicio, pero esto ha llegado muy lejos. ¿Cómo te hago entender que necesitas mantener la cabeza fría? ¡No puedes arriesgarte de esta manera!"

Draco solo agachó la cabeza en derrota, sabía que el estar aquí era arriesgado, pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

"Ahora será mejor que vayas a las mazmorras y te alistes para el día y procura que nadie te vea por estos pasillos y que esto no se vuelva a repetir, conoces bien las consecuencias de tus impulsos"

Draco solo se quedó ahí viendo como Snape volvía a la enfermería y cerraba la puerta tras él. Con gran pesar se fue hasta su dormitorio, tratando de no ser visto.

Cuando Snape volvió a la enfermería. Hermione ya estaba despierta, parecía desorientada y sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos.

"Señorita Granger"

Al escuchar su nombre, Hermione levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de su profesor, quien parecía estudiarla.

"Profesor…" dijo Hermione desconcertada mirando a su alrededor, se preguntaba dónde estaría…

"Si busca al señor Malfoy déjeme decirle que se acaba de ir" dijo Snape adivinado a quien buscaba Hermione.

Aquella respuesta tan simple entristeció a Hermione, esperaba verlo cuando se despertará, como lo había prometido. Por lo que simplemente bajo la mirada sin saber que decir, solo colocó una mano en sus ojos, tanta claridad le hacía doler la cabeza.

"¿Le molesta la luz?" preguntó Snape una vez más adivinando los pensamientos de Hermione como si pudiera leer su mente.

Hermione levantó la vista hacia él y le dio una mirada interrogante.

"Créame señorita Granger que no le estoy leyendo la mente, si es eso lo que está pensando" comentó Snape con una leve sonrisa, parecía divertido por esta situación. En cambio, Hermione pudo sentir su rostro enrojecer por sus sospechas infundadas.

"Acaba de despertar después de varios días de coma, es normal que le moleste la luz y duela la cabeza, quizás igual sienta náuseas y mareos"

"¿Dónde está Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione por fin pudo encontrar su voz y preguntar, aunque su garganta se sentía seca, por lo que tomó el vaso con agua que estaba en la mesita junto a su cama y se lo bebió a toda prisa, calmando en algo el dolor de garganta.

"Ella tuvo que atender un asunto urgente para el ministerio, por lo que por ahora estoy a cargo"

Esto pareció llamar la atención de Hermione, por lo que nuevamente levantó la vista hacia su profesor, aunque en realidad lo que acababa de decir no pareció molestarla del todo. Después de todo Snape ya sabía su secreto.

"Sé que puede parecer una situación difícil, pero lo importante es que se recupere por completo. Ahora déjeme ver que todo esté en orden" dijo Snape sacando su varita.

Hermione conocía muy bien lo que venía, por lo que se recostó en la cama y dejó que el maestro de Pociones trabajara su magia en ella. Era algo incómodo ver a Snape en esta faceta médica, si no fuera por lo delicado del asunto, Hermione lo hubiese encontrado hasta divertido.

"Al parecer su magia se está recomponiendo adecuadamente, así que solo necesita descansar para que se estabilice por completo" le dijo Snape tranquilizando en algo los miedos de Hermione. "También creo que debería dejar de exponerse a situaciones de estrés, no le hace bien a su cuerpo, lo que acaba de suceder es muy serio, si no fuera por su magia las consecuencias podrían haber sido desastrosas, pero no abuse de su don"

"Entiendo" dijo Hermione más que nada para decir algo. Había escuchado tantas veces eso de Madam Pomfrey.

Snape pareció ver las intenciones de Hermione. "¡Granger, esto es muy serio! Será mejor que siga las indicaciones al pie de la letra. Su peso está muy por debajo de lo que se considera saludable, debe comer todas sus comidas sin saltárselas, también debe dormir al menos ocho horas diarias sin excepciones para recuperar fuerzas, como tampoco es prudente que se exponga a la lluvia de esa manera tan irresponsable o no habrá más salidas a Hogsmeade"

Por lo visto a Snape no se le escapaba nada, ¿De dónde venía toda esta preocupación? Era desconcertante y mucho más intimidante que Pomfrey.

"¿Granger está prestando atención?" dijo con irritación Snape cuando se dio cuenta que Hermione no prestaba atención.

"Profesor, la verdad es que no sé lo que sucedió… Draco dijo que he estado dormida desde hace tres días, ni siquiera puedo recordar como terminé aquí…" Hermione se sentó para ponerse más cómoda. Necesitaba tantas respuestas a sus muchas preguntas, ni siquiera sabía por qué le decía todo esto a Snape, pero era su mejor opción por ahora.

"Por ahora lo mejor será que se tome las cosas con calma"

"Necesito saber qué fue lo que sucedió, por favor"

El profesor Snape pareció pensarlo mucho antes de responderle. "El día lunes no llegó a clases, sus amigos comenzaron a buscarla sin tener resultados, por lo que la profesora McGonagall llegó hasta su dormitorio y la encontró inconsciente. Tenía mucha fiebre y como Pomfrey no se encontraba aquí, recurrió a mí, sus defensas eran tan bajas que apenas respiraba"

Hermione miró horrorizada a su profesor mientras le contaba lo que realmente había sucedido.

"Mis defensas bajaron… ¿Eso quiere decir qué…?" preguntó Hermione sin poder terminar su pregunta, esto era peor de lo que pensaba.

Snape asintió con la cabeza antes de responder. "La profesora McGonagall vio su verdadera apariencia, no solo ella fue quien la vio"

Hermione se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, preguntándose como lucía su cara ahora. No había visto su rostro en mucho tiempo, no le gustaba lo que se reflejaba cuando estaba frente a un espejo. Se preguntaba por qué Draco no mencionó nada…

"¿Draco…?" logro preguntar Hermione al borde del pánico.

"No, pero el señor Weasley junto a Potter entraron justo cuando la estábamos estabilizando y al igual que la profesora McGonagall no entendían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo"

Hermione le dio una mirada interrogante a su profesor mientras tocaba su rostro en frustración.

"No se preocupe que su secreto está a salvo, además a nadie más que a usted le corresponde compartirlo si así lo desea. He vuelto a poner un hechizo sobre usted para que nadie más pueda ver su verdadera apariencia a menos que así lo quiera"

"Gracias"

"Solo cumplo con mi deber mientras Poppy está fuera"

"Esto no es parte del protocolo, lo sé"

"Para ser tan brillante Hermione, careces de sentido común"

Hermione miró sorprendida a su profesor, ya que nunca la había llamado por su nombre y tampoco jamás lo había escuchado referirse así a ningún estudiante.

"No soy quién para intervenir en sus decisiones, pero creo que mientras tenga a más personas a su lado podrá llevar de mejor manera el tiempo que queda"

"¿Así que ya sabe que no queda nada de tiempo?"

"Lo descubrí en cuanto le hice el diagnóstico. No ha pensado en medicina más tradicional, me refiero a medicina muggle para evitar estos episodios de colapsos, su magia no podrá seguir trabajando por mucho tiempo a su ritmo, necesita un descanso"

"No quiero morir en una camilla de hospital conectada a tubos cuando mis pulmones ya no puedan hacer su trabajo por si solos"

"Pero al menos tendrá más tiempo, sería una oportunidad"

"¿Oportunidad de qué? ¿De ver sufrir a quienes quiero, mientras me debilito? ¡No lo soportaría!"

"Señorita Granger, lo que sucedió fue muy serio, es cosa de tiempo para que la bomba explote, es mejor que sea sincera con quienes dice querer antes de que un día pase lo peor y ellos se pregunten por qué decidió ocultar algo tan importante"

"Al menos ya no estaré aquí para verlo…"

"Es su decisión, no interferiré. Pero déjeme decirle que sus amigos no han dejado de venir a verla y conociéndolos bien sé que no se darán por vencidos tan fácil con usted" dijo Snape antes de salir por la misma puerta por la que había entrado momentos antes, dejándola completamente desconcertada.

¿Qué acaba de suceder? Snape estaba siendo decente por una vez en su vida con una Gryffindor, de seguro esto era lo más raro que le había sucedido en mucho tiempo.

Hermione no logró analizarlo con más detalles, porque justo en ese momento apareció una bandeja llena de comida en la mesa que tenía junto a su cama. Hermione no se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que vio la comida sobre su plato, por lo que se apresuró a comer, le pareció la comida más deliciosa que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Cuando terminó de comer su bandeja desapareció y en su lugar había un frasco con una poción, dudando que hacer con ella. La tomó entre sus dedos, observándola, analizando cada una de sus opciones, no quería depender del resto que quedaba de vida de pócimas que solo la hacían perder la noción del tiempo, ya había perdido mucha parte de él, así que sin más la dejó en la mesa y se recostó sobre la almohada sin dejar de pensar en cómo enfrentaría a todos después de esto.

Sus amigos acababan de descubrir su secreto, uno que no quería compartir con ellos. Quizás Snape tenía razón, si tan solo hubiera una manera… ¿Dónde se había ido toda su valentía Gryffindor cuando la necesitaba? También estaba la profesora McGonagall, que le diría a ella, no quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería admitir su condición, ella misma aún no la aceptaba.

Hermione dejó de analizarlo todo, cuando sus ojos se sintieron pesados y los cerró en contra de su voluntad, dando paso al sueño que reclamaba su cuerpo.

Para cuando Hermione se despertó, el sol ya casi se había ido por completo. "Otro día perdido", pensó con amargura, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al baño que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Todo su cuerpo se sentía cansado, apenas logró llegar a su destino.

Hermione se lavó la cara y luego de pensarlo mucho, echó una mirada a su reflejo a través del espejo que estaba frente a ella. Su rostro era casi tan normal como siempre, aunque los rastros de fatiga lograban verse a la perfección, al parecer el hechizo del profesor Snape era mucho más creíble ante los ojos de quien la viera después de haber estado tantos días en la enfermería, se suponía que así debía lucir después de todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando salió del baño y se iba nuevamente a su cama, escuchó algunas voces que provenían del pasillo, ya que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Las voces cada vez subían más su tono y Hermione logró distinguirlas a la perfección, por lo que se acercó a la puerta y con sumo cuidado miró a través de ella. Ahí pudo ver que estaba Madam Pomfrey y frente a ella estaba Draco.

Draco parecía abatido, con la claridad del pasillo Hermione pudo ver con mayor detalle su rostro, el cual lucía cansado. No solo eso, pudo distinguir un gran hematoma en el lado izquierdo del rostro de Draco, uno que no recordaba que estuviera ahí la noche anterior, Hermione se preguntaba que le había sucedido…

"…Señor Malfoy, una vez más le repito que no haga un escándalo aquí, será mejor que vaya a su dormitorio ya está cerca del toque de queda"

"No me iré mientras no me diga la verdad, yo sé que me están ocultando algo importante, lo que le sucedió no fue un simple desmayo como me lo hacen ver, nadie queda inconsciente por más de un día por una tonta recaída"

"Señor Malfoy será mejor que se vaya o llamare al profesor Snape"

"¡Llame a quien quiera! ¡No me iré mientras no me diga que está pasando con ella!"

"Señor…"

"Lo sé, lo sé. No me lo dirá… al menos dígame que ella estará bien, que solo estoy demasiado preocupado para verlo…"

Madam Pomfrey guardó silencio mientras Draco bajaba la mirada decepcionado. Hermione pudo ver el dolor en la mirada de ambos, en Pomfrey por no darle esperanzas a Draco y en Draco por no obtener una respuesta que le permitiera seguir con su vida.

Draco sintiéndose derrotado, dio media vuelta y se fue. Hermione lo vio perderse por el corredor, deseando poder ir tras él y contarle toda la verdad, su verdad. Sin embargo, se quedó ahí tras la puerta sin hacer nada al respecto, preguntándose si alguna vez tendría el valor de contarle la verdad.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione permaneció sin poder dormir, aquella conversación que tuvo lugar horas antes en el pasillo de la enfermería no podía sacarla de su cabeza. Draco parecía muy molesto con Madam Pomfrey por no decirle que estaba pasando con ella, ni ella sabía bien lo que había pasado. Solo sabía que tenía que permanecer en este horrible lugar por fuerza mayor y que en algún momento tendría que decirle a Draco cuanto tiempo quedaba, no podía dejarlo en las sombras para siempre. Hermione pensaba mucho en todo esto y en cómo enfrentaría un nuevo día, lo cual la aterraba, finalmente el sueño la venció y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Para cuando Hermione abrió los ojos nuevamente ya era de día, el cuarto de enfermería estaba iluminado por el radiante sol que se filtraba a través de las ventanas. Hermione se volteó para estar más cómoda y se encontró de frente con una serpiente de felpa, al verla se le formó una sonrisa en su rostro, esto solo podía provenir de una persona y Hermione sabía bien quien era. Junto al peluche había un pequeño trozo de pergamino, Hermione se sentó para leer la nota.

'_Espero te recuperes pronto. Con amor, tu admirador secreto´_

Esta vez la sonrisa de Hermione se intensificó mientras leía con incredulidad la nota, esa letra perfecta y bien cuidada solo pertenecía a una persona, un chico rubio y de mirada petulante.

Esto era sin duda lo más dulce y tierno que habían hecho por ella, tomó la pequeña serpiente de felpa y la miró con cariño. Ese chico sabía cómo animarla en los momentos más difíciles.

Hermione no se dio cuenta que mientras contemplaba la pequeña serpiente, Madam Pomfrey había entrado a la enfermería, quien al ver a Hermione tan animada, sonrió con cariño antes de darse a conocer.

"Hermione veo que amaneció de mejor humor, espero que haya tenido una buena noche de sueño y haya descansado"

Hermione al escuchar a Pomfrey levantó la vista hacia ella quien la observaba con una sonrisa.

"Creo que ya he descansado lo suficiente, ¿Cuándo podré irme a mi cuarto?" preguntó Hermione con entusiasmo.

"Hermione aún es muy pronto, primero hay que ver como evolucionas, tu magia aún es débil" Madam Pomfrey al decir esto vio como el ánimo de Hermione decayó.

"Pero…"

"Sé que piensas que te sientes mejor, pero todo a su debido tiempo" le dijo Pomfrey sin querer acabar con sus esperanzas.

Hermione sabiendo que esta era una batalla en la cual no ganaría, optó por cambiar de tema.

"Cuando desperté me encontré con esta linda serpiente, ¿Sabe quién es mi admirador secreto?" preguntó Hermione dándole una mirada curiosa a Pomfrey y volviendo a su estado alegre.

"Creo que entre nosotras sabemos muy bien de quién se trata" dijo Pomfrey dándole una mirada de complicidad a Hermione, quien solo sonrió sin afirmar nada. "No sé cómo hace ese chico para infiltrarse en la enfermería tan temprano sin ser visto"

"Creo que es muy astuto" agregó Hermione sonriendo.

"Al menos provoco algo bueno, me alegra verla más animada esta mañana. Ahora tendrá que tener mucho coraje para enfrentar todo lo que viene, necesitará de toda su fuerza para luchar y seguir adelante"

Hermione asintió sin saber qué decir, ya sabía que estos meses estarían llenos de dificultades y desafíos que enfrentar, pero no quería pensar en eso.

El día transcurrió lentamente para Hermione, no había nada que hacer. Los chicos a esta hora debían estar en clases, siguiendo con sus vidas mientras la de ella estaba estancada en este cuarto horrible, definitivamente odiaba la enfermería más que cual otra cosa.

Esto parecía estresar en gran manera a Hermione, la soledad de la enfermería la hacía cuestionarse todo. Mientras más tiempo a solas tenía, más pensamientos negativos venían a ella.

Lo peor de todo era pensar que ya había perdido valiosos días de vida que ya no regresarían, su vida se iba sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Al parecer Hermione se había quedado dormida, porque cuando despertó vio con horror que el sol ya casi se escondía por completo, ¿Por qué se sentía tan cansada? No dejaba de dormir, sin querer se había ido otro día y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta como sucedió…

Esto no podía continuar así, mientras más tiempo pasaba en la enfermería, menos tiempo quedaba para hacer otras cosas. Al pensar en eso Hermione sintió una punzada en su pecho, por lo que se sentó en la cama abruptamente, sentía que le faltaba el aire, sus pulmones no parecían hacer su trabajo. Necesitaba salir de aquí, odiaba estas cuatro paredes, no hacían más que recordarle lo frágil que era y estaba harta de eso, quería olvidar por un momento que su vida pendía de un hilo, había todo un mundo afuera por descubrir y ella se estaba perdiendo de eso.

Con toda la determinación que pudo reunir, Hermione se levantó de la incómoda cama de hospital, dispuesta a irse, no toleraba pasar un día más confinada a este horrible lugar. Su cuerpo aún se sentía débil cuando intentó caminar, sus piernas no respondían del todo bien, pero eso no importaba en este momento, necesitaba libertad y la conseguiría.

Ya casi llegaba a la puerta cuando se encontró de frente con Madam Pomfrey que entraba a la enfermería.

"¿A dónde cree que va señorita Granger?" preguntó Pomfrey con desaprobación.

Hermione quien se sintió atrapada, no se le ocurrió una respuesta lo suficientemente buena, por lo que prefirió quedarse en silencio, aunque sin apartar su mirada desafiante de los ojos descontentos de Pomfrey.

"No tiene una buena explicación, ¿cierto?" pregunto una vez más Pomfrey, aunque esta vez mucho más tolerante.

"¡Necesito salir de aquí por aire fresco!" le explicó Hermione sin apartar la mirada de ella.

"Está a mitad de la noche señorita Granger, además usted sigue en un estado de salud delicado"

Hermione quería resoplar ante las palabras de Pomfrey, como si ella no lo supiera, cada rincón de esta habitación le recordaba cuan enferma estaba.

"Necesito salir de este lugar, me asfixia, ¡Odio este lugar! ¡Lo odio!" dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia.

"Lo siento, pero debes permanecer en cama hasta nuevo aviso, sin objeciones"

"¡Saldré de este lugar, quiera o no!" esta vez Hermione había perdido completamente la paciencia, ya no quería permanecer un día más bajo custodia.

En cambio, Pomfrey entendiendo bien la actitud de Hermione mantuvo la calma.

"Creo que no estás entendiendo Hermione, está aquí por un motivo muy serio y no quieres entender" explicó con mucha calma Pomfrey, pero Hermione quien seguía alterada solo negaba con la cabeza, por lo que Pomfrey continuó. "Tu magia sufrió un daño severo y si no descansas lo suficiente te puede matar, tu cuerpo no tiene la suficiente energía como para mantenerte en pie. Necesitas darle un descanso apropiado a tu magia, por eso entraste en coma, tu cuerpo te está advirtiendo para que tomes las cosas con calma, pudiste haber sufrido un daño irreparable en todo tu organismo con tu última recaída"

"¡Que no entiende mientras estoy aquí escuchándola mi tiempo se acorta! He perdido casi toda una semana que jamás volverá, esta maldita enfermedad consume todo de mí, la odio" dijo Hermione volviendo a su cama y sentándose en ella, al no poder contener sus lágrimas puso ambas manos en su cara tratando de amortiguar sus sollozos.

Pomfrey se acercó a Hermione sentándose junto a ella y puso una mano en su rodilla y la palmeó con afecto tratando de tranquilizarla.

"Mi niña aún hay mucho por lo que vivir, no adelantemos el tiempo"

"No entiende que este lugar lo único que hace es deprimirme más, de todos modos, moriré. ¿Qué caso tiene seguir aquí?" preguntó Hermione levantando la mirada y encontrándose con los ojos comprensivos de Madam Pomfrey.

"Ese es el problema Hermione, si cruzas esa puerta puede que no vuelvas. Necesitas descansar hasta que tu núcleo mágico se reestablezca, si sigues así a este paso acelerarás más las cosas y no queremos que eso pase"

"No quiero morir en este lugar, sé que el tiempo se acaba y por más que me esfuerce o haga lo correcto eso no evitará que yo muera. Si es un año, cinco meses o un día no quiero pasarlos aquí"

"Entiendo que te sientas prisionera aquí, pero no puedes darte por vencida sin haber luchado antes, por lo mismo lo mejor será que seas paciente, mientras más descanses más pronto saldrás de este horrible lugar" le dijo Pomfrey con una sonrisa. "Además aún está ese chico Malfoy, se nota que se preocupa mucho por ti. Ya no sé en qué idioma decirle que la deje descansar"

Al escuchar esto de Pomfrey, Hermione no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. Sabía que él estaba comprometido, pero sabía que sus pensamientos y corazón estaban con ella.

"¿No tengo opción?" preguntó Hermione con resignación y levantando la vista para encontrarse con la mirada triste de Pomfrey.

"Por ahora no la tienes, pero verás que pronto la tendrás"

Hermione con todo su pesar se recostó en su cama, Madam Pomfrey le había ofrecido amablemente una poción para dormir sin sueños, la cual rechazó obstinadamente. Odiaba depender de pociones para sentirse bien, prefería vivir de la realidad, su realidad, por muy dura que parezca. Por lo que Hermione se puso a contar los azulejos de la muralla hasta que por fin pudo quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente Hermione siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Madam Pomfrey, quería retribuirle en algo el buen cuidado que siempre había tenido con ella. Su dedicación y buena disposición era algo de lo que Hermione siempre había estado agradecida.

Aunque por la tarde Hermione había olvidado por completo su promesa de comportarse, después de todo no había nada más aburrido que un cuarto de hospital, este lugar parecía sacar lo peor de ella.

Hermione estaba aburrida de estar atrapada en la enfermería, realmente lo odiaba. ¿Por qué tenía que quedarse aquí mientras todos tenían la libertad de hacer lo que quisieran? Era una mariposa atrapada en su propio mundo, sin poder extender sus alas y volar libremente.

Hermione se sentó sobre la cama y tomó su varita mágica que estaba sobre la mesa, no sabía si era la mejor idea, pero al menos quería intentarlo. Después de todo el aburrimiento te hacía hacer cosas estúpidas.

"Expecto Patronum" gritó Hermione apuntando su varita, pero solo consiguió sacar algunas chispas plateadas que se esfumaron casi tan rápido a como habían llegado.

Esto pareció frustrar a Hermione en gran manera, pero no se daría por vencida tan rápido.

Esta vez trato de despejar su mente dando grandes respiraciones, antes de volverlo a intentar. Esta vez pensó en un recuerdo mucho mejor, pensó en la otra noche, en aquel sueño del cual no hubiese querido despertar si no fuera por… Draco. Draco siempre la hacía volver sin importar lo que pasara, él siempre estaba ahí para salvarla.

Hermione esta vez se puso de pie junto a su cama, la determinación estaba escrita en cada una de sus facciones.

"¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!" esta vez su voz fue mucho más potente que la anterior y sus pensamientos se hicieron más fuertes mientras sostenía su varita con fuerza y apuntaba con ella el hechizo. Solo fue cosa de segundos para que apareciera una pequeña nutria que corría a toda velocidad por la sala de enfermería, para gran emoción de Hermione.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe, revelando a Harry y Ron quienes entraron a la habitación y miraron a Hermione entre la confusión y el asombro. Snape entró tras ellos completamente perplejo al ver el Patronus de Hermione que no tardó en desaparecer. En cuanto la puerta se abrió la Nutria plateada solo duró unos segundos ante la vista de los nuevos visitantes ya que se extinguió como las fuerzas de Hermione, quien de pronto se sintió muy agotada y tuvo que sentarse en su cama y recuperar el aliento.

La habitación quedó en completo silencio por largos segundos, nadie dijo nada. Hasta que el profesor Snape rompió el hielo y parecía bastante molesto.

"¿Granger qué cree que está haciendo?" cuestionó Snape.

"Nada profesor" respondió inocentemente Hermione mientras bajaba la mirada.

"¿Por qué me toma Granger? ¡Debería estar descansando y no abusar de su magia como habíamos hablado antes, será mejor que cumpla y se abstenga de desobedecer si es que alguna vez quiere salir de aquí!" reprendió con enojo Snape, luego se acercó a Hermione y le pasó una poción, ante el asombro de sus amigos, quienes miraban esta interacción en completa incredulidad. "Será mejor que se tome esto sin objeciones" terminó Snape sin dar lugar a discusión.

Hermione destapó el frasco y se lo bebió sin siquiera atreverse a objetar, pero haciendo una mueca en el intento, el sabor era realmente espantoso. Al menos su cuerpo pareció recuperar las fuerzas casi al instante.

"Será mejor que todos ustedes se comporten o no habrá más visitas" dijo Snape dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Snape le dio una última mirada de advertencia a Hermione y a los chicos antes de salir por la puerta, pero no sin antes murmurar: "¡Estúpidos Gryffindor, nunca aprenden!" provocando la risa de los chicos.

Pero en cuanto se cerró la puerta tras Snape, todo el cuarto quedó en silencio, ambos chicos se quedaron de pie observando a Hermione sin saber cómo actuar frente a ella después de todo lo ocurrido.

Hermione se encontró con la mirada angustiada de sus amigos y vio cuanto se preocupaban por ella y una punzada de culpa se alojó en su pecho. Sabía que ella misma había causado todo esto al ocultarles tantas cosas, eso la hacía sentir miserable ya que pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

"Hola" dijo Hermione para romper el hielo.

"Hola" respondieron al mismo tiempo los chicos, aunque parecían muy incómodos.

Dando un fuerte suspiro, Hermione se puso de pie. "Sé que tienen muchas preguntas, por ahora solo puedo decir que lo siento, lo siento muchísimo" dijo Hermione mirando a ambos, mientras suaves lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. "Jamás quise que esto acabara así…"

Los chicos no necesitaron escuchar más, se acercaron a Hermione y la abrazaron. Hermione los recibió con los brazos abiertos, esto era justo lo que necesitaba en este momento.

"Hermione lo importante es que estés bien, lo demás no importa" dijo Harry en su oído sin querer soltarse de ella, habían sido días muy duros, por un momento pensó que la perdía.

"Chicos lo siento por hacerles esto, ustedes no tenían que…"

"No lo digas Hermione, siempre estaremos aquí para ti, deja de sentirlo, como dijo Harry aquí lo único que importa es que te recuperes por completo" dijo Ron encontrándose con la mirada triste de Hermione.

"No saben cuánto los quiero a ambos, los quiero con todo mi corazón" les dijo Hermione entre sollozos.

Estuvieron así por largos momentos, en un abrazo reconfortante que parecía llevarse todo lo malo, todos aquellos episodios que los habían alejado, ahora se tenían el uno al otro y eso era lo único que importaba.

Los chicos ahora estaban recostados en la pequeña cama de hospital, apenas había espacio para los tres, pero eso no importó. Los tres permanecieron así por largo tiempo, sin decir nada, solo con su compañía bastaba.

"Es tan bueno tenerte de vuelta Hermione, ¡No nos vuelvas asustar así!" dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio y dándole una mirada a su amiga que se encontraba a su lado.

"Trataré de no hacerlo" respondió Hermione con sinceridad, Harry le sonrió en respuesta.

"¿Y desde cuándo Snape es tu niñera?" preguntó Ron sentándose a los pies de la cama donde se encontraba y mirando a ambos con una enorme sonrisa, dispersando un poco la atmósfera triste que había en la habitación.

"Es realmente espeluznante verlo actuar así" agregó Harry, divertido por la situación.

"No seas malo Harry, debo admitir que desde que desperté ha sido bastante decente conmigo, incluso diría que se ha preocupado bastante"

"Eso sí que es raro, aunque se parece a mamá cuando se enoja, todo gruñón regañándote de esa manera. Jamás pensé que Snape tuviera un lado paternal en desarrollo"

Todos los chicos se echaron a reír a carcajadas ante las tonterías que decía de Ron, pero pronto el ambiente feliz y cálido se volvió en un incómodo silencio.

Los chicos se daban miradas desconcertantes entre ellos, Hermione podía leer sus rostros a la perfección y sabía que si no daba el primer paso, no presionarían, pero también sabía que se los debía. Solo que ahora no era el momento indicado para eso.

"¿No sabía que podías invocar un Patronus?" preguntó Ron con curiosidad, sin querer tocar el otro tema que todos pensaban, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir.

"Bueno, Harry me estuvo enseñando hace algún tiempo"

"Si y por lo visto lo has perfeccionado, después de todo sigues siendo la mejor bruja de Hogwarts"

"Harry no digas eso…"

"Es la verdad Hermione, me alegro mucho que hayas despertado. Ayer vinimos a verte, pero Madam Pomfrey nos corrió, dijo que estabas dormida"

"No sé en qué momento sucedió eso, parece suceder mucho últimamente"

"Tienes que descansar Hermione para que salgas pronto de aquí, no sabes el gran susto que nos diste" dijo Ron sin poderse contener.

"Lo siento chicos por haberlos preocupados. Y me dirán ¿de qué me perdí esta semana?" preguntó Hermione queriendo cambiar de tema.

Los chicos comenzaron a contarle lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, como iban las clases, sus visitas constantes a la enfermería cuando aún no despertaba y sobre todo de Quidditch. Hermione los escuchó atentamente mientras la ponían al día con todo, ella sabía que omitían ciertas cosas por su bien, pero al menos así todavía no tenía que responder sus preguntas, ya llegaría el día en que eso pasara.

Su junta terminó cuando el malhumorado profesor de Pociones Severus Snape entró con mala cara y prácticamente los corrió de la enfermería diciendo que ya había acabado el horario de visitas. Luego comprobó el estado de salud de Hermione, al no ver mayores cambios le ordenó que descansara para gran consternación de Hermione, ya había dormido mucho en los últimos días. Pero al ver la cara desagradable que le dio el maestro de Pociones accedió casi al instante. Definitivamente odiaba este lugar, aunque ya no tanto a Snape.

Hermione pensó que nuevamente sería una noche temprana para ella. De hecho, lo habría sido si no fuera por cierto chico rubio que apareció en la enfermería justo cuando iba a cenar.

Draco entró en la enfermería, pero antes de cerrar la puerta dio un último vistazo hacia el corredor verificando que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo, una vez comprobado esto cerró la puerta tras él dando un fuerte suspiro. Draco lucía muy agitado, como si hubiese corrido todo el camino a la enfermería o más bien como si hubiese arrancado de un oso gigante ya que su pelo estaba todo alborotado al igual que su ropa, en comparación con su siempre perfecta apariencia.

"¿Por qué parece que te acabas de cruzar con un trol?" preguntó Hermione mirando divertida a Draco, quien todavía trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"Porque realmente tuve que escapar de un par de ellos" dijo Draco restándole importancia, mientras Hermione solo negaba con la cabeza con diversión. "Bueno a lo que vine, te traje algo delicioso que comer. Sé que la comida de hospital sabe horrible, así que me tomé las molestias de tomar algo de la cocina"

"¿Desde cuándo tienes acceso a la cocina?" preguntó Hermione levantando una ceja y dándole una mirada interrogante.

"Ese es mi pequeño secreto, pero si prefieres comer esa horrible comida que está en tu plato, adelante" le dijo Draco haciendo una mueca ante el aspecto desagradable que tenía la cena de Hermione.

"Tú y tus secretos. Algún día me tienes que enseñar todos los pasadizos secretos que hay en Hogwarts, incluyendo la cocina" le dijo Hermione mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le daba una mirada expectante.

"¿Quieres romper las reglas conmigo?" preguntó Draco levantando una ceja.

"Creo que al empezar a hablarte rompí todos los estándares de este colegio" Hermione le dijo con una sonrisa. "Pero Draco deberías estar cenando con tu casa, aquí es muy aburrido" agregó Hermione con un fuerte suspiro.

"No lo haré, mi lugar es donde tú estés y si aquí estás, entonces te acompañaré"

Draco abrió su bolso sin ver la mirada conmocionada que le dio Hermione al oír sus palabras, y sacó la comida que había traído de la cocina, eran pastelillos de diferentes sabores y una botella de jugo de calabaza.

"¿Me dirás de quién venias huyendo?" Le preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

"Te lo dije Hermione, para llegar hasta aquí primero tuve que sacarme un par de trol estúpidos llamados Crabbe y Goyle. Pueden ser unos idiotas, pero son muy persistentes cuando quieren"

"Eso explica mucho" dijo Hermione con un suspiro, luego miró el rostro de Draco y vio su mejilla lastimada. "Puedo preguntar, ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?"

Draco se tocó la mejilla e hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero al ver la mirada preocupada de Hermione, decidió ser sincero muy a su pesar. "Esto se lo debo a la comadreja Weasley"

"¿Ron te hizo esto? ¿Pero por qué?" preguntó Hermione preocupada.

"No quiero arruinar este momento Hermione, solo diré que cuando llegaste aquí no se lo tomaron muy bien"

"Pero tú no fuiste el responsable"

"De cierta forma lo fui Hermione, yo te dejé ir en ese estado cuando regresamos de Hogsmeade, me merezco lo que pasó"

"Draco no fue tu culpa, fui yo la que no quise ver cuánto me has protegido siempre. Yo solo me sentí muy molesta y frustrada por todo, me he dejado llevar mucho por mis emociones últimamente. Me siento tan cansada todo el tiempo, esta enfermedad se está llevando lo mejor de mí, me consume por completo… simplemente no sé cómo manejarlo"

Hermione levantó su mirada empañada por las lágrimas y se encontró con la mirada triste de Draco, quien parecía estar luchando con sus propias emociones.

"Lo superaremos juntos" le dijo Draco tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

"Draco te casarás con Astoria, tienes un compromiso con ella y por favor no me pidas que haga de cuentas como que nada de eso sucedió…"

"Ese compromiso no tiene validez para mí, solo lo hice por…"

"Protegerme, lo sé. Pensé que los matrimonios arreglados solo existían en épocas antiguas"

"En el mundo de los magos es más común de lo que piensas, sobre todo las antiguas familias de sangre pura, lo hacen para no perder el estatus de sangre"

"Eso quiere decir que ni en esta vida ni en la otra tendría alguna oportunidad, jamás encajaría en tu mundo"

"Tu mundo y el mío son uno solo, cuando estoy contigo no importa nada más" le dijo Draco acercándose a ella y besándola.

"Te amo" le susurró Draco cuando se apartó de Hermione.

"Yo te amo más" le respondió Hermione con una sonrisa triste.

"Creo que deberías comer algo antes de que Madam Pomfrey me atrape aquí y me corra y te tengas que comer esa papilla horrible que tienes ahí"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza antes de tomar un pastelito de chocolate y echárselo a la boca. "Esto está muy delicioso" dijo sonriendo al sentir el dulce sabor a chocolate.

"Sabía que te gustaría" dijo Draco con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, luego su mirada se tornó triste. "Quería disculparme por romper mi promesa y no estar aquí cuando despertaste, lo siento"

"Descuida, Snape me dijo que fuiste a clases"

"Corrección, me obligo a ir a clases con su mirada Snape" dijo Draco dándole la mirada que se suponía debía ser aterradora que solía dar Snape cuando se molestaba, pero Hermione estalló a carcajadas y Draco la miró con mala cara.

"No te burles, mi padrino suele ser muy aterrador, aunque últimamente sus miradas me las da más a mí que a los de Gryffindor"

"Y tú sigues saltándote sus reglas"

"Tú lo vales, Hermione quiero devolverte esto" dijo Draco sacando algo de su bolsillo y entregándoselo a Hermione en su mano.

Hermione al abrir su mano, vio el anillo con la serpiente de esmeralda, Hermione levantó la vista hacia Draco conmocionada.

"Quiero que lo conserves Hermione, por favor"

"Pero Draco…"

"Confía en mi"

Hermione asintió sin cuestionarlo y el anillo volvió a su dedo anular, de donde nunca debió haber salido.

"Por cierto, sabía que tenías un lado Slytherin y esto es la prueba" dijo Draco alcanzando la serpiente de felpa que Hermione tenía en la mesita de noche.

"Ese fue un obsequio" dijo Hermione quitándosela de las manos y abrazándola con cariño.

"¿De quién sí se puede saber?" cuestionó Draco con cierto reproche.

"De mi admirador secreto" contestó Hermione sonriendo.

"Con que un admirador secreto, veremos si él puede superar esto" Dijo Draco acercándose a Hermione y besándola dulcemente en los labios.

En ese preciso momento se abrió la puerta de la enfermería y entró Madam Pomfrey quien al verlos se aclaró la garganta, colocando ambas manos en su cintura en señal de molestia, mientras los chicos se apartaron rápidamente para mirarla muy avergonzados.

"Señor Draco no debería estar aquí, el horario de visitas terminó hace horas"

"Lo siento Madam Pomfrey, ya me iba" dijo Draco poniéndose de pie a toda prisa y pareciendo muy incómodo por la situación, mientras Hermione trataba de no reírse de su forma de actuar.

Draco se dirigió a la puerta para irse, pero sin un segundo pensamiento se devolvió hasta Hermione y besó sus labios una vez más, ante la mirada estupefacta de Pomfrey y una muy sorprendida Hermione.

"Buenas noches Madam Pomfrey" dijo Draco mientras salía por la puerta con una gran sonrisa de triunfo.

Una vez a solas, Pomfrey le dio una mirada desaprobatoria a Hermione. "Debería estar descansando señorita Granger, necesita recuperar sus defensas"

"Créame que mis defensas están más que recuperadas" respondió Hermione sonriendo.

"Adolescente y hormonas, una muy mala combinación" murmuró Pomfrey mientras se iba a su despacho, dejando a una Hermione muy sonriente.

Hermione esa noche se quedó dormida casi al instante, durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Draco era todo lo que necesitaba para recuperarse. Sin duda Draco era su mejor medicina.


	21. Chapter 21

**Muchas gracias a quienes siguen esta historia!**

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. **

* * *

Había pasado una semana completa desde que Hermione se había despertado en la enfermería y desde entonces estaba confinada a este aburrido cuarto de hospital.

Era pasada la medianoche y Hermione no conseguía dormir, el cuarto de enfermería estaba en completo silencio. Madam Pomfrey le había hecho el último chequeo hace un par de horas, antes de entregarle una poción sin sueños que Hermione aceptó de mala gana, prometiendo beberla lo cual claramente no cumplió, pero no lamentaba.

Necesitaba permanecer despierta para llevar a cabo su plan o jamás saldría de este lugar. Cuando se aseguró que no había nadie a su alrededor, se vistió rápidamente y se fue hasta la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible, necesitaba dar una vuelta fuera de estas cuatro agobiantes y blancas paredes, lo cual consiguió con mucho éxito segundos más tarde.

Hermione salió a paso lento de la enfermería, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo, asegurándose de que estuvieran vacíos. Una vez que lo comprobó siguió su camino por uno de ellos. Todo parecía ir de maravillas, hasta que al doblar por una esquina alguien la sujetó por la espalda y le tapó la boca con la mano. Hermione comenzó a forcejear para liberarse cuando una voz susurró en su oído.

"Shhh no grites, soy yo... ¡Vine a tu rescate!"

Hermione se relajó al instante, sabiendo bien a quién pertenecía aquella voz. Al ver esto su captor la liberó, sacó lentamente su mano de la boca de Hermione.

"¡Me asustaste…!" le reprochó Hermione dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlo, pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios al verlo.

Hermione quedó atónita ante lo que veían sus ojos, Draco estaba vestido por completo de negro, mientras su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara negra, aunque dejaba en evidencia su inconfundible cabello platinado.

"Vine a rescatar a la princesa de su prisión" le respondió Draco haciendo una reverencia.

"Ahora sí te volviste loco" le dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza, divertida.

"Ven, acompáñame mi bella dulcinea. Este lugar no es seguro, pueden venir los guardias que la custodian y ejecutarme por robar tan preciado tesoro" dijo Draco sin salir de su papel.

Hermione rio con incredulidad ante tan hilarante situación.

"¿Al menos puedo saber el nombre de tan noble caballero, que sacrifica su vida por esta humilde plebeya?" preguntó Hermione entrando por completo en el juego de Draco.

"No puedo revelar mi identidad o correría grave peligro. Solo puedo decir que tuve que cruzar las mazmorras llenas de serpientes venenosas solo para apreciar tal hermosura, todo sacrificio es poco para tal placer"

Hermione no se pudo contener más y se echó a reír a carcajadas, adorando cada minuto de esto.

"Será mejor que nos marchemos mi dulce princesa, antes de ser retenidos y enviarme al calabazo a cumplir mi condena"

Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y se la llevó por el pasillo corriendo, hasta que estuvieron lejos de la enfermería.

Llegaron hasta el corredor que llevaba a la torre de Astronomía. Cuando estuvieron bajo las escaleras que conducían a la torre, Draco se colocó tras de Hermione y tapó sus ojos con ambas manos.

"¿Ahora mi valiente caballero me secuestrará?" preguntó Hermione sonriendo.

"Solo me aseguro que no vea hacia dónde vamos"

Hermione sonrió aún más cuando Draco la ayudó a subir por las escaleras hasta llegar a lo alto de la torre, como si no conociera este lugar como la palma de su mano.

Cuando Draco quitó sus manos de los ojos de Hermione, esta quedó maravillada ante lo que veían sus ojos, pequeñas luciérnagas volaban suavemente por todo el lugar, iluminando cada rincón.

En el suelo de la torre había una manta y junto a ella un pequeño banquete con pastelillos y cerveza de mantequilla.

"¿Qué es todo esto Draco?" preguntó una muy conmocionada Hermione.

"Quería sorprenderte, te mereces esto y mucho más" le respondió Draco quitándose la máscara y tirándola al suelo.

Ante esto Hermione levantó una ceja mientras lo miraba. "¿Qué pasó con lo de mantener en secreto tu identidad?"

"Creo que ahora es seguro revelar mi identidad secreta" dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza.

"Como si alguien no supiera a quién pertenece ese cabello rubio platinado, eres tan obvio Draco" dijo Hermione sonriendo, luego acarició su mejilla con cariño. "Esto es tan hermoso Draco, definitivamente eres el chico más sorprendente que conozco"

"Ya me lo han dicho" dijo Draco con una mirada orgullosa, ante la sonrisa burlona que le dio Hermione, luego tomó su mano y la llevó hasta el pequeño banquete. "Es hora de cenar, así que mi dulce princesa puede tomar asiento"

Draco una vez más hizo una pequeña reverencia, Hermione se sentó en el suelo sin poder ocultar su diversión, Draco hizo lo mismo y unos segundos después estaban disfrutando de los dulces pastelillos de chocolates que eran los favoritos de Hermione.

Estuvieron así por un buen tiempo, disfrutando de este pequeño momento de felicidad en la compañía del otro, sin importarles lo que sucedía en el mundo, este era su momento.

Draco observó por largo tiempo a Hermione mientras ella se perdía en sus pensamientos, había aprendido a conocerla y amarla tal como era, apreciaba cada segundo a su lado y anhelaba pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella, pero el rostro pensativo de Hermione le decía todo lo contrario. Todas sus dudas se veían reflejadas en cada uno de sus rasgos, él mismo tenía los mismos miedos, afuera había todo un mundo empeñado en separarlos, pero si había algo que Draco había aprendido de muy pequeño era a nadar contra la corriente y sabía que Hermione no se quedaba atrás, si había algo que realmente amaba de ella, era su determinación y coraje, amaba con el alma a esta chica y lucharía contra todos por que ella fuera feliz.

"¿En qué piensas Hermione?" preguntó Draco cuando no pudo más con su curiosidad, mientras contemplaba el rostro pensativo de Hermione.

Hermione levantó la mirada hacia Draco y se encontró con aquellos ojos grises que la miraban con completa admiración.

"¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?" preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa triste mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Draco.

Draco pareció conmocionado por la pregunta de Hermione, si tan solo se hubiesen conocido antes, o en otro tiempo o en otras circunstancias, si tan solo fuesen personas totalmente diferentes… había un mundo de posibilidades que estaban fuera de su alcance, miles de preguntas sin respuestas.

"Lo importante es que de ahora en adelante estaré aquí para ti, lo prometo" respondió Draco con firmeza.

Hermione asintió ante las palabras de Draco, luego bajo la cabeza con tristeza. "Si tú no hubieses estado esa noche, no sé qué habría sido de mi…"

Draco levantó el rostro de Hermione con sus dedos para encontrarse con su mirada consternada. "Quizás el destino así lo quiso, teníamos que encontrarnos, trajiste luz a mi vida Hermione" le dijo Draco con sinceridad. "No sé qué habría sido de mi vida sin esa noche"

"Se lo dices a la chica que estaba colgando de la baranda" dijo Hermione dándole una sonrisa triste. "Fue una completa locura" agregó Hermione suspirando y bajando la mirada.

"Una locura que nos unió, te amo tanto Hermione" dijo Draco con sinceridad y Hermione levantó la mirada una vez más hacia él y se encontró con aquellos ojos llenos de admiración hacia ella.

"Yo te amo más" le dijo Hermione acercándose a Draco y besándolo dulcemente.

Ambos continuaron disfrutando de la compañía del otro en silencio, esta vez fue Hermione quien contempló el rostro pacífico de Draco, quien miraba con cierta nostalgia a la nada.

"Daría todo por saber qué piensas mi dulce caballero" le dijo Hermione acariciando la mejilla de Draco mientras este levantaba la vista para encontrarse con la suave sonrisa de Hermione.

"Recordé que cuando te vi en el baile de Navidad del torneo de los Tres Magos te veías realmente hermosa, fue la primera vez que me fijé en ti, pero mi orgullo Slytherin no me dejó reconocerlo, solo lo dejé pasar, si tan solo lo hubiese sabido entonces…" Draco levantó la mirada hacia Hermione quien no sabía cómo responder a esto, si ella también lo hubiese sabido. "Desde entonces hay solo una cosa que siempre quise hacer" dijo Draco poniéndose de pie, mientras Hermione le daba una mirada confundida.

Luego ofreció su mano para ayudar a Hermione a levantarse, la cual aceptó al instante. Una vez que ambos estaban de pie, Draco hizo una reverencia frente a Hermione, quien lo miraba con gran cariño por sus acciones.

"¿Quiere hacer el honor de bailar conmigo, Dulce princesa?" preguntó Draco con su acento inglés muy marcado, y ofreciendo su mano derecha a Hermione, quien la tomó sin dudar.

"Nada me haría más feliz" respondió Hermione sonriendo.

Draco se acercó a Hermione y colocó ambas manos en la cintura de Hermione, mientras ella ponía ambas manos alrededor de su cuello y comenzaron a balancearse al son de una melodía inexistente, Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el cuello de Draco dejándose llevar por sus pasos que la guiaban, mientras las pequeñas luciérnagas iluminaban la torre.

El mundo pareció detenerse ante ellos, Hermione se sentía tan segura en los brazos de Draco, era como si todo lo que había pasado era recompensado con este momento, este pequeño momento de felicidad que habían anhelado tanto en sus vidas.

Por otro lado, Draco creía que podía enfrentar lo que sea, mientras que Hermione estuviera a su lado.

"Eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida" le dijo Draco en su oído mientras el aroma a fresas del cabello de Hermione lo enamoraba cada vez más.

"Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo contigo" le respondió Hermione, encontrándose con sus labios y besándolo tiernamente.

Draco continuó guiando a Hermione en un vals improvisado, Hermione amaba que Draco estuviera disfrutando tanto este momento como ella.

"Gracias por rescatarme de la torre mi dulce caballero" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras hacía una reverencia.

"Es la mejor decisión de mi vida, lo haría mil veces más, así me atrapen en el intento"

"Sabes una cosa mi lindo príncipe" dijo Hermione dándole una sonrisa adorable a Draco. "Creo que es hora de que aprendas algo más muggle, aprecio tus lecciones de tan sofisticado baile de salón, pero necesitas un poquito más de mundo"

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" preguntó Draco con cierto temor, al ver la mirada mordaz de Hermione.

"¡Rock and Roll!" respondió Hermione aplaudiendo con alegría mientras daba brincos y levantaba los brazos emocionada.

"¿Rock and qué?" preguntó en completa consternación Draco, sabía que esto no le gustaría al ver la cara sonriente de Hermione.

Hermione tomó la mano de un muy inquieto Draco y lo guió en unos pasos difíciles de seguir. Después de varios minutos en los que Hermione trataba de explicar cómo se bailaba, Draco simplemente se dejó llevar, después de todo se estaba divirtiendo, aún más después de ver cuán feliz lucía Hermione, aunque fuera a costa de su orgullo Slytherin que a estas alturas estaba por el suelo ya que Draco carecía de ritmo.

"Al fin encontré algo para lo que eres pésimo" dijo Hermione sonriendo alegremente.

"En mi favor digo que los muggles están locos por llamar baile a algo como eso" dijo Draco sin poder ocultar su diversión al ver a Hermione tan feliz. "Es como si una salamandra se metiera en tus pantalones y trataras de quitártela"

Ante esto Hermione rio aún con más ganas, ante la mirada divertida que le estaba dando Draco.

"¡Amo este lugar, es mi lugar favorito de este enorme castillo!" dijo Hermione dando vueltas por todo el lugar con los brazos extendidos, amaba la magia y mucho más amaba a Draco por hacer todo esto por ella.

Draco no se quiso quedar atrás y al igual que Hermione comenzó a dar vueltas, mientras brillantes lucecitas doradas pasaban a toda velocidad ante sus ojos. Draco se detuvo abruptamente mientras todo el lugar parecía dar vueltas, Hermione no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

Hermione trató de llegar hasta donde estaba Draco, pero al haber estado dando vueltas por mucho más tiempo que él, perdió el equilibrio por completo y tropezó encima de él.

Draco estaba tan inestable en su posición, que el peso adicional de Hermione lo tomó por sorpresa, cayendo ambos abruptamente al suelo.

Se quedaron en el suelo frío riendo a carcajadas por lo que acababa de suceder, aun dando vueltas todo a su alrededor. Las brillantes luciérnagas parecían bailotear a su alrededor de manera mágica.

"Cada día me sorprendes más Draco, esto es realmente hermoso"

"Solo quería disculparme por todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros"

"Desde que me desperté has estado a mi lado, qué más puedo pedir…" le dijo Hermione volteando la cabeza para mirarlo.

Draco también se volteó solo para encontrarse con sus ojos marrones que lo observaban cálidamente. Sin poder contener sus emociones, Draco se acercó quedando frente a ella, apoyado con sus manos a los costados de Hermione. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Draco acercó sus labios a los de ella y le robó un beso, el cual tomó por sorpresa a Hermione, pero respondió de igual manera.

"No sabes cuánto te amo Hermione Granger" le dijo Draco cuando se apartó de sus labios.

"Yo te amo más" respondió Hermione mientras contemplaba aquellos ojos grises que amaba tanto.

Draco se sentó y Hermione lo siguió, luego apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, se quedaron así por largo tiempo, solo disfrutando de su compañía.

De repente Hermione estalló a carcajadas y Draco ladeó la cabeza mientras la miraba confundido, sin saber que había provocado la risa.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso Hermione?" preguntó con curiosidad Draco contagiándose con la alegre risa de Hermione.

"¿Solo me preguntaba qué dirían los de Slytherin si te vieran bailar de aquel modo?" respondió Hermione. Ante la mirada horrorizada de Draco, rio aún más fuerte. "O Snape, ¿Te imaginas la cara que pondría?"

"No te atreverías"

"¡Pruébame!" dijo Hermione levantando una ceja y de brazos cruzados.

Ante la respuesta de Hermione, Draco se acercó a ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

"¡Retira lo dicho o atente a las consecuencias!"

"No lo haré" dijo Hermione riendo con fuerza, mientras Draco continuaba haciéndole cosquillas.

Hermione logró escapar de los brazos de Draco y se puso de pie fuera de su alcance.

"¡Hermione retráctate en este mismo momento!" dijo Draco tratando de alcanzarla, pero los reflejos de Hermione fueron más rápidos y alcanzó a escapar una vez más.

"¿O si no qué?" preguntó Hermione sonriendo.

"Entonces sufrirás las consecuencias" respondió Draco persiguiendo a Hermione alrededor de la torre.

"Eso quiero verlo" dijo Hermione cuando Draco por fin logró alcanzarla.

Ante la provocación de Hermione, Draco la arrinconó en la pared. "¿Estás segura de esto?" preguntó Draco con la respiración entrecortada. Hermione solo asintió con la determinación escrita en sus ojos, antes de acercarse a los labios de Draco y besarlo apasionadamente.

Draco no se quedó atrás, rodeando con sus manos la cintura de Hermione la atrajo más hacia él, respondiendo aún con mayor intensidad el beso apasionado de Hermione y recorriendo lentamente su cuello.

Ambos querían esto, lo deseaban más que nada, se amaban y eso era lo único que importaba. Antes de que todo llegara más lejos, Draco se detuvo, observando el rostro de Hermione con profundo amor.

"Hermione no quiero que pienses que te traje aquí con estas intenciones…" le dijo Draco sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de Hermione, quien lo miraba comprensivamente. Luego Draco sujetó el rostro de Hermione con ambas manos para que ella pudiera ver la sinceridad de sus palabras. "Ni siquiera sabía que esto pasa…" Hermione no lo dejó terminar, puso su dedo índice en los labios de Draco haciéndolo callar al instante, mientras parecía perderse en aquellos ojos grises con su corazón latiendo fuertemente.

"Quiero estar contigo Draco, lo deseo más que nada" respondió Hermione con determinación. "Quiero saber lo que se siente querer tanto una persona que se conviertan en uno, en cuerpo y alma. No quiero morir sin descubrir lo que se siente, quiero compartir este momento contigo, solo contigo Draco"

"Te amo tanto Hermione" dijo Draco acercándose a sus labios una vez más, Hermione le respondió aquel beso, pero se apartó rápidamente ante la mirada desconcertada de Draco.

"Draco antes necesito decirte algo… jamás he estado con nadie…" dijo Hermione acariciándole la mejilla con ternura.

"Entonces descubriremos esto juntos, también soy nuevo en esto, eres la única chica para mí Hermione Granger, no quiero a nadie más" le aseguró Draco con sinceridad. "Pero solo lo haré si tú así lo quieres"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras de Draco. "Yo también lo quiero" dijo con confianza Hermione.

Al oír la determinación en la voz de Hermione, Draco se acercó a ella una vez más besándola suavemente, mientras Hermione cerraba sus ojos respondiéndole el beso al instante. Draco casi por instinto fue recorriendo el cuello de Hermione lentamente, Hermione simplemente se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, amaba a este chico con su vida.

Entre el amor y la pasión que el uno sentía por el otro, se dejaron llevar por sus emociones juveniles entregándose por completo. Se amaban y eso era lo único que importaba en este momento. Siendo la luna resplandeciente que se asomaba por los enormes ventanales de la torre, la única testigo de aquella noche llena su profundo amor, mientras el brillo dorado de las pequeñas luciérnagas bailoteaba por toda la torre, haciendo que este momento de unión sea mágico y especial.

Dejando olvidado el resto del banquete por completo, ambos estaban recostados sobre la manta que estaba en el suelo. Hermione mantenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Draco, mientras este le acariciaba el cabello con ternura. Había sido sin duda una noche maravillosa.

"Eres tan hermosa Hermione, no sabes cuánto te amo"

"Yo te amo más, con todo mi corazón" dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos, grabando este momento en su memoria, quería conservarlo por siempre.

Tanto Draco como Hermione no tardaron en caer en un sueño profundo, sin que nada más les preocupara.

La noche casi llegaba a su fin cuando Hermione abrió lentamente sus ojos, pensando que había tenido el sueño más maravilloso de su vida del cual no quería despertar jamás.

Tardó en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de su entorno y la brisa fría. Vio que aún estaba aferrada al torso de Draco, se incorporó lentamente tratando de no despertarlo, aún no amanecía, pero pronto lo haría, ya que las pocas estrellas que se asomaban por la ventana casi desaparecían por completo. Las luciérnagas ya se habían marchado, la habitación solo era alumbrada por la poca luz del exterior que se filtraba a través de las enormes ventanas de la torre.

Hermione tomó la capa de Draco y se la puso acercándose a la ventana, contemplando el frío amanecer que se acercaba lentamente en el horizonte. Había sido la noche más maravillosa en su vida, pero sabía que su felicidad no duraría para siempre. Ahora tendría que enfrentar su realidad, ya no podía seguir aplazando lo inevitable, tendría que afrontar el destino que le tocó, por ahora solo quería que este momento durará un poco más.

Draco despertó cuando la brisa fría tocó su piel, se sentó tratando de recordar lo que había pasado, fue cuando vio a Hermione con su capa apoyada en la baranda de la ventana contemplando el frío amanecer, se veía radiante, completamente hermosa ante sus ojos, simplemente perfecta.

Draco se puso los pantalones a toda prisa y se acercó a ella, la abrazó por la espalda rodeando su cintura y apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro, olfateando el dulce aroma a fresa de su cabello, algo que realmente amaba.

"Fue la mejor noche de mi vida" dijo Draco suavemente en su oído. Ante sus palabras, Hermione volteó la cabeza y lo besó en el acto.

"Quisiera que este momento fuese eterno" murmuró Hermione dando un fuerte suspiro.

"Yo también lo deseo" le dijo Draco mientras la abrazaba más fuerte. "Te ves hermosa de Slytherin"

"¿Crees que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes si yo hubiese quedado en Slytherin?" le preguntó Hermione volteándose para quedar frente a él.

"No lo creo" respondió Draco con tristeza. "El estatus en mi familia se mide en la sangre y no en las casas. Creo que aunque naciera de nuevo, jamás podría darles en el gusto"

"Draco se acerca el momento…"

"Lo sé, la estúpida boda, el momento de hacer lo que toda mi vida me inculcaron, dentro de pocos meses tendré dieciséis y tendré que aceptar la Marca, estoy tan cerca de eso y me aterra lo que pueda pasar"

Hermione al ver la angustia y dudas en el rostro de Draco rodeó sus brazos en su cuello, podía sentir su corazón agitado.

"No tienes que seguir los pasos de tu padre, no puedes hacerlo…"

"Si me niego moriré… No me habría importado, pero ahora te tengo a ti…"

"Buscaremos una manera, lo prometo Draco" dijo Hermione mientras se encontraba con los ojos angustiados de Draco.

"Te amo tanto Hermione, no sé qué haría sin ti" respondió Draco abrazándola con ternura.

Aquellas palabras calaron en el fondo de su corazón, Hermione no quería decir adiós, aún no. Primero buscaría una manera de que Draco desistiera de la Marca sin morir en el intento, se encargaría que él tuviera una vida feliz y plena cuando ella ya no estuviera a su lado, así sea lo último que haga.

"Quisiera quedarme aquí el resto de mi vida contigo Hermione"

"Yo también lo quiero, pero hay que enfrentar el destino que nos tocó vivir"

"Es todo tan injusto, desearía tanto ser otra persona" dijo con tristeza Draco.

"Me gusta cómo eres Draco, no te imagino sin tu rubio platinado, eso da muchos puntos a tu favor" le dijo Hermione con una risita burlona, Draco solo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa ante sus palabras.

"Eres terrible Hermione Granger" dijo Draco cuando veía que Hermione parecía muy divertida por su causa.

"¿Me regalas tu capa?" preguntó Hermione sin más, dándole una sonrisa tierna a Draco.

"Está bien, de todos modos, te queda mucho mejor a ti" Draco le respondió sonriéndole con cariño.

Aunque pronto su sonrisa se fue apagando de a poco. "¿Qué pasará con nosotros ahora?" preguntó Draco con cierto temor, sin querer apartar sus miedos.

"Enfrentaremos nuestros destinos con la valentía de Gryffindor y la determinación de Slytherin, daremos lo mejor de nosotros mismos para seguir adelante sin importar lo que pase" le dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos y tomando sus manos entre las suyas. "Recuerda Draco que siempre estaré aquí contigo, pase lo que pase, no te librarás tan fácil de mi niño tonto" le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Draco sentía que había un gran peso tras sus palabras, sentía que Hermione de alguna manera se estaba despidiendo. Por alguna razón sabía que esto no era más que el principio del fin y no se sentía listo para aceptarlo.

Ambos contemplaron por unos instantes más como el sol se asomaba lentamente por el horizonte, había sido un momento totalmente mágico, pero era hora de volver a la realidad.

"Creo que es hora de volver" dijo Hermione dando un fuerte suspiro mientras terminaba de vestirse, Draco se volteó para darle algo de privacidad a Hermione, quien solo rodó los ojos con una sonrisa divertida. "Creo que también deberías terminar de vestirte, pronto será el desayuno y tienes que llegar a tu sala común antes de que alguien note tu ausencia"

"De seguro mi padrino ya lo notó. No quiero volver, desearía quedarme aquí contigo por más tiempo" dijo Draco mientras se volteaba a verla, ahora Hermione se ponía la capa de Draco, mientras este la miraba incrédulo. "Piensas irte con mi capa puesta, ¿No será muy obvio que estuvimos juntos?"

"Desde ahora la declaro de mi propiedad, ¿No crees que se me ve mucho mejor a mí que a ti?"

"Eso lo dudo mucho" dijo Draco divertido, pero ante la mirada incrédula de Hermione, agregó de manera convincente. "De todos modos te ves hermosa Hermione, serías la mejor en Slytherin, pero de verdad no puedes bajar así, ¿Qué pasará si alguien te ve?"

"Nada, simplemente les diré la verdad, ¡Que tuve la mejor noche de mi vida contigo!" sonrió Hermione ante la mirada avergonzada de Draco.

"No juegues conmigo Hermione"

"Es la verdad, pero no te preocupes que este será nuestro pequeño secreto" le susurró Hermione en su oído, mientras las mejillas de Draco enrojecían. "Además nadie nos verá, de seguro ya todos están en el Gran Comedor y pasaremos desapercibidos" trató de tranquilizar Hermione.

Draco llamó rápidamente a Dobby para que sacara el resto de cosas que quedaban en la torre, antes de que alguien llegara y los viera. Luego tomó la mano de Hermione y la condujo por las escaleras. Mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo del corredor, Draco se detenía a cada momento asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie a la vista y cada cuanto se detenía para acorralar a Hermione contra las frías paredes de piedra y besarla.

"A este paso Draco no llegaremos nunca" se quejó Hermione entre risas.

"Solo me aseguro que nadie nos vea" dijo Draco mirando a su alrededor, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos.

"¿Eso incluye demostraciones de amor?" preguntó Hermione con una ceja levantada.

"No, eso es porque te amo" respondió Draco robándole otro beso.

"Yo te amo más mi príncipe Slytherin" le dijo Hermione perdiéndose en sus labios.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un pasillo con una bifurcación. Había llegado la hora de despedirse y Hermione no dudó en rodear sus brazos en el cuello de Draco y esta vez ella dio la iniciativa de besarlo, claro que Draco con mucho gusto le respondió el beso aun con mayor intensidad.

Cuando se apartaron, Hermione tomó a Draco por sus hombros para encontrarse con su mirada sonriente, aunque la cara de Hermione demostraba una enorme tristeza. "Draco antes que te vayas tengo algo muy importante que decirte, no puedo seguir guardándome esto…"

"Hermione, ¿De qué estás hablando?" cuestionó Draco en un tono preocupado al ver el rostro angustiado de Hermione.

Hermione sabía que era el momento de ser sincera con Draco, ya no podía seguir ocultándole algo tan importante. El momento tan temido por ella había llegado y era justo ahora.

"Antes que todo, quiero que sepas que te amo con mi alma" dijo Hermione, mientras se acercaba a los labios de Draco y depositaba un dulce beso, Draco cerró sus ojos sintiendo su amor.

"¿Qué significa esto Draco Malfoy?" se escuchó una fría y enojada voz tras ellos.

Ambos chicos se separaron de inmediato mientras sus ojos se encontraban con una muy enojada Astoria Greengrass, quien miraba la escena frente a sus ojos en completo odio.


	22. Chapter 22

"¿Qué significa esto Draco Malfoy?" se escuchó una fría y enojada voz tras ellos.

Ambos chicos se separaron de inmediato mientras sus ojos se encontraban con una muy enojada Astoria Greengrass, quien miraba la escena frente a sus ojos en completo odio.

Hermione y Draco se dieron una mirada preocupada sin saber qué decir, esto no se lo esperaban, de todas las personas en el castillo, tenían que encontrarse precisamente con Astoria.

"¡Vamos estoy esperando una explicación Draco Malfoy!" exigio Astoria de brazos cruzados mientras les daba una mirada de profundo odio, especialmente a Hermione.

Draco le dio una mirada determinada a Hermione mientras daba un paso hacia Astoria, Hermione miró a Draco con ojos suplicantes negando con la cabeza, sabía muy bien sus intenciones y no podía estar menos de acuerdo, esto solo empeoraría las cosas, pero Draco no podía seguir callando lo que sentía.

"No te parece obvio lo que sucede Astoria, creí que eras más inteligente que esto" dijo Draco mirando con total desprecio a Astoria. A Hermione esto le recordó al antiguo Draco, cuando solía usar su fachada de niño prepotente y solía usar sus palabras con el único fin de herir. "El único motivo por el que acepté nuestro compromiso fue por mi padre o jamás habría escogido a alguien tan tonta como tú para pasar el resto de mi vida, prefiero morir solo que cometer esa clase de locura"

Astoria no se hizo esperar ante las palabras de Draco, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él y lo abofeteó lo más fuerte que pudo, ante la mirada sorprendida de Hermione, antes de que se fuera toda indignada por el corredor.

En cuanto quedaron solos, Hermione le dio una mirada preocupada a Draco. "Te das cuenta lo que acabas de hacer Draco, ¡Esto es una locura!" le dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba su mejilla lastimada.

"¡Ya no puedo seguir con esto Hermione, ya no puedo con esta farsa!" respondió Draco mirándola a los ojos mientras tomaba sus manos, Hermione pudo ver en su mirada la desesperación que había. "Escapa conmigo ahora Hermione cuando aún hay tiempo, huyamos lejos de todo el odio de mi padre y dejemos todo esto atrás"

"No hay nada que quisiera más en la vida, pero…" Hermione bajó la cabeza en un intento de aclarar sus pensamientos, no sabía cómo hacerlo, como decirle a Draco.

"¿Pero qué Hermione? Acabo de desafiar a mi padre con esto, no podemos seguir aquí, es peligroso" Draco parecía cada vez más impaciente. "No dejaré que lidies con todo esto tu sola"

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras miles de pensamientos negativos venían a su mente, había dejado que esto llegara muy lejos. Draco le dio una sonrisa triste antes de tomar su barbilla para encontrarse con sus ojos angustiados que Draco no pudo descifrar.

"Te estaré esperando a medianoche en la torre de Astronomía, trae tus cosas, nos iremos lejos de todo el odio que nos rodea" Draco se acercó a Hermione y besó sus labios. "Trata de sobrevivir este día, nos vemos más tarde" dijo Draco antes de darle un abrazo rápido y perderse por el corredor, dejando a una Hermione muy confundida.

Hermione no fue capaz de detener los planes de Draco, todo sucedió tan rápido que no fue capaz de decirle la verdad, su verdad. Ahora su cabeza estaba llena de dudas y remordimientos, de todas las personas tenía que ser ella misma quien acabara con las ilusiones de Draco. Si tan solo hubiera una posibilidad, solo una…

Sin querer perder la cabeza por completo, Hermione volvió a la enfermería sintiéndose exhausta. ¿Cómo había permitido que esto llegara hasta este punto? Como paso de la felicidad absoluta a sentirse completamente miserable en solo unos segundos.

Hermione entró en la enfermería sin darse cuenta que Madam Pomfrey se encontraba ahí. A paso lento se fue hasta la que había sido su cama la última semana y se recostó en ella poniéndose la almohada sobre la cara queriendo gritar, pero fallando miserablemente en el intento, ¿Qué caso tenía de todos modos? Dándose por vencida Hermione se quitó la almohada de la cara para encontrarse con Madam Pomfrey quien la miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y desconcierto.

"Si busca ahogarse, déjeme decirle que lo está haciendo de la manera incorrecta" le dijo Pomfrey dándole una mirada desaprobatoria.

"Si al menos desaparezco por un par de días me daré por complacida" contestó de mala gana Hermione.

Pomfrey solo negó con la cabeza, ya estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios mordaces de Hermione además había algo mucho más importante que tratar.

"¿Se puede saber de dónde viene señorita Granger?" cuestionó Pomfrey dándole una mirada seria a Hermione.

"Solo salí a dar una vuelta" dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en la cama. "Necesitaba algo de aire fresco"

"Hermione cuantas veces tendré que recordarte que te quedes aquí y descanses" Pomfrey le dijo con resignación mirando la capa de Slytherin que Hermione traía puesta, pero sin decir nada al respecto. "Al parecer tu paseo no salió bien o me equivoco"

"Me estoy muriendo, eso sucede. Tengo mis días contados y no puedo hacer nada al respecto"

"Tu magia se está fortaleciendo, solo dale descanso"

"Después tendré mucho tiempo para eso, ¿No cree?" respondió irónicamente Hermione

"Hermione no debería hablar así"

"Es la verdad, moriré al final de año, ¿Qué caso tiene seguir adelante?" preguntó Hermione totalmente resignada, pero luego un destello de esperanza vino a ella. "Me preguntaba si… ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que mi enfermedad sea reversible?"

"Hermione…"

"Algún hechizo, alguna pócima, pido solo una oportunidad…" dijo Hermione tratando de contener el enorme deseo de romper a llorar. "No quiero morir… aún no"

"Hermione no quiero darte falsas esperanzas. Tu condición está fuera de mi alcance, qué más quisiera encontrar una manera de ayudarte, hay cosas en que incluso la magia tiene sus limitaciones"

"Por más que lo intente moriré, ¿Es eso lo que me quiere decir?"

"Hermione…"

"Necesito estar sola, no quiero ver a nadie…" sollozó Hermione mientras se recostaba en la cama y enterraba la cara en la almohada sin poder evitar lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por su angustiado rostro. Pomfrey la dejó sola no sin antes darle una mirada de disculpa, las palabras sobraban en estos casos, no había nada de lo que dijese que pudiera sanar el corazón herido de Hermione.

Hermione lloró por largas horas, no había nada que la hiciera sentir mejor, moriría y eso era todo, no había magia que la ayudara.

Después de la hora de almuerzo, Madam Pomfrey fue a ver como se encontraba Hermione, solo para descubrir que continuaba llorando sobre su almohada y sin signos de haber tocado la comida que estaba sobre la mesa junto a su cama, la cual estaba intacta. Sintiendo una enorme tristeza al verla en aquel estado, Pomfrey se sentó junto a ella en la cama acariciando su hombro con cariño.

"No puede seguir así mi niña, enfermarás"

"Ya estoy enferma, muriendo…" fue la sencilla respuesta carente de emoción que le dio Hermione.

"Creo que lo mejor es que tome una poción sin sueños y descanse, ya verá que cuando despierte se sentirá mejor"

Hermione no respondió, pero al ver el rostro preocupado y afligido de Pomfrey solo asintió. Pomfrey hizo aparecer la poción y se la dio a Hermione, quien dudando la acercó a sus labios y la bebió de un solo trago. Si al menos esto aliviara el enorme dolor que estaba sintiendo su corazón estaría agradecida, pero sabía que no existía pócima que hiciera eso.

Hermione apoyó una vez la cabeza contra la almohada cerrando sus ojos, se durmió casi al instante, Pomfrey se sintió agradecida por esto.

Para cuando Hermione despertó, el sol ya se había ocultado por completo. Recordando el encuentro con Draco, miró el enorme reloj que había en la pared y se dio cuenta que era pasada la medianoche.

Hermione se levantó a toda prisa y salió de la enfermería para ir a su encuentro con Draco en la torre de Astronomía. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde, no sabía bien lo que hacía, pero el momento de ser sincera con Draco había llegado.

Con el corazón palpitando aceleradamente, Hermione subió hasta la cima de la torre, ahí estaba Draco, quien se paseaba con nerviosismo de un lado a otro, también había una maleta en el suelo, supuso que eran las pertenencias de Draco, al parecer se había tomado muy en serio su decisión de fuga.

Draco al sentir pasos tras él, se volteó para ver que era Hermione, una sonrisa aliviada se formó en su rostro al verla y pareció relajarse por completo por su sola presencia. Hermione en cambio lucía totalmente apagada y sintiéndose culpable por lo que tendría que hacer.

"Pensé que no vendrías Hermione, me tenías muy preocupado… ¿Dónde está tu maleta?" cuestionó Draco buscando el equipaje de Hermione que no lograba ver. "¿Acaso lo redujiste con magia? Pensé hacer eso, pero no soy tan bueno en esa clase de hechizo y..." Draco se detuvo en seco al ver el rostro mortificado de Hermione, fue cuando se dio cuenta que aún llevaba su capa de Slytherin.

"Necesitamos hablar Draco, no podemos seguir con esto, yo no puedo seguir con esto…"

"¿De qué estás hablando Hermione?" pregunto Draco confundido. "Hermione tenemos que darnos prisa, hoy fue un día horrible y…"

"Draco no me estás escuchando, no puedo huir contigo" habló Hermione con calma, ante la mirada herida de Draco.

"Hermione no te estoy entendiendo, no podemos quedarnos aquí…"

"No puedo hacerlo Draco, lo siento mucho" dijo Hermione con tristeza.

"¡Después de todo lo que hemos pasado me sales con esto!" gritó Draco enojado y apartándose de ella.

"Te amo Draco, no hay día que no lo haga" dijo Hermione con sinceridad.

"¿Entonces…?" preguntó Draco sin poder entender los motivos de Hermione. "Necesito que me digas que está pasando contigo Hermione, necesito saber porque estás haciendo esto tan difícil, necesito que seas sincera conmigo Hermione"

"Solo me queda este año" dijo Hermione armándose de valor para no derrumbarse en el intento, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos, sabía que si cedía ante ellas jamás se detendrían.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Draco desconcertado mientras se detenía frente a ella.

"Este año es todo lo que me queda Draco, no viviré más que eso..." respondió Hermione entre sollozos, bajando la mirada al piso sin querer encontrarse con la mirada de Draco.

En cuanto salieron aquellas palabras de la boca de Hermione, todo el mundo de Draco pareció detenerse por completo. Draco sintió como su corazón se apretaba dolorosamente en su pecho, mientras comenzaba a faltarle el aire. Miró a Hermione en completa agonía tratando de recuperar sus sentidos, lo cual parecía ser una tarea sumamente difícil.

"Draco lo siento mucho" se disculpó Hermione con tristeza, levantando por fin la mirada hacia él y encontrándose con aquellos ojos grises llenos de angustia y sufrimiento.

Draco escuchaba la voz de Hermione como si estuviese a un kilómetro de allí, sus oídos zumbaban, nada de esto tenía sentido.

"No, no, no puede ser…" dijo Draco recuperando la voz, la cual estaba cargada de dolor.

Hermione al verlo en tales condiciones se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su hombro, tratando de reconfortarlo de alguna manera, aunque no parecía hacer nada por él.

"Hermione… ¿des… desde cuándo lo sabes?" preguntó Draco con la voz cortada, levantando la vista hacia Hermione.

"Draco…" comenzó a decir Hermione, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada suplicante de Draco.

"¡Solo dímelo! Por favor Hermione… solo dilo" rogó Draco en un susurro apenas audible.

"Desde antes de Navidad" respondió con sinceridad Hermione sin apartar los ojos de Draco y sintiéndose completamente miserable por haber provocado su dolor.

"No puede ser posible… ¿Lo supiste todo este tiempo?" preguntó Draco mirando a Hermione.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Hermione pudo ver la traición escrita en los ojos de Draco, mientras asentía con la cabeza para confirmar sus miedos.

Draco sin saber cómo manejar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento, se acercó a Hermione y la tomó por los hombros apretando fuerte de ellos. "Por favor Hermione, ¿Dime que esto es mentira? ¡Vamos Hermione dímelo!" cuestionó Draco mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

"Es verdad Draco" respondió Hermione mirándolo mientras el dolor de Draco se traspasaba en lo más profundo de su ser. "Madam Pomfrey confirmó todo, mi magia está haciendo todo lo posible por mí, pero está agotada y de cierta manera yo también lo estoy" al decir esto Hermione bajo la mirada, era una verdad que no había querido asumir hasta ahora.

"¡No puedes rendirte así!" le dijo Draco sacudiendo los hombros de Hermione con brusquedad, mientras Hermione continuaba sin quererse encontrar con aquellos ojos suplicantes de Draco. "¡Por favor Hermione! ¿Dime al menos que lo intentarás?" pidió Draco desesperado.

Hermione siguió evitando su mirada, tratando ella misma de contener sus propias lágrimas. "Por favor Draco" suplicó Hermione, luego se obligó a mirarlo a la cara. "Ya es hora que lo asumas como lo hice yo"

"¡Como demonios quieres que lo asuma!" gritó Draco apartándose de Hermione y tocándose la cabeza con ambas manos en frustración. "Hasta hace poco creía que lo peor que me podría pasar era unirme al Señor Tenebroso y ahora resulta que la única chica que me ha importado en toda mi vida me pide que asuma que morirá, ¿Dime cómo esto parece ser justo?" A estas alturas Draco se paseaba de un lado a otro, golpeando la muralla de vez en cuando, tratando de sacar de alguna forma sus frustraciones y toda la ira acumulada.

"¿Crees que pienso que es justo?" comenzó a decir Hermione mientras sentía su propia ira crecer. "Hasta hace apenas unos meses mi mayor preocupación era pasar TIMO, y ahora sé que ni siquiera llegaré a la graduación… tampoco sé si pasaré quinto año. Si no muero quizás tampoco lo pase ya que mis calificaciones están por el suelo, así que de seguro reprobaré en todo… antes pensaba en que libro leería la próxima vez, ahora pienso en si veré un nuevo día, crees que no he llorado, que no he gritado, me he preguntado mil veces ¿Por qué a mí? Pero sabes una cosa… a pesar de todo, hay solo un motivo por el cual no cambiaría nada, ese motivo eres tu Draco" le dijo Hermione entre lágrimas acariciando su mejilla. "Si tuviera que vivir otra vida te volvería a escoger"

"No me pidas que lo acepte…" Draco no se pudo contener y varias lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

"Por favor Draco, entiende…" le dijo Hermione angustiada.

Sin embargo, Draco no queriendo oír apartó la mano de Hermione bruscamente. "¡No me pidas que lo asuma porque nunca lo haré!" le espeto Draco con rabia.

"Draco, ya no hay vuelta atrás" le dijo Hermione completamente resignada.

Al oír esto Draco se acercó a las escaleras y las bajó a toda prisa, dejando a Hermione devastada y sintiéndose completamente miserable por haber provocado la infelicidad de Draco.

Hermione vio a Draco irse sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo, lo conocía bien y sabía que nada de lo que le dijera lo haría cambiar de parecer, porque ella en su lugar habría hecho exactamente lo mismo, no dejaría morir a quien ama, no lo dejaría partir.

Hermione sintió como sus fuerzas se desvanecían, cayendo al suelo sobre sus rodillas, llorando amargamente mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre el suelo, tratando de mantener sus sollozos bajo control, pero sin mucho éxito. Su corazón agitado se apretaba dolorosamente sobre su pecho, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían sin control sobre el frío suelo de piedra.

Le tomó varios minutos a Hermione tranquilizarse, su corazón estaba completamente destruido. Cuando por fin pudo recuperar en algo el control, se puso de pie con dificultad y bajo las escaleras de la torre, al llegar al corredor no había rastros de Draco por ningún lado. Ya no tenía caso volver a la enfermería. De todos modos, moriría con o sin ayuda mágica.

Los pasillos se encontraban desiertos a esta hora de la noche, lo que fue un gran alivio ya que de seguro su estado era deplorable y ni siquiera podría explicar lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

Al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda dijo la última contraseña que recordaba, sin tener resultados, después de todo habían sido muchos días sin subir a la torre de Gryffindor. Al parecer la habían cambiado cuando estuvo en el hospital recuperándose de su última crisis. Hermione se sintió tan frustrada que comenzó a llorar con desesperación, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer.

"¿Hermione?" dijo una voz y Hermione se volteó para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Harry.

"Harry es bueno verte, pensé que me quedaría aquí toda la noche, intenté entrar a la sala común, pero no me sé la contraseña y no me dejaron entrar y… y no quiero volver a la enfermería… es el lugar que más odio en el mundo, de verdad necesitaba estar aquí… ya no quiero volver a ese horrible lugar, por favor Harry, por favor no quiero volver ahí… sé que tú puedes entenderlo…" Hermione estaba hiperventilando, hablo a toda prisa y sin interrupciones, ante la mirada de tristeza que le dio Harry.

"Hermione, ¿estás bien?" preguntó con suavidad Harry, sin quererla alterar más. Sabía que era una pregunta tonta, pero necesitaba escucharlo de ella.

Hermione se detuvo por un momento a mirarlo, luego sin más lo abrazó fuertemente, llorando sobre su hombro. Harry pareció desconcertado por el estado angustiado de Hermione, pero de todos modos la abrazó.

"Harry yo…" comenzó a decir Hermione, pero Harry la detuvo.

"Shhh… no digas nada Hermione, no hace falta, estoy aquí"

"Draco me odia, me odia Harry… me odia…" dijo entre sollozos Hermione una y otra vez.

Harry gentilmente la condujo hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, dijo la contraseña y en cuanto se abrió la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry condujo a Hermione hasta uno de los sillones mientras le servía un vaso con agua, el cual Hermione tomó con sus manos temblorosas y se lo llevó a la boca con dificultad para beber de él.

Cuando se tranquilizó un poco, se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Harry. "Gracias" le dijo en un susurro avergonzado.

"De nada, y no tienes que avergonzarte por pedir ayuda cuando la necesites, ¿No era eso lo que me dices todo el tiempo?" trató de sonar animado Harry, aunque su preocupación era evidente.

"¿No deberías estar durmiendo?" preguntó de vuelta Hermione queriendo cambiar de tema.

"No lograba quedarme dormido, lo cual es un alivio ya que aquí me tienes a tu disposición"

"No tienes que hacerlo Harry, estaré bien"

"No lo estás Hermione, deja de ser tan terca" dijo Harry con voz de mando, luego le dio una mirada entre incrédula y divertida a Hermione tratando de animar un poco las cosas. "¿Desde cuándo perteneces a Slytherin?" Preguntó con una ceja levantada, tratando de no reírse de la incomodidad de Hermione, quien una vez más se sintió avergonzada. Por lo que, sin querer responder a la pregunta de Harry, bebió el resto de agua que le quedaba a su vaso.

"Estás llena de sorpresas" dijo Harry cuando vio que Hermione permanecería en silencio.

"Harry hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mi…" dijo Hermione levantando la vista hacia él.

"Pero esta es la más extraña de todas, incluso peor que luchar con un troll en nuestro primer año"

Hermione le sonrió a su amigo, al darse cuenta que Harry se estaba tomando con humor sus palabras y quitándole el peso que ella misma le estaba dando.

"Ve a dormir, no te metas en problemas por mi"

"¿En qué momento cambiaron tanto las cosas?" preguntó Harry con melancolía.

"Supongo que se llama crecer" le dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. Luego se acercó a él para darle un abrazo rápido y un beso en la mejilla. "Te quiero muchísimo Harry, ¿Lo sabes?"

"Lo sé, yo también te quiero mucho, ¿estarás bien?" preguntó Harry sonando triste.

"Siempre lo estoy" contestó Hermione tratando de sonar alegre, pero fallando miserablemente en el intento.

Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza con tristeza ante sus palabras. "Creo que necesitas descansar, te ves terrible"

"Me quedaré aquí un poco más, necesito… pensar"

Harry con esto entendió que Hermione quería estar sola, se rehusaba a dejarla sola en el estado que se encontraba, pero tenía que respetar las decisiones de su amiga y su privacidad, por lo que subió las escaleras y se fue a su cuarto con todo su pesar.

Una vez sola Hermione se recostó en el sillón junto a la chimenea, suaves lágrimas caían por su rostro. Draco debía estarla odiando por haberle ocultado algo tan importante y su corazón dolía de una manera que jamás imagino experimentar.

Habría dado todo por haber huido con él y escapar de todo el sufrimiento, pero ya no podía huir de su enfermedad y todo lo que eso conlleva, era hora de enfrentar su condición, además no se podía escapar de algo que la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Sin querer, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente mientras miraba las llamas rojizas moverse al son de una melodía inexistente.

"Granger, ¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó una voz a lo lejos, mientras una fría mano se posó en su frente.

Hermione se estremeció mientras abría los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de la profesora McGonagall, una mirada que veía muy seguido y que empezaba a odiar.

"Estoy bien profesora" dijo Hermione de manera poco convincente, sentándose en el sillón y quitándose el sueño de los ojos, mientras la profesora acercaba una silla y tomaba asiento frente a ella.

"Me tenías muy preocupada, Pomfrey me dijo que desapareciste y no sabía dónde estabas. ¿Me quieres contar por qué abandonaste la enfermería?" preguntó gentilmente la profesora, mientras Hermione bajaba la mirada a su regazo.

"Odio ese lugar" respondió con sinceridad Hermione, odiaba ese lugar más que ningún otro.

"Ya veo, han sido días difíciles después de todo" la voz de la profesora McGonagall era comprensiva.

"Profesora no quiero volver a ese lugar, por favor… no me obligue" la voz de Hermione era desesperada, lo que alertó a la profesora McGonagall.

"Hermione tranquilízate, no te obligaré a ir si no quieres, pero si comienzas a sentirte mal, quiero tu palabra de que recurrirás a mí" le dijo la profesora McGonagall con una mirada seria. "No quiero que te vuelvas a encontrar en una situación de peligro como la que acabas de pasar"

Hermione asintió vigorosamente mientras finas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas, provocando que la profesora McGonagall tocara su rodilla con afecto. "Cuando te sientas lista, mi despacho siempre estará disponible para ti, a la hora que sea, ¿Entendido?"

Una vez más Hermione asintió. "¿Puedo volver a clases?" preguntó Hermione preocupada por qué le negaran su petición, ya que necesitaba una distracción.

"¿Te sientes preparada para volver?" fue la inquisitiva pregunta de McGonagall.

"Si profesora, lo estoy" Hermione respondió sin dudarlo.

"Está bien, pero creo que deberías tomarte este día de descanso, no creo que el sofá haya sido el mejor lugar para descansar, por muy cómodo que sea"

"¿El día dice? ¿Qué hora es?" preguntó Hermione con preocupación, pues pensaba que solo se había dormido por unos minutos y al parecer el sol todavía no salía.

"Está por amanecer, pronto tus compañeros llenarán la sala común y no queremos que te vean así" dijo la profesora McGonagall tratando de ocultar su diversión.

Hermione sin entender, bajo la mirada tratando de comprender las palabras de McGonagall y su mirada se encontró con el logo de la casa de Slytherin para su gran consternación. Primero Harry y ahora McGonagall, definitivamente no sobreviviría para contarlo. Hermione pudo sentir su rostro enrojecer con mortificación.

"Deberías ir a tu cuarto Granger y tratar de descansar" dijo McGonagall negando con la cabeza ante la incomodidad de Hermione. "Desde mañana podrás retomar tus clases, si eso está bien contigo"

"Ahí estaré profesora" respondió Hermione sin atreverse a mirar a su jefa de casa.

Mientras se ponía de pie la profesora McGonagall y se dirigía a la salida, se detuvo mientras le daba una mirada escéptica a Hermione, quien la observaba irse. "Creí que en mis años en Hogwarts había visto todo, pero jamás creí ver a una serpiente en la torre de un león" dijo antes de voltearse y seguir su camino. Hermione pudo ver un brillo de diversión en la mirada de la profesora McGonagall para su gran consternación, nuevamente sintió su rostro enrojecer ante las palabras de la profesora, sintiéndose más avergonzada que nunca, ¿Con qué cara miraría ahora a su jefa de casa? De solo pensarlo se sintió mortificada. Si no moría de su enfermedad de seguro moriría de la gran vergüenza que sentía en este mismo momento.

Hermione subió hasta su cuarto, su corazón aún dolía enormemente. Se recostó sobre su cama cerrando las cortinas a su alrededor, apenas su cabeza tocó su almohada, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Draco. Se preguntaba si estaba bien, si algún día la perdonaría...


End file.
